


【普奥】日光回响

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angry Sex, Durmstrang, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Marriage of Convenience, Mpreg, Rival Relationship, Triwizard Tournament, troubled couple
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 95
Words: 203,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 双蛇院设定，有大量私设
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), France/Germany (Hetalia)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

基尔伯特站在九又四分之三站台上，这是他第一次来到英国，今后七年的时间他都将在这里学习。

周围都是正在和孩子告别的父母，像基尔伯特这样独自一人的一年级学生几乎找不到第二个。

“少爷，我们就送你到这里，祝您在霍格沃茨一切顺利，希望您铭记家族的荣誉。”

一句熟悉的德语飘入耳内，基尔伯特下意识寻找声音的来源，一个管家模样的男人正在帮一个棕发的男孩整理衣领，他忍不住多看了两眼。

放好行李之后，基尔伯特决定熟悉一下这列火车，新生之间的友谊在列车上就已经萌发，大家都在和刚刚认识的朋友互相自我介绍。基尔伯特用他带着奇怪口音的英语向见到的每一个人赞美天气，他听说英国人最喜欢聊这个。他又溜进了餐车车厢，试图抗议英国人把巧克力做成青蛙的形状。

他发现了那个男孩的车厢，他已经换上了魔法学校的长袍，独自一人看着窗外向后退去的原野。基尔伯特推开车厢门，用英语问道，我可以坐在这里吗？

对方抬起头示意他当然可以。

基尔伯特去看他的胸口，对方的长袍上并没有像其他学生一样别着金属的姓名标牌，而是用金线绣着花体德文。

“罗德里赫。”基尔伯特用德语念出了那个名字，“埃德尔斯坦！”他因为惊讶而提高了音量。“你是个埃德尔斯坦！”

罗德里赫似乎有些无奈，在他前十二年的人生里，从来没有人这么大惊小怪地喊出他的姓氏，出于礼节他回答道：“很高兴认识你，贝什密特。”

基尔伯特急冲冲地在他对面坐下，“你为什么会来霍格沃茨读书？”

埃德尔斯坦是德意志地区三十六个纯血家族中最显赫的一家，也是德姆斯特朗最大的校董，无论如何他们都没有理由让家族里的孩子去霍格沃茨上学。

“我喜欢英国。”

这个回答不管怎么听都是在敷衍他，基尔伯特摊了摊手，“这可不是件好事。以前普鲁士有个麻瓜王子，一心想要离开普鲁士逃去英国，你知道他的结局如何吗？”

“成为了一个伟大的国王。”罗德里赫说。

基尔伯特无法反驳。“没想到你对普鲁士麻瓜还有点了解。”

“我听过你的名字。贝什密特，近年风头最盛的新兴家族。”

“喂，这怎么算是听过我的名字。”基尔伯特摇摇头，“你这跟完全不认识我有什么区别，起码得先叫我基尔伯特。”


	2. Chapter 2

“没想到进入学校的方式是坐火车。”基尔伯特望着窗外不断向后飞驰的原野，看起来兴致盎然。“霍格沃茨竟然这么快就引入了麻瓜的发明。”

“这的确很方便。德姆斯特朗现在的交通方式还是传送咒，每年都有一年级新生未能抵达学校的报告。”罗德里赫喝了一口刚刚买的冰镇南瓜汁。

“连学校都找不到的新生太弱了。”基尔伯特不屑地撇撇嘴，“听说这里的校长是个混血巫师，所以才有这么多奇奇怪怪的想法。”

德意志地区的魔法学校只收纯血统的学生，这意味着混血家庭出身的巫师只能去其他地区的魔法学校上学，麻瓜家庭出身的巫师更是大多只能压制自己的魔法能力。

由于教育这一上升渠道被垄断，德意志魔法界基本上被纯血巫师支配，非纯血巫师大多从事地位更低的工作，只有少数天赋卓绝者能获得晋升。

德意志三十六个纯血家族在各自的领地上拥有决定性的权力，他们能规定哪些魔咒属于违法范畴、有独立的巫师法庭、能征收赋税。另一方面，相邻两个领地之间常常连坩埚标准都不一致，魔药原材料的价格也因为关税而水涨船高。

每当新年旧年交替之时，所有纯血家族的首领都会前往埃德尔斯坦家的城堡参加集会，共同商议新一年的动向。

英国则不相同，纯血家族并不直接和统治挂钩，魔法界的各项规则由魔法部统一制定实施。无论纯血、混血还是麻瓜家庭出身的巫师，都有机会在魔法部占据一席之地。霍格沃茨的校长也由能者出任。

“托校长的福，我是第一次坐火车。”罗德里赫感叹道。

“啊？”基尔伯特撑着下巴，然后想起来其实自己也一样，但这不妨碍他先取笑一下对方。“毕竟你是个埃德尔斯坦啊，看起来就是个没有踏出过城堡的小少爷。”

罗德里赫以前的确很少离开城堡，少数需要出门的时候也都是使用各种传送网路。那比火车快捷很多，但也正因为如此，他连阿尔卑斯山夏天的野花都没有见过。

“我去过你家。”他避重就轻地回答。

“我怎么会不知道！”

“我记得是贝什米特家正式跻身三十六家的庆祝宴会。”

基尔伯特回想了一下，是有这么一个宴会。他对于认识其他纯血家族的客人并没有多少兴趣，所以他很可能溜走了。

即使当时他见到了仪容精致礼节完美的罗德里赫，也不一定能记住对方。但一个来英国念书的埃德尔斯坦让他觉得很有意思，于是他把手里的怪味豆馅饼分给了对方一半。罗德里赫礼貌地接过馅饼，咬了一小口。

在火车上，他们目睹了一整场日落，湿润的空气在天际铺张开炫丽的晚霞，太阳缓缓沉入英格兰的地平线。车窗外的天色逐渐暗淡，黑夜随时间吞噬掉山峰的轮廓，车厢里的温度也带上了夜的寒气。

“我们应该快到学校了，你要去换上袍子吗？”

“那我们待会见。”基尔伯特站起身准备离开。

罗德里赫愣了愣，“待会见。”

火车到站后，所有学生都拿上自己的行李依次走下了火车，有人在高喊：“一年级新生来这边集合！” 罗德里赫跟随声音的指引和其他新生站在一起 。

“你好。” 他友好地用英文和同学打招呼。

有人拍了拍他的肩膀，基尔伯特已经换好了袍子，他们开始用英文交谈，这是一件有点怪异的事情，有同学开始因为他们奇特的口音而将视线投注过来。

“你们是爱尔兰人吗？”

两人同时摇头。“我是普鲁士人，他是奥地利人。”

“你们是从海峡对面过来的吗！”

对方好奇地想要询问更多，老师挥手让众人安静下来。

他们跟着领路的老师渡过黑湖，夜色下巍峨的城堡离他们越来越近。进入城堡的大门之后，众人沿着大理石楼梯拾级而上，走进一个庄严恢宏的大厅，大厅里摆放着四张长长的餐桌，餐桌顶部飘荡着成千上万只被点亮的蜡烛，将整个大厅照耀得明亮非常。

“这些蜡烛是假的。”

罗德里赫闻言转过头，基尔伯特已经把魔杖收回了衣袖。如果他猜得没错，基尔伯特刚刚用了一个改变气流的魔咒。他忍不住多看了两眼，这绝不是一个一年级学生应该有的魔法能力。他开始好奇，基尔伯特又是因为什么原因而离开德意志来到英国读书呢？

所有新生在一张四脚凳前排成一列，凳子上放了一顶破旧的尖顶巫师帽。

分院帽开始唱歌，介绍这座学校的四个魔法学院，霍格沃茨按照学生的性格禀赋来划分学院。德姆斯特朗不划分固定学院，而是根据魔法能力高低来划分班级。

“我希望能进入赫奇帕奇。”一个学生打着哈欠说。“听起来能吃到很多零食。”

“这倒不坏。但看起来我们俩不可能分到一个学院了。” 基尔伯特站在罗德里赫身边说。

这时分院帽叫出了基尔伯特的名字，他自信地走到凳子前坐下。

一沾到他的银发，分院帽便咧着嘴开始咀嚼话语，“野心，难得一遇的野心。手段，当心不要变成它的俘虏。这无疑是一个斯莱特林！你是否会获得无上的荣耀，拭目以待。”

基尔伯特一跃而起，摘下帽子放在一旁，走向左边第二张正在欢呼的长桌，和穿着银绿色长袍的高年级学生击掌。

“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。不会有比格兰芬多更适合你的地方了！”

分院帽继续像唱歌一样喊着新生的名字。

当罗德里赫戴上分院帽时，那个颇具年岁感的声音发出沉思的低叹，“有趣，你似乎在极力掩饰，以音乐，以知识。但在我面前，一切掩饰都不过是浮沫。我要把你分进斯莱特林，恰如其分，恰如其分。”

“您是认真的吗？”罗德里赫有点难以置信。

“不要质疑我的判断，因为我只是在读出你的本意。”

罗德里赫摘下帽子，对分院帽微微鞠躬。当他走向斯莱特林的阵营时，基尔伯特第一个跳出来拥抱了他，其他高年级同学拍了拍他的肩膀。

“太好了，我们被分在了一起。”

罗德里赫一时不知如何反应，他的生活里很少发生如此亲密的接触。他第一次知道近距离分享另一个人的体温和力量是一件很温暖的事情，就像陷在刚刚晒好的蓬松柔软的羽绒被里。这不应该被定义为失礼，他学着基尔伯特的样子伸手回搂了对方。

他们一起在长凳上坐下，面前的金餐盘和金杯中一转眼摆满了食物和佳酿。


	3. Chapter 3

跟着五年级的级长，他们来到了阴冷湿暗的地下室。

高大的石门上挂着一幅巨大的肖像，一个身穿黑袍的人背对着他们往装着红色液体的玻璃管里挤入一种块茎植物的汁液。

“他在动！”尽管级长在路上已经提前给他们介绍过斯莱特林守门的毒药爵士，但当这一幕真的出现在眼前时，人群里还是发出了一阵低呼。

“跳舞的空果壳！”级长高声喊出口令。

那位爵士没有转过身来，置若罔闻地继续着自己的实验，直到玻璃管里冒出的气泡变得细密平稳，大门才缓缓向两旁打开。

“你们需要有点耐心，千万不要随便打断毒药爵士的工作。”级长提醒他们。

“他的工作明明是守门。”基尔伯特低声嘀咕。

“别这么说，这些画像曾经都是德高望重的人，他们热爱自己的事业。”罗德里赫一副对此习以为常的样子。“我也希望能找到一件死了之后还愿意继续做的事。”

斯莱特林的公共休息室里闪烁着绿莹莹的光，镌刻着繁复纹样的吊灯从房顶垂下，巨大的壁炉上方盘旋着蛇和骸骨的雕像，尽管火苗在壁炉里跃动，整个大厅依然透着一股轻微的凉意，难以辨明是因为温度还是因为略显阴森的氛围。

玻璃窗外是浮动的水波，这就是他们进入霍格沃茨时渡过的黑湖湖水。休息室的墙壁上挂着四个画框，其中两个画框的主人正点着灯笼花在下巫师棋，另外两个画框里空空如也，主人不知去了哪里。扶手椅、沙发、桌垫，一切都笼罩在银绿主导色调之中。

“我不想在这里写作业，这个房间没办法让人随时跳窗出去兜风。”基尔伯特摸了摸没有温度的桌沿。

“我也是。”罗德里赫皱起眉，“这里看起来常年晒不到太阳。”

女生的房间在右手边，男生的房间在左手边。学生的行李已经被安放在宿舍中。

在公共休息室解散之后，他们终于看到了宿舍的面貌。四柱床上挂着墨绿色的丝绸帷幔，此时帷幔用金色的绶带揽起，看上去非常柔软的被子上用银线绣着亚瑟王史诗，墙上的长幅挂毯里高马上的骑士正在决斗。

这间寝室里住着4名男生，四名男生向彼此做了自我介绍，除了基尔伯特和罗德里赫，还有一人叫瑞格·布莱克，布莱克是英格兰地区最古老的纯血家族之一。另外一人叫提尔·洛弗尔，是这一届斯莱特林唯一一名来自麻瓜家庭的男生，正是他在下火车之后和他们搭话。

简单的交谈过后，他们纷纷前去洗漱休息，一整天的火车旅行让男孩们都希望早早进入睡梦，精力充沛地迎接第二天一早的正式课程。

基尔伯特睁开惺忪的睡眼时，窗外还是一片昏暗。他掏出一直带在身边的怀表，指针指向六点钟。在贝什密特家的时候，他每天准时七点起床，英格兰有一个小时的时差。这个时间起床好像有点早，但又不足以继续入睡。

他发现有一名室友已经起床了。罗德里赫坐在床上，裹着被子，安静地注视着窗外。他悄无声息地走下床，拍了拍罗德里赫的肩膀。罗德里赫轻微一颤，转过头看着他。基尔伯特打了个哈欠，毫不见外地在罗德里赫的床上坐下，此举让罗德里赫突然挺直后背，欲言又止。

“你起得好早啊，小少爷。”他的声音听起来像是喉咙里的一阵咕哝。

“早安。”罗德里赫低声说。

“这个地方弥漫着一股要让人睡过头的气息。”基尔伯特揉揉眼睛。

“嘘。”罗德里赫竖起手指，拽了拽他的衣袖，指着窗外。基尔伯特顺着指示的方向看去，只见一只散发着蓝光的巨大水母收缩着伞面从窗外游过，柔软缥缈的触手顺着水波缓缓飘动，在湖底用肉眼可以捕捉的光束描摹着线谱。

“哇，路德一定会很喜欢。”

“谁？”

“我弟弟，他每次看到这种巨大诡异的神奇动物就很兴奋。”

罗德里赫稍稍沉吟，“你说的是路德维希吗？”

“你怎么知道我弟弟的名字？”

“我在贝什米特家见过他一次。”

和基尔伯特不同，路德维希是非常乖巧地和父母一起接待客人的类型。

“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”

“我有两个哥哥。”

“你看起来从来没有和你哥哥打过架。”

罗德里赫睁大了眼睛，似乎从未听闻过如此不合理的事情。

基尔伯特将手背在脑后，用一种睡意仍未褪尽的眼神若无其事地看着罗德里赫。也就是说，面前这个男孩基本上不可能成为埃德尔斯坦家的继承人。

这并不令人意外，他对埃德尔斯坦家的古老显赫早有耳闻，这种家族不可能让第一继承人独自到陌生的岛国去求学。他们的魔法教育通常在家族内部进行。即使前往德姆斯特朗，其主要目的也不是学习魔法，而是与德意志其他家族的子嗣进行社交来往。

“走吧，我们可以去拿烤好的第一炉面包。”


	4. Chapter 4

第一节课是和格兰芬多一起上的魔咒课。

基尔伯特和罗德里赫在阶梯教室的中间坐下，抽出自己的魔杖放在桌子上。基尔伯特的魔杖由核桃木制作，核桃木有利于提高施咒的速度和精准度。罗德里赫的魔杖是枫木材质，枫木有利于施展复合魔法，划破空气的声音非常悦耳。

一个小个子的老师已经站在讲台前等待他们，这是斯贝尔教授。他长着长长的鼻子，带着巨大的眼镜，审视的目光如同古灵阁里打量着每一个来取钱的客户的妖精。斯贝尔教授是拉文克劳学院的院长，腹中的学识也如同妖精拥有的财富一样超乎想象。

“你预习过这门课吗？”罗德里赫低声问。

“魔咒课有什么好预习的？”基尔伯特仿佛听到了什么荒诞的笑话，“我从会说话的时候起就开始念魔咒了。”

学生陆陆续续到齐之后，小个子老师简单地进行了自我介绍，然后开始正式进入魔咒课课程。

“咒语是无数伟大的巫师先贤留给我们的最宝贵的财富。你们之中大多数人永远无法了解咒语的内在机制，因为每一句咒语都是高度精密的魔法回路和极其严谨的语词结构的浓缩。但仅凭这串发音，你们就能获得一个巫师应有的能力。当然，你们至少应当熟练而准确地掌握发音的细节。”

“从基本原理而言，我们将咒语分为两大类，即魔咒和变形咒。魔咒为一个物体增添特定属性。而变形咒改变物体属性。”

斯贝尔教授挥动魔杖，桌子上的纸张悠悠地飘到空中，“此刻我对它施加了悬浮的属性。”魔杖一翻，纸张变成了一只金丝雀绕着教授飞舞，“而现在它的内在属性被完全改变了。”

台下的学生瞪大双眼，视线追随着鹅黄色的小鸟。

“在这堂课上，我们将学习经过时间筛选的各种经典魔咒。如果你们可以容许自己有一门不上心的课，我知道你们很多人马上就会这么做的，那魔咒课绝对不是选项之一，它是重中之重，直接关系到你将来能否被称作一位合格的巫师。”

“我们将学习的第一个魔咒就是我刚刚使用的漂浮咒。”教授举起魔杖在头顶划过一道弧线，一行金色的字体出现在半空中。

Wingardium Leviosa

“重音符号我已经标注出来了，现在就拿起你们的魔杖，试试给你们面前的羽毛带去一点变化。”

开始念出这串魔咒时，基尔伯特才意识到自己上课前的想法大错特错了。

英国巫师如今使用的魔咒大多是拉丁语系的咒语，而德意志地区通用的是日耳曼语系的魔咒，两种魔法体系中不少咒语词源相异，语法结构也存在区别。最直接的影响在于，基尔伯特在念咒的时候会不自觉地溜出舌音。

在此起彼伏千奇百怪的魔咒念法中，斯贝尔教授似乎一眼就发现了基尔伯特，他时不时就警惕地往这个方向看一眼，生怕这个发色醒目的德意志学生无意中将咒语曲解成可怕的模样。

“英国人用的咒语是怎么回事啊！”基尔伯特看着桌子上无动于衷的羽毛，不耐烦地用德语抱怨了一句，他暗暗动了动嘴唇，想使用德意志的咒语。

“基尔伯特。”罗德里赫打断他，“如果无法掌握这些基础咒语，我们就不能顺利学习今后的魔咒。”

他只好耐着性子又继续练习魔咒的发音。罗德里赫似乎比他掌握得稍好一点，基尔伯特发现他在念咒时相对不太受到德意志咒语的影响，也可能是因为罗德里赫比他对拉丁语更熟悉。

唯一令人感到安慰的是，教室里的英国本土学生看起来也没有取得太大进展。

坐在前面的金发男孩转过头来，“嘿，介意我告诉你一件事吗？”

“什么？”基尔伯特挑眉看着他。

“你知道自己一直念的是ving而不是wing吗？”

“wing？我念的就是wing啊！”基尔伯特理直气壮地说，其实他念的还是ving。

金发男孩睁大了眼睛，“天啊，你是不是一个合格的英国人。”

“阿尔弗雷德，他本来就不是英国人，你没有听到他之前说了德语吗？”旁边另一个金发男孩一脸无语地拍了一下阿尔弗雷德的肩膀。“而且恕我直言，你的英语发音水平并不比他好上太多。”

“什么？那是德语？我以为那是因为他不小心吃到了一口绒——”阿尔弗雷德恍然大悟，亚瑟一把捂住了他的嘴。

“不好意思，他来自新大陆，冒犯之处还请见谅。”亚瑟说。“但他说的是对的，这个咒语应该念成wing，你刚刚念的明显不是，而且你尾音发得也太重了。”

“你说得这么头头是道，那你表演一个啊。”基尔伯特本来因为阿尔弗雷德对德语的轻慢而准备拍桌，得知对方是美洲来客后不情不愿地失去了发火的理由，此时听到亚瑟的指点没好气地回答。

亚瑟拿起魔杖，“Wingardium Leviosa！”

仿佛突然刮来一阵轻风，羽毛缓缓飘向空中，并随着魔杖尖的动作转着圈升向更高的地方。

“你们看柯克兰同学，他掌握得非常好！”斯贝尔教授兴奋地喊道，所有人的目光都看向了这唯一一枚悬浮在空中的羽毛， “格兰芬多加十分！”

“亚瑟，你真是太棒了！”阿尔弗雷德比刚刚为格兰芬多赢得十分的亚瑟更加兴奋。

12岁的基尔伯特在魔法上遭受了前所未有的挫折。


	5. Chapter 5

“虽然你们所有人的作业都写得乱七八糟，但你的作业尤其令人发笑。基尔伯特，马齿根不能将你切碎，即使你犯傻也不能。对了，我再提醒你们一句，作业中不允许使用修辞手法。”波琛教授皱着眉头看着手里的羊皮纸，“而且你的字间距足够种下一排曼德拉草。”

波琛教授是魔药课老师，此时正穿行在桌椅间发放上一堂课的作业，作为斯莱特林学院的院长，他完全没有因此而对基尔伯特和罗德里赫宽宏大量，反而更加严苛。

“罗德里赫，我强烈怀疑你和基尔伯特在一起写作业，因为你的错误和他极为相似。下一次你们俩要交给我十英寸的作业，如果还是存在这些错误，就继续增加。”

基尔伯特朝罗德里赫做了个鬼脸。

下课铃声响起，他们草草收起书本和作业，匆匆忙忙赶去下一节魔法史的教室。

“英语里不能把主宾倒置，我下次要把这句话刻在羽毛笔上，给你也刻一个。”罗德里赫对基尔伯特说。

“我发誓我在写前两英寸的作业时肯定记得这件事。可是作业要求七英寸！我写到后面光是搜刮魔药的英文名称就已经费尽力气。”

“我们可能不应该在一起做作业，这对于提高我们的英语水平毫无帮助。”

“拜托，上课时要说一整天的英语，如果每天连这么两个小时说德语的时间都没有，我的头一定会变大的！”基尔伯特摇摇头，似乎要把重负从脑袋里抛开。

魔法史老师宾斯教授是一个暮气沉沉的幽灵，估计已经有四五百岁了，他的很多用词还停留在几个世纪以前，说话声音又低沉模糊。这样的老师很适合讲授魔法史，他本人就是中世纪的遗迹，但大多数学生都无心解读这一遗迹。

“你们真的能听懂他在说什么吗？”基尔伯特忍不住问亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德。

亚瑟点头，阿尔弗雷德摇头。

“你为什么会听不懂！”亚瑟瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼。

“他说的英语好有年代感啊，有些词我在我太奶奶嘴里都没有听到过。”阿尔弗雷德的表情像是吃到了很酸的果子。“我太奶奶可是来到美国的第一批巫师。”

“这并不奇怪，宾斯教授可能比你太奶奶还要年长三百岁。教授有些用词的确不太常见，但只要你熟读莎士比亚的作品，就不会感觉难以理解。”

亚瑟难以想象有英语母语者没有熟读莎士比亚。

当亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德陷入争论的时候，基尔伯特已经转头去问罗德里赫，“goblin，这是什么东西？”

“你不知道吗，goblin是一种耳朵尖尖的，眼睛会鼓出来的生物。”阿尔弗雷德又转过头来比手画脚地给他解释。“就是goblin啊！”

这个同义反复的解释让基尔伯特听得一头雾水。

“就是Kobold。”罗德里赫简明扼要地回答，基尔伯特恍然大悟。

“他现在在讲什么？”基尔伯特凑过去看罗德里赫的课本翻在哪一页，他刚刚走神了一段，现在已经不知所云。宾斯教授正在讲授妖精在14世纪时的立场变化。

“14世纪时，英国巫师和法国巫师打了一场旷日持久的战争，妖精、矮人和巨人都参与了这场战争，战后很多人留在了海峡对岸。据说正是因为这场融合，现代英国魔法和法国魔法非常接近。”

“不，我们的魔法毫无疑问比法国魔法更加灵活。”亚瑟不屑地说。

也就是说更加不严谨。基尔伯特在心里吐槽。

“你对法国魔法有了解吗？”罗德里赫被勾起了兴趣，“柯克兰家应该和波诺弗瓦家往来密切吧？”

亚瑟皱了皱鼻子，看起来简直不像一个十二岁的孩子。“我讨厌波诺弗瓦。”

这么看来是很了解波诺弗瓦家了。罗德里赫和基尔伯特交换了一个眼神，尽管他们才刚认识不到一个月，也从未聊过这个问题，可此刻依然产生了不需要言语的心照不宣。

对德意志所有纯血家族而言，在不内斗的时候，波诺弗瓦绝对是在舌尖环绕频率最高的姓氏。

“对了，你们想要莎士比亚全集吗？”亚瑟问他们。

阿尔弗雷德动了动嘴唇想发表自己的意见，亚瑟用眼神制止了他，“我没有问你，你不能不收，你的英语必须有所长进了。”

“谢谢你。”平白言语下掩藏的善意让罗德里赫有些惊喜，“你真是太好了。”

“没，没什么。”亚瑟突然有点慌乱，“英语可是很美的，我不能让你们误解它。”

“但莎士比亚不是麻瓜剧作家吗？你们也会读他的作品吗？”

“以前没有《保密法》，英国的麻瓜和巫师没有完全区隔开来。据说他和很多巫师都打过交道，他的戏剧里经常能看到魔法的痕迹。”

这种情况在德意志同样存在，各种民间传说和童话中都能见到巫师和魔法的身影，只是如今麻瓜们已经不再相信这些故事中有任何真实因素。但实际上，直到《保密法》已经生效的今天，德意志地区的麻瓜统治者和纯血家族之间依然维持着不为人知的合作关系。


	6. Chapter 6

吃过晚饭后，基尔伯特和罗德里赫一起去图书馆写魔药课的作业。

亚瑟送给了他们一部布谷鸟字典，只要摸摸字典上的蘑菇，布谷鸟就会蹦出来将他们脑海里的想法用目标语言表达出来。这个礼物大大减轻了基尔伯特和罗德里赫写论文时索词无门的痛苦。

“这是谁发明的，真是太方便了。”基尔伯特在羊皮纸上写下“椒薄荷”这个单词。

“亚瑟说，这是之前来霍格沃茨读书的德意志学生制作的，你看。”罗德里赫指着字典书脊，基尔伯特抬起眼，只见那里写着Meitzen.A.

“麦岑？他肯定不是纯血，但是很能干。”

“你是从什么时候开始学英语的？”

“大约两三年前？”基尔伯特下巴挨着羽毛笔回忆了一下。“从没有人告诉我，霍格沃茨的魔咒课和我们完全不一样！更没有人提过，我们需要背这么多妖精和草药的英文名字！”

否则就会挂科。

“除了被流放的分支，我没听说过此前有其他纯血来霍格沃茨读书。”罗德里赫回答，当然也就不可能有人会告诉他们在霍格沃茨读书是一种什么样的体验。

直到图书馆关门的时候，两人依然没有写完十英尺的作业。于是他们转移阵地跑到图书馆顶楼的天文台接着写，随着秋季加深，金星逐渐升上高空，可惜他们没有时间观赏这幅璀璨的星象图。

“你觉得我们下次会需要写十三英尺的作业吗？”基尔伯特打了个哈欠，向罗德里赫问道。

“不，我绝不再写。”罗德里赫虽然也很困倦，但依然坚持把作业从头到尾又看了一遍。

准备回宿舍时，他们发现二楼的长廊已经被封锁住了。

“我们难道要去天文台睡一晚？”罗德里赫叹气。

“跟我来。”

基尔伯特带着罗德里赫拐到了一尊羽蛇神石像面前，将羽蛇神的尾巴顺时针掰动了四十度，一条密道缓缓出现在他们眼前。

基尔伯特敏捷地闪进这条密道，罗德里赫站在原地有些犹豫。

“怎么了？你放心，这条路我走过，是通往地下厨房的。”基尔伯特转过头问他。

罗德里赫终于下定决心跟着钻了进去。

密道的入口在他们身后重重地关闭了，照射在长廊里的皎洁月光已经完全被隔绝于外，黑漆漆的密道里看不到一点亮光。

在空荡荡的密道里，他们的脚步声被回声反射放大。

“Einheitglanz!”基尔伯特点亮魔杖。虽然他已经在魔咒课上学习了荧光闪烁，也能差强人意地驯服魔咒发音，但是他这段时间都没有机会使用德意志魔咒，趁着没人的时候他必须过过瘾。“我们经过厨房时说不定还能找到一点食物。”

“罗德里赫？”

他这才注意到从进入密道起，罗德里赫就变得一言不发。听到自己的名字，罗德里赫抬起头，正撞上基尔伯特询问的眼神。

“你怎么看起来魂不守舍，难道还在想作业的事情？我明天再帮你检查一遍，肯定不会有问题的。”

“谢谢。”罗德里赫小声说道，好像是为了避免引发密道里的回响。

哐当！哐当！

突然，黑暗深处传来石头连续撞击的声音，又像是拐杖敲击地面的声音。

基尔伯特迅速回头，他抖了抖魔杖，几根银丝从杖尖飘出四散在黑暗中。正当他心下了然时，却看到罗德里赫脸色苍白。

“你看，那是什么？”基尔伯特指着前方的一团黑暗，故意压低了声音，似乎生怕不明物体察觉到他们的存在。

罗德里赫咽了咽口水往他指的方向看去，“我觉得好像什么也没有。”他小心地说出自己的判断。

“难道你看不到吗？”基尔伯特一脸惊恐地看着罗德里赫。

话音未落，杖尖的光亮突然悄无声息地熄灭了。密道里所有的声音都一齐消失了，他们顷刻间陷入了诡异的寂静。

基尔伯特感觉有人抓住了他的手。

“荧光闪烁！”罗德里赫略微颤抖的声音打破了死一般的沉寂，一点光亮照在他煞白的脸上，“你没事吧？”他一脸紧张，上下拍打着基尔伯特的衣服，确认对方没有被不明物体袭击。

基尔伯特没有说话，这让罗德里赫感觉有点毛骨悚然。令人窒息的黑暗里不知潜伏着什么，他试图先把基尔伯特拉到身后。

正当罗德里赫心里七上八下时，一阵大笑突然从他身后传来。

他一转身，只看到基尔伯特笑得不可开交的模样。“你是不是怕黑啊，小少爷？”

“你！”罗德里赫这才意识到自己被耍了，他双目圆睁，手指微微颤抖。“你觉得这很好玩吗！”看到基尔伯特丝毫没有要停下来的意思，他生气地推开基尔伯特，自顾自地往前走去。

“喂，这条密道有岔路的，你要是走丢了我可不一定找得到你！”基尔伯特在他身后喊道，声音里依然带着尚未收敛的笑意。

罗德里赫迟疑了一下，但是没有停下来，他像被激怒的猫一样转头说，“那更好！我们各走各的！”

只是这一回头的工夫，他已经被抓住了。

“刚刚只是皮皮鬼在捣乱，还有我。你为什么挡在我前面？你被吓傻了吗？”

罗德里赫用他能表露的最凶的方式瞪了对方一眼，“既然我姓埃德尔斯坦，这当然是我的义务。”

“天啊，你都受到了什么教育啊。”

基尔伯特没有再提怕黑或者怕鬼的事情，只是抓着他的手往前走。

“我有很多自己发明的魔法，你想不想看？”

“不想。”罗德里赫气鼓鼓地说。

“我就是随口问问，你当然想看。”

基尔伯特熟练地在食指指尖转动魔杖，等到魔杖停下来的时候，赫然变成了一支长笛，长笛的一端还发着光。

“你可以对魔杖本身进行变形？”罗德里赫瞬间忘记了刚刚的插曲和周遭的黑暗，注意力完全被这个魔法吸引了。

“是啊，等我吹起这根魔笛——”

“就可以骗走全城的小孩？”

基尔伯特眼里闪烁着兴奋的光芒，“我小时候真的很喜欢彩衣吹笛人的故事！那是这个魔法的灵感来源。”

“我一直认为那是一根竖笛形状的魔杖。”

“绝对有可能，格里戈维奇家族做过很多奇形怪状的魔杖，他们当初甚至想卖给我一根树枝。”

在交谈中，他们不知不觉走到了密道的尽头，当他们进入厨房时，几个家养小精灵在烤炉旁边睡觉，还有两个家养小精灵正指挥着鸡蛋排队脱壳跳到面粉里去，两个小精灵在腌肉。

拿上几块鸡蛋糕后，他们回到了斯莱特林的宿舍，幸而沉迷研究的毒药爵士对他们为何晚归没有任何追问兴趣，只是挑剔地看了一眼他们手里的魔药课作业。

躺到床上进入睡梦之前，基尔伯特突然想起来，他从来没有见过罗德里赫使用德意志的魔咒。他倒是很想看一看，最好还能和罗德里赫较量一番。


	7. Chapter 7

“你们考得怎么样？”

黑魔法防御课的中期测试结束后，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德走到他们身边问到。

“还行，那道如何在夜晚对付吸血鬼的题目我写出了六点。”基尔伯特非常自信地说。

“你好厉害！书上只写了四点！”阿尔弗雷德佩服地看着他。

“更准确地说，由于夜晚无法利用阳光，所以只剩下三点。”亚瑟纠正他。

“是吗？实际上我不记得书上关于吸血鬼都说了些什么。”基尔伯特摊摊手露出无所谓的表情，“但我觉得打败敌人的方法总有共通之处。”

“其实在真正的吸血鬼面前，书上的四种方法生效的几率都非常低。”罗德里赫将书本收好。

“几率？为什么还讲几率？”

“比如除非你十分恰好遇到一个对大蒜严重过敏到一碰就会晕倒的吸血鬼（大多数吸血鬼都不是这样），否则这个方法只会激怒对方。所以我认为最好不要在课堂之外的地方使用。”

“哟！这么说你见过吸血鬼？”一个声音突然从旁边传来，只见一名穿着格莱芬多长袍的亚麻色短发男生双手抱臂看着他们。

“没错，我见过。”罗德里赫点点头。

“真不愧是来自德意志的学生。”他阴阳怪气地开口，“德意志是不是到处都是些怪物，所以你们才那么崇拜黑魔法？”

罗德里赫盯着他，不确定来人是什么意图，“其实德意志很多地方我都没有去过，所以我不能告诉你你说得对不对。但关于吸血鬼和黑魔法――”

“是啊，毕竟你是高贵的纯血嘛！”对方戏谑地打断他，“你当然不屑于前往混血和麻瓜的居住地。要不你给我们展示一下你们德意志纯血最拿手的黑魔法吧！”

“别胡闹了，卡什青。”亚瑟摇摇头制止他，“一年级学生不被允许使用黑魔法。”

“校规里可没有这一条。”卡什青不屑一顾地说。

还没有离开教室的学生都暗暗将注意力投往这个方向，关注着对话的进展。

在开学之初，黑魔法防御课是大多数学生最期待的课程，一些学生甚至以为将有机会进行真正的巫师决斗。即便是来自英格兰最古老魔法家族的亚瑟也表露出了一丝兴奋。

柯克兰家族将最正统纯净的魔法教授给下一代，在柯克兰庄园的地界上，种种歪门邪道的黑魔法受到全英最严格的管制。柯克兰家更是长期把持黑魔法相关立法与法律解释委员会首席顾问一职。在这样的环境中，亚瑟此前鲜少有机会接触黑魔法的使用。

但这门课显然和很多人的期待大相径庭。学生们几乎没有实践机会，只能从文字中学习黑魔法防御。他们当然对真正的黑魔法感到非常好奇。

“你难道不会用？”见罗德里赫没有反应，卡什青嘲讽地笑道。“所以德意志纯血要跑到英国学习白魔法，黑魔法又拿不上台面，那平时使用的都是什么见不得人的招数？你们难道是用石头打架的野蛮人吗？”

话音刚落，基尔伯特嚯地起身，一步上前单手揪住了卡什青的衣领。

“你想干嘛！”安全距离突然消失让卡什青陷入慌乱，他急忙试图掰开基尔伯特的手。但对方攥得很紧。

“你不是说想要见识一下德意志的黑魔法吗？”基尔伯特扬起嘴角，“怎么这都没开始你就紧张成这样？”

卡什青似乎脱力一般垂下手，下一秒基尔伯特眼疾手快地折过他的手腕，利落地卸下已经从袖中滑落到手心的魔杖，反手将那根冬青木魔杖从窗口扔了出去。

“我建议你不要使用魔杖，这可是为你着想。”基尔伯特语气中带上一丝威胁，“你知道偷袭是决斗中最恶劣的行径吗？”

“你！”卡什青气急败坏地一拳砸来，基尔伯特偏头闪过，一把将卡什青推倒在地。暗中观察的其他同学纷纷尖叫着跑出教室，似乎害怕马上就要被黑魔法波及。

罗德里赫一跃而起，扑上去试图把他们分开，基尔伯特用余光瞥了他一眼，干脆地腾出一只手想将他推到一边。

阿尔弗雷德正要加入拉架，亚瑟拦住了他，“让他们自己解决。”

于是当格莱芬多的院长德拉斯福教授赶到时，眼前赫然是三个人扭打在一起的混乱局面。

“这里到底是怎么一回事！”德拉斯福教授气得拔高了音量，一挥魔杖将三个人分开。

“是我先动的手。”基尔伯特坦诚地说，他用飞来咒捡回了刚刚被丢到窗外的魔杖，放在桌子上。

“还有我。”罗德里赫说。

“你没有！”基尔伯特看向他，惊讶地高声说道。

“你说了不算，他说了才算。”罗德里赫示意还躺在地上的卡什青。而卡什青正愤怒地在擦拭鼻血，一句话也不说。

“贝什米特，你要交给我七英寸的检讨书。埃德尔斯坦，你交五英寸的检讨书，检讨书里必须写明你们违反的所有校规。从下周一开始十天内，你们每晚都要去打理高音豆蔻温室。”


	8. Chapter 8

基尔伯特坚决认为写检讨书令人怀疑人生。唯一能让这件事听起来稍微没那么糟的条件是有两个人一起写检讨书。

“你觉得夺下对方魔杖这个行为涉及魔法决斗吗？”

“无论从意图还是结果而言，你当时应该都没有考虑过使用魔法吧？但我觉得这个行为引发的后果可能涉及心理创伤的范畴。”

基尔伯特点点头加上了这一条，“校规里有没有对打架场所做出排序？在教室里打架是不是比在走廊里打架更加严重？”

“在教室里可能会造成更大的财产损失？我觉得德拉斯福教授喜欢看这个。”片刻过后，罗德里赫又问，“对了，你有没有受伤？”

“当然没有，那家伙打架可比我弟弟差远了。”基尔伯特在纸上写下打架可能造成的场景破坏。“但你为什么要掺和进来？你从来没打过架吧？”

“这本来就是我的事情。”

“可你没必要对教授说你和他打架了。”

“说实话，你做了我想做的事情。如果我坐享其成，那实在是太不光彩了。”

“帮忙有很多种方式。如果你没被卷进来，你就可以帮我写一半的检讨书。”基尔伯特用羽毛笔量了量检讨书的长度。

“那你就得一个人半夜去打扫温室。”

基尔伯特想了想这个场景然后摇摇头表示拒绝。“但万一霍格沃茨把这件事通知你家怎么办？”在九又四分之三站台上，那个管家模样的男人殷切嘱托罗德里赫的情形浮现在他脑海里，“又不像我家，我家人在我来学校之前就开始打赌什么时候会收到学校的警告信了。”

“你家人一定对你非常关切。”罗德里赫笑了，“我想我的家人应该也不会同意德意志巫师被称作用石头打架的野蛮人。”

他们又各自埋头写了一会儿，罗德里赫突然打破了笔尖划过纸面的连贯沙沙声。“你知道吗，最让我不安的事情其实不是检讨书，也不是我的家人知道消息后的反应。”

“那是什么？”基尔伯特随口问道。

罗德里赫按了按手指，垂下目光。“如果卡什青说的是对的呢？”他无声地深吸一口气，“我真的不了解，德意志大多数巫师过着怎样的生活。”

基尔伯特放下笔，盯着闪烁的吊灯思索了片刻，“就灾祸横行这一点而言，我想他猜的是对的。我也没有去过太多地方。”他耸耸肩，“但我知道我父亲，或者说贝什米特家的职责就是追捕放肆的寻衅滋事分子，而这真的非常严重。”

贝什米特作为德意志夜巡者起家。由于德意志大小领地各自为政、互相推诿责任、有时甚至企图祸水旁引，非法者和失控的神奇动物只要迅速从一个领地流窜到另一个领地就如入法外之地。没有接受过正规魔法教育的民众根本难以进行抵御。

贝什米特通过揽下维持治安的职责而声名大噪，老牌纯血家族冷嘲热讽它粗暴而且缺少涵养，但同时乐于将这个烫手山芋甩给贝什米特家，这能平息领地居民的怨声载道，还使它们得以将自己的魔杖和时间用在更风雅更远离血腥味的事业上。

“但我父亲并没有和吸血鬼打过交道。你真的见过吸血鬼吗？”基尔伯特的视线落回罗德里赫身上。

停顿数秒后，罗德里赫回答：“我们家族的领地毗邻达契亚地区，那里正是吸血鬼的起源地。”

“吸血鬼可怕吗？你们有和他们交手的机会吗？”

“吸血鬼并不像教材里描述的那样。达契亚地区的魔法生物种类繁多，他们常常被遥远地区的巫师当作神奇动物或黑暗生物，但在原生地，大家都知道他们和巫师没有本质区别。我们不想和他们交手，就像不想无故和其它巫师开战一样。”

“那你们和吸血鬼的关系怎么样？”

“达契亚地区有三大吸血鬼家族，埃德尔斯坦和其中一个家族有联姻关系，但和另外两个家族似乎不是太和睦。”

“联姻？”在基尔伯特听来这个词实在过于陌生。“也就是说存在巫师和吸血鬼的混血？你难道有吸血鬼血统吗？”他好奇地问道。

“我不确定，和我们家族联姻过的魔法物种太多了，世界上最冗长无聊的记载就是我家的家谱。”罗德里赫露出无奈的神情，“我唯一可以确定的是，如果世界上真的存在所谓的纯血，埃德尔斯坦绝对是和这个词最不沾边的家族。我说不定是个狼人、是个水妖，我或许永远也弄不清自己血管里流淌的是什么。唯一的好处可能是我们家因此对遗传学颇有研究。”

只有如此，埃德尔斯坦家才能计算出最有效的血统组合，并且将解释权牢牢控制在手中，这是它能在数百年间始终掌握德意志魔法权威的重要支柱。

“没关系，我本来就认为根本不存在真正的纯血。”基尔伯特慢悠悠地开口，“而且我很喜欢狼，也可以试试去喜欢水妖，如果我有机会见到水妖。”

“谢谢你。”罗德里赫抬起头看着他，眼睛里泛着微微的笑意。

目光交汇的一刹那，基尔伯特模模糊糊产生了难以一言蔽之的异样感觉。他生性不拘小节，对所谓的礼仪向来不屑一顾。在他看来礼仪常常代表着虚伪矫饰遮掩本性，是对精力和时间的无意义浪费。

罗德里赫无疑是礼仪的同义词，与这个人相处绝不是一件轻易的事情。但那是第一次他从礼仪的藩篱中窥见一丝真实情绪的微光。在多如河沙的礼节性道谢或惋惜中，有那么一些心口合一的时刻同样沉淀其中。在这些时刻，当罗德里赫说出谢谢的时候是全身心地如此认为的。

这种微妙的差别因隐蔽和极具迷惑性而令人心头一颤。第一次捕捉到这种差别，宛如看到照在黑暗洞穴岩壁上的火光，那摇曳的影子之后映射着一个复杂鲜活的本体世界。而这颤动如差别本身一样难以察觉、沉默不语。

“说不定有一天我们可以亲眼去看一看。”罗德里赫低头继续写字，“我们生活的土地到底是什么模样。”

“当然。”


	9. Chapter 9

“因为你们俩打架，斯莱特林被扣了四十分。”瑞格坐在床上，严肃地对他们说。“我们已经不幸从第二名滑落到第三名。”

然而刚刚写完检讨书的基尔伯特心情很好，只是不以为意地问道，“第四名是谁？”

“那不重要！”

“你怎么能这么说，每一个位置当然都需要有学院来填满。”基尔伯特愤愤不平地说。

“但是斯莱特林只应该占据最荣誉的位置！”

“吃吗？”基尔伯特晃了晃手里的甘草棒打断他的话，没等瑞格回答就把甘草棒扔到了他的被子上。

“瑞格，上次那本咒语书直接放回你的书柜行吗？”罗德里赫的声音从窗边传来。

“没问题。”

咕噜一声，屋角的金色蟾蜍伸出舌头一口吞掉了厚厚的咒语书。

瑞格对于分享自己的藏书从不吝啬，作为交换，他有时很想从基尔伯特和罗德里赫身上了解黑魔法。和柯克兰家不同，布莱克家对黑魔法的态度耐人寻味。

“其实我根本不知道你们英国人说的黑魔法指的是什么。”第一次被瑞格询问时，基尔伯特就挑明了这件事，“在学习黑魔法之前就先学习黑魔法防御术，这种课程设置太奇怪了。等我有一天弄明白了再来告诉你吧。”

类似的对话发生过好几次。罗德里赫有时候觉得这些同学并不是认真地想了解黑魔法，因为他们多数时候连对这个词都讳莫如深。黑魔法某种程度上可能是一种不择手段的象征，而德意志魔法似乎天生就给人留下这种印象。

“这甘草棒是哪来的？”瑞格一边撕包装纸一边问。

“阿尔弗雷德给的。”

瑞格嘟囔了一声，又把包装纸裹了回去。

“哇，你这个院系斗争就有点过分了。”提尔把刚刚接到的甘草棒塞进嘴里。

“你该不会和阿尔弗雷德打过架吧？”基尔伯特摆出一副看热闹的表情问，“你刚刚还像模像样地指责我们！”

“当然没有。”瑞格嗤之以鼻。

“难道是因为他有一本《生而平等――巫师起源》？”罗德里赫说。

瑞格不置可否地哼了一声。

“啥？”提尔睁大双眼。

“你怎么知道？”基尔伯特问罗德里赫。

“我只是随口说说。”罗德里赫讶异地回答，“因为瑞格的书柜里有一本《生而高贵――巫师家谱》。”

“你们看看那本书就明白了。没有一个纯血能读得下那本书。”

“那我可以帮你去读一读。”提尔吮吸了一口甘草棒，“原来世界上总有些事是我们能做到而纯血做不到的啊。”

“我记得亚瑟好像看过。”罗德里赫说。

一说到这件事，瑞格似乎更加生气了。“亚瑟亚瑟，亚瑟是个傻瓜。”

“可是你不是有一支挂着柯克兰家徽章的羽毛笔吗？”罗德里赫问。“我以为是亚瑟送给你的。”

“那又怎样，反正亚瑟是个傻瓜，我才不会和他待在一起。”

基尔伯特怀疑英国人的名字叫口是心非。想起前不久读到的戏文，他无意识偏头看了罗德里赫一眼，罗德里赫似乎刚刚低头笑了一声，抬头时头发散落到一旁。

打扫温室的第一天正好是万圣节，当整个城堡沉浸在柠檬挞和南瓜馅饼的香甜气息中时，基尔伯特和罗德里赫却无缘享受丰盛的晚餐和妙趣横生的庆祝活动。高音豆蔻温室位于霍格沃茨城堡北侧几十米外的地方。月光倾洒在深色的草坪上，他们踏着自己的影子向温室走去，节日的欢声笑语在他们身后渐渐变得不再可闻，取而代之的是断断续续的虫鸣和草叶的窸窸窣窣。

“3号温室，就是这里了。”罗德里赫抬头确认温室编码。

基尔伯特打开温室大门，一阵醒神的香气扑面而来。

高音豆蔻是制作变声剂和复方药水的重要原料，在高音豆蔻心情良好时采摘下果实制作出的药水能使声音模仿得更加惟妙惟肖，甚至能复制出对象的口头禅。

“你们是哪里来的小鬼？”一个尖锐的声音问道。

“两个，比一个更糟的是两个！”

“快出去！我最讨厌冒冒失失的学生了！”

“太好了，它们不想看到我们。”基尔伯特兴高采烈地说，“那我们回去吧，万圣节晚会可能还没有结束！”

“晚上好，请问这里是高音豆蔻温室吗？我们是今晚负责打理温室的学生。”罗德里赫一把抓住作势要往外走的基尔伯特。

“别把那个愚蠢的名字塞给我们。”一个悦耳的声音不满地说。

“失礼了。”罗德里赫微微低头。

两人分头把温室的透气窗打开，让和朗的夜风吹拂高音豆蔻的果实。又把地上的枯枝落叶聚拢成一堆，守林人会将它们带走用以饲养动物。

“按照教授的嘱托，我们应当帮它们擦拭叶片，并且尽量让它们感到愉快。”

“擦拭叶片？交给我吧。”基尔伯特抽出魔杖，一阵强风突然袭来，温室里霎时间枝叶翻腾，飞沙走石，尖叫声此起彼伏不绝于耳。

“别！”罗德里赫尽力让自己的声音穿过强劲的气流。“咒立停！”

一片狼藉簌簌落下。

“我们应该动手来擦拭叶片。”罗德里赫和基尔伯特商量。

“动手？我不想用手去碰这么吵闹的东西。”基尔伯特皱起眉毛。

“如果这十天没有做好，我们可能会被加派一个星期。”罗德里赫低声说，基尔伯特非常不情愿地同意了。

罗德里赫将从温室储物柜里拿出的植株在豆蔻们面前依次排开。“菖蒲花，灯心草，苎麻纤维，你们比较喜欢用哪一个来擦拭叶片？”

“我在这里住了十几年，你们竟然记不住我的喜好？”一棵豆蔻突然提高音量，基尔伯特感觉耳膜有点刺痛。

罗德里赫哄了好一会，这棵豆蔻才勉为其难地要求罗德里赫用自己的围巾来擦拭它的叶片。

“哎呀，你不要逆着擦！”

“你的头发快要把我闪瞎了，你难道不能换个发色吗？”

“你的手指有点冷，这不是我喜欢的温度。”

“过去一点，你挨着我的叶子了！”

在此起彼伏的抱怨声中，两人手忙脚乱地擦拭着带着红色纹路的宽大叶片，好像在照顾一堆娇嫩的宝宝，又像最笨拙的男孩要讨女孩的欢心。

“你说话口音好奇怪，我听了头晕。”又一棵豆蔻做眩晕状。

基尔伯特干脆开始用德语和罗德里赫说话。

“你说话好凶啊！”这棵豆蔻哇的一声哭了出来。

“啊――你干嘛啊？不至于哭吧？”基尔伯特抓狂地问，“那我不说话了行吗？”

“为什么不说话？你的意思是我们很刻薄吗？”

基尔伯特的表情僵住了，他向罗德里赫投去一瞥，对方虽然一言不发，但他清晰地看到罗德里赫的眉毛跳动了一下。

当罗德里赫再次开口的时候，已经聊起另一个话题。

“请问你们为什么被称作高音豆蔻？难道还存在低音豆蔻吗？”

“这个愚蠢的名字是你们巫师硬塞的。高音，低音，我才不受这种无稽之谈的束缚，我可以发出各种频率的声音。”

基尔伯特觉得他知道这个名字的由来。经历了今晚的事情，罗德里赫怎么会不明白这群豆蔻为什么被命名为高音豆蔻？如果他是第一个发现这种豆蔻的人，他也要给它们起个“鬼泣豆蔻”之类的名字。

罗德里赫恍然大悟，他挥动魔杖在空中写下一行流动的金色乐谱，金色的线条像游鱼一般在水波中起伏。

“你在做什么？”豆蔻们纷纷晃动叶片，让金色光点落在叶脉上。它们突然显得十分乖巧，像是扬动裙摆的小女孩。

“我在记录你们的声音。”

“记录？可是我们什么也没有听到。”

“有时候音乐可以用眼睛看到。在我们巫师的音乐语言中，你们说话美妙得就像舞蹈一样。”

基尔伯特险些没有忍住笑出声来。

“舞蹈？我们可以跳舞吗？”

“为什么不可以呢？当你们用不同的频率唱歌时，舞姿就随之变化。”

于是高音豆蔻们乐此不疲地要求罗德里赫再写一段，沉醉在自己声音的美妙具象化之中。

“你有没有为其他对象写过？”

“有的。”

“那也像我们一样美吗？”豆蔻们探出脑袋关切地问。

罗德里赫偏头想了想，笑而不语，随意流畅地写下一行行新的金色乐谱。

“阿尔卑斯山四月的落雪，凛然，但很亲切。北方海面的日出，非常喜欢渐强音。深南岛屿的惊雷，是个急性子，一有人和它提节拍它就生气。”

“噢，它们也很美。”高音豆蔻眨眨眼，叹了口气，欣然赞叹。“谢谢你，能和这些朋友见上一面可不容易啦。可以把这些照片送给我们吗？”

“当然，我很荣幸。”

“那我的礼物呢？”在罗德里赫微笑时，基尔伯特凑到他身旁。

罗德里赫看了他一眼，“你可不是一株草药，世界上又没有你不能去的地方，或是听不到的声音。”

“没有吗？”基尔伯特想了想，“但是我永远也去不到你童年时的阿尔卑斯山啊。”

罗德里赫别开视线，似乎觉得对方说得有道理。“那我就把它送给你吧。”

就仿佛他用他的方式拥有那座连绵的山脉。


	10. Chapter 10

一晚上的喧闹告一段落之后，罗德里赫锁上了温室大门，一回头却发现背后空空荡荡，同来的人已经不见踪影。

“基尔伯特？”罗德里赫四下环视一周，夜风踩踏着低处的草叶，奔过空地时发出充满神秘气息的声响，除此之外，他没有得到任何回应。

罗德里赫心下一叹，“你又――”

话音未落，一阵破风的声响宛如从虚空中传来，他被一股携气流而来的强大力量猛地扑倒在地，从背部传来的撞击让罗德里赫觉得眼前发黑，双耳轰鸣。

当视线重新恢复清明时，他渐渐辨认出压在他身上的是一只狼。

灰色的狼。

那种来自荒原的野兽，露出森然白牙，兽瞳里闪烁着绿荧荧的光，炽热的鼻息伴随着沉重的呼吸声落在他脸上。

意识到这件事的时候，罗德里赫呼吸都要停滞了，但下一刻他猛地握紧魔杖。他一边硬生生扛下狼的视线，一边开始迅速思考对策。

正当他在脑海中回忆刚刚看过的昏睡咒，忖度着这个距离的后坐力时，焦灼的对视让灰狼开始不耐烦，它发出一阵令人背后发寒的低吼，爪子危险地移动。

“原形立显（Wandle Denwurm Inseine Hundsgestal）！”

在紧要关头，先于罗德里赫的意识脱口而出的竟是一句更加冗长的咒语。

灰狼反应极快，灵敏地往后一跃避开魔杖发出的光束，落地时它迅速用尾巴保持平衡，后爪从地面划过一道半月痕迹，屈膝再次起跃，一串动作不过发生在数秒之间。

罗德里赫往旁边挪了一步躲开攻势，谁料灰狼凌空扭头一口咬住了他的魔杖，它用巧力一甩，魔杖顷刻间被调转了方向。

下一秒罗德里赫不见了。

他不知道自己去哪了。

各种气味刹那间纷纷涌入他的脑海，世界突然丧失了大半颜色。他的眼睛难道出了什么问题吗，罗德里赫试图动一动自己的手指，惊恐地发现身体根本不听使唤。

燥热，非常燥热，一种诡异的躁动感从四肢百骸窜上。四肢百骸这个说法并不准确，他的意识变成一团流火，四处试探，上下求索，却无论往哪个方向都只能得到深不见底的虚无，作为边界的形体不见踪影，他如同坠入深海一般坠入新的牢笼。

那种躁动感和肉体无关，而是来自意识深处，来自教化未开的兽性，来自不通礼数，来自混沌完整的天性。

那种天性驱使他用喉舌吼叫出意愿，驱使他战斗和捕猎，驱使他遗忘死亡的可能性，驱使他生存。

他在这种野蛮强大的力量中沉浮挣扎，承受着痛苦的撕扯。

到底发生了什么？

刚刚那只灰狼扑到他身边，一口咬住他的脖颈。预料中的疼痛迟迟没有传来，只有利齿和皮毛恰到分寸的碾压，他想说话，却只听到一阵无意义的兽类喉咙里特有的咕噜声。

他变成了一只狼。

他没有办法行动，他的身体，不，那只狼的身体在运动，那是出于条件反射的甩头扑咬，一切根本不受他的控制。

得到回应的灰狼更加兴奋地和他，不，和这只狼扭打撕咬。

两股原始力量在纠缠，出身不再重要，教养无足轻重，他们没有任何本质区别，只有两种生存欲望在互相碰撞。

他像一个旁观者在空中看着自己的囚牢，他的意志不再产生任何影响。

到底发生了什么！

对面的灰狼从狂热中稍微冷静下来，它注视着他的眼睛，终于发现了异常。灰狼从喉咙中发出一阵含义不明的声音，野兽的身躯逐渐直立，直到褪去皮毛显现出人的形态。

“原形立显（Wandle Denwurm Inseine Hundsgestal）！”

罗德里赫的手指动了动，这个细微的动作里隐藏着他意志的全部力量。

“你…你到底在做什么？”

罗德里赫依然保持着狼的姿势，只是短短几分钟，他甚至觉得自己对人类的发声方式和语言都感到陌生。

“因为今天是万圣节啊。”基尔伯特无辜的声音显得不太有底气，他在罗德里赫面前蹲下，双手扶住他的脸，等待他涣散的眼神找回焦点，“你从来没用过人体变形吗？我还以为德意志都是这么过万圣节的。”他有点担忧地看着罗德里赫。

“…没有。” 罗德里赫试图站起身，基尔伯特给他借了一把力。

“我背你回去？” 基尔伯特突然提议。

罗德里赫看了看天上的月亮，摇摇头，他只希望能尽快重新找回控制身体的实感。于是基尔伯特站在他身边，看起来有一点说不出口的抱歉意味，他紧盯着罗德里赫，似乎生怕对方会趔趄摔倒。

罗德里赫想让他放松一点，“你的行动自如得就像一只真狼。”

“我第一次用人体变形是六七岁的时候。”提起这件事，基尔伯特用一种理所当然的口吻解释说，“人在童年时对野兽形态适应度很高。那时候我想成为一匹马，或者一只鹰，当我第一次进入动物的身体时，我非常兴奋，好像突然获得了奔跑和腾飞的力量，我甚至想过再也不要变回来了，（可惜）被我父亲抓住了，他罚我刻了一个星期的如尼文。”他越说越双眼放光，但在看到罗德里赫瞪大的眼睛时，突然又恢复了一点欲言又止的抱歉，“不过据我所知，随着年岁增长，对野兽形态的排斥会越来越强。”

“那种感觉…其实还算得上是奇妙。” 听了基尔伯特的话，罗德里赫尝试着观察刚刚的经历。作为野兽，就好像记起了某些被遗忘的东西。

基尔伯特又振奋起来，“是吧？一开始的确无法控制新的身体，但是渐渐会习惯的。”

“我听说法兰西曾有巫师对整座城堡里的人都施加了变形术。”罗德里赫想起了之前看过的记载。

“这种大范围的魔法在德意志也存在啊，曾经有德意志巫师对整座城堡包括藤蔓和火苗都施加了沉睡咒。”基尔伯特说，“不过沉睡咒的原理比变形咒要简单很多。”

“不仅仅是范围广，这种法兰西变形术最麻烦的地方在于无法用还原咒破解。只有获得施术者的爱才能解除。”

“这，这，法兰西魔法也太狡诈了吧！”基尔伯特看起来十分惊愕，“我们德意志就不会往魔法里掺和这么多不可控因素。”

这听起来是一个带着浪漫色彩的魔法，但不可控因素恰恰最是无解，你可以得到一个人的吻，可以得到一个人的血，而用尽所有手段或许也无法得到一个人的爱。

能将不可控因素融入魔法，对精神的幽微研究必定已经到了登峰造极的地步。

基尔伯特和罗德里赫对视了一眼，尽管两人的表情各不相同，但眼神里有共同的意味。他们不得不承认，法兰西魔法能名冠欧陆，绝不是因为那些巫师能在魔杖上镌刻最鲜活的玫瑰。

“而且法国巫师在和英国巫师交战时，竟然真的在实战中使用了这种变形术。”

“那英国人怎么办？”基尔伯特急切地问，“他们变成的蜡烛难道直到今天还在燃烧吗？”

“你没有印象吗，这是上上周魔法史的内容，就在百年战争时期。”

基尔伯特茫然地摇摇头。

“那个变形术被解开了。下咒的法兰西巫师在接受高卢巫师法庭审判的时候坚持声称他被灌下了一种药水。有人认为那是英国巫师针对这种变形术研制的迷情剂。”罗德里赫停顿了一下，“但也有观点认为迷情剂是那个法国巫师为了给自己脱罪而研制的。现代迷情剂究竟起源于英国还是法国至今依然没有定论。”

“迷情剂？”

“好像是一种会让人产生爱的错觉的药水。”

基尔伯特觉得这听起来是他不会喜欢的魔药，但又感觉有点奇怪。

这可能吗？让人产生爱的错觉的魔药，它的诞生却说不定是为了掩饰某种并不虚假的感情。用谎言去掩盖真实，人为什么要这么做呢？

他们走入城堡，从古老的拱门下经过时仍能感受到节日的余韵。但他们共同度过的第一个万圣节，和风声以及草叶声一起被留在了月光之下。


	11. Chapter 11

大约从半夜时分起，宿舍里流动的气息开始产生微妙的变化，冷冽清新，足以让感官察觉但又不会打断睡梦，一阵恰到好处让人不自觉裹紧被子的舒适感。

"你们快来看，下雪啦！"

他们是被提尔的惊呼从睡梦中叫醒的。

无论是在英格兰的庄园，毗邻北海的高崖，还是阿尔卑斯山的峰顶，白雪都不是什么稀客。但每年第一场雪的降临无论如何都是一件大事，那是将颤栗送至天地十方的第一次脉动。

基尔伯特从床上跳起来，下雪了，他睡眼惺忪地挤到窗边，却被自己看到的景象吓了一跳，海太多了，海不知道什么时候已经淹没了一切。

罗德里赫走过来，基尔伯特看了他一眼，他完全不像刚刚被惊醒的样子，看起来眼神平静十分清醒。

"下雪了吗？"他轻声问，基尔伯特正要把这难得一遇的奇景告诉他，下一刻罗德里赫抬手就想把窗户打开。

基尔伯特一个激灵，猛地按住他的动作，罗德里赫这才如梦初醒。基尔伯特也从奇异的联想回到现实，眼前的一幕并不是什么亚特兰蒂斯末日情景，不过是斯莱特林寝室的清晨。

如何在湖底看到一场落雪。

白色的雪花缓缓沉入水底，就像气泡陷在冰川之中。这罕见的景致是黑湖中人鱼的杰作，它们为雪花分开湖水，用魔法将雪花包裹起来。

黑湖的住客追逐着雪花，一场冬日盛宴就此开始。

斯莱特林的学生们坐在悬着铁链的窗边，看着游动翻滚的水母和不知道名姓的小鱼，隔着窗棂，眼前的一切只是无声的画面。但这水底原本就是寂静的，他们并没有错过什么。

雪花逐渐变小，消融在水草之间，水消失在水中，从来处复归来处。

当天直到上魔法史课的时候，基尔伯特依然在嘲笑罗德里赫，"你梦游肯定是一件很可怕的事情！幸好你当初没有被分到拉文克劳，我怕你会从塔楼上掉下去。"

"我才没有梦游！" 罗德里赫蹙眉辩解。

"是啊，你只是边走路边睡觉。"

不过罗德里赫没费多少工夫就找到了转移话题的方式，阿尔弗雷德十分闷闷不乐。这件事显而易见，就连他最有活力的那缕头发都低垂了下来。

"他看起来好像不太开心。"罗德里赫对亚瑟说。

"因为不能回家过感恩节而难过呢。"

"感恩节？" 基尔伯特从来没有听说过这个节日。

"一个顾名思义的节日。"亚瑟没有继续解释的意思，"阿尔，我送你一只烤火鸡，你可以说说话了。"

"骗人。"阿尔弗雷德撇了撇下唇，"小精灵们说它们没有用来烤火鸡的烤架。"

"那就用树枝串起来烤，我们自己烤，像罗宾汉一样。"

"你会烤鸡吗？"阿尔弗雷德好像稍微雀跃了一点。"那我们今晚就能去烤！"

"我想这不会很难。"亚瑟认为自己很有点烹饪经验，用魔杖控制火焰更是不在话下。

雪一旦开始下，就纷纷扬扬无止无休。

圣诞节就在银装素裹中临近了。

按照计划，基尔伯特和罗德里赫都要回家过圣诞节。离校的前一天夜晚，他们在一起收拾行李，并约定好要互相通信。

德意志最常用的传信鸟类是黑鹰，这种鸟能飞越千仞绝壁，考虑到德意志南部陡峭的高地，这无疑是最合适的选择。

他们在火车站台分手，基尔伯特用门钥匙回到了贝什米特领地的铁森林附近。跨国传送网络需要经受特别审查，在贝什米特的领地中，这片铁森林是唯一被批准直达的开放港。

贝什米特家建在一处海崖上，冬季时海面上多数时日都是灰蒙蒙的。

当天气晴朗海雾散去的时候，从基尔伯特房间的窗口眺望，可以看到海中散落的沉默岛屿。

基尔伯特七岁那一年，有天早上醒来时海里的岛屿突然少了一座，他父亲说那不是岛，是一只巨龟游走了。基尔伯特还没什么表示，他弟弟路德维希哇地就哭了，问了好久，路德维希才说，大乌龟游走的时候自己竟然睡着了。他父亲只好安慰他，说不定巨龟还会回来的，并同意陪他去看看其他岛屿是不是活的。

基尔伯特最喜欢暴风雨来临时滔天海浪愤怒地拍打海崖的声音，这让他睡得尤其香甜。他常常给窗户留下一道缝隙，让海浪起伏带来的细碎水雾落在房内。长此以往，窗边的木架上覆着一层薄薄的海盐。

他按照惯例和弟弟一起修剪圣诞树，被剪落的枝叶四处飞舞，转眼间就变成一场松枝大战。

给罗德里赫写信的时候，他把一小束松针粘在了羊皮纸上，然后将信卷起来塞在黑鹰的信筒里。这只黑鹰名字叫长夜。他摸了摸它的翅膀，低头时能嗅到羽翼中裹挟的属于海风的咸湿气息，他从窗口送它启程。

圣诞夜的时候，他父亲提起了德意志新年集会的事情。

"基尔伯特，今年你和我一起去埃德尔斯坦家吧。"

"什么？我？"基尔伯特一时没有反应过来。"为什么？"

"你一次集会都没有参加过，又不在德姆斯特朗上学，与德意志其他纯血家族几乎毫无来往。作为长子，这是不行的。" 他父亲不由分说地做出了决定。


	12. Chapter 12

子夜时分，在夜色最为浓重的时刻，基尔伯特和他父亲在遮天蔽日的黑幕遮掩下准备启程。

等待着他们的是六匹银足的飞马。这种银足飞马被称为"布伦希尔德的乌鸦"，是一种属于天空的生物。

升上高空之后，他们开始向南飞行，此时猎户星座正照耀在南方的天际，驾驭马车的侍从能熟练地根据星辰确定方位。

起初马车下方是黑魆魆的沼泽，然后他们越过哈尔茨山和易北河，村落的灯火明明灭灭，在眼前出现又消失。远处有一片极黑的影子，如同远古巨怪耸立在大地上，基尔伯特忍不住多看了两眼。

“那是布罗肯峰。”他父亲对他说。"非法集会活动的高发区域。"

他还没来得及回答，远处的天空突然传来一长串恐怖的尖啸声，"什么声音？"基尔伯特扒着窗框警觉地问到。

"夜游的亡灵。" 老贝什米特皱了皱眉，他站起身，驾车的侍从见状自觉地让出驭使的位置。"你们坐稳了。"

缰绳被接手之后，马车骤然加速向那几道黑影疾驰而去，飞马绕着死灵划出流畅的弧线，奔腾的银足在空中留下数道月晕似的痕迹，老贝什米特挥动魔杖，一面巨大的网猛地扑出，将几道黑影捕捉进魔杖之中，一切都非常迅速。

"这些都是真正的亡灵吗？"基尔伯特看得瞠目结舌。

"没错，它们都是曾经活过的人。" 老贝什米特一边回答，一边记下了该地的坐标，"这一定是'野蛮猎人'所为。"

野蛮猎人是德意志最大的地下巫师组织，它的主要招募对象是那些既没有资格进入德姆斯特朗、又没有条件前往他国魔法学校的持魔法能力者。

因为无法接受正规魔法教育，野蛮猎人使用各种离经叛道罕为记载的魔法挑衅纯血当局，在德意志各个领地随机作案。

"任何生物都有将对象同化的本能，即使死了也不例外。吸血鬼和狼人会将对象转化，龙类能和任何对象繁衍后代，而亡灵能让遇见它们的人，永远跟它们一起漂泊流浪。"老贝什米特说，"所以对付亡灵的要点，是尽可能减小动静，速战速决，以免引来更多无辜者。"

"它们被消灭了吗？"

"没有，它们暂时留在这里。亡灵已经死过一次，无法再被杀死，只能让它们重新沉睡。"老贝什米特抚摸着自己的魔杖，"尊重死亡，要比尊重力量更甚，记住了吗？"

基尔伯特没有说话，他沉默地看向夜空，几分钟前仍被亡灵盘踞的地方。

接近黎明的时候，一幅完全不同的景观在大地上徐徐铺展开来，大地变成了银白和玄黑的交织，这片巨大的丝绸承载着月华的肆意流淌，绵延的雪山群中千溪万涧奔涌不息。

他们已经来到了德意志深南地带，这片山脉的另一侧就是罗曼巫师的地界。

天空中悬挂的半规红月带着阴惨的余辉向山峰沉去。明暗交接的时间极短，在东方天际，朝日骤升，光芒万丈照耀雪山金顶，宏伟壮丽冠绝尘寰。

而在连绵雪山深处，在被万壑簇拥的高崖之上，耸立着一座嶙峋的城堡，既严峻又美丽，显露着庄严气象。

侍从降低了马车的高度。

向下看去，点点奇妙的幽光乘着浮漂的烟雾从谷底升起，将绝壁与深渊照彻。升至一定高度后，这幽光有的如同细丝游动，有的如同火星迸溅，从下至上将崖角燃烧得通红。

基尔伯特这时才注意到，在他们前后左右，许多相同规格的马车如流星一般从空中划过，而所有人共同的目的地都是那座城堡。

马车纷纷降落在城堡临崖的平台上，埃德尔斯坦家的驯兽师将各个家族的飞马牵走，带去照料休息。

他们在妖精的指引下穿过拱门进入城堡。

这座城堡有五重拱门，山风从拱门顶处的石刻间刮过，发出空旷神秘的自然之声。星象图上星辰在轨道上转动，如同琴弓拉过琴弦一般奏响和谐圆满的诸天音律。

在这独一无二的伴奏之下，群妖正在合唱一首流传多年的古曲。

"举目四望，

张耳周听，

一切战火，终将止息。

上下分化，必归整一。

时日既至，

天地之隙，

弗见罪恶，不被显彰，

概无真理，不受昭明。

审判钟声，斩杀迷雾。

理性意志，乃唯一可知，

创造世界，乃唯一真实。

一旦苏醒，便永远清醒，

此时入眠，便永远安眠。"

叠句的吟唱回荡在冰川之巅，让基尔伯特的内心充沛着一股鲜活的感情。

埃德尔斯坦的城堡分为昼城和夜城。昼城是办公的场所，夜城是埃德尔斯坦家族生活的地方。昼城和夜城的连接处则是举行宴会的场所。

基尔伯特被带到房间里休息，而他的父亲已经去和其他家族的首领见面，准备商量开会的事情。

他仰躺在床上，正想好好回味一路上的所见所闻，但很快进入了梦乡。


	13. Chapter 13

其时已近日落。

睁开双眼时，他看到的第一抹色彩是窗沿的石块被染上的橘红色。基尔伯特从床上蹦起来，有好几秒的时间里，他被完全震慑住了。整个天空都在燃烧，像是苍穹裂开一个缺口，熔金被倾盆倒下，为雪山巨人行加冕的礼。

"晚宴要开始啦！"房间里突然响起一个尖锐的声音，基尔伯特这才注意到一个红衣小矮人正在乱跳。"快去黄昏！快去黎明！"

红衣小矮人并不孤独。另一个蓝衣小矮人也在跳来跳去，追着第一个小矮人的衣领拽，"不准说话！不准说话！坏孩子没有酒喝！"

"你们是谁啊？"基尔伯特看着小矮人打架，感觉很有趣。

"你竟敢问我们的名字！"蓝衣小矮人转身向他跳过来，基尔伯特轻而易举地按住它的脑袋，看它胡乱挥舞着短手短脚。"不许问！不许问！"

"不说就算了，你们为什么在我房间里？"

"因为晚宴！"红衣小矮人冲过来拍打基尔伯特按住蓝衣小矮人的手。

"晚宴在哪里举行？"

"在黄昏！在黎明！"

"我是问地点。"

"在黄昏！在黎明！"

基尔伯特感觉难以和它们进行交流，于是抬手放开了蓝衣小矮人，准备离开房间。

蓝衣小矮人一重获自由就想来抱住基尔伯特的大腿不让他走，红衣小矮人顺势拉住了它的手，开始转圈圈阻止它。

基尔伯特惊讶地看了它们一眼，随手关上房门，希望他回来的时候这两个小矮人还在这里打架。

刚一走出房间，城堡里的仆从很快过来带基尔伯特前往宴会的场所。沿螺旋状石梯下至一楼，穿过一条被烛台照得灯火通明的宽阔长廊，走到尽头时便能看到宴会大厅。

昼城和夜城交汇的地方：被称为黄昏，也被称为黎明的殿堂。

此刻这里熙熙攘攘，衣香鬓影，而基尔伯特只是观察着周围的环境。

大厅四面悬挂着从穹顶垂至地面的巨大锦缎，这些锦缎用金银黑黄等各色丝线编织而成，其上绘制着世代相传光怪陆离的图式。

锦缎起伏的时候，他发现侧墙由玻璃制成。而玻璃墙咫尺之外，是深渊和远山。

空间由此获得极大延展，整个厅堂无边无际，恰如苍穹广袤，大地无涯，所有人皆可在此饮酒高歌，起舞决斗。

这就是他眼前的景象。

奇怪的是，这一幕在基尔伯特心中造成的第一冲击，不是华丽无匹引起的震慑，也不是奢华淫靡激荡的愤慨。

他几乎是顷刻间生出一种强烈的直觉，他毫不怀疑，即使诸神黄昏来临，这些人也会载歌载舞去赴一场必败的战斗。

他们在一失足就会粉身碎骨的悬崖上举行宴会，让乐声上达众星，下抵深渊，将佳酿致以短暂的生命与崇高的毁灭。

即使臻至疯狂的地步。

这就是他的同胞。

"你来了。"

一只手按上他的肩膀，打断了他的思绪。基尔伯特转过头，"父亲。"

"来，我们先去拜访埃德尔斯坦领主夫妇。"

位于殿堂高处的是这座城堡现在的主人，埃德尔斯坦领主。身边的女人无疑是他的妻子，埃德尔斯坦夫人，她正转头对仆人低声吩咐着什么。

基尔伯特大多数时候都对美没什么概念，但他不需要概念和定义去感知美。埃德尔斯坦夫人身上非人的气息过于明显，只有照在林间渊潭上的凛然月光实体化，才可能产生如此鲜活又带有距离感的美。

他父亲和领主寒暄了两句，领主的注意力很快落到了他身上。

"他是我的长子，基尔伯特•贝什米特。"

领主用鹰隼般的目光迅速看了他一眼。

"莱宁，维尔锡，你们过来一下。" 领主示意不远处的两名青年，"这位是基尔伯特•贝什米特。这是我的长子，莱宁。次子，维尔锡。"

领主亲自倒了一杯酒递给基尔伯特，莱宁和维尔锡与他碰杯。

"敬此处与彼处的一切存在。"

莱宁和维尔锡大约二十岁左右，相貌与埃德尔斯坦夫人比较相像，当他们不说话的时候，带着如山川般亘古不变的高贵冷漠。罗德里赫更肖似父亲，基尔伯特禁不住想到，那种无机质感的疏离只是偶尔浮现在琉璃般的紫色瞳孔深处。

"往后将是你们的时代。愿你们携手合作，一如今日在此宴饮，分享同一株藤上的美酒。" 领主注视着他们。

老贝什米特眼中闪过一丝莫测的意味。

"罗德里赫呢？为什么没有看到他？"基尔伯特冷不防插话问道。

这个问题砸在地上，气氛瞬间变得有点奇怪。基尔伯特确定其他人听到了这句话，但他们的表情几乎没有变化。

"基尔伯特！"他父亲为他的失礼出言喝止。

"请不必指责他。"一直沉默不语的埃德尔斯坦夫人突然出声，她淡淡地看着基尔伯特。"今夜无人需要拘束。"

但他父亲担心他继续口无遮拦，强硬地"建议"他去接触一下其他家族，把他推出了这次会面。

基尔伯特百无聊赖地放眼巡视了一周，很快锁定了第一个目标，一个穿着冬季狩猎服的少年，看起来好像很有个性。

基尔伯特上去自报家门。

"我叫瓦修·茨温利。" 这个少年面无表情地说。

茨温利，基尔伯特对这个姓氏的印象很淡薄，对方十有八九不属于德意志。

"你是瑞士巫师吗？"

基尔伯特一直没太弄明白瑞士巫师和他们到底是什么关系。但瓦修惜字如金，似乎不打算再回答其他问题。

"我叫诺拉·茨温利。"抓着瓦修衣角的小女孩小声说道，"我们是从瑞士来的。"

"诺拉！不要随便和奇怪的人做自我介绍！"瓦修转头严厉地对她说。

"可是哥哥明明也…"

基尔伯特弯腰看着小女孩，"小朋友，你比你哥哥可爱多了。" 他转动魔杖，杖尖飞出一只白色的小鸟，小鸟从他的食指指尖跳到诺拉的肩膀上，发出啁啾的鸣叫声。

"你在干什么！如果小鸟飞走了她会哭的！"瓦修一把抓住小鸟，或许是因为没有控制好力度，小鸟突然从指缝中化作光点消失了。

三人一时愣在原地。

诺拉没说什么，眼眶渐渐变红了。

瓦修顿时有点手足无措。

"我给你再变一只？"基尔伯特也不知道该怎么办，试探性地问道。瓦修恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，基尔伯特好像读出一点叫他走开的意思。

看样子不会同意他的提议，基尔伯特只好先离开了这对兄妹。

"我们认识一下？" 基尔伯特拦住了一个举止和罗德里赫有几分相似的少年，然后发现对方身边也跟着一个小女孩。

怎么回事，怎么每个人都有妹妹？

"贝什米特？"

"你认识我？"

"只有贝什米特会用这么无礼的方式打招呼。"

"多谢夸奖。"他无所谓地歪了歪脑袋，"我叫基尔伯特·贝什米特。"

"贝尔茨·卢耶涅。"在对方报上名字的时候不回应是相当有失分寸的行为。卢耶涅，巴伐里亚领地的纯血家族，声望上仅次于埃德尔斯坦。

"那我们就算认识了。她呢?"基尔伯特扬了扬下巴，示意贝尔茨身边的小女孩。

"你别想打我妹妹的主意！"贝尔茨用一种睥睨的眼神看着基尔伯特。

基尔伯特一头雾水，什么时候连问名字都变成了图谋不轨的行为？

"你终究会伤害我妹妹！"

"什么？这是诬赖，我甚至不认识她！"基尔伯特义正言辞地反驳。

"你们似乎聊得很热烈。"一个悦耳的声音悠然响起，莱宁端着酒杯不知何时来到了他们身旁。"我能和他聊两句吗？" 他问贝尔茨。

贝尔茨对莱宁颔首致意，兴高采烈地不知消失到了何处。

"基尔伯特。"莱宁缓慢地念出他的名字，"你是和罗德里赫一起打架的那个德意志学生吗？"

"罗德里赫在哪？"基尔伯特固执地问着刚刚没有得到回答的问题。

莱宁眯起眼睛，用审视的眼神看着他。

基尔伯特意识到自己所言有失妥当，又重新回答说，"是我。"

他突然想到了什么，"你们不会因此惩罚他不能参加宴会吧？其实他没打架，打架的只有我！"

莱宁眉眼稍微舒展开来，露出一点笑意，他一笑，仿佛遥远的星辰执意要闯入人世间尘埃，透着一种格格不入的惊心。

"他在这座城堡里。" 莱宁说。"我们当然不会因此惩罚他。作为埃德尔斯坦，我不该这么说。但作为他哥哥，我甚至还有点高兴。"

"他不需要出席这次宴会吗？"

"在你成为新一任领主之前，这对你而言也不是强制性的。"

正在这时，一阵从高处降下的深沉而洪亮的钟声响彻整个厅堂。无论是刚刚正在演奏的乐师，还是舞池里衣袂翻飞的男女巫师，所有人都不由得停下来聆听星象钟的报时。

伴随着一下下的钟声，众人脸上浮现出肃穆的神情，轻松的欢笑声已经如露水一般消失。

当钟声的余音寂止之时，埃德尔斯坦领主宣布决斗开始。


	14. Chapter 14

巫师决斗是德意志巫师集会的保留节目。

最开始的几场决斗都是观赏性质的决斗，不为分胜负，只为展现德意志魔法的复杂、严谨与精美。

来自萨克森领地的巫师使用了一种如今早已无人使用的非常长的咒语。现代咒语有不断简化的趋势。唯有在这种场合，冗长的古咒语才有登场的机会，它因为适合吟唱而被用于展示。

新年一过，基尔伯特将满十三岁，在场的子辈大多处于这个年龄段。对于普通巫师而言，十二三岁只是初识魔法的年纪。但对魔法教育启蒙不嫌太早只求更早的三十六家而言，在少年时期，巫师的天赋秉性就已可见一斑。

大器晚成的巫师非常稀少，因为早年被认定缺乏资质的巫师将在家族中失去关注和资源。

基尔伯特最想交手的对象是瓦修，瑞士巫师以魔法激勇著称，听说他们参加的决斗总能在极短的时间内分出胜负。

茨温利是一个非常传奇的家族，如果单论战绩，欧陆最强大的波诺弗瓦家在它面前也要黯然失色。

但它的传奇不在于不败（因为它根本不和其他家族交战），而在于它想不开战就能不开战。

此时瓦修很好地贯彻了这一优势。他干脆利落地拒绝了基尔伯特的决斗邀请。

"为什么？"

"决斗很无聊。" 瓦修皱着眉毛说。

"你在决斗大会上说决斗很无聊？"

"不管你们怎么做， 我就是这么想的。"

"但你现在也没有别的事情可做啊。"

"没事可做就要决斗？"瓦修摇摇头，然后他突然想到了什么，眼神一沉，"这难道是你和罗德里赫一起打架的原因吗？"

注意到对方的表情变化，基尔伯特用玩味的目光看着瓦修，似乎有意要让瓦修变得急躁，直到感觉对方的情绪已经开始波动，他才不紧不慢地开口，"你想知道原因？你刚刚才说这很无聊。"

瓦修不做声了。

但基尔伯特敏锐地感觉到这不是静止的沉默，在这个少年身上沉积的怒气是爆发的前兆。

" 不管什么原因，别让罗德里赫和人打架！或者决斗，或者任何暴力行为！那会变成一件彻头彻尾的麻烦事！"

对方反应之激烈出乎基尔伯特的意料。

麻烦事？一股难以言喻的不自在的感觉涌上心头，他说不清原因，但突然失去了继续和瓦修交谈的兴趣，以至于根本无意问瓦修为什么这么说，尽管他直觉这句话背后有一些故事。

说不定正是因此他才不想听。

"既然你不想决斗，我就不浪费时间了。" 

当晚基尔伯特的决斗对手是贝尔茨。

这场决斗引起了在场各大家族的注意。

两人互相鞠躬，然后各自向相反的方向走了十步。

抢得先机的是基尔伯特。

落雨！（Nachkonnerschlag！）

决斗场上瞬间开始急急地砸下豆大的雨点。

这个看似无害的咒语立刻引起了贝尔茨的警觉，落雨咒本身没有太大威力，基尔伯特一上来为什么会使用这个咒语？

有一个可能是将它作为起手咒语。

比如落雨咒如果配合变形咒…

"熔铁成盾！"

这个咒语和普通铁甲咒的区别在于，铁的温度极高，能让接近的雨水迅速汽化，而同一物质如果同时进行多种形态变化，转变速度就会大大减慢。另一方面，高温的铁有塑形性，从盾到箭的转变时间极短——

当贝尔茨输了的时候，他甚至不知道自己是怎么输的。

基尔伯特将魔杖立在身前，算不上有礼地对贝尔茨说了声感谢赐教，三两步跳下了决斗台。

这场在一分钟内结束的决斗，让在场不少巫师面面相觑。贝尔茨不知道原因，但对于更年长的巫师而言，这并非难以理解。

基尔伯特一开始用的就不是落雨咒，而是落雷咒的变位，那不是起手咒语，本身就是伪装的进攻咒语。

而在利刃露出锋芒之前，贝尔茨直接用了熔金属性的咒语，这无异于致命的选择。

如果贝尔茨能注意到这件事，他就应该用木，但只要改变质量，雨既能生木，也能毁木，基尔伯特依然有后续的应对空间。

德意志咒语的精髓在于对量、质、态的掌控和对正反合的理解。而大忌是从表象判断走向。

只从这一个咒语，就不难看出贝什米特家的长子各方面的潜能都非常可畏。

基尔伯特和父亲打了声招呼后离开了宴会的厅堂。他在进入城堡的时候留意到了几条密道，现在就要去看看究竟。

埃德尔斯坦城堡中满是障目法和陷阱，城堡在漫长的岁月里逐渐发展出自己的意识，真正古老的城堡能像移动迷宫一样将巫师困在其中。

贝什米特起家时间比较晚，他们的宅邸完全不像埃德尔斯坦的城堡一样有这么多心思。

但基尔伯特并不会被难倒。对他而言，这就仿佛在做一道巫师专属的字谜题。他熟练地使用还原咒解开各个障碍，走到密道出口的时候，甚至感觉有些意犹未尽。

眼前是一片铺着白雪的平地和戛然而止的悬崖。

如何跨过悬崖？最简单的方法当然是变形咒。但夜晚时分山谷的气流会发生改变，对缺少经验的巫师而言，变成鸟类的风险很大。

正因如此，值得一试。

天上开始飘起雪花，四周耸立着高大的枞树。

他用鹰的眼睛看向月亮，余光却掠到了一个意想不到的身影。

罗德里赫倚在高处的窗台上，安静地看着他。

一时间，他们谁也没有挪开视线。对视持续了很长时间，谁都没有说话。

他看到罗德里赫动了动嘴唇，但在这个距离下，他听不到对方的声音。

他为此放弃了悬崖，用巫师的心脏飞上正对窗口的枞树，落在树枝上，停在罗德里赫面前。

"雪落在你身上了。"罗德里赫对他说，"要到这里来吗？"

他落在罗德里赫的窗台上，恢复人形坐在窗户外沿，双腿在空中晃悠。

罗德里赫伸出手拂掉他头发上的雪花，白色的细小结晶很快消失在了毛皮地毯之上。

雪和他的头发颜色是不一样的。罗德里赫突然注意到了这件事。

"你怎么会在这里？"罗德里赫问。

"我不知道，我就是在密道里随便走走，出来的时候就看到你了。"基尔伯特想了想，又补了一句，"说不定是这座城堡想带我来找你。"

"这座城堡？"

"是啊，它应该很喜欢我！我见到了你的父母，还有你的哥哥，但是谁都不肯说你在哪里。只有这座城堡用一堆陷阱把我带到了这里，它肯定很喜欢我！"

"听你这么说，我觉得自己仿佛从不认识这座城堡。"罗德里赫半开玩笑地说。

"你知道吗？有两个小矮人在我房间里打架。"

"是奇奇摩和多多摩吧。"罗德里赫笑了，"它们是负责维护城堡的小矮人，总是在和彼此作对。"

"你为什么不去参加宴会？你生病了吗？" 他倏地靠近罗德里赫。

罗德里赫后退一步，摇摇头。"你在宴会上玩得开心吗？"

"酒还挺好喝的。"他想了想，能用一句话来表达的感受只有这句。

"罗德里赫。" 基尔伯特突然叫他。

"嗯？"

栅栏后炉火正在噼啪作响。

"你愿意和我决斗吗？"

罗德里赫转过头看着他，"你想和我决斗？"

基尔伯特认真地点点头。"决斗。"他重复了一遍，"毫无保留的那种决斗。"

他们互相看着彼此，今夜这种沉默的目光有点太多了，问出这句话之后，基尔伯特感觉他似乎在接受罗德里赫的审视。于是一时间说不清谁在试探谁，谁在考验谁。

沉默中藏匿着许多没有说出口的心思。

但他知道，他必须和罗德里赫决斗，而且他想这么做。

对罗德里赫而言，这是同样必须的。

"我愿意。"

基尔伯特松了一口气，内心有什么却被悬起。

"你希望现在进行决斗吗？"

"不，不是现在。"基尔伯特下意识否认，"等回到霍格沃茨再说吧。"

发出决斗邀请的人应该指明决斗时间和决斗地点。但此刻他无法给出确切的答案，他唯一能确定的是，不是现在。

漫长的、温暖的冬夜啊，应该用来看一座月亮下深蓝的雪山，燃着炉火，窗户半开，裹着厚毯子睡在毛皮上，聊一些相识之前和相识之后的事。在风声中，不知黑夜和睡眠，孰长孰短。


	15. Chapter 15

直到一年级结束，基尔伯特都没有再提起决斗的事情。既然如此，罗德里赫便没有主动去询问。

考试并不轻松，尤其对于基尔伯特和罗德里赫而言。但在这一年的时间里，有些改变正在不知不觉地发生。

在看到辨别Paraconitum和Gymnaconitum的特征这道题时，基尔伯特甚至在三十秒钟的时间内一个字都没动笔。

难以置信，上天，发生了什么，他竟然认得这两个词。

基尔伯特不太愿意花时间背魔法史，但是这一年魔法史的辨析大题恰好是罗德里赫曾向他提起过的变形咒审判案。

魔药课和草药课考试都中规中矩，即使他们本身可能并没有太大兴趣，他们在这两门课上也被迫花费了比其他学生更多的时间。

所有考试都算有惊无险地结束了，暑假正式开始了。

一回到阿尔卑斯，罗德里赫就感觉有些不对劲。城堡里变得冷清了不少，夜晚的烛火寂静无声，阿尔卑斯的夏夜不应该是如此。

他一问才了解到上个月在莱因蓝地区，德意志纯血和波诺弗瓦家又起了纠纷，埃德尔斯坦家很多巫师此刻都在莱因蓝地区，其中包括他的父亲。

罗德里赫问起原因，留在家里的人也说不出个所以然。大家或许已经对这种纠纷习以为常，并没有兴趣去了解这一次又是因为什么原因。

他给基尔伯特写信提起这件事，却迟迟没有收到回信。

二年级一开学，罗德里赫察觉到基尔伯特明显变得冷淡了很多。

正式上课的前一晚，基尔伯特和罗德里赫去图书馆预约了几本书，然后去天文台乘凉。

天文台上已经有不少学生，他们并没有在望远镜前排队的兴趣，因此只是随意找了一个角落坐下。

“出了什么事吗？”罗德里赫忍不住问道。

基尔伯特没有回答，反而投来一个不知所谓的询问眼神。

“你不太说话。”这让罗德里赫感觉不是特别习惯。

“我一定要说话吗？”

“当然不是。”罗德里赫叹了口气，“你不想说就不必说。”基尔伯特原来说话也不像这么带刺，“但你不说话就像在胡思乱想。”

“那不叫胡思乱想。”

“是因为这几个月的事吗？”罗德里赫又问。

过了半晌，基尔伯特才回答说，“没什么事。”

“我父亲和我哥哥都去处理这件事了，这两个月里我几乎没怎么见过他们……我不知道该去问谁到底发生了什么。”

听到这里，基尔伯特嗤笑了一声，并不是非常善意的笑声。

“你想一个人待着吗？”罗德里赫问道。

那当然最好不过了，基尔伯特这么想着，然后摇了摇头。

罗德里赫可能有点生气了，他的大脑得出这么一个认知。他知道只要他说两句抱歉的话，罗德里赫就不会生气了。但他就是不想说。

如果生气了就走开吧。基尔伯特也不知道自己在和谁赌气。

但罗德里赫只是坐在那里。“那你想听我说说话吗？”

“你能说些什么？”基尔伯特语气有些不屑，听起来并不是一个想得到答案的疑问句。

罗德里赫也懒得再回答，但也没有其它动作，只是看着沉默的夜空。

第二天第一节课是魔法史，让学生们惊喜的是，在教室里等待他们的并不是宾斯教授，而是一只海猴子。

“宾斯教授可能生病了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“所以这节课临时改成了黑魔法防御课。”

“幽灵是不会生病的。它们已经死了。”亚瑟白了他一眼。

"那它可能是去中国参加学术聚会了！中国有很多幽灵，也有很多历史。" 这个猜测让阿尔弗雷德更高兴了。有幽灵的国家很多，但他相信宾斯教授去了中国，因为中国离英国很远，教授可能要过几个月才能回到霍格沃茨。

"说不定去了马萨诸塞。" 亚瑟起了逗弄的心思。

“马萨诸塞才没有幽灵！”阿尔弗雷德认真地否认。

“只是你没见过罢了。”

“不可能吧…”阿尔弗雷德一脸拒绝，“马萨诸塞没有幽灵吧…就算有幽灵也和宾斯教授有代沟，聊不来的。”

“难道你以为每年万圣节的白色幽灵全部都是由巫师装扮的吗？”亚瑟嘲讽地说，“而且宾斯教授的家乡在普利茅斯，听说他有亲戚当初去了马萨诸塞。”

阿尔弗雷德的表情看起来仿佛受到了极大的震惊。直到开始上课为止，他都一直在思考白色小精灵的袍子下面到底是谁这个问题。

这堂课以随机提问开场。

“你！你毕业之后想做什么？”海猴子指着坐在第一排的一名斯莱特林学生尖声问道。

那名女生大概是第一次被一只猴子询问人生规划，她起先愣了片刻，然后面露不知所措，犹犹豫豫地开口：“我想…想进入巫师法庭工作。”

海猴子跳到下一个学生面前，问了好几个学生之后，它已经心里有数，灵巧地跳到讲台后方，坐在专门为它准备的桅杆之上。

这只海猴子并不是为代课而来，也不是黑魔法防御课的教学道具，它是新的魔法史老师。

“你们的眼界都太浅了。”它的目光在全班同学脸上巡视了一周。

“你们总想着在这几个小小的岛屿上调解纠纷，种种草药，至多也不过是和海峡对面的巫师做着早已有之的交流。”

“你们能做的事情远远不止于此！但我现在不会责怪你们想象力与野心的贫乏，因为你们暂且对世界面貌还一无所知。”

“我将让你们的视野从这片弹丸之地、从你们的文字语言、从这里的风俗习惯上解放出来。”

“从现在起，你们将逐渐学习改变自己的认知，以适应这个世界超乎陈规的丰富。”

这一切的起因是英国魔法部去年修改了魔法教育大纲。根据新大纲，魔法史课程内容将不再局限于英国本土的历史，而是放眼世界各地的魔法史进程。

在这门课上，学生们将有机会接触非洲魔法史、阿拉伯魔法史、北美魔法史甚至是神秘的远东魔法史。

新的魔法史教材由柯克兰家族负责编撰，因为柯克兰有最丰富最齐全的资料。跨越各个大洲与海洋的现代魔法传送网路十之六七由柯克兰家首先开设。

海猴子是英国巫师开拓路线的必备伴侣。当英国巫师初次登上新的土地时，他们难以和当地巫师进行沟通，但世界各地的海猴子至今都依然在使用最原初的语言，因而能畅通无阻地与彼此交流。这一特性使它们成为重要的沟通媒介。

柯克兰家为此培训了一支专业的海猴子翻译队伍。被请来担任魔法史教授的这只海猴子，具有丰富的航行经验，在非洲、阿拉伯和美洲都有驻扎经历，而且说得一口流利的英语。

当时，即使纵观全世界，霍格沃茨恐怕也是唯一一所有资质开设这门课的学校。

而柯克兰是唯一一个在使用世界这个词的时候，知道自己究竟在谈论什么的家族。

快要下课的时候，罗德里赫面前的桌子上出现了一张字条，他打开字条，上面只有一行字。

“我们今晚去决斗吧。”


	16. Chapter 16

“你来了。”

一个熟悉的声音从高处传来，罗德里赫抬起头，只见基尔伯特坐在松树的树枝上漫不经心地在手指上转动魔杖。

这里是禁林外缘，他们今夜分别来到此处。决斗总归需要一点仪式感，比如对于对手的等待和恰到时点的相会。

“你喜欢坐在树上？”罗德里赫问。

“这里至少比较隐蔽。”

你刚刚在想什么？不过这个问题罗德里赫没有问出口，反正对方很可能会说什么都没想。

基尔伯特从树枝上跳下来，踩在积叶上发出窸窣的声响。因为夜晚的禁林过于宁静，这声响尤其能引起罗德里赫的注意，就像夜晚匍匐在丛林中的某种野兽发出的动静，他不自觉地想。

下一秒罗德里赫甩开了对于声音的关注。“那我们现在开始吧。”魔杖已经被握在他手中。

两人没有再过多寒暄，决斗很快开始了。

在短暂的一刻内，他们谁都没有试图抢占先机，似乎都在等待对方先动作。

率先打破寂静的是基尔伯特。“两分咒（GespaltnenBaum）。”

他把每一个音节都念得清晰悠扬，毫无紧张的气氛。如果听到这句话的人对德意志咒语一无所知，那肯定不会猜到这里正在进行一场决斗，或许还会以为自己听到了一首赞美月亮的诗歌标题。

两分咒是很多德意志高阶咒语的前提，这是一个可能性极其丰富的咒语，能增加后续决斗的灵活度。他的这个选择是出于对罗德里赫的了解，以罗德里赫的性格肯定不会一上来就使用杀伤性极强的咒语。如果对手是速战速决型，那他第一招会选用其他求稳的咒语。

基尔伯特没有在决斗中使用过直接一击必杀的咒语。

说到底，决斗和战斗不同。战斗但求一胜，而决斗的目的是以戈为舌，增进对彼此的了解。在决斗中，失败甚至死亡都不是目的，而仅仅是激发深层精神意志的手段。

“昏昏倒地！”

罗德里赫用的第一条咒语是英国咒语。

基尔伯特设想过罗德里赫可能的反应，但绝对不包括现在这种。

当枫木魔杖里的光束向他袭来时，基尔伯特顺势接下了咒语。罗德里赫稍微收起魔杖，往他的方向走过来。

“你——”

罗德里赫话音未落，地上的人影突然不见了，从人影消失的地方，藤蔓猛然破土而出，如毒蛇一般将罗德里赫的双腿牢牢捆缚。察觉到身后有动静，罗德里赫迅速转头，基尔伯特正站在他十秒前站的地方。

这是两分咒的力量，接下咒语是为了从大地里吸取新的力量并且为下一次进攻蓄力。基尔伯特并不是没有其他躲避方法，但他选用了这种方式来试探对方，而罗德里赫对决斗…毫无经验。

“Ex——”罗德里赫对着自己举起了魔杖。

基尔伯特的第一反应是这是一个除你武器咒，这让他被彻底刺激到了，“你最起码要用一句德意志的咒语吧！”他骤然提高音量盖过了罗德里赫的声音，“万象一引（Tiefe ziehtsie mächtig an）！”

一股不可抗拒的力量让魔杖脱手，“刷”地飞到了基尔伯特手里。就在这一刻，藤蔓同时消失了。

那根魔杖的杖柄是温暖的，带着罗德里赫手心的温度。他拿着魔杖，感觉自己仿佛正身处一场荒诞剧之中。

怒气起初只是露出苗头，而后在沉默中肆意酝酿翻滚，基尔伯特终于不得不承认这就是对方的全部实力。

他已经明白了一件事，罗德里赫是真的不熟悉德意志魔法。他所谨慎防备的那些咒语，对方应该从来没有予以考虑。从决斗时的反应速度、对形势的判断和咒语的选择来看，罗德里赫只能算得上是二年级学生的水平。

只有以二年级学生的标准而言，只有作为非纯血出身，这种表现才能被接受。

但他姓埃德尔斯坦，这是一切问题所在。

作为最古老最煊赫的德意志纯血家族，埃德尔斯坦对子嗣的魔法教育应当以最严苛的方式进行，绝对不能满足于使用普通巫师的衡量标准。以埃德尔斯坦为姓，意味着应该从会说话起就学习背诵魔咒，拿魔杖一如拿刀叉一般熟练，在决斗时就像背后长了眼睛一样机警。

简而言之，埃德尔斯坦家的人不能这么弱。

他们根本没有资格这么弱！

这样的家族怎么能统率德意志巫师？怎么能让人同意把成千上万德意志巫师的命运交到他们手上？

或许是数个世纪养尊处优的生活让他们失去了对自己应有的高要求。基尔伯特不自觉握紧了手指，如果这个家族能更加强大，今天的许多悲剧或许就不必…

每个德意志纯血家族多少都会对埃德尔斯坦家寄予期望，希望这个家族能成为松散的德意志魔法界的主心骨。

他最开始想和罗德里赫接近，很大程度上当然也是出于对这个姓氏的兴趣。 

可是看看这个嫡子都在做些什么？！

他早该察觉到了。不，或许他的确早就察觉到了，所以他一再拖延决斗的时间。但事实就是事实，不会因为不去正视就发生改变。

“你，太，弱，了！”基尔伯特一字一顿地说，他用力地把罗德里赫的魔杖扔回对方身上，正砸在深色长袍上用金线绣着名字的地方，“你根本配不上你的姓氏！”

被精心打磨过的枫木魔杖在罗德里赫的衣袍上微微弹开，然后掉落在地，发出极轻的声响。罗德里赫起初一动不动，过了几秒，他缓缓弯下腰拾起了那根魔杖。

他不带感情地看了基尔伯特一眼，仿佛决斗的失败、基尔伯特的怒火、连同更早的一切都在他意料之中。他接受它的发生。

罗德里赫没有反驳，没有愤怒，没有任何被这些话刺伤的表现，他甚至没有为了维护尊严而转身离开。他只是安静地站在那里。

基尔伯特头也不回地离开了。


	17. Chapter 17

从决斗那一晚起，基尔伯特迅速疏远了罗德里赫。

同寝室的同学并没有觉得特别奇怪，这种事情说来也不少见，一年级时关系很好的朋友，到了二年级时不再形影不离。而且随着在英国的时间逐渐变长，两人对环境的适应度越来越高，认识的英国朋友自然会逐渐变多，也就不会像从前一样整天待在一起。

这些话都是提尔对瑞格说的。虽然他们有意压低了声音，而正在写信的基尔伯特依然听得一清二楚，他懒得去解释什么。

基尔伯特手中的信是写给他弟弟的，路德维希今年进入德姆斯特朗就读一年级。基尔伯特在信里安慰路德维希说父亲的伤势会稳定下来的，又随口问了两句德姆斯特朗的情况，然后草草将信叠了起来，打算第二天早上再把信寄出去。

但阿尔弗雷德不觉得这很正常，他难以理解本来是朋友的两个人为什么会闹翻，这件事即使发生在旁人身上也让他觉得不开心。他相信一切破裂的关系都一定能被修复。

于是他问基尔伯特：“你和罗德里赫吵架了吗？”

“没错。”基尔伯特直言不讳。

“为什么啊？”阿尔弗雷德追问。

“因为他让我生气。”

“为什么啊？”阿尔弗雷德继续追问。

基尔伯特刚要脱口而出因为罗德里赫实在太弱了，转念一想又咽下了舌尖的话，这听起来很奇怪，要解释起来不是一两句话的事情。而且仅仅是在他的立场而言，他讨厌罗德里赫不知上进。

但…这是一种很主观很个人化的情绪，并不意味着罗德里赫是一个很糟糕的人。

基尔伯特决定还是什么都不说了。

如果当时他把这件事原原本本地告诉阿尔弗雷德，或许对方一句话就能点破很多问题。不过这是更久以后，基尔伯特前往美利坚巫师界时才意识到的事情。

“你们什么时候和好？”

基尔伯特侥幸不需要回答这个他自己也从没有想过的问题，因为这时他们已经来到了魁地奇球场。基尔伯特和阿尔弗雷德今年分别加入了斯莱特林和格兰芬多的魁地奇球队，两人都担任击球手。今天是两个学院相约对练的日子。

中场休息的时候，基尔伯特正在检查击球棒，耳边突然响起一个熟悉的声音。

是罗德里赫。

当然，罗德里赫肯定不是来看他练习的。虽然如果在几个月前，他肯定会把罗德里赫拉过来。但现在，他和罗德里赫已经有一两个星期没有打过招呼了。

他才不在意这件事。他看了一眼正在和瑞格说话的罗德里赫，然后不再看第二眼。

魁地奇是德意志巫师的传统强项之一，而罗德里赫竟然没有加入学院的魁地奇球队，肯定是因为从小没有好好练习魁地奇，这难道还不足以成为他生气的理由吗？想到这里，基尔伯特重重地挥了一下击球棒。

一个月后的黑魔法防御课上，基尔伯特和罗德里赫恰好分到同一组练习决斗。决斗开始时，基尔伯特不过是在两种魔法体系的选择中犹豫了一秒，罗德里赫已经率先出手。

这次是罗德里赫赢了，因为在课堂上只能使用英国魔咒。

这让基尔伯特更生出一股无名火。罗德里赫的英国魔咒比德意志魔咒更加熟练，无论是因为疏于练习还是因为对德意志魔法的轻视，都让他觉得加倍可气。

当你想要让自己相信你讨厌一个人的时候，你总能找出足够的理由。基尔伯特似乎在刻意累积对罗德里赫的负面情绪，这一举动最直接的后果是在两三个月的时间里，他都没有和罗德里赫好好说过话。

两人再次说话是因为一个意想不到的契机。

某一天在图书馆里，有个同学在和罗德里赫交谈，罗德里赫的只言片语溜进了他的意识。

"那本书在贝什米特——"

基尔伯特几乎是瞬间竖起了耳朵，他的全部注意力都集中在这一个词上，贝什米特。在他反应过来之前，他已经气势汹汹地走到罗德里赫面前。

罗德里赫抬起头，莫名其妙地看着他，"你有什么事吗？"

“你出来。”基尔伯特看也没看那名同学一眼，硬梆梆地对罗德里赫扔下这句话，然后径直走到了图书馆外。

他一脸不悦地站在墙边，跟在他身后的罗德里赫用询问的眼神看着他。

"你叫了我的姓氏！"

罗德里赫沉默了片刻，他的表情带着几分不解，"我不被允许称呼你的姓氏吗？"

呵，听听这个人都在回答些什么。

“我可从没有这样叫过你！”

“我明白。”罗德里赫似乎对此完全理解，“但我不认为你不适合你的姓氏，所以我愿意这么称呼你。”

基尔伯特要气炸了，他感觉自己根本无法和罗德里赫进行交流。"那我不准你叫我的姓氏！"

罗德里赫盯着他看了一会儿，思索着这句话的意思。“你别闹了。”他压低声音，神情中透露出认真的意味，“你真的希望我再也不要称呼你的姓氏吗？”

基尔伯特仿佛突然被噎到了，他完全能够想象，如果他现在点头了，罗德里赫可能以后会干脆不再提及他的名字。

“你——你别跟我来这套！”基尔伯特拒绝和罗德里赫讲道理。“你是故意的吗？”

“故意？故意做什么？”

“故意叫一个人的姓氏让他不痛快！”

过了几秒，罗德里赫才缓缓地问道，“你的意思是，我叫你的姓氏让你觉得不高兴？”他微微偏头叹了口气，“我知道你很讨厌各种繁琐的规矩——”

“你不知道！”基尔伯特直觉对方要说的和他所想的并不是一件事。

罗德里赫用严厉的眼神看了他一眼，这让基尔伯特不自觉噤了声。“我只有一句话想告诉你，社交礼仪是亲疏远近最直观的表达，仅此而已。”

罗德里赫转身走回了图书馆。

基尔伯特站在原地，一时间无话可说。

罗德里赫是这样的人，他比外表看起来更加理性果断。当他认为他们的关系已经不属于能直呼名字的朋友时，他就会使用姓氏作为称呼，这就像一条内在公理早已被明确的公式一样。

基尔伯特开始怀疑这其中可能真的没有什么赌气或故意的成分，就好像罗德里赫的心情根本不曾因为这件事而受到影响。

先指责罗德里赫太弱的人是他，主动疏远罗德里赫的人也是他。但不知道为什么，他不能接受罗德里赫叫他贝什密特。

姓氏在他们之间实在象征了太多

既然如此，他不原谅罗德里赫的不够强大。基尔伯特攥紧了拳，暗自下定决心。


	18. Chapter 18

当基尔伯特和罗德里赫的距离拉远时，他反而获得了许多打量罗德里赫的机会。

他观察罗德里赫的一举一动，起先是略带遮掩地看，后来越来越肆无忌惮。这种目光里扒拉不出多少能算得上友善的成分。

当他存心要挑刺的时候，罗德里赫的每一个举动都能够被指摘。

他是因为这个原因而审视罗德里赫。

罗德里赫自然也很清楚发生了什么，他不是如此麻木的人，实际上他有着远甚于很多人的敏感。他披负着这样的目光，知晓自己在某个独立的世界里被贬损得一文不值。但他最擅长的事情就是在任何情境下都保持自若的姿态。他一次也不与基尔伯特的目光接驳。

罗德里赫是好看的，甚至可以说是美的。

十四岁的时候，基尔伯特在和罗德里赫关系最糟糕的时候发现了这件事。

罗德里赫不言不语的时候神态幽静，肤色白皙，尤待舒展的眉眼间透着属于少年人的暧昧的美，像一株菩提树的幼苗里蕴藏着万千气象的可能性。

甚至连睫毛也是好看的。

有一天在长长的餐桌上，他们之间明明隔着好几个人，基尔伯特却偏偏一抬眼就看到一个人的睫毛。明亮的阳光透过高处的石窗斜照在罗德里赫轻软的褐色头发上，也照在他微微扇动的睫毛上。那双睫毛如同芦苇在深潭上掠下清凉的阴影，如同在对他说，“你看看我。”以一种充满蛊惑的音调。

于是他像看到蛇发女巫一般，对那个方向避之不及。

美并不总是善。基尔伯特不无阴暗地在心里做出判断。罗德里赫的美彻彻底底是一种原罪。

这种美源自世世代代血统的筛选，源自对稀缺资源的垄断，源自养尊处优不知疾苦。

这种美理应被毁灭，而且必定会被毁灭。如果天不降祸，那么就由他来将之毁灭，终有一日。想到这件事，基尔伯特便稍微感到安心。如此一来，他坦然承认这种美而且对之不够厌恶便多少能被原谅。你没有必要去痛恨必将消亡的存在。

他试图诅咒那种被制成标本的精雕细琢的美，可每当这时，他又比任何人都清晰地意识到，罗德里赫是鲜活的。在他钉死那只蝴蝶时，渺小而绚烂的生物突然扇动翅膀擦过他的手指，那带给他的慌张远甚于长着利齿的猛兽。

罗德里赫存在于装着冰镇南瓜汁的玻璃杯互相碰撞的声响里，在鹰嘴豆落在白瓷盘内的声响里，在相邻学生高声的说笑当中。他在一切基尔伯特为了掩饰他的存在而发出的声响中彰显自己的存在。

而罗德里赫本人用餐的时候不太说话，也几乎不会发出声音。这在长长的餐桌上显得格格不入，要知道这长桌原本就带着欢宴和庆祝的气息。

比如此刻，基尔伯特听到卡什青在和罗德里赫说话，来人似乎是在嘲笑罗德里赫故作矜持的用餐礼节。

罗德里赫对卡什青的冷嘲热讽并没有明显的反应。

说得太对了，基尔伯特心里产生了一种幸灾乐祸的模糊赞同。与其花上大把的时间练习这些骄矜造作的礼仪，罗德里赫更应该稍微花点心思在学习魔法这件事上。

谁让罗德里赫不务正业呢？时至今日，他活该被这样嘲笑讽刺。

下一秒，基尔伯特站起身三两步走到卡什青面前。

“你不觉得你很吵吗？”

认出面前的人是谁后，卡什青在原地愣了几秒，去年被打的经历还历历在目，这让他的气势霎时委顿了几分，但他忽然想起来自己身边还有同伴，登时又有了几分底气。

“我又没和你说话，和你有什么关系？”

“我们德意志的规矩你可能不清楚，只要有其他人在场，就轮不到你和埃德尔斯坦交手，你和他作对就是和我作对。” 当然，实际上并没有这条规矩，这是基尔伯特随口胡诌的。“他爱怎么用餐是他的事情，轮得到你来多管闲事？”

“我就是看他这副少爷作派不顺眼！”卡什青毫不退让，“他心里肯定也在嘲笑我们粗鄙，不过是在这里没胆量说出来罢了！看看你自己的举止吧，你和真正的德意志纯血家族根本不一样，别认错队伍了。”

基尔伯特的眼神里已经半带上威胁的色彩，“你以为谁都像你这样的懦夫一样需要站队？”

罗德里赫放下刀叉站起身，他对卡什青说，“你如果有什么不满，可以单独找我解决。”

比卡什青更先做出反应的竟然是基尔伯特。他闻言恶狠狠地瞪了罗德里赫一眼，“你给我滚开！谁准你这么说了？”

罗德里赫先是一愣，“你不觉得是你在多管闲事吗？”他的声音有点颤抖，大约从没有人这样对他说过话。

一时间他们互相瞪着彼此。在两个人对峙的时候，卡什青不知何时已经被他的同伴悄无声息地拉走了。

“要不是因为你姓埃德尔斯坦，你以为有谁想管你的事情啊？”基尔伯特高声说，“拜托你稍微想想你的姓氏该有的荣誉吧，埃德尔斯坦少爷！”

最后这句话是用德语说的，语气中的嘲讽之意喷薄欲出。

这句话成功地刺激到了罗德里赫，尽管面上依然试图维持着冷静，但他的指尖开始不受控制地颤抖。

这并不如基尔伯特原先想象的那样令人满意。

他觉得罗德里赫要发火了。但在内心某个角落基尔伯特又很清楚，罗德里赫不会发火的。意识到这件事的时候，他一时间说不清自己是感到失望，还是某种他不想承认的情绪。

罗德里赫咬着嘴唇，双眼被掩在颤动的浓密睫毛之下，让人看不清他内心正在想什么。

基尔伯特突然很想摸一摸那双睫毛。

只要轻轻碰一碰，像碰掉清晨的露水一样碰掉挑着的水珠。但是没有，罗德里赫一点要哭的意思也没有。

他只是用极低的声音说了一句，“…我知道。”

安静到让基尔伯特感到惊愕的地步。

吃东西的心情自然是没有了，罗德里赫迅速转身离开了餐厅。

罗德里赫的身影消失许久之后，像酒的后劲一样，基尔伯特才后知后觉地品味到那句话里的疲倦。在家族荣誉之前，在那些更宏大的概念之前，罗德里赫是轻视自己的尊严的，他连发火和反驳的余地都不会留给自己。

而这不正是他向罗德里赫所要求的吗？


	19. Chapter 19

当天晚上，基尔伯特没去图书馆，他不知不觉来到了地下厨房。

“请问你们还有巧克力蛋糕吗？”他向小精灵询问道。

“没有了。”正在堆放碗碟的小精灵对他摇摇头，“现在只有柠檬蛋糕。巧克力蛋糕要再等一个小时。”

“睡觉前吃甜点的学生都会变成胖子！”另一个家养小精灵仰起脖子对他喊道。

基尔伯特恍若完全不在意这句警告，变胖就变胖，“我想要巧克力蛋糕，我就在这里等吧。”

他站在一边等着他的巧克力蛋糕出炉。家养小精灵开始指挥着两个面团互相殴打碾压对方。在小精灵准备蛋糕坯的时候，基尔伯特等得有些焦急，忍不住在空余的锅里煮起了用作夹心的黄杏果酱。

伴随着规律的搅拌，黄杏带着微苦气息的果类清香丝丝弥漫开来，基尔伯特深深地将香气吸入肺腑，脑海中浮现出在繁盛的夏季披着白霜的黄杏垂在枝头的景象。

非常完美，他感觉自己不愧是魔药课实操小天才。这是他第一次做蛋糕（虽然只是煮了个果酱），但果然没什么事情能难得倒他。

拿着刚刚烤好的蛋糕，基尔伯特一路上都在思索如何不着痕迹地让罗德里赫吃掉这个来历不明的蛋糕，想来想去也没有什么好办法，可能只能直白地和罗德里赫耍赖。

好烦啊，如果罗德里赫好好吃饭不就没这么多事了吗，要知道耍赖也是很辛苦的啊！基尔伯特抓狂地想。

这么内心煎熬了一路，回到寝室的时候，他却发现罗德里赫并不在寝室里。

基尔伯特悄悄舒了一口气，趁着寝室里其他人都没注意的时候把蛋糕放在罗德里赫床头柜上。

又过了一个小时，罗德里赫还是没有回来。

“罗德里赫呢？”他忍不住问提尔。

“可能在图书馆吧。”提尔正坐在窗台上奋笔疾书第二天要交的作业。

直到晚上十点，他依然没有看到罗德里赫的身影，这个时间图书馆已经关门了。

基尔伯特朝寝室外走去。

“你要去哪？”提尔在他身后问道。

“学习！”基尔伯特头也不回地说。

径直穿过公共休息室之后，他首先去问了毒药爵士今晚有没有见过罗德里赫。

毒药爵士懒懒地瞥了他一眼，“什么罗德里赫？是水仙球茎的名字吗，我今天没加过水仙球茎。”

才不是这么好看的球茎。基尔伯特愤愤地想，他没有再浪费时间，迅速离开了斯莱特林的地下室。

罗德里赫可能会去哪里？基尔伯特在脑海里飞快地将可能的地点筛选了一遍，觉得他十有八九被困在城堡的哪截通道或者密室里了。这是最麻烦的情况，学校里大大小小上百条通道，即使他使用蚂蚁进行大范围排查，那也要耗费相当长的时间。

现在正是深冬时节，夜晚密道里的温度会非常低，罗德里赫今天出门的时候还没有穿斗篷。无论如何，他都应该尽快开始寻找。

蚂蚁从好几条通道传回来的信息都是一无所获，基尔伯特烦躁地向楼上走去。

在三楼的走廊里，皮皮鬼大笑着飘过，“哈哈哈哈，皮皮鬼是恶作剧之王！今天又上钩了两个，一个斯莱特林，一个拉文克劳，一个东翼，一个西翼。”

“等等！”基尔伯特急忙叫住他，“你说的是那个斯莱特林是褐色头发吗？”

皮皮鬼只留下一串嬉闹的笑声，“哈哈哈哈，恶作剧之王！”它瞬间就不见了踪影。

基尔伯特拔腿向城堡三楼东翼跑去。

在黑漆漆的密道里，他听到另一个人沉重的呼吸声。

“罗德里赫？”他试探地叫对方的名字，声音在密道里回荡。

罗德里赫靠在墙壁上。

看到他的身影时，罗德里赫脸上的震惊显而易见，然后他肉眼可见地逐渐放下了紧绷的姿态，如同第一次进入悠长的睡眠一般。

基尔伯特气不打一处来地走上前去，“你竟然被一个通道困住了？！你太没用了吧！”

他没办法不生气，如果不生气他就要掩饰不住担心。

听到这句质问，罗德里赫转过头去，基尔伯特气愤地拽起他的手，突然触摸到不正常的烫度。“你发烧了？”他吓了一跳。

罗德里赫甩开他，径直向出口处走去。

基尔伯特不容分说地抓住他。“你为什么这么弱啊？”

罗德里赫咬紧了牙，“你等着吧。”他的声音有点嘶哑，眼睛里不知是因为发烧还是不服气而泛着异样的光，“别以为你总能轻易取胜。”

但此刻基尔伯特暂时不太关注决斗的问题，“你应该去医疗室。”

“我不去，我只想回去睡觉。”罗德里赫任性地说。

他只好一路跟在罗德里赫身后回到斯莱特林寝室。罗德里赫钻到被子里，不再和他说话。

基尔伯特躺在床上，久久没有办法入睡，当舍友们均匀的呼吸声逐一响起时，他爬起来把自己的被子压到了罗德里赫的被子上，然后又把被角掖好赶走多余的冷风。罗德里赫看起来很不舒服地哼了一声，但还是乖乖盖着被子。

他在自己的床上重新躺下，脑海中各种思绪横冲直撞，罗德里赫真是太弱了，怎么会这么容易生病，为什么生病了也不说。虽然这其实是罗德里赫来到霍格沃茨之后第一次生病，但基尔伯特还是越想越气，气到睡不着。

于是他又爬起来去探了一下罗德里赫的额头，还是很滚烫。

本来就弱，要是把脑子烧坏了怎么办，德意志巫师的未来岂不是更堪忧了。基尔伯特抽出魔杖用了一个清水凝结咒，拿自己的枕巾包着冰块搭在罗德里赫的额头上，然后坐在罗德里赫床边，决定如果一直不退烧他就把罗德里赫强行拖去医务室。

罗德里赫睡得很不安稳，不时发出模糊的呓语，冷汗涔涔，看起来正在遭受无法摆脱的噩梦侵袭。

基尔伯特皱着眉。

鬼使神差一般，他拿开了毛巾，手掌贴在罗德里赫的额头上，那里因为渗出的冷汗而凉津津的，但依然掩不住烫手的温度。他保持着这个姿势，迟迟没有下一步动作。然后他缓缓拂开罗德里赫被打湿的额发，注视着那苍白的面容。

太脆弱了。

他突然凝神，探入了罗德里赫的意识。


	20. Chapter 20

他进入了罗德里赫的意识之中。

即使用最客气的说法，基尔伯特的精神魔法也只能算是马马虎虎。在他看来，精神魔法是最反逻辑的魔法，他对于探知别人的想法向来没有太大兴趣，因为他自己的精神世界就已经足够丰富。至于控制别人的行为？这是他最厌恶的事情，他宁愿面对一个敌人，也不愿意摧毁一个自由意志。于是他理直气壮地把精神魔法学得非常差强人意。

但是探入正处于睡眠和高烧双重困扰之下的意识的难度比正常情况要低上很多，他应该不会引起强烈排斥。

他只是想看看罗德里赫噩梦的起源。他有点心虚地想，他不会越界的。

基尔伯特在一片黑暗中不停地下落，直到双脚触碰到坚实的地面时，四周稍微变得足以视物。

他听到了另一个人的呼吸声，在离他不远的地方有一个模糊的影子，当基尔伯特的双眼逐渐适应了光线变化的时候，他辨认出这是一个封闭的房间，四面都是光秃秃的墙，诡异的是这个房间没有门也没有窗，只在顶端有一个通风口一样的通道。

房间里仅有顶端透下的光芒让人确定自己还保有视觉。

呼吸声来自一个大约七八岁的男孩，男孩站在墙壁旁边。

基尔伯特一眼就能看出来，这个房间被施了障眼法，这种障眼法被称为鲸吞式，因为看起来像是掉在鲸鱼的肚子里一样。这种房间在德意志地区的古老城堡中很常见，这些城堡本身就有生命和魔法流动，里面藏着无数机关和陷阱。如果麻瓜无意闯入，那只能赌赌运气等待解救。但对于巫师而言，只要一个还原咒就能看到房间原貌然后推门离开，基尔伯特很善于此道。

但男孩对这个解法似乎浑然不知，他只是摸索着墙壁，这是完全徒劳的。

男孩似乎连最简单的还原咒也不会。基尔伯特心生烦躁，感觉有什么地方不太对劲，即使罗德里赫不强，但对于还原咒是很熟练的，他第一次听到罗德里赫使用德意志咒语就是用的还原咒。

房间的光线很微弱，除了男孩被回响放大的呼吸声和脚步声之外，没有一丝声音，甚至感觉不到时间的流动。基尔伯特不知道看了多久，男孩逐渐开始感到慌乱，他稍微加快了步伐，脚步声变得急促。

这时令人毛骨悚然的事情发生了，那听起来不止是男孩一个人的脚步声，其中掺杂着模模糊糊辨不清来源的低沉声音。

男孩显然也察觉到了这一点，双眼因为恐惧而发亮，他停了下来。

而脚步声依然在继续。

时间一秒一秒过去，脚步声越来越响，越来越响，每一秒都比上一秒更加接近！

男孩一动也不敢动，然后靠着墙壁缓缓地蹲了下来。

脚步声回荡在这个房间里，由远及近，越来越清晰，渐渐又加上了瓮声瓮气的哭声，断断续续，一声比一声尖厉，像是野猫的叫声，像是最深处的未知的黑暗。半是恐怖、半是幸灾乐祸！

这个男孩沉默着，将脸埋在手臂里，从始至终不曾尖叫或哭泣。

基尔伯特相信时间过去了很久，但没有人来找这个男孩。

如果这就是罗德里赫，那很奇怪，没有任何人来找他。他的父母、他的兄长、满城堡的仆从，没有一个人出现在这里。

仿佛将他困在这个房间是有意为之。为什么？？

基尔伯特走到那个男孩面前，伸出手想要捂住他的耳朵。但那是无用的，这是一段无法改变的回忆，他做不了任何事情。他想叫对方的名字，让对方看着他的眼睛，但是那不可能，他无法打破时间的屏障。

他蹲在男孩面前，生出一种从未体验过的无力感，他只能盯着那个男孩，不知道这个世界上是否曾经存在过一种方法能让对方知道，在无始无终的时空里，有一个人曾无望地试图触摸他，剥夺他的无望。

这时传出了一阵低声吟唱的舒缓曲调。

那不是什么庄严宏大的协奏曲，也不是在德意志广为流传的民间小调，仅仅算得上是一段能让人辨认得出带有旋律的声音。但无疑是一首歌，一首基尔伯特从来没有听过的歌。

没人有权力因为黑暗、恐惧哪怕是不成调而剥夺一首歌的身份，因为音乐不是描摹表象而是描摹意志，那足以掩盖一切令人胆寒的声响。

是这个男孩在哼歌。他的声音里起初带着一丝哭腔，这或许是一开始旋律有点模糊的原因。但哭腔渐渐不见踪影，整个房间的晦暗可怖在音符中无形地开始消融。

那一刻在基尔伯特的脑海里，一个感受变得无比清晰，如果不曾身处绝望之中，人或许永远也想象不到最简单的音乐可以具有怎样的力量。他不会告诉任何人，当男孩在歌声中找到镇定和平静时，他不再感觉自己无能为力。

男孩从衣兜里掏出了纸和笔，借着微弱的光，开始在纸上写下一行乐谱。

当男孩全神贯注地开始做这件事的时候，回荡在房间里的诡谲声响逐渐远去。

基尔伯特坐到男孩身边看那张乐谱，其实他能读谱，只是一时间无法将乐谱在脑海中转换成旋律。可仅仅是看这个男孩写乐谱的动作也是令人心安的。那不仅是因为目睹优美的符号在他笔尖流畅地像河流一般成形，尽管这个过程本身就已经非常赏心悦目。还因为此刻男孩看起来远离一切彷徨和无助，他仿佛拥有了抵御所有未知存在的力量。那力量胜过基尔伯特掌握的所有精神魔法。

不知道这张乐谱被取了什么名字。基尔伯特不自觉地想。

一声刺耳的声响突然打断了基尔伯特的思路。

铅笔折断了，纸上留下一道突兀的痕迹，乐谱戛然而止。

房间重新陷入一片死寂。

封闭空间突然开始扭曲翻转，这个意识片段迅速坍塌崩溃，男孩的身影瓦解成为碎片，变得越来越不可及。

…

那座他认为很喜欢他的城堡，显然曾经不那么喜欢罗德里赫。


	21. Chapter 21

第二天早晨，罗德里赫不太情愿地睁开眼睛，感觉自己身上正压着沉重的东西，四肢酸软，大脑残留着与高烧搏斗后的模糊胀痛。但不适的感觉已经比昨晚减轻了很多，只是浑身汗黏黏的，让他想赶紧洗个澡。罗德里赫掀开被子，两床被子，他一时有些发懵，半晌过后才认出来有一床被子是基尔伯特的。床上还有一条湿漉漉的枕巾，基尔伯特的枕巾。而这些用品的主人正在自己的床上睡得形象全无。

这时，他看到床头放着一个巧克力蛋糕，明黄色的果酱从蛋糕中流了出来。

这是奥地利的做法，他在霍格沃茨从来没有见过。

他把那床被子盖在基尔伯特身上，对枕巾施了一个烘干咒，然后先去洗澡了。

当罗德里赫洗完澡回来的时候，基尔伯特已经醒了，坐在床上睡眼惺忪。看到罗德里赫走进宿舍，基尔伯特抬起头怔怔地盯着来人，一时间还没有反应过来发生了什么，突然他从床上蹦起来赤脚走到罗德里赫面前，伸手探了一下对方的额头。

摸起来温度如常。因为害怕吵醒舍友，他们谁都没有试图开口和彼此说话。

基尔伯特洗漱完毕后，罗德里赫坐在空空荡荡的公共休息室里，看起来像是在等他。他们并肩离开了公共休息室。在大厅的长桌前等待早餐的时候，罗德里赫终于率先打开了话匣。

“昨天谢谢你了。如果你有什么事情需要我去做，你可以告诉我。”

基尔伯特微微挑眉看着他，罗德里赫这话的意思很明显是不想欠下他的人情。

“我想做什么就做什么，和你没有关系，你干嘛谢我啊？”

他在说什么啊？基尔伯特一时间内心懊恼不已，这种时候不是要求和好的大好时机吗！这都是罗德里赫的错，谁让罗德里赫一副要还他人情的口吻！让他一下子就跑偏了。

“不，谢谢你。”罗德里赫摇摇头，对方的声音听起来没有感冒。他用欲言又止的眼神看了基尔伯特一眼，然后又迅速低下头去。“你可能看不起我的承诺，但它依然是有效的。”

面前这个人或许永远也不会知道，当他的身影在黑暗中出现的时候，他最恐惧的事情、一切未知的声响仿佛第一次得到具象化，他几乎无法动弹。但偏偏在他辨认出来人面容的那一刻，这种恐惧被噌地一声打破了。

从不会有人造访的黑暗空间里第一次出现了另外一个人。他一步一步向他走来，那个永不止息的噩梦就此被踩碎在这个人脚下。

上午第一节课是魔药课。他们久违地坐在一起上课，这一节课他们要学习如何制作开花药水。当波琛教授按照最传统的教学方式把操作步骤写在黑板上之后，学生们就进入了自由创作阶段，谁也不知道自己会做出来什么东西。

“我希望你现在就兑现你的承诺。”在罗德里赫把羊角草按照规定比例剪成四瓣的时候，基尔伯特突然开口说。

罗德里赫剪完了手里的叶子，这才放下剪刀问他，“你想让我帮你切爆爆豆来保护你的手指吗？”

“不，我希望你回答一个问题。”

罗德里赫看起来有点惊讶，他原以为基尔伯特会提出更加刁钻的要求。然后他点点头，示意对方可以现在就问。

“你为什么会来霍格沃茨？”基尔伯特换上了德语，就像他们在列车上第一次对话时那样。“我想听真正的原因。”

这个问题出乎罗德里赫意料之外，他转过头垂下双眼，迟迟没有回答，几次试图开口又吞下了言语，似乎想找到最合适的表达方式。

基尔伯特没有催他，很有耐心地等待着。

“你确定要把机会用在这个问题上吗？”罗德里赫终于打破沉默，“你可能会失望的，并不是什么有趣的原因。”

“我确定，我想知道。”

罗德里赫摸了摸自己的拇指，犹疑地开口说：“我10岁之前没有展现出任何魔法能力。”

这个回答让基尔伯特一刀切爆了豆子，“什么？！”

“直白地说我以前是个哑炮。”罗德里赫说这句话的口吻就好像喝水一样稀松平常，“后来我不算是个哑炮了，但在魔法上已经落后太多。我的家人不希望我去德姆斯特朗，和你想的一样，谁都会认为我的能力配不上埃德尔斯坦这个姓氏。所以我就来了霍格沃茨。”他停顿了一下，又补充了一句，“但你不要因此轻视我的家族，我的两个哥哥都天赋异禀，而且接受了最严格最顶级的魔法教育 。他们不会让你失望的。”

罗德里赫重新拿起剪刀，继续准备魔药材料。

基尔伯特一时间无话可说，心不在焉地切着爆爆豆，以至于接连切出了噼里啪啦的声音，这是教授一上课就提醒过的大忌，波琛教授朝这边严厉地扫视了一圈。

基尔伯特对此浑然不知，虽然他的魔药课实操小天才的名声岌岌可危，但他的全部心思都放在刚刚听到的一番话上。

这怎么可能？这种级别的纯血家族里怎么可能会出现哑炮？他从小就知道，埃德尔斯坦是血统最优越的家族。

然后他突然意识到自己这个想法有多么可怕。

罗德里赫的那个梦浮现在他脑海里。

事情可能比他原先以为的更加残酷。

基尔伯特蓦地明白了，作为生在最显赫巫师家族中的哑炮，罗德里赫永远不可能期待获得宽容。

罗德里赫的存在本身就是对埃德尔斯坦家高贵血统最大的质疑，这仿佛在宣告埃德尔斯坦的血统同样存在缺陷，如果不会魔法真的应该被称作某种缺陷。

魔法天赋同样毫不留情地对这个姓氏的某些人冷眼相待，这种处境和被他们否认的非纯血巫师甚至麻瓜没有本质区别。

作为把持德意志魔法界数个世纪的家族，埃德尔斯坦绝对不可能允许有人对他们的优越性产生怀疑。

罗德里赫幸运地没有因为不具备魔法能力而“意外”夭折，也没有被从家谱上除名，但在成长的每一天里，他都不得不面对那个蕴含了无数魔法的城堡，面对恐惧和孤独的千百种写法。

他的家人期盼他恐惧，期盼他绝望，期盼他产生一切极端的情绪，这种情绪越浓烈越好，唯有如此才可能激发那根本不知道存不存在的魔法能力。于是他的家人让他身处各种异常境况之中，如同期待一个实验结果。

因为罗德里赫生而没有不强大的资格。


	22. Chapter 22

当天基尔伯特一直显得心神不宁。

直到最后一节课下课之后，他终于忍不住把罗德里赫约去了抱金芥蓝温室，这些芥蓝依然处于冬眠之中，所以整个温室非常安静。

“我看了你的梦境。”一进入温室，基尔伯特就迫不及待地开口，他急切地要说出困扰了他一整天的事情，如同需要做一场告解。

罗德里赫眨了眨眼睛，“我知道。你的精神魔法比不上其他魔法。”

基尔伯特丝毫没有因此感到窘迫，他义正言辞地继续质问，“你在决斗的时候为什么不告诉我？”

罗德里赫用不解的眼神看着他，似乎在说为什么要告诉他。

“如果你想因此消解你对我的怒气，那大可不必，而且我也不需要你这么做。”罗德里赫摇摇头，“无论什么原因，我的实力的确配不上我的姓氏。”

“你――”基尔伯特一时语塞。

基尔伯特崇尚力量。所以他理应瞧不起罗德里赫这样的弱者。

可在潜意识里，他希望能像从前一样保持和罗德里赫的关系，既然罗德里赫是因为迟迟没有觉醒魔法天赋，那么今日他的不够强大就情有可原。

力量逻辑是不应该讲究原因的，在弱肉强食的世界里没有人关心你为什么这么弱。

可是…按照最纯粹的力量逻辑，罗德里赫甚至不应该活下来。

于是他想要打破这种逻辑，哪怕只打破一个小小的缺口。但基尔伯特没有意识到，只要一个小小的例外，整个逻辑就会发生质变。

“如果你能像普通巫师一样正常学习魔法――”基尔伯特想提出一个假设。

罗德里赫已经猜到他后半句要说什么，他闭上眼睛，在一股冲动的驱使下突兀地打断了对方，“如果我不想呢？如果即使我有魔法我依然对这件事没有执念呢？”

然而，他马上自觉失言，不再说下去。

“你说你不想是什么意思！”基尔伯特瞪大了眼睛，基尔伯特要质问他，要用一切德意志巫师的荣誉和罗德里赫家族的名义威逼他。

“我说错了，我不该这么说。”罗德里赫疲倦地看着他。

基尔伯特突然愣住了。他直觉事情不应该是这样的，一个人不应该因为说了自己不想成为最强大的巫师，就犯下错。

沉默一时笼罩在两人之间。

再次开口时，基尔伯特自己也没想到自己会说出这么一句话。

“其实你不想也并不是不可以，因为你有两个哥哥——”

“别说笑了。”罗德里赫这次用更温和的语气阻止他继续说下去。“难道只因为你是长子而不得不去做的事情，我就能置身事外吗？是我错了。”他无意识地又重复了一遍。

有那么一刻，基尔伯特对罗德里赫感到害怕，因为在这个人面前他几乎要忘记自己最初的立场，他竟然想对罗德里赫说：如果你不想做，那就不要做。

如果所有人都不得不做一件事，那为什么不可以让一个人例外呢？反正已经有许许多多其他人去做这件事，这又无伤大雅。

在这个世界上，有人适合从手上流淌出鲜血，也有人适合从手上流淌出音乐。

但基尔伯特没能说出口，他知道这种想法有多么荒唐。

罗德里赫不可能想不做什么就不做什么。

在所有人都得到自由之前，没有一个人能单独得到自由。罗德里赫无法变得平凡，就像无数非纯血巫师无法变得显赫。

“我并不是不会德意志咒语。”罗德里赫缓缓开口，这是他唯一想要解释的事情，“但那大多不是适合用于决斗的魔法。我很喜欢德意志魔法。”

他在长袍下摩挲着自己的拇指，犹豫着要不要告诉对方这件事，但他还是说出口了。“而且我很喜欢看你使用德意志魔法，很强大，很美。”

“我可以看一看吗？”基尔伯特说，意识到罗德里赫可能产生误会，他立马又补了一句。“我不是质疑你，我只是…想看看你用的是什么样的咒语。”

罗德里赫没有介意，他抽出魔杖，“Wunderseltsam（为自然之外）”

温室中抱金芥蓝的金色光斑开始轻轻摇曳，这些形状大小各异的色彩在不同的芥蓝之间流动，以一种同调的节奏，诸般差别在此构筑成丰富的统一与可爱的协调。

难道德意志咒语的代名词仅仅是杀伤性和不择手段吗？望着眼前这一幕，基尔伯特沉默地想，这难道不熠熠生辉吗？

下一秒他一把按住了罗德里赫的手，尚未平息的魔法回路摸起来带有余温，鲜明地灼烧他的手心。这时他才意识到自己做了什么。

罗德里赫略为惊讶地转头看着他，但他没有松开手。

基尔伯特深吸一口气，似乎下定了决心，“罗德里赫。”他认真地叫他的名字。

“有些事情你即使做不到也没有关系。”他一字一句地说，“因为我很强。”

他终于明白地告诉对方，那没有关系。他发现这感觉很好，就像是做了一件对的事情。

罗德里赫怔住了，他感觉到罗德里赫在他手心里微微蜷缩起自己的手指。

然后罗德里赫噗嗤一声笑了，“如果这是个陷阱，我不会掉进去的。”他这么说着，眼睛里却闪着扑朔的光。

“毕竟在我做不到的事情上，你也很强。不要放弃那些事情，好吗？”基尔伯特盯着罗德里赫，他模模糊糊想起一个古老的希腊寓言，他恍惚之间感觉到，如果罗德里赫将他所不具备的那些部分折损，那么他也同样会失去一些东西。

“我可以问你一个问题吗？”须臾的静默之后，罗德里赫安静地问道。

“当然，你想知道什么。”基尔伯特点点头，他很希望向罗德里赫交出一点自己的答案。

“你为什么会来霍格沃茨读书？”

“我想学习英国的魔法。”基尔伯特不假思索地回答，“因为英国魔法和法国魔法的原理很接近。”

“也就是说你想了解法国魔法？”

“我想知道如何更好地抵御法国魔法。”基尔伯特换了一个更准确的说法，“毫不夸张地说，我对德意志魔法掌握得很好，我十岁的时候就能和成年巫师决斗。所以我父亲认为我不去德姆斯特朗读书也没有关系。”

他顿了顿，决定把几个月前发生的事情告诉罗德里赫，“我父亲在莱茵兰的冲突中被一种法兰西魔法所伤，他可能会一年后去世，可能会几年后去世。”他耸耸肩，示意罗德里赫不必安慰他。“我希望我们在法兰西巫师面前…能更有优势，在任何对手面前。”

罗德里赫微微低下头，只说了简单的四个字，“我们会的。”

基尔伯特看了他一眼，并没有太把这句安慰的话当真。

这对罗德里赫来说不够。

罗德里赫反握住他的手。“我会变强的。如果你愿意的话，我们将前往德意志各处，去了解大家都在关心什么，以怎样的方式在生活。我们还可以去法兰西、去大洋彼岸，去看看他们如何能团结一致。然后我们再来想想我们的问题。”

基尔伯特一时说不出话来，半晌才问，“你是认真的吗？” 

罗德里赫点点头，“我们有很长的暑假，我们有今年、明年还有很多年。我们一定能做点什么。虽然我无法成为埃德尔斯坦家的继承人，但我依然会尽我所能。”

他被迫来到霍格沃茨，而基尔伯特是主动选择这所学校。在阴差阳错的相遇里，他分享对方的意志和生命力，即便是对方的怒火，那也是蕴含改变力量的毁灭。无论是以埃德尔斯坦之名，还是作为罗德里赫，他都愿意尽自己所能给基尔伯特一个承诺，如果对方在这未卜的时局里需要一点安慰。

他们互相注视，就此达成一个隐秘的约定。


	23. Chapter 23

基尔伯特正在水晶球里寻找阿散蒂的位置，但在水晶球里只能看到白茫茫的一片。

“什么东西都看不到啊。”基尔伯特不耐烦地用魔杖敲了敲水晶球，水晶球里顿时弥漫起一股愤怒的浓烟。

此时他和罗德里赫正在准备写魔法史的期末论文。基尔伯特打开参考文献看了两页，然后就捣鼓起了水晶球。每个学生在魔法史课上都领用了一个水晶球。至今已被探明的地区都被投影在水晶球里，只要使用方法正确，学生就能在其中看到目标地区。

“阿散蒂地区位于赤道附近，”罗德里赫说，“你更改正午太阳高度了吗？”

自然环境对魔法发展与特征形成有重要影响。这一次水晶球里出现了形状各异的苍绿热带植物，那景象对于基尔伯特而言十分陌生，他把罗德里赫拉过来看，这在罗德里赫眼里同样非常新奇。

世界上存在着这样日照永远充沛的地区，那里长夏不移，与他们的四季轮转一样合乎自然。

“为什么我们没能前往呢？”罗德里赫喃喃道。

尽管世界充满奇异瑰丽，但他们德意志巫师连家门口的事情都没能整理清楚。

成功找到阿散蒂地区后，基尔伯特满意地继续翻看面前摊开的《巴沃亚航海札记》，他在关于阿散蒂魔法的那一页停了下来，读出了书里的描述。

“面前赫然是一场点石成金的盛宴，黄金从天而降，那就是最通行的语言，我们甚至不需要克吕格（海猴子）充当翻译。”

“这类记载太多了。”比起水晶球里的景象，罗德里赫对这段文字只是兴致缺缺地听着，“以前有一段时期也盛传阿兹特克魔法能点石成金。”

“为什么总是关心点石成金？”基尔伯特感到难以理解，“世界各地的石头千差万别，黄金却是一样的。这难道不会变得很无聊吗？”

“比起把石头变成黄金，说不定把黄金还原成石头要更难。”罗德里赫说。每块石头里包含的风、水流、地壳运动等特征一旦被抹消，可能就再也找不回来了。他想了想，又问基尔伯特，“你觉得还原咒能将对象完全还原成之前的模样吗？”

“你不是有经验吗？”基尔伯特反问道，“在万圣节的时候，你认为你完全变回了之前的自己吗？”

提起那个万圣节夜晚，罗德里赫感觉有点口舌发干。

“人是不会完全变回去的，因为在你变形的时候，有一段时间真空，你不可能再变回之前那个时间点的自己了。”基尔伯特继续说。“从某种程度上来说，原来那个你已经不存在了。”

德意志的还原咒本质上是变形咒语的变位，也就是施加一次再变形。你不是回到了自己，而是重新变成了你。

“那你为什么还对变形术如此热衷？”罗德里赫好奇地问，“你不会觉得害怕吗？”

害怕？基尔伯特认真地思考了一下，旋即摇头， “即使失去存在，我也不会消失。这么一想，我甚至觉得什么都不怕啊。”

罗德里赫怔怔地看着他。

基尔伯特突然把书扔开，“你想再试一次吗？”他用一种兴奋的目光凝视着罗德里赫。

罗德里赫没有立刻做出回答。

“来吧，不用担心，交给我就行了。”基尔伯特依然双眼闪闪发光，语气中带着毋庸置疑的安全感，仿佛要告诉他一个不再惧怕黑暗和死亡的秘密。

罗德里赫动了动喉结，他受到了某种无可名状的诱惑，“好。”

那一天是如何度过的呢？他们后来都只余下朦胧的印象。

黄昏浸润在凉爽的潮湿之中，夜幕降临时远处的森林被模糊了线条，湖面上升起神秘的月白色水雾。基尔伯特记得那一晚水雾的气息，因为他看到罗德里赫浅浅地伸出舌头，又迅速收回，只在一眨眼之间。如同幼兽初次试探这个世界，在地上留下第一个脚印。

黑夜由是簌簌变得柔软。他也下意识尝了尝那水雾。

最后魔法史的期末论文他们没有写关于黄金的问题，而是写了舞蹈与群体协同在阿散蒂魔法中的演变。

期末考试顺利结束了，离校的那一天，霍格沃茨火车站洋溢着欢声笑语。火车到站的时候，阿尔弗雷德依然在高声劝说亚瑟，“去我家玩嘛，亚瑟！现在正是雷鸟巡回的季节，很壮观的。还有长满仙人掌的大峡谷，简直是太美了！”

“没兴趣。”

听到这个回答，阿尔弗雷德眼神显得有点低落，好像他是被冷落的雷鸟和仙人掌一样。

“真的很好看。”他又重复了一遍，像是在重复一个客观事实，但语气不像刚刚那么兴奋。

“...”亚瑟转过头去。

罗德里赫和基尔伯特一时想象不出长满仙人掌的大峡谷是如何美，但他们都知道亚瑟会去的。

回到熟悉的城堡后，罗德里赫发现他父亲和哥哥都在家，看起来安然无恙。他久违地和全家人一起用了一顿晚餐，在宴间接受父亲时不时的询问。他也有问题想问他父亲，但他知道现在不是最好的时候。

“罗德里赫。”晚餐结束后，他母亲出声叫住他，“下周海德维礼家的巫师会来做客，记得好好温习匈牙利语。”

罗德里赫花了三秒钟的时间领会这句话中的信息，然后颔首。“好的，母亲。”


	24. Chapter 24

当安卡拉的风暴以摧枯拉朽之势袭来时，安达卢西亚巫师与罗曼巫师合力在南方海洋上将之击退，而埃德尔斯坦和海德维礼以交换姓氏的方式承诺为彼此流血，在陆地上铸起东方第一道屏障。时至今日，这种关系已经持续了百年有余。

每天早晨，罗德里赫都要和贝塔兰长老用匈牙利语练习对话。

贝塔兰长老来自马夏尔平原，是埃德尔斯坦家五位常设长老之一。埃德尔斯坦并非由家主一人决断，而是另有五位常设长老，其中一人是马夏尔巫师，一人是达契亚巫师，其余三人是德意志巫师。

时间很快到了海德维礼前来拜访的那一天。

人还未至，率先传来的是地动山摇的震颤，只见角驼兽队伍从群山中奔腾而出，在深壑前奋力一跃，稳稳地落在城堡前的平台上，随着彻耳嘶吼而收住势头。

海德维礼是中欧地区唯一一个将角驼兽作为坐骑的家族，无论天性多么残暴的神奇动物，他们都有办法将之收服。

埃德尔斯坦夫妇与五位长老在前厅里等待着迎接海德维礼巫师团，为首的是海德维礼家现任家主，安德拉西·海德维礼，他热情地与埃德尔斯坦家的巫师握手致意，一举一动间都透着马夏尔巫师独有的果决。

最初的寒暄过后，察觉到埃德尔斯坦夫人探询的神色，海德维礼先生颇为过意不去地道歉，“小女昨天突然身体不适，这次没能一同登门拜访，实在是失礼了。”

“请别介意，伊丽莎白身体没有大碍吧？”埃德尔斯坦夫人流露出恰到好处的关切，温声问道。

“她太过顽皮贪玩，以致被凉风吹得头痛，并不严重。”海德维礼先生言语间带着一丝责怪意味，但任谁都听得出那并不作数，他丝毫不担心在听众心里留下他女儿不够淑女的印象。

“阿尔卑斯山夏季风光怡人，以伊丽莎白的性格，倘若如果能来看看，或许会喜欢上的。”

“那是当然。”海德维礼先生连连点头表示赞同，“罗德里赫回来了？”他的目光越过埃德尔斯坦夫妇落到罗德里赫身上。

罗德里赫走上前去，谦逊地向海德维礼先生行礼，用匈牙利语问候海德维礼先生。海德维礼先生问了他一些英国的事情，他都用匈牙利语一一作答。海德维礼先生对此显得极为满意。

埃德尔斯坦家大部分人并不会说匈牙利语，罗德里赫是特意学的，因为他母亲对他说，这很有必要。他也会一些南部斯拉夫语，但不如匈牙利语熟练。

伊丽莎白是海德维礼家的独女，极其受到宠爱。罗德里赫小时候和她见过几面，长大一些后却再也没见过她。他其实已经不太记得她的模样，但他知道他母亲每年都会收到伊丽莎白的画像。

和往年一样，她又没有来。罗德里赫对此也并不感到意外。

晚餐过后，埃德尔斯坦夫妇陪同海德维礼家的客人一起观看戏剧《瓜分暴雨》，这是一出由妖精和山怪主演的跨物种跨门第相恋的爱情悲剧。看完戏剧后罗德里赫先回到了自己的房间。

正当罗德里赫在翻阅一本中世纪炼金术典籍时，房外传来一阵敲门声。

“请进。”

推门进来的人是他哥哥维尔锡。“母亲没有让你去给海德维礼先生当翻译吗？”维尔锡在丝绒椅上随意坐下。

“海德维礼先生的德语非常好。”罗德里赫合上了书。

“我刚刚听他们聊天，海德维礼先生说他女儿会骑角驼兽，扫帚就更不在话下了。”维尔锡笑着告诉罗德里赫他错过的趣闻，“他们经常在早晨时发现她的扫帚上沾着露水。”

那时巫师们认为女孩不应该骑扫帚。

罗德里赫有些惊讶地睁大眼睛，似乎因为觉得有趣而笑了笑，随后又慢慢垂下眼睑。

注意到他的神情变化，维尔锡渐渐收敛起笑意， “怎么了？”他平静地问，“她不是你喜欢的那种淑女？”

罗德里赫将头侧到一旁，“这样的女孩子，我希望她永远也不要嫁入埃德尔斯坦家。”

维尔锡看了看窗外的天空，过了好几秒才说，“如果真的确定让你们联姻，她首先是嫁给你，然后才是嫁给埃德尔斯坦家。”

罗德里赫倒认为是反过来的，他不知道他哥哥是不是真的相信这句话。

“我觉得她说不定已经有喜欢的人了。”罗德里赫说。毕竟她每年一想到要来埃德尔斯坦家就生病。

“她才十四岁。”维尔锡笑了。

“十四岁可能足以知道自己不想做什么了。”

维尔锡倒也没有反驳他。“别轻易喜欢上其他女孩子。”他用开玩笑的语气说，“对谁都没好处。你明白吗？”

“嗯。”罗德里赫很明白这件事。

“除非你真的非常喜欢。”维尔锡说。

罗德里赫略为意外地看向他哥哥，可这句话听起来似乎也带点玩笑意味。

“来玩随机游戏吗？”看到罗德里赫有点心不在焉，维尔锡又问。

这是埃德尔斯坦家常玩的一种音乐游戏，他们画出连串随机矩形，对方可以将矩形的高度自由解读为时长、音量或者音高，然后根据解读自行补完并进行演奏。画下矩形的人自己并不知道会听到什么样的音乐，有时候却能得到一点奇妙的心有灵犀。

当维尔锡端详着在纸上显现的矩形时，罗德里赫突然问，“哥哥，你去年夏天有没有受伤？”

“自然没有。”维尔锡在钢琴前坐下，他松开手，纸张悠悠地悬浮在他面前。

这是罗德里赫意料之中的答案，家教不允许承认伤势去换取关心。但他还是问了。

“去年发生了什么呢？”

维尔锡转头看了他一眼，意识到他们好像还没有习惯让他知道这些事情。

“最初只是和波诺弗瓦家领地间的小冲突。”维尔锡泰然地开始讲述，声音中带着镇定的质感，“后来之所以事态恶化，是因为法兰西巫师开始暗中支持野蛮猎人。我们试图和波诺弗瓦家进行谈判，但他们说，法兰西巫师是自由的，他们即使愿意答应我们的要求，也无法阻止那些巫师。”

“那现在情况如何？”

“我们和几个附近的家族不得不戒严了一些地区，事情才算平息了下来。”埃德尔斯坦家的领地并不涉及莱茵兰地区，但当地有一些自由港直属埃德尔斯坦管辖。

维尔锡将双手放上琴键，开始弹奏未知的音乐。

北海

在这一年里，基尔伯特的叔父开始帮忙管理领地内的事务。一旦他父亲出了意外，他叔父可以暂时接管贝什米特家，等待基尔伯特成年。

路德维希比基尔伯特提前一天回到家，但基尔伯特到家的时候并没有看到路德维希的身影。

他在海崖边找到了路德维希，天色阴沉，乌云翻滚，昭示着一场暴雨即将来临。基尔伯特走过去在他弟弟身边坐下。

“我有时真讨厌法兰西巫师。”路德维希的声音在肆虐的海风中依然很清晰。

基尔伯特看着路德维希。他不知道德姆斯特朗是怎样的环境，但他可以想象，这个聚集了大量德意志纯血巫师的学校肯定多少算得上群情激愤，学生的反对情绪很容易彼此感染。

“我听说他们做菜难吃、举止傲慢、最擅长让人牙根发酸，整天研究怎么在魔杖上雕镂花纹。我们德意志巫师可能天生就和他们相反。”基尔伯特以一种戏谑的口吻数落了一连串，这句吐槽很快消失在了掀起浪涛的狂风中，他们耳边只充斥着海洋的怒吼。

“但是，不要因为他们和我们打仗就讨厌他们。至少，不要仅仅因为这样。”

路德维希沉默着握紧了手指。他一向很冷静，如果他要对一个人改变态度，那也将以一种非常认真、深思熟虑的方式进行。

基尔伯特拍了拍他的肩膀，“起码先去认识一个法兰西巫师吧。到那个时候我们再理直气壮地讨厌他。”

“快下雨了，回家吧。”


	25. Chapter 25

升上三年级后，霍格沃茨在课程选择上为学生们留下了更多自由。今天，斯莱特林的学生们正在翻看波琛教授刚刚发下来的选修课简介，他们需要从中选出两门，最终决定自己的课表。

“保护神奇动物？”基尔伯特念出这门课程的名字时，语气里带着难以置信。

“是你弟弟会喜欢的课？”罗德里赫问。

基尔伯特摇头，“不可能，我弟弟绝对想不到神奇动物能和保护这个词被联系在一起。在我们那里，神奇动物都极其生猛，巫师才应该得到保护。”

如果是需要被保护的神奇动物，那他就没有太大兴趣。于是这门课被pass掉了。

下一门是占卜课。占卜课听起来怪怪的，基尔伯特想不出来这种课有什么用。

“你认识会占卜的巫师吗？”他问罗德里赫，“我反正是没见过。”

罗德里赫想了一下，“我听说在极少数巴伐利亚巫师的血统中蕴含着预见的能力。但这种能力是天生的，不一定能通过学习获得。”

“那你说不定也隐藏着这种能力。”基尔伯特调侃他，“你们家肯定和巴伐利亚联过姻吧。”话音未落，他注意到罗德里赫的手指正逐渐下移到古代魔文课上，“等等！”他下意识出声制止，“你不会要选古代魔文课吧？！”

“当然。”罗德里赫动了动手腕，灵巧地在课程编号上画了一个圈，飘逸流畅，是基尔伯特抓不住的节奏。

基尔伯特一时间哑口无言，他瞪着罗德里赫，过了半分钟才不情不愿地接受了这件事。他低头端详着课程名字，皱眉翻过来覆过去看了几分钟，这才以壮士断腕般的决心勾上了这门课。

“你如果不感兴趣的话，不需要选这门课。”罗德里赫目睹了他全程的心理斗争。

“你好烦啊。”基尔伯特把笔扔到桌子上，“其他的课也好无聊，我才不想一个人写作业。”

“好吧，那另一门课给你选。”罗德里赫笑着说。

“那是当然。”基尔伯特随手勾上了麻瓜研究课的编号，他一把拿过罗德里赫的课表在同样的位置打了一个勾，然后把两张课表一起交上去了。

霍格沃茨的古代魔文课重点在于魔文翻译，古代魔文包括龙文、欧甘文、卢恩文等多种文字。然而其中许多文字的解读规则已经不可考。

北欧和德意志地区的魔法都起源于卢恩魔法。经过上千年的更迭，卢恩魔咒早已从逻辑和格式上被实施拉丁化改写。7世纪时，卢恩文字从中欧地区彻底消失，如今的魔咒已经看不出原来的痕迹。由于这种文字晦涩难懂，即使是德姆斯特朗也只会开设入门课程，会选修的学生更是寥寥无几。

今天的巫师们通常认为，卢恩文字对于魔法施用已经没有太大增益，只有学术上的研究价值。尽管如此，德意志所有纯血家族依然会从小教授孩子如何读写卢恩字母，因为这是一种古老魔法精神的象征。

基尔伯特小时候也经受过严格的卢恩字母训练，教授卢恩文字的方法是让孩子摆出卢恩字母的形状。因此从一开始，这种学习就是身体记忆。

但也仅限于对字母的认知罢了。

“卢恩文字并不是一种死去的文字。”两人刚刚上完一节古代魔文课，罗德里赫对方才听到的言论感到不满。“更不是某种镌刻在护身符上就能不明就里地增加魔法力量的符号。”

“你真的对卢恩文字很感兴趣吗？”基尔伯特打了个哈欠，兴致缺缺，“说实话，我见到卢恩文字最多的地方是在歌手的项圈上。”

罗德里赫看了他一眼，隐约有点忿忿的意思，这让基尔伯特突然很想笑。

“好吧，我知道这是德意志魔法的起源。”基尔伯特稍微认真了一点，“可是今天我们已经很难解读它了，不是吗？”

“卢恩文字并非无法解读。至少在埃德尔斯坦家，它的语法规则得到了保留。”罗德里赫说，“卢恩文字可以组合出复杂的字形，尽管这个字形本身不被赋予读音，但能展现非常丰富的含义，和象形文字有异曲同工之妙。我有时会想，这个特征或许很适合施展无声咒，也能更直观地让巫师理解咒语。”

听到这里，基尔伯特突然产生了兴趣，除了专门的卢恩文字学者（他怀疑这是一个几乎等同于不存在的职业），如今估计没人会对卢恩文字研究到组合字形的地步。

“你为什么会对卢恩文字这么了解？”

“之前无法学习魔法的时候，我的时间只能花在翻阅乐谱和卢恩文字典籍上。”

这种悠闲在纯血家族里非常奢侈，这种技能自然也非常稀缺。

罗德里赫继续说道：“在三十年战争期间，瑞典国王曾经使用卢恩文字来加密军事讯息，哈布斯堡截获这些讯息后请埃德尔斯坦完成破译。当时的家主组织了一批巫师学者进行解读，虽然那些讯息并没有任何魔法含义，但当初那批学者总结编撰的卢恩文字语法规则却得以保留下来。”

德意志地区的纯血家族和麻瓜王室的联系很密切，很多麻瓜王室经常会请巫师为军队的武器注入魔法力量，而最常使用的方法就是在武器上刻写卢恩符号。基尔伯特小时候每次犯错就会被罚为麻瓜武器镂刻符号，他因此而玩过各种各样的麻瓜火枪。

基尔伯特一边听着罗德里赫说话，一边将手枕在脑后，走在罗德里赫前面。此时他们正顺着图书馆漆红色的螺旋阶梯，前往顶层的天文观测室。

“既然如此，那我们就来试一试解读卢恩文字中的魔法讯息吧！”基尔伯特突然提议。

这个没有经过太多考虑，不知从思绪的哪一个角落里蹦出来的想法，将成为许多事情的起点。 

“你真的这么想吗？”

察觉到罗德里赫停下了脚步，基尔伯特转过身，火烛从罗德里赫身后照来，但他的眼睛在逆光的阴影中闪烁着另一种光芒。

基尔伯特看着他，谈起的却是另一件事，“来到霍格沃茨之后，我才切身地体会到，虽然都使用拉丁系咒语，但德意志魔法和英国魔法有很大区别。”他顿了顿，“如果能解读卢恩文字，我们或许就能重新审视自己的魔法，对自己的起源也能有更清晰的认识。”

罗德里赫非常赞同，“我们归根结底应当拥有自己的身份。但是卢恩文字非常复杂，可能也没那么有趣，你觉得——”

“那有什么关系！我们很年轻，拥有充沛的时间，又非常聪明。我很熟悉德意志的魔法，而你非常了解卢恩文字。”基尔伯特越说越兴奋，“我们刚好在英国的魔法学校相遇，你不觉得这或许是一件注定由我们俩一起做的事情吗？”

在那么多的阴差阳错中，如果有任何一个环节发生了改变，他们或许都无法在这里进行这样一场对话。

罗德里赫愣了几秒，然后点点头，眉眼间流露出淡淡的笑意，“是的，这是一件注定由我们俩一起做的事情。”


	26. Chapter 26

天文台成为了他们最常在一起研读卢恩文字的地点。之所以选择天文台，是因为卢恩文字的行列顺序与太阳的黄道位置及星辰的运行轨迹互相关联。而且大多数时候这里没有其它学生。

他们首先从卢恩字母单字背后的含义入手，然后逐步研究组合语法、以及卢恩文字中的数理和天文学含义。

“1-1号F字符。”罗德里赫用魔杖在空中写出这个字符，“它的三种可变写法你应该都很熟悉吧？”

“还行吧。”基尔伯特在脑海里回想了一下，点点头。

“每个卢恩字母都有表象显示和衍生意志。F字符的表象为野火，而衍生意志是毁灭和创造，因此也可以被理解为永恒的变化。它是一股无处不在无所不能的力量。”

“作为两种极端的协调，它包含着从生到死、复从死到新生的变化。这个字符可以被作为一切动因和力量的原型。”

罗德里赫的声音娓娓道来，他一时听得有些入神。

“在古日耳曼魔法中有一条魔咒被称作Hamingja。如果只看外观和功效，这个咒语类似于英国的呼神护卫，但是两者原理不同，呼神护卫利用的是快乐回忆引发的正面情绪，而Hamingja是精神力量的具象化。这条咒语的基础就是这个字符。”

罗德里赫突然停了下来，“你在听吗？”他低声问。

“什么？我当然在听！”基尔伯特回过神来，不由自主地提高音量，以掩饰片刻前的失神。他刷地抽出魔杖攥在手中，动作之大让罗德里赫愣了一下。

“你想做什么？”罗德里赫错愕地看着他手中的魔杖。

“我会这条咒语，你想看我展示一下吗？”

对方点头后，基尔伯特挥了挥魔杖，在罗德里赫看来，他似乎凭空画了一个无形的符号。一声类似天鹅长啸的声音突兀地刺向耳膜，一种陌生的庞大预感让罗德里赫突然一阵心悸。

这时一阵蓝光从杖尖涌出，它没有形状，因而也没有边界，源源不绝一阵强似一阵，宛如从心脏泵出的新鲜血液。一股强大蓬勃、浩瀚坚定的力量。

他的心跳逐渐平复了下来，甚至感到一种罕见的安定。

蓝色光芒旋转着将罗德里赫包裹起来，明明是无法触碰的光芒，却让人能切实感触到它的存在。罗德里赫觉得自己仿佛一条鲸鱼，被温暖的大海簇拥。深蓝的海洋给予它自由，又给予它保护。

基尔伯特怔怔地看了他一会儿，当罗德里赫察觉到他的视线时，他收回了目光，看向自己握着魔杖的右手。

“怎么了？”

“原来我比自己想象的还要强。”他一边用玩笑口吻一本正经地感叹，一边在手中熟练地转了转魔杖。“按照你的说法，Hamingja的根源咒语中包含着强大的毁灭力量。”

罗德里赫点点头，“从身到灵的流动是一种从有形到无形的转变，某种程度上来说是活人能拥有的唯一可媲美从生到死这一转变的力量。一切强大的力量都有毁灭性。”

“也就是说，这个守护魔咒也能轻易地转化为杀伤性咒语。”基尔伯特挑了挑眉毛。“这倒很德意志。”

“你会试试吗？”

“当然会。”基尔伯特理所当然地说，“你应该学会不要相信从德意志巫师嘴里听到的任何咒语。”说着他一把将罗德里赫从这道蓝色光芒中拽了出来。

“我也想试一下这个咒语。”罗德里赫说。

基尔伯特耸耸肩，表示悉听尊便。

他在一边看着罗德里赫练习，最初几次都没有太大成色，日耳曼魔法并不是只要准确念出咒语读音就能成功，罗德里赫需要摸索也是正常的，但以他对罗德里赫的了解，有些事这个人可能想不到。

“你知道保护性咒语和防御性咒语的区别在哪里吗？”基尔伯特忍不住提示道。“防御性咒语写在盾牌上，而保护性咒语写在长剑上。你必须首先正视这一点，然后再好好考虑什么前置咒语才是最合适的。”

罗德里赫看了他一眼，在原地静立了一会儿，似乎在思考这句提示。大约想出了结果，他重新抬起魔杖念动咒语，这次杖尖出现了一缕萤白色的光芒，但那光芒摆了摆尾巴，在黑夜中稍纵即逝。

基尔伯特笑出了声，“这次你的思路是正确的。但是别忘了，这个咒语是精神力量的具象化，你的一切彷徨和犹豫都会直观地在结果中表现出来。”

罗德里赫还没来得及说什么，一只温热的手突然覆上了他的手背，“而且你挥魔杖的动作过于柔和了，你现在可不是在指挥乐队啊。”

他握着他的手，拇指指尖搭在他的魔杖上，“像这样。”

他在教他如何用最简洁有力的方式挥动魔杖，那种略带掌控的引导力度恰到好处。当杖尖的震颤停止时，耳畔霎时间传来一阵炸裂般的声响，就像阿尔卑斯山脉倾覆在结冰的多瑙河上，一刹那间，萤白与淡蓝相间的光点漫天降落，洋洋洒洒，蔚为大观。

或许是因为这一幕过于震撼，罗德里赫屏住了呼吸，他侧过头，看着近在咫尺的面孔，基尔伯特正好对上他的视线，某个开关好像突然被打开，他像碰到烙铁一样猛然松开了他的手。

罗德里赫这才意识到自己把魔杖捏得太近，他稍微松开魔杖，“你对德意志魔法的了解的确很透彻。”

“那还用说。”基尔伯特生硬地回答，“时候不早了，回宿舍吧。”

在回宿舍的路上，基尔伯特冷不丁冒出了一个莫名其妙的问题，“你穿过蓝色的衣服吗？”

罗德里赫投去一个略微不解的眼神。

“说不定很适合你。”


	27. Chapter 27

在三年级的黑魔法防御课上，学生们开始接触不可饶恕咒的定义。十四五岁的学生们既对这几句只要动动舌头就可能带来死亡的咒语感到惴惴不安，又难以遏制接触禁忌所产生的兴奋感。

但首先，教授却用大量的时间讲述不可饶恕咒为何在法理上被否定正当性。

基尔伯特和罗德里赫不得不开始正视一个问题，比起英国法国，为什么黑魔法在德意志地区受到特殊对待。

“因为黑魔法在德意志受到的限制很弱，这里有相当一部分人认定我们本质上非常邪恶。”

“有一件事我早就想说了，在德意志魔法中其实不存在黑魔法这个概念。”基尔伯特摇摇头，“但是在这里估计没人会相信。”

德意志魔法和英国魔法的逻辑不一样，英国魔咒直接限定目的和结果，因而有黑白之分。而德意志基础咒语分为四大类，分别是数量、质量、关系和状态咒语。任何魔法都是这些咒语的叠加与推演。一切德意志咒语中都至少包含两条路径，巫师根据需要将魔法力量引向不同的路径，咒语的威力和结果很大程度上取决于巫师的意图。

“在我们的魔法体系中，没有一条咒语本身是为了杀人或是使人发疯而诞生的。如果产生了这样的结果，那不是咒语的错，而是巫师的意图所致。”

他们没有理由判定一个数或是一道公式有罪，因为那只是一个工具。

德意志巫师需要学习如何从思维的迷雾中一击必中地探取所需的结果，然后准确使用咒语导向这个结果。如果说基础咒语是猫的概念，想得到一只幼年黄色条纹猫就需要从这个概念咒语演绎目标的年龄、颜色、花纹、体格等各种特质。

这件事难度非常大，需要领悟并进行大量练习，直到这种魔法思维成为下意识的习惯才算是入了门。越复杂的魔咒推演回路越长。有时候可以采用不同的叠加回路来得到相同的结果，这大大增加了德意志魔法的迷惑度，因为同样的结果可能来自不同属性的咒语。

尽管德意志魔法门槛很高，但上限也很高，组合咒语的时候逻辑很通顺，对于高阶巫师来说，咒语间的流动和连击可谓行云流水，威力所向披靡。

在霍格沃茨，即使是一年级的学生也能使用阿拉霍洞开打开紧锁的房门，而在德姆斯特朗，在彻底融会贯通之前，学生们往往要度过很长一段深受打击的时期，有些学生为了应付考试会偷偷学习英国和法国的咒语，结果直到毕业也无法真正掌握德意志魔法的精髓。

如果没有弄清楚德意志魔法的逻辑，恐怕连德意志巫师自己也会产生怀疑，以为这种魔法从根源上就不怀好意。而当越来越多的人产生这样的看法时，事实的力量无可避免地变得黯淡孱弱。

“很多人不知道这件事也是情有可原。”基尔伯特继续说，“因为德意志的很多巫师甚至连接受教育的机会都没有。”

“我们如今的咒语会不会太过复杂了呢？”罗德里赫若有所思。

听到这句话，基尔伯特露出了不满的神情，“如果有人觉得这太复杂了，那应该从自己身上找原因，而不是去指责咒语。”

罗德里赫闻言低垂下视线，他意识到刚刚那句话很像是在为自己辩解，这对他而言是种非常不体面的行为。

一时间两人都哑口无言。

“无论你在想什么，我都不是那个意思。”基尔伯特有些生硬地开口，听起来反而比罗德里赫更局促。“你认为咒语应该简化吗？”

罗德里赫决定说出自己的想法，“我觉得简化是魔咒学的大趋势。你会不会觉得英国魔法的学习难度要更低一些？”

“就魔咒学而言，英国魔法简直毫无难度。”基尔伯特撇了撇嘴。

“但在几个世纪前，英国魔咒的格式也是非常复杂的。他们只是迅速将之简化了。”

基尔伯特沉默片刻，“可能是为了让更多人有条件学习魔法。”

“或许正因如此，他们今天能拥有魔法部，而我们只能拥有纯血领地。”

“但——”他承认罗德里赫说的有些道理，可这不代表他能完全接受，“如果因此要折损德意志魔法中最精湛的部分，那不是本末倒置吗？那肯定会让我们模糊自己的身份。”

罗德里赫望着他，基尔伯特明白那目光不是为了说服他，而是正在思考。

什么是本？什么又是末？说到底是巫师塑造了魔法，还是魔法塑造了巫师？

“如果有一天，德意志的三十六个纯血领地被统摄在同一个魔法部之下，那时我们还会分辨普鲁士巫师，奥地利巫师，巴伐利亚巫师吗？”罗德里赫说，“肯定还会分辨，但或许那区别就没有这么重要了吧。”

到了那个时候，区别又会落在德意志、法兰西、英国之间。可再久一些，或许连这种划分也不是那么重要了。

“我明白你的意思。”他的停顿听起来像切割线，“但在那之前，我们必须选择一个身份生活下去。”

他们在英格兰的岛屿上，以置身事外的目光观察生养他们的土地，他们得以从繁杂事务中解脱出来，去思考一些尽管不那么迫在眉睫，但在更远的将来或许会影响整个德意志巫师命运的问题。

到了那时，德意志巫师这个身份能带来的权利或许将不止于被驱逐和被误解。

“你知道吗？卡什青是个巴登人。”基尔伯特突然想起了一件事。

“什么？”罗德里赫惊讶地抬起眼。

“说他现在还是个巴登人可能也不准确，但他是从巴登来英国读书的。”

“你这么一说这个姓氏的确…”罗德里赫沉吟，“可我从来没有听他说过德语。”

“是的，他不说。经常和他待在一起的那个明克斯也来自巴登，但是他们之间好像一直用英语交流。”

仔细想想，这件事并不那么出乎意料。卡什青不止一次挑衅罗德里赫，一般英国学生肯定没有这个闲心。

“按理说这个学校里应该有不少来自德意志的巫师，可我们好像没怎么见过。”

“或许是因为他们不想强调这个身份。也或许，只是不想和我们来往。”

即使在德意志学生中，他们的身份也是最特殊的，特殊到似乎和这里的同族人失去了联系。


	28. Chapter 28

基尔伯特稍微松了松领结，即使是在冬天，他依然觉得这套衣服太热了。

今天是圣诞夜，他却没有回到熟悉的家中。

一周前，亚瑟以柯克兰家的名义邀请基尔伯特和罗德里赫来柯克兰庄园参加圣诞晚会。三天前，他们在伦敦市区的裁缝店取回礼服。现在，他们就位于这座历史悠久的英国庄园之中。

获得邀请来参加这场圣诞晚宴的宾客除了出身显赫的纯血巫师，还有航海家、发明家、学者等等，这个国度里一切卓有成就的巫师都收到了柯克兰家的猫头鹰。知识、灵感、艺术与创造的气息在这座庄园里激荡碰撞，等待开启新一年的未知图景。

来客们的打扮五花八门，传统巫师长袍不利于跳舞也不利于狩猎，作为与时俱进倡导时尚气息的一群巫师，他们自然要走在着装革新的最前沿。

一名裹着头巾的巫师正在展示从东方带回来的象牙，口中念念有词：“光明中辉煌的太阳，星宿中璀璨的月亮，蛇中的无限，控制者中的阎魔！”*

伴随着咒语的声音，象牙从他手中升起悬在半空，围观者好奇地注视着这一变化，只见象牙如同白色月轮开始旋转，不知静止下来时将会指向何处。看样子这俨然是来自神秘异域的某种占卜魔法。

基尔伯特的注意力很快飘到了别的地方。

“你看，那个鼻子扬得比睫毛还高的人。”基尔伯特抬了抬下巴，示意罗德里赫看向站在亚瑟面前的一位金发青年。

罗德里赫顺着他指示的方向看去，“他是波诺弗瓦家的弗朗西斯。”

“什么？”这个姓氏让基尔伯特瞬间提高了音量，“你不是在开玩笑吧？为什么他会出现在这里？”

尽管语气听起来并不十分友善，但基尔伯特忍不住多打量了弗朗西斯几眼。

很少有人在第一次见到弗朗西斯时能摆脱那种显而易见的吸引力，这个年轻的法兰西巫师只是站在那里就光芒四射。客观来讲，这不一定是因为他的头发颜色。

“你看他领口的别针。”罗德里赫说。在这个距离下，基尔伯特只能看出那是一朵盛开在剑锋上的三色花卉，或许是百合花，也可能是鸢尾花，可惜他对纹章毫不熟悉。“那是波诺弗瓦家的家徽。”

在罗德里赫解释的时候，基尔伯特不为人知地瞥了他一眼。

“哟，Arthur！”

这个玩弄意味十足的声音正是来源于他们刚刚在讨论的对象。

弗朗西斯虽然在叫亚瑟，用的却是法语的读法，因而听起来非常陌生。

亚瑟因为这个称呼而不满地皱起眉，酝酿着该如何回敬弗朗西斯。但在他做出回应之前，另一个声音抢先做出了回答，“你在叫亚瑟？”

阿尔弗雷德高调地插入对话。

除了阿尔弗雷德以外，在场大多数巫师的第一外语都是法语。尽管如此，阿尔弗雷德似乎还是辨认出了亚瑟这个词。

“你的发音不对。如果你不懂我可以教你，但你不能乱叫他的名字。”阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛。

弗朗西斯的注意力落到了这个美国巫师身上，“我在用正确的方法叫他的名字。”他咬重了“正确”这个词。

“他是个英国人，你应该用英语叫一个英国人的名字，只有这样才是正确的。”阿尔弗雷德坚持。

弗朗西斯的眼神中逐渐透出锐利，但阿尔弗雷德毫不闪躲地迎上他的目光，空气中的静默显得越发紧张。

过了片刻，弗朗西斯突然绽露出笑容，他伸出手，“初次见面，我是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。很高兴认识你。”

这一态度转变让阿尔弗雷德有些惊诧，他看了看弗朗西斯，又看了看亚瑟。

“可是亚瑟――”阿尔弗雷德没有伸出手。

“我会叫他Arthur。”弗朗西斯动了动舌头，他能将这个英文单字发得圆润优美，甚至带一点发颤的婉转尾音，可这反而让亚瑟的神情更加阴沉了几分。

阿尔弗雷德似乎没有意识到这件事，因为弗朗西斯的表态， 他马上将刚刚的小插曲抛之脑后，高高兴兴地接受了这一友好表示。

正当基尔伯特觉得这个波诺弗瓦有点让人捉摸不透时，柯克兰家的家主非常热情地来对他们致以问候。

柯克兰先生先是和罗德里赫寒暄了几句，然后转向基尔伯特开始盛赞贝什米特领地制造的独一无二的攻击型魔药和出口的龙牙质量。

基尔伯特一恍神以为自己在听产品目录。

话锋一转，柯克兰先生面上忽然流露出惋惜的神色，“我对你父亲的事情深表遗憾，他是个值得尊敬的人。显然你继承了他的优秀。”

基尔伯特不想为他父亲接受其他人的遗憾。“您没有见识过我的能力。”他直率地指出这件事。

柯克兰先生并没有感到被冒犯，他自然地说，“年轻人，你经受着你或许尚未料想到的关注。”

这是好事还是坏事？基尔伯特一时无法确定。

“优秀的年轻人代代层出，而我们的友谊正是以这种方式得到延续。”末了，柯克兰先生以一种怀抱美好期望的语气说道。

“原来亚瑟他父亲这么健谈。”看着柯克兰先生离开的背影，基尔伯特对罗德里赫感慨。

“你不明白他的意思吗？”

“什么意思？”

“如果你继承了贝什米特家，你就需要和他打交道。”罗德里赫看着他，“你应该更多地了解柯克兰家，因为听起来柯克兰和你们领地往来频繁。”

“了解？以这种宴会跳舞聊天的方式？”

“你可能不喜欢这种方式。”罗德里赫说，“但这的确挺重要，你或许可以去试试？”

于是新一轮舞会开始的时候，或许是出于某种使命感，基尔伯特去邀请某个一直在悄悄打量他的女孩跳舞了。

大厅里灯火辉煌，穿着各色服饰的人浪在欢乐荡漾，舞伴们合着华尔兹的节拍旋转，跳舞的人群如潮消涨，摇曳的烛光随之忽明忽暗，中提琴和圆管在魔法的网罗下尽情地演奏，应和着酒杯丁当作响的声音让人沉醉其中。

“罗德里赫。”弗朗西斯不知何时来到了他身边，递给他一杯酒，“在这里遇见你真是个惊喜。”

“晚上好，弗朗西斯。”罗德里赫对来人点了点头。

“那个人是贝什密特？”弗朗西斯的目光看向了发色显眼的德意志巫师。

“没错，他叫基尔伯特。”

弗朗西斯勾起嘴角，“我就知道。”

这句话引来了罗德里赫探询的眼神，“你为什么会在这里？”

“安卡拉的事情你听说了吗？”弗朗西斯抿了一口酒。“俄国巫师正盘踞在安卡拉北方，如果不是因为这种情况，柯克兰家这些巫师不会和我们接近。”弗朗西斯此刻目光的焦点不知落在谁身上，“但波诺弗瓦和柯克兰总是没办法彼此信任，你看，他们马上就准备拉拢贝什米特了。”

罗德里赫一时没有回答。

“你不需要有任何压力，我说这些并不是想影响你。”弗朗西斯摊开左手，这似乎是他表示真诚的方式。

“当然不会，你只是在回答我的问题而已。”罗德里赫说，毕竟埃德尔斯坦家的事情在可预见的未来也不会由他决定。

顿了顿，罗德里赫像突然想起了什么，“圣诞快乐。”

弗朗西斯笑出了声，“你很奇怪，没有人在聊天中途说圣诞快乐。”

“可能因为我们不熟悉，所以你觉得奇怪。”

“你的意思是，只要两个人彼此熟悉，就不会再对彼此的任何事情感到意外？”弗朗西斯听起来不太赞同。

“不，但会对彼此的意外性感到习惯。”

“那你现在在想什么？”

短暂的沉默后，罗德里赫说：“我们和安卡拉巫师的区别在于圣诞节吗？”

“噢，所以你刚刚的圣诞快乐其实是某种对抗他们的魔咒？”弗朗西斯笑了，“难怪我总听说你们德意志咒语会伪装成歌谣。”

罗德里赫不自觉开始观察他。

弗朗西斯的一举手一投足都是非常正统的纯血风范，但高傲和热情在他身上并存，美与锋利浑然一体，鲜花下隐蔽着利剑，剑锋上绽放着鲜花。

对罗德里赫而言，他直觉弗朗西斯比他想象的更加复杂，适用于纯血的价值法则在他身上好像是失灵的。

“你在想我？”弗朗西斯看着罗德里赫的眼睛，笃定地问。

“你们在聊什么？”就在这时，基尔伯特的身影突然出现两人身边，罗德里赫如梦初醒般转头看向他的方向。“你回来了？”

弗朗西斯和基尔伯特对视了一眼，弗朗西斯率先抛出一句算是打招呼的话，“我想你已经知道我的名字了，我也知道你的名字。”

“很好。”这句话给基尔伯特留下了不错的印象，至少这个波诺弗瓦不会做些无必要的事情。

“我以为你看到我会更激动一些。”弗朗西斯说。

“为什么？”基尔伯特露出明显的惊讶表情，“我根本不认识你，因为你是个法兰西巫师，因为你姓波诺弗瓦，我就应该对你另眼相看？”

弗朗西斯微微偏头，浮现出一个莫测的微笑。“我不需要这些原因来让别人记住我。”他举了举酒杯，“和你们聊得很开心，圣诞快乐。”

说完弗朗西斯就转身离开了。基尔伯特还没来得及开口，突然感觉到身边的人伸出手拍打着他的衣袖，基尔伯特一时收住了话语，只是低头看着罗德里赫的动作。

“跳舞感觉怎么样？”罗德里赫问。

“我不觉得跳舞与加深了解有什么关系。”基尔伯特说，“这种无聊的事情让人难以集中注意力，连聊天都提不起劲来。”

“谈话并不是了解对方的唯一方式。”

“反正我觉得很无聊，我不想再做了。”基尔伯特满不在乎。

当罗德里赫停下整理衣袖的动作时，基尔伯特这才点明了一件事，“你知道你可以用魔杖吗？”

罗德里赫想了想，坦然地回答，“我一时忘了。”

“你们到底有没有一点身为巫师的自觉？”基尔伯特仿佛听到了一个笑话，“刚刚那个女孩也让我帮她整理礼服后背的羽毛，但这件事其实不需要拜托别人，完全可以用魔杖做到啊！”

“那你帮她整理了吗？”

“我把咒语告诉她了。”

罗德里赫难以置信地看着基尔伯特。

“怎么了？我…我做错了？”基尔伯特不确定地问。

“...我不知道。”罗德里赫收回了目光。“那你刚刚为什么不提醒我？”

“是啊，为什么呢。”

“你肯定是想趁机取笑我，因为我的确还常常记不起来自己是个巫师。”这句话听上去略带埋怨略带狡黠。

罗德里赫自己也有点意外，他没有想到如今他能像玩笑一般说出这件事。

基尔伯特没有肯定，也没有反驳，只是久久地注视着他，直到罗德里赫开始觉得有点难为情，基尔伯特突然笑了，“你难道是在撒娇吗？”

罗德里赫从没想过这个词会和自己被联系到一起，他霎时间涨红了脸，“当然不是！”

“你就是！”

“我不为这种没有意义的论题和你争辩。”罗德里赫绕开陷阱，试图保持平静的语气。

“当然有意义啊！”基尔伯特的声音完全被张扬的笑意浸透，“如果你是的话，这就是我目前收到过的最好的圣诞礼物。”

听到这句话，罗德里赫愣住了，他一抬头，正好对上基尔伯特的视线。有一刻，他不知道为什么这个人会出现在自己面前。

然后罗德里赫也笑了，大概不是那么好看的笑容，因为这不是他最习惯的那种游刃有余进退有度的笑容。而是一个不知道为什么让他有点眼眶发酸的笑容。

“那我希望你，圣诞节快乐。”

他今晚对不少人说了这句话，但是这一刻，看着那双红色的眼睛，他的愿望最为接近这句话字面上的含义。

“真的。”基尔伯特凑近了一点，“我很高兴。”

*出自《摩诃婆罗多》


	29. Chapter 29

春天来临的时候，他们已经讨论完了所有独立卢恩字母的内涵。由于罗德里赫对卢恩典故的融会贯通，基尔伯特能颇为轻易地看出古代卢恩魔法和现代魔法的内在联系。而从本源的卢恩字母出发，加上基尔伯特的提点，罗德里赫对德意志魔法的使用也越来越得心应手。

他们开始学习卢恩字母的组合字形。

“1-5号R字符和1-7号Ge字符是两个重要的格式字符。R字符代表自然法规，原初秩序。古代日耳曼巫师赋予这个字符直觉和理性、魔法和知识的平衡，它将魔法力量统筹在事先设定的轨道之上。而Ge字符代表联合。这个字符的意义是使物体在结合后产生大于算术和的力量。”

“换言之Ge是一个促进质变的字符？”基尔伯特问。

“没错。”

“那如果是两个巫师的结合呢？”

“这种情况当然也包括在内。”

“怎么结合？交换血液？立下血誓？还是纯粹的魔法融合？”

罗德里赫嘴唇微闭，片刻的踌躇后，他解释道，“是性。”他发音的方式就好像他是第一次念出这个词，“在古日耳曼时期，这被作为获得超验智慧的途径。双方借此完成生命力和魔法的交换，差异越大，效果越显著。”

基尔伯特双眼一眨不眨地盯着他，似乎在观察他说出每一句话之后表情的变化。然后不出意外地发出了一阵令人恼怒的笑声。

至少无端令罗德里赫感到心烦。

“你笑什么？”

“你知道你自己说起这个词的时候是什么表情吗？”

“我当然看不到。”

“让我觉得埃德尔斯坦家能延续至今简直是一件不可思议的事情！”

“你——我们为什么不先跳过这个问题呢？”罗德里赫镇静的语调并不能完全抹消他的局促。

“当然不可以，这是一个重要的学术问题。”

“你偷换概念。”

“好吧我是。”基尔伯特索性直接承认了自己要歪题的意图，罗德里赫的避让实在越加勾起他的兴趣。“可这到底有什么不能谈的呢？难道你从来不会有身体反应吗？”

罗德里赫一时语塞，他庆幸他们说的是德语，而天文台没有任何其他身影。

对于十五岁的男生而言，无论如何掩饰，这个话题中总是包含着一些令人蠢蠢欲动的意味。当他们的骨骼与肩膀开始伸展，肌理的轮廓线条逐渐清晰，性别的成熟同样渗透进躯体之内不直接被视线接触的领域。

在斯莱特林的宿舍里，男生们从不谈论这个话题。他们至多只会听到舍友用充满迷惑性的不屑语气数落熟悉的或是只听过传言的女生，以此掩饰对异性的兴趣。作为纯血学生最多的一个学院，斯莱特林的整体风气依然是将谈论身体视为忌讳。

但自然的欲望并不会因为纯血的姓氏而绕道。

罗德里赫没有回答。

基尔伯特仿佛是设下陷阱的猎人，“我想是因为你的家教不允许你轻易说谎？”

“不。”

“你回答的是哪个问题？”基尔伯特故意问，“除非你的姓氏被施下了魔法，把你们变得像石头一样，只在必要的时候完成繁育的任务。真的有这样的魔法吗？”

这个问题好像怎么回答都不对劲，“如果你真的想和人聊这个问题，那我不是一个合适的对象。”

可与其说基尔伯特对这个问题感兴趣，不如说他对罗德里赫面对这个问题的态度感兴趣。

“我只是想知道——”基尔伯特不再继续说下去了。

“知道什么？”罗德里赫低声问。

此时罗德里赫是坐着的，长袍的下摆自然地垂落。在双方都沉默无言的时候，一只手轻如羽毛般摸上了他的膝盖，这一轻微触碰的效果却如同闪电一般让罗德里赫瞬间绷紧了身体，他条件反射性地按住了那只捣乱的手。但是，他停住了，并没有推开对方。

从他学会行走的时候开始，就没有人再触碰过他被掩饰在衣袍之下的身体。即使是他自己，对于这具身体也是感到陌生的。

数秒的静止之后，皮肤交叠的地方开始散发开暧昧的热度，那只手的主人或许将这个举动解读为他的默许，随即缓缓向上蹭了蹭，如同一条游离的鳞片冰冷的蛇。陌生的触感按压在大腿内部，即使隔着布料依然引发一阵颤栗，罗德里赫下意识地并拢了双腿。

这个动作让对方迅速将手收了回去，从大腿内侧划过时，一阵无法解释的心慌一闪而过。

基尔伯特将手拢在宽大的袖子下，无意识地摩挲着自己的手指，方才的触觉依然留在指尖。柔软的、光滑的、不带温度的绸质布料。他几乎直觉性地认为布料之下掩盖着温度略高于别处的肌肤。尽管他并没有触碰过对方的眼睑、鼻梁和嘴唇，但那一定是冰凉的，他毫不怀疑。

他到底在干什么？想证明罗德里赫在说谎？为什么在他看到罗德里赫白皙的耳垂被染上绯红的时候，他反而突然感到紧张？

甚至还有一点说不清楚的恐惧。

他们陷在一团无声无息的混乱之中。

“我们今年暑假去旅游吧。”基尔伯特清了清嗓子，重新挑起话头，他的声音像是一把斩断戈尔迪之结的快刀。

“什么旅游？”

“在德意志的旅游，这是你说过的，你还记得吗？”

“我和你？”

“这里难道还有第三个人吗？”

“我...”罗德里赫欲言又止，露出几分为难的神色。

基尔伯特将他的犹豫看在眼里，“你果然是骗我的！”他当然不给罗德里赫犹豫的机会，故意提高音量，让自己听起来委屈又不满。

“不是！”罗德里赫摇摇头，“我在想...我要找什么借口。”

“借口？你不能直接说你要和我出去旅游吗？”

“每年夏天，我家都会有各种各样的接待与会面。我不能因为这样的理由而随便离开。”

埃德尔斯坦家在冬天举行德意志巫师的集会，夏天则被用来处理领地内部混杂的族群关系。

基尔伯特看起来不太高兴，但也没有再要求什么。

“没关系。”罗德里赫侧过脸，“我就说我要去拜访贝什米特的领地。”

基尔伯特不喜欢用姓氏当挡箭牌，但这一刻又多少有些庆幸。而更让他突然心情好转的，或许是罗德里赫愿意为此找借口。

“当然，就说你要去我家。”


	30. Chapter 30

暑假来临之前，罗德里赫的借口成功获取了家里人的同意，他哥哥给他寄了一张兑换凭证，让他可以在贝什米特领地兑换货币，随信附上的还有一枚棋子，这是贝什米特对埃德尔斯坦开放的门钥匙。基尔伯特哼了一声，并不打算让罗德里赫使用其中任何一项。

他们从伦敦港乘船前往奥斯坦德港，然后换乘低地巫师的列车，没过多久就踏入了德意志的地界。

由于德意志各个纯血领地间没有完全开放边界，幻影移形之类的空间魔法和传送网路受到很大限制，基本上只在纯血家族之间使用。他们自然可以向相应领地的纯血家族申请通行权限，但这无异于自爆行踪。

在德意志，只有世代相传的“无所属者”知晓破除所有边界魔法的方法，这一职业日复一日驾驭着龙的骸骨，穿行在串联起各个巫师聚点的古老线路上，为有需要的德意志巫师提供通行便利。

基尔伯特和罗德里赫搭乘着这种从未听闻过的交通工具，而且很快喜爱上了这一体验。当驾驭者骤然加速时，疾风从骸骨间穿过，发出乐器般的鸣响。他们坐在龙的心脏部位，透过巨大苍白的骨架看着外部景物的变化，在每一个巫师聚点落脚停顿。

在酒馆里可以和周游德意志各地的巫商兑换当地的金币，顺便买一身最常见的装束。

出行的第五日起，他们进入了德意志南部的施瓦本地区。

那一天是仲夏的节日，橙子花芳香四溢，两人抵达的这座巫师村庄正在举行琳琅满目的盛宴和游戏。河流边开阔的草地上搭起了舞台，一场比赛即将开始。在路人的口中，他们得知一场明内大赛即将拉开序幕。

“好像是个唱歌比赛。”基尔伯特观察着周围的人。

“可能不止这么简单。”

舞台上不知何时出现了一位穿着蓝色长裙腰间系着银铃铛的女巫师，她像花朵落在水面一样翩然落在舞台上，铃铛收起余响时，她轻启双唇，声音如同北风般清晰地传到每一个角落。

“赞美诗歌与音乐！倘若自然拒绝施以恩惠，它将给予我们永不锈蚀的黄金时代！”

“永不锈蚀！”四周的巫师们高呼。

仿佛为了印证她的礼赞，三只金色羽翼的天鹅从天空飞过，留下一片绚烂而梦幻的影子。传说中带有神圣力量的鸟类落在这名女巫师手上，旋即变成三个雕刻着铭文的精美金杯。

女巫师将金杯并排陈列于空中，伸出手逐一抚摸金杯的杯口，手过之处发出竖琴被拨动般悦耳的声响，金杯中开始涌出鲜红的葡萄酒，铭文被全数浸没，酒液满溢而出渗透进土壤之中，明内大赛正式拉开序幕。

经过好几轮的比试之后，舞台上最后剩下了一名美丽的明内女歌手，她身披薄纱，金色长发散落满肩，美妙的歌声从她舌尖流淌而出。

“荆棘上结出鲜红的浆果，而我首先亲吻捆缚你的荆棘，然后再亲吻你的嘴唇。

看吧，看我以最完美的方式论证我的弱点，现在我要向你告别。

唯有相爱，否则一切都无法将人束缚。”

“这些人在唱什么啊？”基尔伯特悄悄转头问罗德里赫。

“殉道歌之类的吧？”罗德里赫低声猜测。

“这东西听得我浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。”基尔伯特不自在地动了动肩膀，“我们不如离开吧。”

似乎能听到最细微的动静，一曲唱罢的明内女歌手穿过人群款款而来，伸出纤长白皙的手抓住了基尔伯特的手臂，以并不强硬却难以抗拒的力度将他拉到了台上。“你为何如此急着下断言？你还没有听过我向你献上的恋歌。”

“献上什么东西？”基尔伯特的眉毛不自觉地抽动了一下。

动人的明内女巫师没有向他解释，而是直接用行动做出回答。她再次开始吟唱，由于现在有了吟唱对象，吟唱的形式也有所改变。

“好像一千年前，我在我心爱的人的怀抱里。

从那以后我没注意到花，却还是听到了鸟儿的歌声。

你能如此轻易地忍受我的渴望吗？

……”

歌声传到耳朵里的时候，基尔伯特开始感觉不太对劲，吟唱的语言并不是他最熟悉的德语，神奇的是他完全能理解歌词的意思。随着旋律的变迁，他的思绪越来越缥缈，视线中渐渐只剩下这名歌手的身影，其余的一切都不断远去…一股强烈的吸引力将他牵引，魅力与亲吻在前方将他等待…

他理智上察觉到危险，神识却无法动弹。

当吟唱的歌谣落下最后一个音符时，四周爆发出彻耳的欢呼声和口哨声，基尔伯特却似乎浑然不知。

“你是否允许我向你挑战？”

人群之中，一个如同摇铃般清越醒神的声音突然响起，将基尔伯特从一个幻梦中惊醒，刚刚发生的一切此刻都显得如此不真实。

众人的目光齐刷刷地看向声音的来源。

“一位年轻的挑战者！”司礼的巫师兴奋地喊道。“呈现在我眼前的是张新鲜的面孔，愿他将姓名告予我们知晓！”

“我叫罗德里赫。”

“罗德里赫，你从何而来？”

“我——”他的话语突然梗在喉咙中，“我从东边来。”

“你知道明内大赛的规则吗？”

“劳请向我解释。”

“主题是恋歌，每句歌都必须有严整的结构，整首歌必须分成不同又和谐的部分，第一部分由旋律相同的两小节构成，接下来是副歌部分，必须和前两小节有不同的旋律，整首歌曲所使用的音符数不得比被挑战者多过四个。”*

“我明白了。”罗德里赫点点头。

“每出一次错误，都会被变成猫鼬。”

罗德里赫笑了笑，“好的。”

“你是否确定要进行挑战？赢的人会得到荣誉与奖赏，但是输了的话也会有相应的惩罚哦。”

“什么惩罚？”基尔伯特突兀地插入了对话。

“我确定。”罗德里赫已经做出了回答。

“你确定什么？”基尔伯特瞪大眼睛，他向前一步，似乎准备让罗德里赫把说出口的话收回去，但是明内女歌手拉住了他。

罗德里赫只是从容不迫地望了他一眼。

“挑战成立！你是否需要准备的时间？”

“我随时可以开始。”

罗德里赫闭上眼睛凝神片刻。

"Dein Leben, Falke, sei gepriesen!

Du fliegst, wohin du magst,

und wählst dir in dem Wald einen Baum, der dir gefällt.

Das habe auch ich getan:

Ich suchte mir selbst den Mann aus,

den erwählten meine Augen.”

Das missgönnen mir schöne Frauen.

Ach, warum lassen sie mir meinen Liebsten nicht?

Ich begehrte doch auch keinen ihrer Freunde!" **

（鹰啊，你的存在被称赞！

无处使你不能飞翔，

在树林中，你选择喜欢的树。

我亦如此：

我选择这个人，

因他与我的眼睛相合。

为何不能让我拥有他？

倘若我从未对其他任何人提出要求！）

与第一次受到魅惑一般的体验不同，当罗德里赫吟唱的时候，在基尔伯特脑海中铺展开的是辽阔和自由。然后他意识到，这其实是罗德里赫即兴写就的魔咒，以音律为骨，以语词为肉，一个将整片大地与雪山献上的魔法。

这场明内大赛就是一场不见刀光的决斗，一切恋歌都是魔咒。巫师们在吟唱恋歌时用炙热的情感将人束缚，而罗德里赫的魔法以广袤将人安抚。

那一刻，基尔伯特却从直觉深处认为，对于某些鸟类而言，他所给予的广袤不过是一个无边的枷锁。

人群先是陷入一片寂静，那是在一片罕见的图景前产生的噤声。然后某个开关突然被打开，潮水般的欢呼与惊叹喷薄而出。

在空前的热情面前，只有罗德里赫自己知道，这些巫师如何对他的魔法感到新奇，他就如何沉浸在同等的震撼之中。

这里的大多数巫师或许并没有接受过正规的学院派魔法教育，在纯血家族的语境中，他们野蛮而无知，寻求各种歪门邪道的魔法。但罗德里赫从这些人身上能感受到的，只有流淌在血液里不加矫饰的创造力和极具感染力的情绪，他们决不是对魔法一无所知的人。

或许魔法是不可能被关在一座学校里的。

罗德里赫被簇拥着推上了高台，身旁的巫师眼角眉角都泛着笑意，触碰他的手是温暖的，就像为每一个才能出众的同胞感到由衷的喜悦。这种友善的拥挤正如一种彼此依靠，将罗德里赫自小被灌输的距离感消融。他从没有和这么多与他使用相同语言、为同样的奇迹发出惊叹的巫师待在一起。

从这个不太真实的场景中平静下来时，他这才注意到站在旁边的基尔伯特看起来有点奇怪。

“你为什么脸红？”

突然被戳穿让基尔伯特看起来如同掉在荆棘丛中，“难道不是因为你在说一些莫名其妙的话吗？”基尔伯特气恼地反问。

“我？”罗德里赫对这个指控一时感到不解，“只是因为这是一场斗歌大赛啊。”他说着说着，自己的声音也逐渐低了下去，好像这才意识到自己刚才唱了怎样一首歌，“你对精神魔法实在太疏忽了。”

“这和精神魔法抗性一点关系也没有！”

“哦。那你刚刚的表现并不是因为中了精神魔法？”

“你说什么？”

他们没来得及继续争论下去，因为司礼的女巫师走过来将一对金胡桃作为奖品送给了罗德里赫。“将其中一只送给你的爱人吧。”

“这是什么？”基尔伯特拿起其中一只放在手里观摩，“可以让两个人一辈子不分开？永不变心？”

“呵，没有的事。不过是让对方知道，她是你的爱人。”

“那有什么用。”基尔伯特顿时变得兴趣索然。

“真是个毛头小子。” 明内女歌手讥诮地说。

罗德里赫收好了这两只胡桃。当两人离开之后，司礼的女巫师斜斜地瞥了明内女歌手一眼，“你今天在搞什么名堂？”

“这不是很有趣吗？”女歌手笑眯眯地揽了揽头发，“矜持守礼的人被冲动支配，莽撞冒失的人反而知晓面红耳赤。哎呀，我现在就要再写一首恋歌啦。”

* 规则摘自《纽伦堡的名歌手》

** 12世纪奥地利吟游诗人Dietmar von Aist的恋歌


	31. Chapter 31

面前的小支架上挂着晃来晃去的硬面包卷。

他们正坐在附近一家酒馆里，准备喝一杯来庆祝意外获得的胜利。

“你还挺擅长编咒语。”基尔伯特一边观察着硬面包卷的运动，一边发表评价。

“这是我第一次写魔咒。恰好有灵感而已。”

“哪来的灵感？”

罗德里赫看了看窗外，“可能刚好有一只鸟。”

恋歌并非完全成形的魔咒，因为它通常不可复制，但内核与魔咒是一致的。

正在聊天的时候，两个装满啤酒的杯子被重重砸在他们面前，少许啤酒波动着溅到桌子上，在痕迹累累的深色木头上留下斑点。

他们碰了碰酒杯，基尔伯特率先喝了一口。罗德里赫端详着杯内的液体，刚刚从地窖中取出的啤酒上泛着浮渣。他晃了晃啤酒，稍微撇开浮渣，将混浊的酿制品送至嘴边。

“这里的酒――”基尔伯特咽下第一口啤酒，正要说些什么。

罗德里赫没听到基尔伯特后半句说了什么。

一声刺耳的声响，啤酒杯落在桌上，罗德里赫突然开始猛烈咳嗽。

液体一滑入喉咙，粗糙的颗粒像爬虫一样附着在喉管上。身体本能的应激反应试图通过咳嗽摆脱入侵的异物，但是每一次喉管的颤动只换来更顽固的抓附感。

只是数十秒的时间，罗德里赫的感官开始变得麻木，唯一清晰的感觉是喉管在不断收紧，吸入肺中的空气变得越来越稀薄，心脏吃力的跳动带来虚幻的疼痛，他的视野因为缺氧和生理性泪水而逐渐模糊…

意识朦胧间，有人一把捏住他的下颚，钢钳般的手指强迫他张开嘴，一根魔杖探入他的喉咙，他竭力克制着反胃的感觉，并不知道对方做了什么，但是感觉到喉咙被扼住的感觉在一点点减轻…

不知过了多久，罗德里赫完全清醒了过来，他大口呼吸着奢侈的空气，当大脑的混乱被新鲜的氧气驱散时，他注意到自己正抓着基尔伯特的手腕，对方手里握着一根湿漉漉的魔杖。

他慌忙松开手，“抱歉…”他一说话又忍不住开始咳嗽，“你的魔杖…”他将手伸向对方的魔杖。

“别管魔杖了！”基尔伯特不耐烦地说，他换了一只手粗暴地擦掉罗德里赫眼角的泪水。“这个酒到底有什么问题？”他转头暴躁地质问酒保。

下一秒，罗德里赫发现酒馆里的人全都用异样的目光看着他们，每个人脸上的表情都变得截然不同。他内心一惊，一种令人发寒的直觉将他控制，一个小时前曾看到的笑脸被强行扯开，似乎已经是遥远的再也不会重现的回忆。

“把他们抓起来！”看似酒馆老板的人高声下令。

“滚开！”基尔伯特一挥魔杖，不再费心询问缘由，“BlitzNiederschlug！（击焰腾腾）”

火焰带来的气流冲击将正欲下手的人瞬间弹开，目之所及的桌椅杯瓶全都受到牵连被掀翻在地。

基尔伯特还没来得及确认罗德里赫的情况，烈焰爆裂的声音戛然而止，时间仿若被回放一般，肆虐的火舌骤然紧缩，退入他的魔杖之中，一切都在数秒之间，酒馆里看起来好像什么都没发生过！

他难以置信地看着自己的魔杖，如果不是杖尖飘着一缕轻烟，他会以为发生了时空跳跃。

这是基尔伯特从来没有遇到过的情况。

电光火石间，他马上想到了唯一合理的解释。

理论上一切德意志魔咒都有一种共同的解法，即逆解法。只要将魔咒推演的路径全部回写，就能消解这个魔咒的力量，已经造成的伤害无法用这种方式抹消，毕竟没人能真正回溯时间。

尽管这个理论有坚实的基础，在德姆斯特朗的课堂上也会有相应的训练，但基尔伯特从没遇到过能临场逆写魔咒的人。

德意志魔咒迷惑性很大，要一眼穿透表象看破对方的咒语路径对洞察力和魔法基础有极高要求，逆写又要求对所有反路径倒背如流。更重要的是要在实战中使用逆解法，就必须在几秒钟内完成这一切。

他无法想象要累积多少年的经验才可能做到这件事。

这显然是个非常棘手的敌人。

人群迅速让出一条通道，可是通道里看不到任何人影。

基尔伯特已经将警惕度提到最高，他反手抓住罗德里赫，脑海里飞快地思考着对策。应对逆解法的方法很简单，就是使用复合魔法。魔法叠加会产生额外效应，消除额外效应需要复杂的计算，并非机械逆推可以做到。

尽管基尔伯特怀疑对方甚至有能力逆解复合魔法，但这依然可以用来争取时间。

“你想的一切都是徒劳的。”一个苍老的声音从通道中传来。“我清楚一切德意志魔咒的逻辑，我是它们的创造者之一。”

话音未落，基尔伯特身边白光一闪，一个半透明的身影突然在空气中被强制显形。

周围的巫师瞬间全都躁动起来，他们拍案而起，纷纷抽出自己的魔杖，虎视眈眈地看着这两个人，随时准备念出咒语。

“安静！”幽灵的声音瞬间充斥满整个酒馆，庄重严峻的声音压制下酒馆里一切暗流涌动。周围的巫师虽然很不情愿，但无一例外地按捺下魔杖。

一阵气流拂开罗德里赫的头发，“我很久没见过卢恩魔法了。”

“对不起，我并非有意对您出手。”罗德里赫将魔杖掉转方向，把杖尖攥在手心，向对方道歉。“您刚刚说您写下了今天的德意志魔咒？”

幽灵没有回答这个问题，反而转头看向了酒馆的经营者。“你们在酒里加了什么？”他的语气非常严厉。

“什么也没加！我们喝的是什么，给他们喝的就是什么！”一个年轻人气愤地反驳，“早知如此，我还不如在酒里――”

“比斯塔尔！”幽灵警告他不要继续说下去。

“我说错了吗？您知道他们是谁吗？一个埃德尔斯坦！一个贝什米特！”

“他们不过是两个德意志的年轻人。”幽灵沉沉地叹了口气。

“您太天真了，这些人喝不了我们的酒，吃不了我们的面包，凭什么与我们同占着一个名号！”

“依我看就该把他们抓起来，向高山之上的人进行威胁！别忘了他们是怎么对待我们的！”另一个年轻人喊道。

“谁都不准对他们出手。”幽灵的语速缓慢，却带着不容商量的意味，“现在他们是我的客人了。”

酒馆里瞬间噤了声。

这时幽灵才转向基尔伯特和罗德里赫，“坐下来谈谈吧。”他挥了挥衣袖，将一片狼藉恢复原样，然后停在一张椅子上。

基尔伯特和罗德里赫对视了一眼，他们站在原地，过了足足有半分钟，才沉默着在幽灵对面坐下。

比斯塔尔重新端上来三杯啤酒，用魔杖敲了敲其中一杯，一滴淡绿色的结晶浮出酒面，他拿起那块结晶，丢到嘴里咔擦一声嚼了个粉碎，一口吞了下去。

那杯啤酒被放在了罗德里赫面前。

“喝吧。”比斯塔尔面色不善地看着罗德里赫。

“你脑子坏了吧。”基尔伯特腾地站起身，“你们差点把他害死却压根不打算解释这件事吗？”

“是他自己的问题！别把我们说得如此卑劣！”

罗德里赫拽了下基尔伯特的衣袖，端起酒杯喝了一口。

无事发生。

基尔伯特重新坐下，但依然一脸愤愤不平。比斯塔尔瞪着罗德里赫，带着满肚子火气转身离开了。

“不用担心。但应该注意一点。”幽灵注视着他们。


	32. Chapter 32

“这种啤酒里加了奶杨桃，你以后别碰这种啤酒。”幽灵对罗德里赫说。

“奶杨桃？”罗德里赫从来没听说过这种水果。

“奶杨桃对安卡拉巫师是致命的忌讳。”酒馆里有人在一旁说了一句。“我们在夏天的啤酒里加入奶杨桃，庆祝曾在七月战胜安卡拉的巫师。”

“这和他有什么关系？”基尔伯特还是不明白。

“埃德尔斯坦家族是迎击安卡拉的前哨，多少混杂了安卡拉血统。”幽灵先于任何人做出了回答，似乎意在防止酒馆里的人发表失礼的言论。

“他们在东方与安卡拉对峙了上百年，太久了。”

简直太荒诞了。

巫师们为了庆祝埃德尔斯坦的胜利而酿造的啤酒，埃德尔斯坦却无法喝下去。凯旋的佳酿变成酝酿的毒药，与深渊对峙的巫师，不得不将自身的一部分化作深渊。

罗德里赫沉默着握紧啤酒杯的把手，基尔伯特用余光观察着他最细微的表情变化，几次想要开口，话语又都消散在唇边。

正当他们沉浸在各自的思绪中时，幽灵倏地倾身向前，与他们的距离瞬间拉近到咫尺。

这一意外的举动让两人愣在原地，一时间做不出任何反应。

用摄人的目光将他们锁住的是早已失去形体的幽灵，它以难以忽视的力度描摹着他们的眉眼和脸庞，或许是想从他们瞳孔泛出的光里发现被折射的意志，也或许是想从眉目间的飞扬神采中推测他们如何成长。

这个古老的反自然存在早已不再拥有能笑的嘴唇与能流泪的双眼。可在无声的对峙中，无论是谁都能鲜明地感受到，它所经历过的一切晨昏、它所铭记过的一切聚散，如同山岳般沉重地向他们倾覆下来。

不知过了多久，它突然后退，行为令人捉摸不透。

“埃德尔斯坦。”他缓缓地念道，“贝什米特。”

他们抬眼看着幽灵，却发现对方并不期望他们做出回应，只是单纯想念一念这两个姓氏。

“我从没想到有一天，我们会以这种方式重逢。”

“您的意思是，我们曾经见过？”罗德里赫低声问。

“不是你们，是埃德尔斯坦和贝什米特。”

在基尔伯特和罗德里赫的目光中，幽灵开始讲述一段和森林一样古老的往事。

“时至今日，只要回忆起与他们的友谊，我仍能感觉到心脏的跳动。”

“我享有生命的年代，是卢恩魔法正在消亡的年代。我与埃德尔斯坦和贝什米特在这附近的森林中相遇，我们很快便与彼此相熟相知，随后便流连于枞树林中，决斗、高歌、弹奏齐特琴、探寻自然的奥秘。”

“就是在那时，在这卢恩魔法的边境，拉丁魔法的前沿地区，我们开始尝试用格式和语词为德意志巫师的力量立下法度。”

“你们今天仍在使用的四类基础咒语，最初是贝什米特提出的范畴。基础咒语的协调叠加机制，主要是埃德尔斯坦写的。”

“除了他们之外，还有很多其他优秀的巫师，大家用决斗来碰撞魔法，讨论如何找到最优美最强大的魔法表达，这些决斗以斗歌的形式被记载下来，正如你们今日所见。”

说起那段开拓德意志魔法的过往，幽灵的语气是无限眷恋的，他与这些后辈在流传千年的咒语中产生交集。他谈他的友人如何杰出，却不谈自己。

“后来呢，你们为什么分开了？”基尔伯特问。

“他们俩不愿意囿于这片当时尚且安宁却有限的森林，两人都认为德意志魔法应该获得更广阔的空间。埃德尔斯坦，执意要前往东方的地界，那是面对各种异教巫师的第一线。贝什米特，则义无反顾地去了一片蛮荒的北方。”

“而我留在了这片森林里，我没有告诉他们的是，如果他们发现在东边和北边走投无路，我将在这里等待他们。”

“我知道前路多么坎坷，可我没有与他们约定重逢。”不知幽灵是否对此感到遗憾，但他紧接着说，“或许在内心深处，我希望他们永远不必再与我相会。”

“他们谁都没有再回来。”幽灵顿了顿，“无论用什么方法，他们逐渐扎稳了脚跟。”

“可是，在埃德尔斯坦的家族史中并没有记载过这样一位先人。”罗德里赫提出了自己的疑问。基尔伯特不确定有没有，和埃德尔斯坦家不一样，他家的家族史写得很简单。

幽灵停了下来，目光变得锐利刺人。

“一千年过去了，我依然记得他们的名字，可你在家谱上却找不到他。”幽灵发出一阵冷笑。“你的家族史里都写了些什么呢？煊赫的起源？天授的威仪？合理的统治？他们和现在这座酒馆里的每一个巫师并无二样，所以你们的家族不敢让你们知道这件事，甚至抹消他们的存在！你们背弃自己的先辈，只为了用杜撰的概念来营造生而优越的幻象。”

他的语气波动越来越强烈，情绪越来越激动，或许是感到失态，他突然停住了，基尔伯特和罗德里赫却完全没有发声的念头。

过了好一会儿，幽灵才平静地继续说道：“纯血的名号永远不是高贵的来源。我无法死去，或许就是为了确保一些事不被遗忘，比如，他们是世界上最优秀最勇敢的巫师。”

“他们死了，在我不知道的地方，不知道的时间。即使我留在这世上获得了一千年的经验，我也永远无法知晓这件事了。”话及于此，幽灵陷入了短暂的沉默。

“倘若如您所说，德意志魔法最初诞生于吟唱与决斗之中，为什么现在会——”罗德里赫张了张嘴唇，没能继续说下去。

幽灵发出一阵笑声，如同寒风迎面吹来。

“我可以给你讲一个故事。”

“很久很久以前，在德意志的土地上出现了自称纯血的家族，他们生来就比其他人更加优秀。为了彰显高贵，他们将自己禁锢在高山之上的城堡里。”幽灵的声音听起来很讽刺，“那些自困于高塔的可怜王子啊，锁是冷的，墙是灰的，窗户太高，天空只有方寸大小。他们却突然说想看一朵蓝色的花。”

“该怎么办呢？此时，慷慨的吟游诗人出现了，这些巫师在城堡到城堡之间周游，把行走于世时看到的所有蓝色花束向他们讲述，风信子、矢车菊、石竹，德意志在传说和歌谣里一直是这么称呼那些花的，以此慰藉那些被禁锢的双眼，将这个广阔世界还给他们。”

“可是有一天，听遍了这些歌谣的纯血再也不许人们直呼蓝花的名字，并费尽心机让人们相信，那是因为它的名字过于复杂，人们没有能力理解它。他们伪造出许多晦涩的名字，除了纯血之外没有人知道那些名字该怎么念，他们以这种方式将所有蓝花攫取。”

“一代又一代过去了，人们遗忘了自己曾拥有什么，开始相信那的确是高山之上的专属。”

“德意志魔法就是这样湮灭的。”

“湮灭？”基尔伯特重复着这个词。

“所有的花都应该生长在大地之上，而不是伪造的名字之中。当它不再生长，它就开始湮灭。”

“如果今天你们心里曾产生过一丝恐惧，那恐惧不是来源于我们，而是你们的父辈、你们的祖辈一手促成的。你们本无须防备我们，因为你们就是我们。”幽灵的声音沉如暮色。

最后一次，他注视着他们的面容。

“我们曾约定，永不互相伤害。可如今我们终究未能彼此保护。”幽灵沉沉地叹了一口气，“你们走吧，我不会让来到这里的任何一个德意志年轻人受到伤害，也不想令你们感到失望。”

罗德里赫攥紧了手指，究竟是谁在令谁感到失望呢？

他们一言不发向外走去，基尔伯特突然停下了脚步，罗德里赫看向他，只见他咬了咬牙，眼中闪烁着猩红色的光芒。下一秒他回过头高声说，“终有一日我们将不再互相伤害！我们将在一切外敌面前彼此保护！我以此刻和将来的一切力量向您许诺！”

酒馆里比静更静。

“以及一切内敌面前。”打破沉默的是罗德里赫的声音。

离开那家酒馆的时候，所有人都注视着他们，目光像幽灵一般攀附在他们背上，那重量将永远不会被卸下。

“喂！”角落里传来一声呼喊，紧随而来的是空气被划破的突兀声响。

基尔伯特抬手接住了向他们投掷来的东西。他摊开手指，只见掌心里躺着两枚深紫色的樱桃。

“早上刚摘下来的果子。可以吃的。”

那是夏日一视同仁的盛情的碎片。

* 施瓦本方言是11-12世纪时德意志吟游诗人最常使用的语言。  
施瓦本地区也是霍亨索伦家族和哈布斯堡家族共同的发源地。


	33. Chapter 33

当黄杏开始在枝头露出成熟的色泽时，他们回到了贝什米特领地。

当天直到吃晚饭的时候，基尔伯特的父亲和叔叔才现身于餐桌，因为有外人在场，路德维希比起平日显得更为沉默寡言，但罗德里赫并不介意，他经历过许多比这更为严肃的晚餐。

罗德里赫上一次见到他们已经是很多年以前的事情了。为了活跃气氛，贝什米特先生谈起了当年路德维希曾把一张乐谱送给罗德里赫。

“那好像是路德维希写的第一张乐谱吧？”

“准确地说，”路德维希出声解释，“那张乐谱自己变成一只夜莺跟着埃德尔斯坦飞走了。”

“对对，这是你从小就很喜欢的魔法。”在贝什米特先生看来，这和被送给了罗德里赫没有区别。

“那鸟可能是想去更温暖的地方，结果却跟错了人。”基尔伯特看向罗德里赫，“阿尔卑斯可不暖和。”

“它住在附近的树林里，每年春分和秋分时会飞来城堡。”罗德里赫向他们保证这只夜莺依旧过得自由自在。

路德维希又不做声了。

晚餐结束后，贝什米特先生对罗德里赫说：“客房在东翼，路德维希会陪你过去，希望你能把这里当成自己家好好休息。”

“他可以睡在我的房间里。”基尔伯特在一旁说。

“胡说八道，不要让我再听见这种话！”贝什米特先生呵斥，“这绝不是我们家的待客之道，贝什米特家不比埃德尔斯坦家华贵，但也绝不会委屈了客人。”

基尔伯特还想再说些什么，可是贝什米特先生已经站起身，“基尔伯特，来我书房。”他又对罗德里赫点了点头，以示晚安。

――――――――

基尔伯特走进他父亲的书房，这片领地的主人站在书桌前，观察着探测仪器的数据。

他不知道他父亲的生命如今被侵蚀到何种地步，询问是徒劳的，他父亲只会按照自己的计划将事情进展下去，并在必要的时候对他交代。他父亲就像一本死亡的教科书，不允许他将秩序打乱。

基尔伯特唯一能做的只有让自己变得更加强大。

“别和他走得太近。”

这句开场白出乎基尔伯特的意料，他瞳孔微张注视着他父亲的侧脸，分辨不清自己是想说“我没有”还是“为什么”。

“我有分寸。”

“你的分寸在哪里？你刚刚甚至希望让他留宿在你的房间里，这并不是合适的分寸。”他父亲正色厉声说道。

基尔伯特立刻为自己辩解，“这不是因为我们非常亲近，我只是从他身上了解埃德尔斯坦家。”

这个话题似乎让他父亲流露出了一点兴趣，“那说说看，你都了解了什么。”

这句话一时间在基尔伯特的脑海中勾起了太多事情，他没有欺骗他父亲，他所说的话的确是他的初心，尽管此刻在眼前闪现的画面显然和他父亲的期待不合。这并不妨碍他迅速提取出最合时宜的答案。

“埃德尔斯坦家面对的问题比我们多得多。”

就连他父亲也没想到开门见山会是如此不留情面的批判。“比如？”

“不少非纯血巫师对埃德尔斯坦家抱着强烈的反对态度。”

他父亲用审视的目光看着他， “这是个很危险的想法。” 略一停顿，“你觉得能动摇埃德尔斯坦的因素对贝什米特会毫无影响吗？野蛮猎人憎恨我们绝不会比憎恨埃德尔斯坦更轻。”

基尔伯特换了个思路，“那在德意志之外的问题呢？埃德尔斯坦试图将太多魔法种族纳入治下，一旦有一天其他魔法种族不再愿意——” 他没有继续点明，“就连他们自己的血液里都不知潜藏着多少隐患！而我们不需要担心这件事，我们能做得更好。”

沉默片刻，他父亲不紧不慢地开口， “你说得对，这当然可以被利用。可一切和埃德尔斯坦相关的问题，就不是德意志之外的问题。”

基尔伯特仿佛没有听到后半句话，当他父亲对这个问题给予肯定时，他突然思绪断片，利用什么？他们血液里的隐患吗？怎么利用？会有什么后果？

不管怎么想，都不会是令人愉快的用途。

或许他只是拒绝理解。

可是他心底里难道从来没有想过这件事吗？罗德里赫喝下那杯酒时，当最初直觉性的恐惧退却，理智重新占据他的行为之后，他都想了些什么呢？他用这样的方式回答他父亲的问题，就已经是答案。

但这个问题没有继续被讨论，他父亲转而问他，“你了解埃德尔斯坦家的实力吗？”

基尔伯特庆幸能抛开上一个问题，他没有直接回答，“如果埃德尔斯坦真的强大到无法被撼动的地步，那我们就无需挑战它！但如果它能够被动摇，如果我们能做得更好，那我们不是有义务取而代之吗？”

“既然你们朝夕相处，他自然也从你这里了解到了贝什米特家的很多事吧。”

“可我们和埃德尔斯坦不同，我们的力量是最纯粹的力量，并非来源于秘密。”

他父亲赞赏地看着他，这就是他所希望的基尔伯特和罗德里赫之间最合适的距离，足够了解又保持理性。

“基尔伯特，你的天赋非常卓越，我毫不怀疑有一天你会成为整个德意志乃至更大范围内最强的巫师。”贝什米特先生缓缓说道，“但某些改变，仅仅凭借你一个人或者你们兄弟俩的力量是不足够的。有时候，我们也需要一些秘密手段。”

贝什米特先生抽出魔杖，“从今天起，我会将密钥交给你。”

“密钥？”

“这是我们安插在埃德尔斯坦领地的群鹰密钥。一旦有消息，无论你身在何处都能获知。”

作为夜巡者，贝什米特在德意志各地都布署了特别的猎鹰，以便能在最短时间内发现异动并尽快处理。其中有些猎鹰是神奇动物，负责侦查。有些猎鹰则是魔法集合体，负责瞬传警报。而在埃德尔斯坦领地获得的一切信息都尤为受到重视。

“这其中有些信息恐怕连那个埃德尔斯坦家的小少爷都不知晓。我希望你一定谨慎对待。”

从他父亲的目光中，基尔伯特意识到，此刻他手中接过的重量并不仅仅是一把钥匙。

――――――――――

“你怎么会在这里？”罗德里赫惊讶地看着在房间里凭空出现的身影。

“这是我家，我当然想在哪里就在哪里。”基尔伯特振振有词地说。

“我是说，你是怎么进来的？”

“这可不能告诉你，只有贝什米特家的巫师才能知道这里的密道。”

没等罗德里赫做出反应，基尔伯特接下去说，“把手给我。”

“什么？”罗德里赫一脸疑惑。

“我带你出去。”这一次，他将右手先伸到了罗德里赫眼前，罗德里赫没有继续询问。

在这趟旅途的末尾，基尔伯特终于回到了一个他有权使用幻影移形的地区。

四周的环境移动得毫无预警，在罗德里赫的眼前突然出现了黑黢黢的森林，附近还有一条水声潺潺的小河，基尔伯特对这片森林每一个角落都可以说出很多趣事。河流的尽头是一个宽阔的湖泊，半遮半掩在包围它的树木之下，和平安静，与世隔绝。

一条纤长流畅的划船从河水中向他们慢悠悠地漂来，当他们在船中坐下，将去向交给流水之后，基尔伯特才松开了他的手。

“这是你第一次去朋友家吗？”基尔伯特问。

罗德里赫想了一下，“虽然以前我家人不允许我轻易离开城堡，但我还是有一个朋友。”

“哼，纯血家族之间哪有什么朋友。”基尔伯特下意识嗤之以鼻，没有意识到他同时否定了自己。他小时候经常和萨克森领地艾德黎安家的长子打架，在基尔伯特看来那可算不上什么朋友。

罗德里赫摇摇头，“至少他是一个非常真诚的人。”

“谁啊？”

“你认识吗？阿尔卑斯地区茨温利家的长子瓦修。”

“他真诚？！”听到这个名字，基尔伯特瞬间提高了音量，“我从没见过脾气那么差的人！说两句话就像要爆炸一样。”

“瓦修只是表面上不好接近而已。”虽然知道有可能是徒劳，罗德里赫还是忍不住维护瓦修在旁人心里的形象。

基尔伯特不喜欢罗德里赫用这种方式谈论瓦修，就连为瓦修而争执都不想，于是他转过头不说话了，罗德里赫没有继续下去。只有流水的声音永不止息。

过了一会儿，基尔伯特的声音再次打破沉默。

“你觉得将各个领地统一起来怎么样？”

罗德里赫没有为话题的突然转变而惊讶，他认真地思索了一下，“有些事情会因此变得容易很多吧。但肯定有很多巫师会反对，尤其是周边国家的巫师。”

“他们应该学会看到事情乐观的一面，至少他们在魁地奇比赛中的名次可以上升十几位。”

“如果魁地奇赛程变短了，喜爱放假的法兰西巫师和罗曼巫师肯定会不高兴的。”

两人的语气轻松得就像真的在谈论一场风靡多年的体育盛事。

“那需要非常强大的力量。”

“你想制造阴尸军队吗？”罗德里赫问，在德意志地区的传说有不少关于使死者再起的故事。

听到这个词，基尔伯特不自觉地露出反感的神色， “不，我非常讨厌违背意愿玩弄生死的把戏。”

罗德里赫暗暗松了口气。

“我要让生者变得更强大。”基尔伯特说。

“我们可以用咒语，把最强大的卢恩力量写成最直观的咒语。”

这个提议让基尔伯特燃起了兴趣。“你是说像英国咒语那样直观？”

圆月之下只有他们聊天的声音清晰可辨，小船漂过时，睡莲的饱满花苞被挤到了一旁，船只远去后又慢慢地回复到直立的姿态。河面上突然亮起了星星，忽明忽暗的光点在睡莲之中跳跃。

有的萤火虫落到了船桨上，这光亮几乎没有重量，甚至激不起湖面的一丝水花，但却具有消弭尘世的神秘力量，将这片平静的湖域变为不可知的居所。还有的萤火虫落在他们的头发之间，罗德里赫周围环绕着淡绿色光点，就像戴着古埃及的圣甲虫宝石一样，宝石之中蕴含着流动的光明和时间的威力。

“埃及巫师认为圣甲虫创造了太阳，它每天将太阳从地平线下推到东方的天空之上，循环往复生生不息。”基尔伯特谈起一个古老的传说。

“有限者总对无限怀抱期望。”罗德里赫轻叹，“据说在东方有一种人身鱼尾的生物，用它的油膏制成的蜡烛万年不熄，至今仍燃烧在第一位皇帝的陵墓中。”

“这些萤火虫连冬天的第一场雪都见不到。”

“可是它们见到了两个奇怪的夜游人。”罗德里赫说。

所有光亮最终都会熄灭，一切皆有一死。死只有一个，死的方法却如恒河沙数。

他们在湖上划船，幽暗的树林在湖面上投下阴影，浓密的植被带来一阵压迫感，同时又刺激起一股在血液中流淌的躁动，叫人模糊地生出享乐的欲望。

言语逐渐低寂，小船悠悠地在水波中摇晃，那是一种最自然的亲密，他们飘荡在湖水中央，宛如未出生，宛如漫游在星辰中。

一切规范和旁人的目光都无法接近他们。

罗德里赫的温度近在咫尺，基尔伯特知道，身在此处没有人会来告诫他，身边这个人姓埃德尔斯坦。

他第一次感到身处束缚之中。

湿热的风和依傍而坐的感觉酝酿出耳后的隐隐发热。在近似亲吻的注视中，罗德里赫扭过头去，注视着波光粼粼的湖面。

寂静蔓延。

直到一只巨大的水鸟振翅从湖面掠过，响声清晰得简直像要将湖水搅动翻起，突然四溅的湖水是一场狂欢的骤雨，罗德里赫向后一退，因为密布的水汽而睁不开眼睛。

基尔伯特大笑着闯进来擦去罗德里赫脸上的水珠，他的手指摸着罗德里赫的脸颊，指节拂过罗德里赫的颧骨，用不受控制的力度掩饰最细微的触感。

或许是因为夜风，或许是因为湖水，或许是因为面前这颗心脏所习惯的疏离，那里的温度和他预想的一样微凉，但骨肉的触感在他手指上留下灼烧般的印象，一种不识冷热的谵妄从指尖生起迅速向上蔓延到胸口，他不再自持，短促地吻了一下那双眼睛。

他感到自由。

这样的罗德里赫，和死是沾不上关系的，他笃定地对自己说。

当罗德里赫突然睁开眼睛时，显然不确定是什么在他的双眼之上停留过。


	34. Chapter 34

四年级的时候，他们读完了现存于埃德尔斯坦家所有的卢恩魔法资料，两人开始尝试将一个夏夜的随想变成现实：编写咒语。

那时基尔伯特才意识到，罗德里赫是另一种意义上难得一遇的魔法天才。

编写咒语的难度非常大，所有巫师都能在魔咒课或者咒语大全的教材上了解咒语，但咒语本身是一个黑箱，它是复杂的魔法回路和精细的语法规则集大成者。

要创造新的咒语，必须对魔法原理有深入把握，并能选择最准确的语词严丝合缝地将之表达。

但一旦咒语被创造出来，即使是最愚钝的巫师也可能学会并使用，这是咒语的力量。

“编写咒语从何开始？”

“一条咒语的格式可以从天文学上黄金十二宫的位置，可以从数学分析原理，也可以从赋格曲开始，因为这一切在本质上都可以追溯到数，数是将自然理念化为可知的起点。”

基尔伯特点点头，“就骨架而言，我认为在咒语之中应该至少让两个主题得以并存，只有让两种背反的命题得到完全充分的保留，才能激发第三种乃至无限种可能。”

罗德里赫同样认为这是关键所在，“在音乐上有一种类似的思路是对位法。”

所有咒语的基础是时间和空间。时间和空间为一切存在与变化提供延展的可能性。 而音乐和舞蹈是历史最悠久的魔法施放手段，魔法在远古时期大多是群体行动，施术者在拍手、跺脚、击鼓等行动中达成合调，这时他们的心跳、呼吸、血液流动开始产生共鸣，刺激起身体内部的魔法力量。个人被融入整一之中，每一个声音都得到无限放大。时至今日，音乐依然保留了最原始的魔法特性，数字和音乐是通行运算的公分母。*

传说之中，有人弹奏竖琴就能筑起一座城邦，而当亵渎神圣的音调在皇宫内奏响时，便会城坍墙塌众叛亲离。

“你能做到吗？将音律运用于咒语之中？”

“为什么不试一试呢？”

一条咒语或许是一支歌曲，不，不是歌曲这么简单，那应该是弦乐四重奏，因为它的内容丰富而协调，或者更进一步应该是交响乐？

罗德里赫在纸上随手写下几个字符，大交响乐，包含多个乐章，跌宕起伏。不，如果想得更狂妄一点，应该是歌剧！如果魔法回路是纷繁的乐器，那念出咒语的声带颤动就是歌剧的人声，必须考虑到施咒者本身在咒语中的影响。

是的，一条咒语应该像歌剧一样包含一个子世界，演绎一出完整的悲喜剧。

在念响咒语的那一刻，每一个巫师在这场歌剧里既是主角又是配角，既是高音又是中音，既是咏叹调又是宣叙调。他化身为这个小世界里的一切存在，纷呈万象，自由转换。

“如果用歌剧做比喻，那意味着我们需要更加丰富多元的魔法内核来支撑这些形式。”

“这并不是难事。”基尔伯特被他所描绘的这个图景深深吸引，“每一个卢恩字母本身都蕴含了丰富的自然与魔法意义，我们肯定能找到最合适的魔法。”

一场征途从此起始。

罗德里赫凭着乐感来表达，思想和旋律在他脑海里聚集。他首先需要一点起兴，一束林间微光、一个大胆比喻、一声鸟鸣。直到第一个音节从酝酿好的话语中流露出来，然后他会加快节奏，将它们扩展成完整的场面，那常常是行云流水一挥而就的，如同没有涂改过一个音符的乐谱，既像十四行诗一般优美而流畅，又像军队名册一样严谨而规范。*

罗德里赫在那一刻俨然是魔法的主宰，他游刃有余地将一切划入轨道，从无有中抉择出最合适的名。

多年之后，基尔伯特见识过最势可燎原的野火，最庄严肃重的裁定，最无可抵挡的诅咒，但他依然觉得那是映在他眼中最令人心惊的力量之一。摄人程度仅次于这个人的美。

然后他们重复斟酌进行修改。

“第三部分应当像暴风雪后的初晴，既能衬出魔法最高潮的势不可挡天地变色，又从漫天乌云中透出光芒逐渐复归平和。有力的张弛是必需的。否则要么无法发挥出足够的力量，要么会让魔法失去控制。”当魔法在魔杖中平息下来时，基尔伯特提出了自己的看法。他能试验一切未成形的魔法，因为他足以消解不可控的冲击。

于是罗德里赫加大了变音的幅度。

他们讨论各种魔法的性质，尝试进行不同的搭配，美妙的魔法源源不绝地奔涌而出，仿佛一条将他们导引向彼此的道路。沉浸在思绪之中时他们几乎看不到彼此，但已将各自的呼吸、脉搏和思想毫无保留地献给对方。

魔法和格式彼此交融，其中最精华的部分像金水一样冷却成形，被塑造成符合预想的形状。这个小巧厚重的产成品中包含着所有被提炼过的魔法和经受过的推敲冶炼，当巫师敲响金钟时，磅礴的魔法、严谨的格式和最完美的逻辑达成三位一体，发出上抵群星的清晰声响。

这一切都用卢恩文字写就。作为一种被简化的象形文字，卢恩文字极大保留了想象力与创造力，对于现行的以逻辑为骨的德意志魔法而言是强有力的补充，而且会更容易被大众理解。

当最初的篇章成型后，他们逐步精简，将繁复的图景浓缩成几句话，一句话，最后是几个词。他们将卢恩文字的外形保留，然后用德语为其表音。

那是他们尝试写下的第一条咒语：An abertausend enden（万千不息）。

* 参考《玻璃球游戏》和《情感的迷惘》


	35. Chapter 35

紧密相抵的温暖身体令人皮肤发麻，心跳加速。他的眼睛贪婪地注视着他，盲目的嘴唇摸索着找到对方的嘴唇。呼吸逐渐加重，双手在柔软的下颚徘徊，用牙齿啃了啃涌起血色的下唇，哄着对方张开嘴，他碰触到甜美而滑腻的舌头，在厮磨之间尝到了茶，蜂蜜和冰雪的气息。重新分开的时候，一种从未有过的落寞萦绕着，直到他看到它们……那明亮，难以动容的紫色眼睛 …

手指暧昧地纠缠在他的头发之中，缠绕的时候并没有痛苦的感觉，更多的是令人兴奋的联系，当把嘴唇逗弄地滑.到那白皙精瘦的胸口时，他对着温暖的皮肤露出微笑，伴随着变调的呼吸，另一个男孩的身体在他的温度下逐渐紧绷…沙哑的声音叫着他的名字，颤栗的感觉腾地从脊椎升起，他喘息着，继续印上滚烫的吻…

基尔伯特醒来的时候，浑身是汗，喉咙里还残.留着不平稳的呼吸。

“基尔伯特。”

一声轻呼打断了他的思绪，他抬头一看，正对上罗德里赫略带担忧的眼神。

“你今天有点心不在焉。”

基尔伯特面无表情地收回视线，“我听着呢。”一种非常敷衍的语气。

罗德里赫依然看着他，这种紫色的凝视让他感觉更加烦躁。正当他准备起身离开，并且今天都不要再接近罗德里赫的时候，罗德里赫突然靠近过来，伸手摸上了他的脸。

“你干嘛！”基尔伯特条件反射性拍开了他的手。

或许是因为他反应太过激烈，罗德里赫一脸错愕地愣在原地。

“你…”基尔伯特不知道如何应对这个表情，这种时候他也没办法扭头就走。他尽力让自己听起来更可信一点，但是不耐烦依然在声音中显露无疑，“是你多想了。”

他站起身，却没有迈出脚步，罗德里赫还没有做出回答，所以他觉得自己不能离开。

罗德里赫也站起身，“你有事瞒着我？”

“啊？我凭什么把所有事都告诉你啊。”基尔伯特语气不善地反驳，心里却感觉有点悬，难不成他在睡觉的时候还做了什么…

“我不是这个意思，你....没事吗？”罗德里赫并不和他吵架。

听到这个问题，基尔伯特暗自松了口气，语气不再那么冲，简明扼要地丢出两个字，“当然。”

正当他要转身离开的时候，无意间瞥到了罗德里赫的眼神，只是那一瞥，他知道他没能让罗德里赫放下心来。他停了下来，不自觉地放缓声调，“你在想什么？”

罗德里赫似乎想再次伸出手，但刚刚的经历让他十分犹豫。

发现了这件事的基尔伯特忍俊不禁，他拉住罗德里赫的手，“你干嘛想摸我啊？”

“我没有！”

“没关系，你想摸就摸吧。”他表露出毫不在乎的模样，心跳却因为触碰罗德里赫的手指而突然慢了一拍…这个温度。

罗德里赫瞪大眼睛看着他，一股温热在交握的手心流动，过了好一会儿，基尔伯特才意识到那不是他的想法在作祟。

注意到他询问的眼神，罗德里赫回答说，“…未完成咒语的后坐力很强，我想确认一下你有没有被伤到。”

“你是看不起我还是看不起你自己啊？”基尔伯特逗他，“别再为这种没来由的事情担心了。”

可是被罗德里赫担心的感觉非常好。他承认。

十六岁，互相藏着些不为对方所知的心思，又在咒语里达成丰富的默契。

有一天，他们在讨论一条增益咒语的编写。

增益咒语的原理比普通效果咒语更复杂，因为受增益的目标咒语本身性质各异，使用同一条咒语增益一切魔法是极有风险的行为。

基尔伯特提出了一个消除不可控性的方法。

“如果我们用卢恩字符的数字编号来重写这条咒语，将它排列为一个NxN的N阶矩阵，那在这个位置应该选择3号卢恩文，这会让它成为一个正定矩阵。”基尔伯特一边说着，一边在纸上写下对于矩阵正定性的计算。

罗德里赫凝神检验着计算过程，这是个非常巧妙的解决方法，“你说得对，正定性会让一切被增益的魔法恒定输出为正。”

他们试验了正定性和负定性对咒语威力的影响。

根据魔法守恒原理，咒语推演的路径越长，魔法的路径损耗越大，无限为正在魔法上是一个不可成立的命题。但在强大而严谨的数学辖管的领域中，存在许多达到无限的方法。

眼见即所得的世界如同从欧几里得时期流传下来的古老空间，而他们从数学中攫取打破三的限制的力量，那无法被纸笔描摹出来的高维空间在思维中获得无数延展的可能。

罗德里赫突然笑了一声。

“怎么了？”基尔伯特把数字抛到一边，盯着罗德里赫。

罗德里赫轻轻摇了摇头。

“不行，你要告诉我！”基尔伯特不依不挠。

罗德里赫将目光投向了他，像是羽毛一样的目光，“我只是在想，我们脑海里可能正在想同一件事，可这件事在现实之中并不存在。”

除了他们之外，世界上任何其他人都不知道这件事，因为这是一个由他们创造的秘密地界。因其不存在，也就不可能被毁灭。

基尔伯特依然没有移开视线，如果要他说实话，他觉得罗德里赫和他正在想的应该不是同一件事。但他当然不能说出来。“这不就是你说的共鸣吗？”

倘使思绪起伏的频率能被感知，那或许就像共鸣时的心跳一样。

罗德里赫把桌子上的羊皮纸收拾整齐，目光停留在基尔伯特的字迹上，“从你口中听到这个词颇为令人感动。”

“你知道在我看来音乐最奇妙的地方是什么吗？”基尔伯特突然凑近了一点。

“嗯？”这引起了罗德里赫的兴趣。

“在于它的不可知。” 基尔伯特抬起手，好像要从虚空中抓住什么，“一切概念在表述世界时都会遇到捉襟见肘的情况，因为世界上总有一些无法被归纳推演的事物。”

音乐比之概念更加暧昧，蕴含着一切变数，它并非表现现象，而是表现意志。那些被理性一概赋予感触之名的心绪，表象之下超乎言语的深奥含义，附身于无穷多的可能的曲调而显形于世。

“可我有时候听见你的音乐，就觉得什么也不必说了。”

如同一切话语都早已被说尽。

罗德里赫回过头看着他，注视的时间有点不正常的长。但基尔伯特没有注意到这件事，因为无法为那双眼睛中的意味命名，他有片刻失了神。就在这时，身边的人打破了沉默：“好，那就不要说。”

不要说。

乍一听起来并没有什么特别的意味，却像一个奇怪的约定，渐渐显露出桎梏收紧的力量。

一种异样的冲动在他胸口鼓动，基尔伯特忽然意识到自己被剥夺了一种非常重要的权利，他想质问罗德里赫凭什么，可立刻意识到这是无意义的，当他会觉得罗德里赫的一句话是种桎梏的时候，再问凭什么又有什么用呢？一转念他又想问罗德里赫在怕什么，有什么事情会因此改变？

但他张了张嘴，最终还是什么也没说。

他同样直觉性地畏惧这种权利的后果。


	36. Chapter 36

早晨十点，四年级的全体学生全都出现在城堡北侧的山坡前。期末考试刚刚结束，这是学生们在暑假之前的最后一次特殊测验。

在即将开始的选拔之中，十名最优秀的学生将获得前往德姆斯特朗参加下一年三强争霸赛的资格。

“我们十个人是不是组团去参加比赛？”阿尔弗雷德吃掉了早餐时拿出来的最后一个蛋卷，尽管选拔还没有进行，他已经自动把自己和亚瑟列入了最优秀的十名学生。

“以前的确存在集体比赛项目。”亚瑟说，“但是现在只有单人项目了，估计到了德姆斯特朗之后还要再进行一次选拔。”

在1756年三强争霸赛的巫师攻防项目中，有五名英国学生和三名法国学生两名那不勒斯学生在混战中互相施加了不可逆的变形咒、记忆紊乱咒和大笑不止咒。由于其中有学生出身大纯血家族，在不具名压力下集体对抗赛被取消。如今比赛只保留了更加安全的单人项目。

每一届三强争霸赛中，不同的主办学校会针对比赛项目进行一定的调整，提前进行针对性咒语训练基本上是行不通的。

阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟依然在争论，阿尔弗雷德似乎对集体比赛的概念很感兴趣，亚瑟斩钉截铁地告诉他去给欧洲巫师学会写信是没有用的。

“这件事不归它管。欧洲巫师学会负责论文审核与发表方面的学术问题，鉴于美国魔法界暂时还没有成立专门的评鉴机构，如果你发现了新的炼金术等式那可以给他们投稿，但别指望他们能满足你的贪玩求胜欲。”

阿尔弗雷德又问了几个听名字可能和三强争霸赛有关系的机构，都被亚瑟一一否决。

“你这个笨蛋，关键并不在于哪个机构负责这个问题，而是集体比赛本身很容易失控。”

阿尔弗雷德沉默了两秒，突然他灵光一闪眼中再度亮起神采，“那我们还可以在巫师棋里加入这个元素。”

“你――”亚瑟刚要反驳又收住了话头，“你想试试也未尝不可。”

“我们普鲁士有类似的巫师棋。”基尔伯特突然插入了他们的对话，“主要棋子是矮人，女武神，屠龙者，巨人等等，各自有不同的魔法能力，你可以自由组合阵营。我最喜欢用屠龙者。”

“我喜欢用矮人。”罗德里赫说。

“我猜你只是喜欢看它锻造黄金吧！”

“你只是喜欢看龙血。”罗德里赫反唇相讥，“这种巫师棋最奇妙的地方在于无论对战双方如何博弈，最后的结局都一定是全灭。”

“对啊！真不知道发明它的人是怎么做到的。”基尔伯特点头，他转向阿尔弗雷德，“我下次可以送你一副。”

听完这一番描述，阿尔弗雷德露出了纠结的表情，他似乎正在想着拿到这种巫师棋之后就要打破全灭的结局，比如加入一个英雄棋子，让英雄去阻止矮人，唤醒屠龙者，浇灭烈火，最后皆大欢喜全员生还。

“你们俩知道德姆斯特朗在哪里吗？”亚瑟问。

基尔伯特和罗德里赫对视一眼，摇了摇头。

“很少有巫师能知道当下德姆斯特朗在哪里。它不断在海上漂移，虽然有几个固定的锚点，但在锚点停靠的时间非常短暂。”

正在这时，教授宣布他们可以依次进入试炼的山洞了。

――――――――

这里时间的流逝显然和外界不一样，基尔伯特体感只过去了不到两个小时，但是天色已经黑透了。

在他之前进入山洞的人是罗德里赫，可当他紧随其后踏入这个洞穴时，眼前赫然空无一人。

从山洞的另一侧出来后进入了一个狭长的山谷。霍格沃茨大大小小的密道、黑湖、禁林，基尔伯特都探得一清二楚，但他从不知道存在着这样一个山谷，这应该是一个空间折叠魔法。

此刻他随心所欲地行走在山谷之中，月光正好，往来无阻。这里的考验对他而言都十分简单，例如将堵塞前路的枯木变成鹰鹫，隔空取来嵌在崖壁上的龙纹翼蛇蛋，即使只用他所掌握的英国咒语也能轻松做到这些事。

正当基尔伯特考虑着要不要干脆离开这个山谷时，一个不经意的抬头，他发现前方出现了一个人影。

“罗德里赫！”基尔伯特喜出望外。

然而他们还没来得及说上第二句话，异样的作动瞬间引起了两人的注意。沉闷的声响正在滚滚接近，来自大地深处的力量生生不息地鼓动着。

两人警觉地注意到天空透露出不详的红色，只在极短的时间内，他们发现自己已经陷入了包围之中，炽热的熔岩从两侧的高崖上探出头颅，以压顶之势滚滚而落。

基尔伯特刹那之间置换了自己和罗德里赫身旁石砺的位置。

罗德里赫分神看了他一眼，基尔伯特的视线并不在他身上，唯有这骤然发生的一幕倒映在那骤张的瞳孔里。

基尔伯特的双眼被火光烧得通红，末世般的图景将他一并熔成滚烫的铁水，火流将他铸成坚韧的武器，热气散去，水分瞬间蒸发成气体，当刺骨的精光穿透朦胧的水雾时，他已将魔杖笔直地执在手中，如同切割东西的子午线。

罗德里赫能清晰地辨认出那是一种名为亢奋的情绪。

毫无疑问基尔伯特正处于兴奋的顶点，或许只有在这样的空间中才有与压倒性力量对峙的机会，人在与毁灭战斗之际获得毁灭的力量，他显然只愿意选择最直接的对击方式，就连银白的头发也被染成了流动的火焰。

在熔岩巨幕之前，巫师显得如同蝼蚁一般渺小。但在无边的覆灭面前，基尔伯特忽然意识到，躯体也不过是他自己的一个影子罢了，一个最表层的部分。如果他意志的本体在此的话，那是太高太大了，这个山谷是装不下它的。 

一转念间，闪电以莫当之势从天而坠，砸在熔岩上隆隆作响，激荡起遮天蔽日的浓烟，他非但没有阻止，反而将熔岩的气势更助长了几分！

罗德里赫察觉到，基尔伯特在这千钧一发的时刻试验他们写下的增益咒语。

更为滔天的声势没能给身边的人带来一丝慌乱，只是激起了张扬的笑容，它们成为了更强大力量的佐证。一时间光亮比黑暗显得更加骇人，无论是撕裂天空的曲折银光，下方地狱般炽红的熔岩，还是他的眼睛。

基尔伯特趾高气扬地看了罗德里赫一眼，并不打算解释自己冒进的所作所为，罗德里赫回敬他的视线，魔杖已经掷出了强有力的咒语。

BlitzNiederschlug（山岩怒垂）！

没有一个德意志的血脉不渴求秩序，除非诱惑他们的是毁灭秩序的丰富可能。

罗德里赫本质也是如此。

基尔伯特的笑声被轰隆的岩石撞击放大，他用魔杖凌空划破烟雾，加入了罗德里赫的魔法。

基尔伯特很快接管了这个驱动山岩的魔咒，罗德里赫催动着岩石形态的转换。

千钧巨石堵塞着熔岩气势汹汹的进军，急速升温使它们发出炸裂声响，先驱者化为齑粉的一刻，后继者已经取而代之。新的巨石开始填入熔岩之中，将火海搅得天翻地覆。

在这场拉锯战中，分界线时而涌向这边时而涌向那边，如同破晓之时难以分辨是白昼还是黑夜。

只要稍有不慎，巫师就会在顷刻间被吞噬，这次考核也就必定会失败，但他们不约而同地选择了最冒险的方式。他们背后不是绝路，而是彼此，基尔伯特知道只要后退一步就会触碰到罗德里赫，这令他更加肆无忌惮。

――――――

正当基尔伯特处于战斗欲的顶点时，背后的气息毫无预兆地消失得无影无踪。

基尔伯特下意识抽身回头，眼前空空如也，罗德里赫已经不在原地。

下一秒，天地如常。

正如上一次空间折叠在让他和罗德里赫交错的同时带来了熔岩，这一次空间折叠又将意外的访客一并带走。

天地间的一切声响霎时间收敛震怒，灼目的红色迅速黯淡，硝石和硫磺的气息随着沉寂逐渐消退，目之所及只留下残败的石砺和焦黑的辙痕。

望着眼前安静的终局，从理智上而言，基尔伯特完全清楚发生了什么，但无常引起的烦躁占据了他的理性。

他喊了一声罗德里赫的名字。

就在这时，基尔伯特发现这次空间叠加似乎还带来了一位新的访客。

不远处安静地站立着一个与此地格格不入的身影。基尔伯特可以确定那绝不是进入此地的学生之一。当听到他的喊声时，那个人突然向他的方向投来一瞥。

只是这一眼，基尔伯特彻底愣住了。

他有生以来从未见过那样可怖的面容。瘟疫、酷刑、战争、衰老，哪一种灾难和罪恶才能造成这样一张脸？

如果这是个陷阱，眼前的人怎么看也不像是用来迷惑人上当的诱饵。

安静的对峙之中，基尔伯特看到那个人动了动嘴唇，如果那翕动的部分还能被辨认出是嘴唇的形状，他辨认出了那个词，Gilbert。

声音嘶哑难听，如同人世间最附骨难除的诅咒。


	37. Chapter 37

基尔伯特没有移开视线，尽管那才是看到令眼睛不适的对象时所应有的正常反应。实际上，他的内心察觉不到一丁点厌恶的情绪，他注视着这个陌生的男子，好像要用目光解开一个谜。

因为这个人的脸和声带几乎已经被毁了，基尔伯特无法辨认出他的年纪，但从身量来看是一个成年人。他的面容如同被焚烧过一般扭曲，深深撕裂后愈合的狰狞伤疤一道叠加着一道，他的一边眼眶中只有空洞的阴翳，另一边眼睛阴暗不可观。

男子仿佛忽然意识到基尔伯特在看他，他以一种与骇人的外表不相符的淡漠姿态转过脸去，避开如注的猩红色视线。

基尔伯特果断地向他靠近几步，这个人念他名字的读音显然是德语母语者。“晚上好。”

那个人没有回答，也没有转过来面对他。

“你知道我的名字，为什么却不愿意和我说话？”

“这里一切其他的声音不是都更加悦耳吗？”男子声音嘶哑地回答。

基尔伯特一言不发地偏头盯着他，注意到他的左手无名指上戴着一枚无纹样的戒指，浑然精巧的圆环散发出金色的光辉。一个滚烫的魔咒，基尔伯特暗自想。

视线继续向上移去，从无名指的指根划过手背的是一道狭长丑陋的伤疤，如同僵死的虫虺般盘踞在手背。对于一个面容扭曲声音残破的人而言，这样一只手和他非常匹配。可说不出为什么，基尔伯特总觉得不该如此。不该如此。这个自作主张的认知使伤疤看起来更加触目惊心。

“你的手是怎么回事？”基尔伯特未经面前的人同意就抓起那只手，想将伤疤看得更仔细一些。他的触碰让面前的人略惊了一下，甚至转过来看了他一眼，然后轻描淡写地拨开了他的力度，“没什么，又不致命。”

不致命就可以随便放任手背上留下这样的伤疤吗？基尔伯特一边腹诽一边拿起魔杖，准备使用一个恢复如初的魔法。

对方制止了他，“你不需要这么做，这和你没有关系。”

“谁说的？” 这个回答让基尔伯特心生不满，“我看到丑陋的事物，就想让它消失。”

对方沉默着转过脸去，“…那你更不必费心了，我并不真正存在于此。”

基尔伯特挑起眉，“什么意思？”

“我应该只是在睡梦中误入此地而已。”

基尔伯特哂笑一声，“你觉得这里只是你的一个梦？”他摇摇头，“不可能，因为我肯定是真的。”

过了片刻，“是的。”

只是这样，并没有继续说什么，或许是即使基尔伯特是真的，也不能代表这不是一个梦。也可能是即使这是一个梦，基尔伯特也是真的。

但…基尔伯特承认，若非这是眼前人的一个梦，又难以解释这个人为什么会出现在这里。

“你认识我？”

“认识。” 这次的回答不需要思考。

问题中断了，基尔伯特突然意识到自己并不太关心这个人为什么会认识他，也不再执着于为现在发生的一切找到合理的解释，他甚至不想去问这个人是谁。反正对方不会愿意回答。

这时他发现山谷里延伸着金雀花和薄荷花的薮丛，细小的花朵在夜色中浮动着沁人心脾的香气。

“你结婚了？”基尔伯特并没有在想这件事，问题只是脱口而出。

“嗯。”对方模糊地应了一声，下意识地蜷起左手手指。

基尔伯特一时没有言语。

那个男人似乎猜到了他在想什么，发出了像是笑一样的声音。“你觉得我的伴侣运气很糟糕，是吗？”

“什么？不，我并不是——”基尔伯特否认，然而一闪念间，他从对方的回答里发现了不对劲的地方，“我没听错的话，你说的是他？”

那是一个阳性词。

对方没有否认。

基尔伯特吓了一跳，几乎要对自己的认知产生怀疑。他踌躇片刻，还是决定确认一下，“你，你应该是男的吧？”

这个问题引起了对方短暂的失语，“如你所言。”

基尔伯特瞪大了双眼，他并不是不理解同性之间存在恋情的可能，可就他所知，德意志没有任何一个领地允许同性缔结婚姻。

“我没有其他意思。”基尔伯特对自己的沉默做出解释，“我只是…没想到你可以和'他'结婚，这在德意志是被允许的吗？”

面前的人想了想，“我…我和他结婚是出于特殊状况。从法律上而言，这件事暂时应该还不被允许。”

基尔伯特大约能猜测到这个回答里隐藏的意思。当然，在德意志存在着有资格摆脱一切限制的人…规则的制定者。

他用一种自己也没有意识到的探究眼神盯着面前的人。

“我爱他。”仿佛能看透基尔伯特在想什么，对方平静地说。

爱这样的字眼从如此丑陋的嘴里说出来也随之变得扭曲，可一整晚都尽量不让基尔伯特面对他的脸和声音的男子，此刻却坦然接受了将这个字折损的罪，就好像这是一切罪恶里他最不得不犯下的一桩。

在片刻的光景内，基尔伯特只能定定地看着他，说不出这简单的三个字为何会给他带来难以想象的冲击。

“那，那很好不是吗？”基尔伯特无法解释自己的舌头如此僵硬的原因。

对方无谓地笑了笑，那个笑容在那张脸上称得上是可怕，但基尔伯特一点也感受不到可怕。“或许不是吧。”他顿了顿，视线缓缓落在山谷尽头被模糊了颜色的花簇上，“我没有一刻不希望结束这种关系。”

“…为什么？”以基尔伯特对于这个陌生领域少得可怜的理解而言，这句话听起来十分矛盾。

他知道自己可能触碰到了隐私的领域，但直觉告诉他对方的沉默并不是不适的拒绝。

“因为，我是一个非常自私的人。”他的声音起初听不出情绪，“即使所有人都告诉我，他是最强大的巫师，是最诡诈的阴谋家，是我最应该防范的对手 … 我也没有办法不害怕他负伤，不害怕他涉险，不害怕他受到威胁…”

话语过半，他的声音逐渐带上了一丝无法遏制的颤抖，这让基尔伯特的心无意识地绷紧了。

“我身边是最危险的地方，他留在我身边一日，我就一日无法摆脱这种恐惧…我就是这么自私的人。”

基尔伯特恍惚间意识到这个人或许从未在任何地方提起过自己的恐惧。此刻他在基尔伯特面前袒露无法为人道的惧怕，是因为他相信这里只是他的一个梦境。

“你不自私。”基尔伯特断言，“你说你爱他。”

对方似乎觉得很讽刺， “除了这句千万人说过的不属于我的话能受到豁免，我全身上下再没有什么可堪入目。我的爱于任何人都无增无益。”

在沉默之中某种情绪迅速发酵，基尔伯特的拳头越攥越紧，突然，“你把这句话给我收回去！”骤然提高的音量和恶狠狠的语气让面前的人突然一惊。

可基尔伯特正在气头上，即便如此也丝毫没有要收敛的意思，“你凭什么这么说？ 你有没有想过，或许这个世界上会有人因为你的这句话而绝望！被你不屑一顾贬至尘埃的东西，可能让某个人费尽一切却永远求而不得！如果你是因为伤疤而这么想，那我去找你，我才是最强的巫师，没有我做不到的事情！如果你是因为恐惧而这么想，没有什么是不可分担的――”

一连串话语让他呼吸变得有点急促，对方静静地看着他，唯一完好的眼睛里隐约浮现出淡淡的水汽。

基尔伯特深吸了一口气，“对不起，让你的梦变成了一个噩梦。” 

面前的人抬头望向了夜空未知的深处，“不，我很久未曾拥有过这么好的梦了。”

如果他的良知有一息尚存，他就永远不应当允许自己有这样好的梦。但梦就像死一样总是出乎意料，不为人掌控。

“别怕。”基尔伯特说。

在那个交错的空间终结的前一秒，他怀疑自己看清了被水汽洗刷过的瞳孔的颜色。


	38. Chapter 38

在等待教授宣布结果的时候，罗德里赫一直一言不发地注视着远处的森林。基尔伯特突然凑到罗德里赫面前，扳过他的脸，这一意外的举动让罗德里赫瞳孔突然放大，他迅速后退一步，“你做什么？”

“你怎么看起来魂不守舍？”基尔伯特恍若没事一样问道。

罗德里赫不自然地摸了摸手指，“你才举止怪异。”

基尔伯特打量着他，“说话还这么应激，难不成是在山谷里被吓到了？你碰到什么了？”

罗德里赫调整了一下情绪，“对不起。”

“你觉得我想听你道歉吗？”基尔伯特摇头。

“那怎么办？”

“随便和我说说话啊。”

听起来只是一个很即兴的提议。

最后说了些什么罗德里赫已经记不清了，可能是他问了基尔伯特的弟弟在德姆斯特朗的生活，可能是基尔伯特问了他阿尔卑斯山下雪会下到几月，那就是四年级的最后一天。

暑假回家的时候，罗德里赫才知道他哥哥的长子刚刚出生了，取名叫Lothar（洛萨），很小很小的婴儿，头发颜色还很浅。他不太有自信去抱这个孩子，只是在一旁给了Lothar一些沉默的祝福。最简单的祝福而已，他不敢再妄进一步，他没办法确定这个孩子究竟会想过怎样的生活。

德姆斯特朗，一座吟游岛屿，笼罩着各种或虚或实的猜测。

岛屿的轮廓逐渐从海平面升起，随着船只接近，学生们能清晰地看到一座覆盖着黑色树林的孤岛如同海怪般蛰伏在海天之间，在岛的四角各有一座高耸的灰褐色塔楼。

抵达海岸之前，亚瑟给了阿尔弗雷德一只小猴崽。

“你送我礼物！”阿尔弗雷德十分惊喜，“那我一定会成为霍格沃茨的勇士！”

“它是帮你做翻译的。”

“什么？”

“你记得我和你提过这里不讲英语吧。”

“为什么不讲英语？大家都讲英语的话不是很方便吗？”

“不方便。”基尔伯特在一边说了一句。

“那他们用什么语言，是德语吗？”

“不全是。德姆斯特朗的确有很多德意志学生，但是北欧和其他中欧学生也相当多。大家一般都会讲法语。”

“我也能讲法语啊。”阿尔弗雷德已经和小猴崽玩上了，还现场取了名字。“暑假的时候我又向马修新学了一个词，frère（兄弟）！”

“马修的法语的确比你讲得好多了。要知道，会念frère和rendez-vous这两个词不等于会讲法语。”亚瑟打破了他良好的自我认知。

“我还会念你的名字。”

“谢谢你，但那甚至不算是个法语词。”

船只驶入凹陷的海湾后落下利爪抓住海底的礁石，德姆斯特朗的师生在海岸上迎接他们。

下船之后，三校师生进行了简短的友好交谈。

一名褐色头发小麦色肌肤的男生噼里啪啦地和德姆斯特朗的几个女孩在说着什么。他的语速极快，舌音流畅，一边说一边比手划脚地希望把意思传达得更明白，但是听话者看起来一头雾水，不知所云。

罗德里赫走过去。“安东尼奥，需要帮忙吗？”

名叫安东尼奥的男生转过头，辨认出来人是谁之后，他面露惊喜，果断给了罗德里赫一个带着南欧阳光的热情拥抱。“罗德里赫！好久不见！我在路上还和弗朗西斯说可能有机会见到你。”

罗德里赫露出笑容，“好久不见。你有什么事想告诉她们吗？”

安东尼奥突然想起了重要的事情，“我一下船，莫雷尔就不见了！”

“莫雷尔？”罗德里赫回想了一下，“是你养的那只猞猁吗？”

安东尼奥连连点头。

罗德里赫似乎认识那几个德姆斯特朗的女孩，向她们询问了几句。

“是一只黄色的猫吗？”一个女孩看了安东尼奥一眼，用法语问道。

“不是猫，是猞猁，伊比利亚猞猁，有这么大！”

安东尼奥伸出手臂比划了一个尺寸，然而女孩听不懂猞猁这个词。

“你们见过黄色的猫吗？”罗德里赫问。

“刚刚有一只猫往学校方向跑过去了。”这个女孩说，“不用担心，它肯定被巡逻人抓住了。”

听了这个描述，安东尼奥好像更担心了，他马上准备去找德姆斯特朗的巡逻人。

“那是谁啊？”基尔伯特问路德维希。

“不是德姆斯特朗的学生，我不认识他。”路德维希说，“但是看样子他叫安东尼奥。”

即使路德维希觉得他哥来问他这个问题并不合理，但还是给出了他知道的全部信息。

“安东尼奥是西班牙巫师。”一个声音突然响起。

弗朗西斯。基尔伯特和路德维希的目光都落在这名金发的法国巫师身上。

“你和他很熟？”

“比起我和他的关系，你更想问的恐怕是他和罗德里赫是什么关系吧？”

“什么关系？”基尔伯特顺势一问。

“卡里埃多家和埃德尔斯坦家曾经有联姻的想法，不过后来两家都是男孩，所以就作罢了。那两个男孩就是安东尼奥和罗德里赫。”

他脑海里某根难以名状的弦突然被触动了。

“为什么都是男孩就作罢了？”

成功赢得弗朗西斯觉得他很有想法的一个眼神后，基尔伯特有些悻悻地收回视线。

“也就是说他们现在没有关系。”

“你可以这么认为。”弗朗西斯觉得这个思路很不错。

过了几秒，基尔伯特又忍不住问，“他很强吗？”

“你说安东尼奥吗？” 这个问题乍一听让弗朗西斯摸不着头脑，但稍一思量，“你们德意志巫师对人还有其他评判标准吗？你最好别想把决斗之类的野蛮活动强加给安东尼奥。”

基尔伯特不屑地哼了一声。

“弗朗西斯，走吧。”身穿布斯巴顿校服的几名学生挥手招呼弗朗西斯。

弗朗西斯点点头，准备加入他的同学之中。

“等等！”

出声的是路德维希。

弗朗西斯漫不经心地回头，“怎么了？”

“你是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦吗？”路德维希上前一步，用极为复杂的目光盯着弗朗西斯，把每一个音节念得非常清晰。

弗朗西斯停住了脚步，不知发现了什么有趣的事情，他突然笑了。“噢，我忘了做自我介绍了。我就是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。你是？”

路德维希不自觉绷紧了下巴，没有做出回答。

基尔伯特拍了一下路德维希的肩膀。

“你好像有很多话想对我说？”弗朗西斯笑意未减，向路德维希走近了一步。

“喂，你离我弟弟远点。”基尔伯特警告他。

弗朗西斯略一偏头，“路德维希·贝什米特。”他在唇齿间沉吟了一下这个名字，“说实话，你现在的目光浓度太高了，就连我都习惯不了。”

这种语言风格出乎路德维希的预料，他一时间都不确定自己该做出什么反应。他当然有一些想对弗朗西斯表达的情绪，但那不可能被三言两语捕捉。

“你这家伙——”

“我们三强争霸赛中见。”路德维希说。

弗朗西斯以随性的姿态注视着路德维希，“我下次能不能听到更有趣的提议呢，小男孩。”

这个称呼让路德维希表情一僵，“你最好不要因为年龄而轻视我。”

“轻视？为什么你认为这是轻视的意思？”

“那是什么意思？”

弗朗西斯眯起眼睛，“你时而迟钝得惊人，时而又直白得可怕。算了算了，我们就在赛场上见吧。”

直到弗朗西斯的身影已经远去，路德维希的思绪似乎仍然沉浸在刚才的简短对话中。

“这家伙满口怪话，别理他，不要试图去理解法国人的思维。”基尔伯特说。

“我总觉得，好像在哪里见过他…”路德维希若有所思地说。

在德姆斯特朗的大厅里，三所魔法学校的校长各自发表了对学生的祝福和对比赛的期冀，然后开始了自由的晚餐时间。晚餐结束后，霍格沃茨的学生将入住西南角的塔楼，布斯巴顿的学生则入住东南角的塔楼。

“基尔伯特！”

基尔伯特只听声音也知道搭上他肩膀的人是他童年时的玩伴，萨克森的霍斯特·艾德黎安。

“你有两年暑假没有去找过我了。”霍斯特抱怨道。

“你提醒了我，我明年也不会去找你的。”

“哇，你还跟以前一样！”

“霍斯特。”罗德里赫和他打了声招呼。

“！――嗨，罗德里赫。”当霍斯特发现旁边的人是谁时，他简直无法掩饰自己的惊讶。霍斯特马上把基尔伯特拉到一边，压低声音，“你怎么会和罗德里赫在一起啊？”

“干嘛？”基尔伯特语气不善地反问。

“就…不应该啊！罗德里赫怎么能忍受得了你这种性格！”霍斯特看起来有点痛心。

“你不用这么说我也会愿意和你打架的。”

霍斯特瞪大眼睛，“你可别打罗德里赫！想想他那张脸要是挂了彩――”

“你操什么心！你也和他很熟吗？”

“怎，怎么可能！”霍斯特突然磕绊了一下，他有些不好意思地开口，“在我10岁那年，他来萨克森做客。那是我第一次和他说上话，从那之后――”霍斯特眼中浮现出一抹昔日的神往。

“行了，我没兴趣知道。”

“我是认真的，你可别打他哦。”可能实在是和基尔伯特打架打出了阴影，霍斯特又不放心地叮嘱了一遍，然后他语气一转，“不过你今年都在德姆斯特朗真是太好了！我们可以经常见面。”

“好吧，你快走吧。”基尔伯特草草接收了这一串嘱咐和宛如顺带的喜悦。

回去找罗德里赫的时候，他发现罗德里赫在和一个人说话，瓦修·茨温利。基尔伯特二话不说转身就走了。

没走多远，听到身后的动静，他又放慢了脚步。

“你自己走了。”一个声音从身后传来。

“谁好意思打扰你和你最好的朋友倾诉。”

“你怎么这么善解人意。”

“去你的善解人意，我才不会善解人意！”基尔伯特生气地宣布。

“我开玩笑的。”罗德里赫倒是笑了一下，“你不需要善解人意。”

“哼！”

“怎么了？什么事让你不高兴吗？”罗德里赫难得听起来像是在哄他。

他不说，这样罗德里赫就得一直哄他。

直到走到塔楼的时候，他才决定被罗德里赫哄好。

霍格沃茨的十名学生在这里都有独立的房间。房间位于塔楼最高的两层，呈圆环状分布，塔楼中央生长着一株贯穿高塔的巨大藤蔓，散发出强烈的又苦又甜的植物气息。

因为路上有点耽搁，基尔伯特和罗德里赫住进了顶层最后的两个房间。


	39. Chapter 39

“你最好把窗户关上。”基尔伯特说，“北方的海风海雨非常猛烈。”

罗德里赫仍未从窗边离开，远处的黑暗里能看见一些忽隐忽现的白线，那是连成一片的海沫。海上的气流正在逐渐变强，强风迎面刮来，海面逐渐起了波浪，一个接一个强硬的浪头开始冲撞海岬的骨架。

罗德里赫突然转过头来。“你听到了吗？”

“那是美人鱼的声音。”基尔伯特漫不经心地说。

“美人鱼？”

“你可别被它的名字迷惑。虽然被称作美人鱼，但其实是一种非常凶残的生物，在暴风雨时可能会上岸，对它们而言在那个时刻天地之间全都是海洋。”

“为什么要上岸？”

基尔伯特想了一下。

“夺走人类的声音。所以我才叫你把窗户关上啊，你这种人就是它们最喜欢的对象。说不定现在就有美人鱼已经盯上了你，有的美人鱼会用吻灼烧掉你的舌头和声带，有的美人鱼会直接割掉你的头。”

“我从没听说过这种事情。”

随之而来的是一声嘲讽的笑，“你永远不知道海里有多少怪物。”

罗德里赫没有再说话。

“我可以陪你睡，如果你害怕的话。”

“为什么？”

“因为你是高贵的埃德尔斯坦啊，德意志哪个纯血不想保护埃德尔斯坦呢？”基尔伯特带着一种戏谑的神态说道。

在渐来渐猛的波涛声中，罗德里赫看了他一眼，一种强烈而奇异的感触突然将基尔伯特制住。

或许是罗德里赫背后的海洋太过深邃，他站在那里，仿佛身处注定被吞没的命运之中，而且不肯远离。只要关上窗户，无边的黑暗和海洋就会被隔绝在外，可是窗户执拗地敞开着，让人感受着这一点灯火多么微不足道。

充满着命定的死亡，充满着受难者的祷歌，充满着一切不详。

“你想试一试吗？”基尔伯特突然发问。

“你说什么？”

“第七号卢恩文，你想试一试吗？”

这个提议似乎过于出乎意料，罗德里赫沉默不语，就像不明白这是什么意思。基尔伯特一时都不确定他是否听清楚了自己在说什么。

但他绝不会让罗德里赫假装刚刚的对话没有发生过。如果不想，罗德里赫必须明确地拒绝他。

“我是说，我们俩试一试。”

“根据第七号卢恩文，在相异的结合中能更清晰地辨别出内外的界限，这样的经验会让我们所写的咒语作用于外物的效果更加理想——”

一阵急遽的海风突然刮灭了塔楼一角的烛光，房间顷刻间被黑暗合拢。

在黑暗而沉寂的空气中，罗德里赫离开窗户，走到了他面前。

“怎么了，还是有点害怕的吗？”基尔伯特的声音中带着几分不怀好意的笑。

从默许到第一次触摸之间的时间最为漫长。

下一秒，柔软的触感贴上了他的嘴唇，一点淡淡的海盐的咸味。

罗德里赫亲吻了他。短暂的，试探性的，嘴唇的单纯触碰，和他的梦境相比，这甚至算不上一个吻，但一种微痒的感觉从嘴唇上扩散开来，很快滋生出贪婪的意味。

在他发亮的目光之中，欲火逐渐多于温情。

十七岁的少年，身体颀长而瘦削，骨骼刚刚伸展开来。他把罗德里赫按在床上，亲吻罗德里赫锁骨之下的部分，脸颊贴着起伏的骨骼。因为远离阳光的照射，那里的皮肤如同鲸骨般白皙，只是嘴唇的按压立刻就浮现出红印，黑夜中，罗德里赫的眼睛如同紫色的宝石一样光华熠熠，漂亮的嘴角不如白昼中那样紧绷，以一种克制的方式将手指伸入他的头发，试图低下头亲吻他。

他能感受到对方全身肌肉紧绷，他自己也一样。于是他俯下身，尝试着抚摸罗德里赫的身体，开始熟悉对方的每一寸皮肤，少年之间的情事，总是带着肉.体和喘.息的味道，他们彻底沉溺在彼此的身体中，如同酿造酒桶里的葡萄，互相沾染对方的气息，再也无法彻底分开。

罗德里赫对自己的身体和反应感到陌生，他不可避免地因为自小接受的礼教而产生羞赧的感觉，但很快他在和对方的结合中感知到自己身体的边界与样貌，如果这就是真实的自己，那么他必须而且也乐于将之接受。

强劲的海风从窗口吹进来，汗水带着北方海潮的气息。

当亲吻落在某些部位时，罗德里赫偶尔发出变调的呻吟。从未听到过自己发出这样的声音让他猛地咬住下唇将脸埋入了枕头，化为一声压抑的闷哼。基尔伯特顿时感觉气血上涌，他兴奋地转过罗德里赫的脸，更深地探索对方的身体。

“你——”罗德里赫喘.息着，脸上泛起了绯红。他短促地抽气，缓解疼痛和不适，手紧紧地按在基尔伯特的手臂上 。“先…先别动。”

“还好吗？”他的头发垂落在额前，碰了碰身下人的嘴唇，看起来似笑非笑。

“…别问。”罗德里赫轻轻亲吻对方近在咫尺的下颚，带着热气的呼吸让他的脸迅速发烫。

基尔伯特吹开褐色的发丝，轻缓地啃咬耳后那片柔软微凉的皮.肤。

直到初尝情事的身体渐渐适应了对方的入侵，他的呼吸声掺进了沙哑的呻吟，他蹭着基尔伯特的手掌，无声表示默许。

他以一种更深入的姿势抱住罗德里赫。

塔楼外已经风雨大作，电光把苍穹化为两半，一阵强烈而狞恶的光明在一瞬间照亮了整个天地，随后另一道闪电接踵而至，黑色的天空发出令人毛骨悚然的怒嗥，如同熔铅般的大海沉重地翻滚着千钧之力。

“你说的…怪物…是真的吗？”罗德里赫断断续续地问道。

基尔伯特喘息着在他耳边低声说了什么，一种使人战栗发麻的感觉将他的胸口填得满满当当。

在一波强似一波的起伏中，血液从心脏奔涌向扭动的腰，继而充斥在承担性欲的中枢，在结合的地方盘踞着过于澎湃的生命力，一切急欲得到纾解。

“够…够了。”罗德里赫挣扎着，感到难以承受，可那颤抖的音调只是将酥麻的感觉送至发丝末端，不可控制地激发出更加强烈的波荡。

桌上的纸张被吹翻一室，雕塑掉落在地，谁都没有去注意。

他们在相爱中获得解放，感受到从未有过的满足。他们在共同的狂喜中增长，身体在手掌的温度下而变得充盈，他们触及彼此，依偎相抵，因为他们在缱.绻中触碰的那个地方不会消失，因对方的身体而感觉到自身的延续。

这种经历令人欲罢不能，这让他怀疑自己曾经为什么不承认对罗德里赫的感情。他短暂地忘记了，这并不是因为他坦白了他的感情。

暴风雨不知何时逐渐偃旗息鼓。

罗德里赫坐起身，绸质白色衬衣被随意披在身上，纽扣并未系好，月光流淌于丝绸之上。罗德里赫的魔杖被变成了一支羽毛笔，在月光下飞快地记下从自己所喜爱的躯体上得到的某些生命的秘密。他们通过性.爱与彼此接触并且联系，在对方与自己的连接中学习到“他者”这个概念。

基尔伯特看着羽毛笔在罗德里赫指间飞快地移动。突然他探过身，抽掉了那支羽毛笔，逼着罗德里赫重新将注意力放在他身上。罗德里赫还没来得及表示小小的抗议便已经被剥夺了发言的自由，当他因为酥.麻的触感滑向肩膀而发出低喘时，修长的手指及时地以充满暗示的力度滑入柔软的衬衣之下，他们再一次被卷入翻涌的黑夜之中。


	40. Chapter 40

七点，用餐的大厅里零零散散坐着早起的学生，基尔伯特手上倒着果汁，眼角的余光总忍不住往身边罗德里赫的方向看，丝毫没有注意到玻璃杯中山楂汁的水位线已经越来越危险。

“哥哥。”一个沉静的声音将他拉回了现实，“早安。”

“早安啊。”兄弟俩的作息时间如出一辙，基尔伯特把装着山楂汁的长颈瓶放在桌子上，打了个响指，接住凭空掉落的两个玻璃杯。

路德维希站在餐桌边，金发乖顺地垂落着，他有些腼腆地对罗德里赫点了点头，和路德维希一起出现的还有另外一个身影。

“你是…”基尔伯特凝视着这个人。

过了五秒，空气如同静止了一般。

“你不记得我的名字了！” 意识到基尔伯特的停顿并不是在酝酿情绪，而是没有下文并且也对下文不太感兴趣的疑问，那名男生语调中难掩震惊，他什么时候受过这样的轻慢，“我还和你交过手！”

“我记得那一天啊，你起手就输了嘛。”基尔伯特表明自己没有忘记和巴伐利亚长子的那场决斗，但是对这个人的名字实在是印象模糊。

“早安，路德维希。早安，贝尔茨。”罗德里赫和他们打招呼。

“没错吧，贝尔茨。”基尔伯特补了一句。

“你——”

路德维希和贝尔茨在长桌对面随意地坐下。

“路德，你怎么会认识他？”

“你说贝尔茨哥哥吗？”路德维希问，“他以前来过我们家，不过你好像没见到他。我在球队里也一直受到他的照顾。”

作为德姆斯特朗的找球手，路德维希最初是被贝尔茨选进球队的，在魁地奇训练中一直接受着贝尔茨的指点。对贝尔茨而言，路德维希就像弟弟一样。

“原来你人还不错。”基尔伯特惊讶地看向贝尔茨。

贝尔茨哼了一声，“虽然有你这样无礼的哥哥，但路德维希是个好孩子，我喜欢路德维希。”

听到这句话，基尔伯特突然记起了自己想说什么，“我知道为什么你觉得弗朗西斯似曾相识了。”他转向路德维希，“贝尔茨和弗朗西斯看起来就很相似啊。”

不经意间听到这个名字让路德维希神情蓦地一怔，他想了想，“我觉得，好像也不是这个原因。”

贝尔茨不满地放下杯子，正准备说些什么的时候，视线扫到了今天不太说话的罗德里赫，“罗德里赫。”他出声唤回罗德里赫的注意力，“昨晚没睡好吗？你看起来不太有精神。”

罗德里赫抬起头，微微错愕，含糊地回答，“还好。”

“没想到你们来的第一天晚上就碰上了这么激烈的暴风雨。”贝尔茨把一整块煎蛋叉到面前的盘子里。“岛可能快进入乱流带了。”

路德维希看了看罗德里赫，“你一个人睡还习惯吗？德姆斯特朗晚上会听到很多奇怪的声音，如果你怕——”

基尔伯特咳了一声。

路德维希瞄了他哥一眼，提出真诚的建议，“你有事可以找我哥哥，他什么都不怕。”

“谢谢你。”罗德里赫对路德维希露出微笑。

“你们打算报名三强争霸赛吗？”贝尔茨问。

在昨天晚餐的时候，德姆斯特朗的校长宣布了选拔规则，决意参加争霸赛的学生将投下写有自己名字的核桃，三日之后，长出枝叶的核桃将决定谁被选中。

路德维希点点头，“我准备报名。”

霍格沃茨对参赛学生有年龄限制，但德姆斯特朗不对参赛年龄做规定，这所学校看重天赋，认为魔法水平和年龄不一定正向相关。而且这里全部都是纯血，有的学生在入学之前就能熟练使用魔法。

“如果你决定参加，那德姆斯特朗的名额肯定是你的。”贝尔茨对此毫不怀疑。

“我应该不会和路德成为对手吧。” 基尔伯特说，“但谁知道呢，我会去投的。”

吃完早餐，他们准备去上第一节课，在贝尔茨和路德维希都没有注意的时候，基尔伯特放慢了脚步，“你没事吧？”他几乎贴着罗德里赫的耳朵问。

“当然。”罗德里赫的耳朵刷地红了，半羞半恼，压低声音转头说，“别离得这么近！”这一偏头，他的声音后半截逐渐消失了，他仿佛被猩红色的视线牢牢地缚住，他们现在真的靠得太近了。

基尔伯特稍微垂下眼睛，手若有若无地环绕在他腰间，看起来依然不太放心，“真的吗？”

“嗯。”

基尔伯特笑了出来，下一刻拉开了距离，“你怕什么，这里应该没人敢议论你。”

走出大厅的时候，一个身影突然撞到路德维希身上，路德维希身形略微一晃，伸手扶住了穿着蓝色长袍的学生，对方手里的番茄汁却被打翻一地。

“啊，对不起！”这名布斯巴顿的学生连声对路德维希道歉。

“不必介意。”路德维希拿出魔杖施了一个简单的魔咒，溅洒着番茄汁的石砖地板顿时被清洗一空，落上了红色斑点的蓝色校服也恢复如初。

褐发的学生终于从混乱中回过神来，他凝视着路德维希，片刻之后自我介绍道：“我叫费里西安诺，你可以叫我费里。”

“我叫路德维希。”

费里西安诺等了几秒，没听到路德维希介绍自己的姓氏。“你的意思是，我可以直接叫你的名字吗？”

“...可以。”路德维希这才反应过来，因为费里没有提到自己的姓氏，所以他也忘了，而费里似乎还没有意识到这件事。“如果你想知道，我姓贝什米特。”

第一次见面就邀请对方直呼名字无疑被费里视作友善的表示。费里热情地笑了，整个人从内到外散发出极具感染力的暖意，突然，他向前凑近。

转瞬之间，费里带着温度的呼吸已经落在他的脸上，路德维希完全愣在原地。

他还没有恢复对身体的支配，费里已经用自己的脸颊贴上他的脸颊——

路德维希条件反射般按住了费里的肩膀，制止对方的动作，同时后退了一步。

费里停住了，仍然保持着微倾的姿势。

或许是第一次如此近距离地直面北方人的冷漠，他的眼中飞快闪过一丝难过，但仅仅几秒之后，费里又恢复了笑容。

“怎么了，费里，出了什么事吗？”

传来的是弗朗西斯的声音，几步之间，他已经来到费里身旁。

“我刚刚认识了一个新朋友。”

弗朗西斯看了路德维希一眼，目光中透着几分防备和怀疑，显然对几秒之前萦绕于此的氛围还有所察觉。当着路德维希的面，弗朗西斯碰了碰费里的脸颊，和费里行了吻面礼。

路德维希无法确认自己的目光，于是他只能不去看弗朗西斯的脸，视线便落到了弗朗西斯的蓝色长袍上。这件长袍在颜色和款式上和其他布斯巴顿的学生所穿的并无二样。

但光线变化的时候，路德维希的眼睛能捕捉到其上所绣的繁复暗纹，精致华美，如同富有生命一般蔓延至衣袍的每一角，随着弗朗西斯的举手投足而缓缓流动，无声彰显着其主人来自一个如何高贵而强大的家族。

路德维希立刻转头走了，他选修的妖精金融学马上就要开始上课。


	41. Chapter 41

大厅壁炉里的火焰正在熊熊燃烧着，北方的冬天来得又早又急，岛外的海风正将更北的寒意和冰川的气息裹挟而下，布斯巴顿的学生已经开始怀念南方的日照。

“没有太阳的话就来弹琴吧！”安东尼奥弹奏的明快舞曲悄悄吸引了很多沉默寡言的北方巫师，让人眼前浮现出通宵狂欢的夜晚。

安达卢西亚由此变成了不少学生心中向往的地方。

来到德姆斯特朗的第二个周一，在享受完一顿温暖的晚餐之后，德姆斯特朗的校长公布了三强争霸赛的勇士名单。阿尔弗雷德、弗朗西斯和路德维希的名字回响在大厅之中，三所学校的学生都在热情地鼓掌，阿尔弗雷德自己的欢呼声比霍格沃茨众人要更加响亮，他跳起来激动地抱了身旁的亚瑟一下，然后三两步跑上台。

德姆斯特朗五年级学生提诺端上一个银质托盘，托盘里用胡桃萌生的新鲜枝叶、雪松和天鹅羽毛制成的胸针被别在这一届勇士的领口，提诺笑眯眯地对他们致以祝福。

拍照的时候，阿尔弗雷德一手搂着弗朗西斯，一手搂着路德维希，那只金毛的小猴崽蹲在阿尔弗雷德的肩上轮流玩他们三个人的头发，镜头将金光闪闪的四个脑袋和四张脸上各异的表情变化如实记录了下来。

“其实我对阿尔弗雷德的实力倒是很好奇。”基尔伯特说。

“他会让你们震惊的。”亚瑟转头，台上刚刚从镜头前离开的阿尔弗雷德正在对他挥手。

“比你还强吗？”

亚瑟未置可否地哼了一声。

既然不用参加三强争霸赛，基尔伯特和罗德里赫今年的生活就变得悠闲了很多，作为交换生，他们在德姆斯特朗没有必修课程的要求，可以随意旁听感兴趣的课程。

在霍格沃茨，五年级的学生必须准备参加OWL考试。德姆斯特朗没有强制性的巫师等级考试，无论资质如何，纯血学生在毕业后都能轻松获得工作，大家对此习以为常。尽管在霍格沃茨上学，但基尔伯特和罗德里赫实际上也不需要参加OWL考试，他们毕业之后的去向已经确定了。

“你毕业之后会去哪？”基尔伯特突然凑近问罗德里赫。

“回奥地利。”罗德里赫含糊地回答，但是当基尔伯特问得更深入时，罗德里赫就显得不太愿意继续这个话题。基尔伯特没有太放在心上，反正这意味着他们并不会分开，就像两片领地永远背靠彼此一样，一切都不会改变。

第二天，他们去旁听了一节魔文图象化研究的课程。

“罗德里赫。”上课之前，一个栗发的男生在罗德里赫身边坐下，基尔伯特对此已经习以为常，德意志的纯血巫师好像没人不认识罗德里赫。这个男生又探出脑袋看着基尔伯特，“你就是基尔伯特吧？”

基尔伯特抬头看着他。

“贝尔茨和我提起过你。我是符腾堡的华尔采尔·佩洛特。”

佩洛特家族非常热衷收集古文字资料，他们不仅对西方的古文字感兴趣，还有一代又一代的巫师前往印度、帕米尔等地收集并尝试破译东方古文字。

华尔采尔向他们透露，德姆斯特朗留存着很多无人翻阅过的卢恩文字资料。

“从卢恩文字尚未消失的时候起，德姆斯特朗就有一个规定，每一名毕业生都要留下一本书。在纸张出现之前，最早的资料以石板的形式留存。现在这些资料全都被保存在学校中央的地下墓穴。”

夜晚，基尔伯特和罗德里赫开始翻看白天拓印下的石板。一千年前的学生留下的并不都是和魔法相关的资料，有一些是他们最喜欢的甜点配方，有一些是对未来的焦虑，也不知道他们在刻下石板的时候是否预料会被一千年后的学生读到。

有一块石板上就只有一句话，是用环状卢恩文写的，没有起点也没有终点的一句话。

“那一人是我的力量所在，是我精神中的精神。”

当他将潮湿的吻压入罗德里赫的喉咙时，罗德里赫的指尖触及他的腰部，表示出接纳的姿态。

――――――

同样的事情很快发生了第二次，第三次。

罗德里赫更喜欢穿着衣服做，基尔伯特一边开玩笑说他道貌岸然，一边肆意享受着将他柔软的衣服连带他本身弄得乱七八糟的快感。除了这些小小的调剂，更让他们沉迷的是身体最原始最凶猛的渴望。

他们很快变得相互适应，此前他们从不知道可以这样和另一个人在一起，对方的每一次动作和触摸都能激起最燥热的反应，他们熟知每一次喘息或紧绷的意味，和无数次亲吻中未说的语言。

这让分开的那一刻变得越来越困难。他们起初总是不说话，保持着肢体纠缠的状态，黑夜中只能听到海潮和呼吸的声音，谁也没有先提起离开，最后往往就这样睡着了。

罗德里赫醒来的时候，身下是温暖的床，柔软的羽绒枕头环绕着他。窗外的天空还是蒙蒙亮，基尔伯特的喉咙里发出模糊的咕哝声，他的身体散发出的热量将两人舒适地包裹起来。

当罗德里赫盯着基尔伯特的时候，对方动了动，好像马上就要醒来，罗德里赫仍旧依靠着他，这种感觉太舒服了，让人想使用一个定格咒语。

直到基尔伯特的手臂开始紧紧缠绕在他身上，他的心跳坚实而有力，罗德里赫知道他已经醒了。

“天快亮了。”

“嗯。”基尔伯特向下蹭了蹭，将脸埋在他的衬衫里。


	42. Chapter 42

第一次从德姆斯特朗的观测台回来时，他们恰好遇到一个女孩在弹奏摆放于长廊尽头的钢琴，浅金色的头发被紫色的丝带束起，正随着音乐的节奏而轻盈摆动。

基尔伯特注意到罗德里赫看了那个女孩一眼。

“杜伊诺是贝尔茨的妹妹，千万别招惹她，贝尔茨能因为她和任何人翻脸。”身边的霍斯特提醒道。

这么一提基尔伯特才发现自己对她有印象。“我以前见过她一次，贝尔茨甚至连名字都不准我问。难道我看起来这么不可靠吗？”基尔伯特越想越觉得匪夷所思，忍不住又仔细打量了一下这个女孩。

“要是我有妹妹我肯定也这么做。”霍斯特对贝尔茨的行为深表理解。

“我从来不欺负女孩。”基尔伯特为自己打抱不平。

“那只是因为你根本就不认识多少女孩啊。”霍斯特不以为意地说。

“谁说的。”基尔伯特要反驳他，“有个女孩，我和她认识的时间比和你还长。”

“怎么可能！我难道不是你认识时间最长的朋友吗？” 霍斯特如闻霹雳，不愿意接受这个事实。

“索菲吗？”罗德里赫问了一句。

“你怎么知道？”

罗德里赫之前无意中看见索菲给了基尔伯特一个南瓜糖人。索菲是黑森领地领主的小女儿，小时候曾在贝什米特家住过一段时间。

这时杜伊诺抬起头往他们的方向看了一眼，露出一个灿烂明艳的笑容。

“她为什么对我们笑？”基尔伯特不解地问。

霍斯特说：“人家想笑就笑呗，你不会以为是看你长得帅气吧，快放弃你超凡卓绝的自信心。”

两人正在斗嘴，杜伊诺已经站起身走到他们面前，和他们打了招呼，然后问罗德里赫想不想和她一起弹奏一曲。

基尔伯特的视线落在罗德里赫身上，看着罗德里赫和女孩走向那架钢琴。

一旦黑夜结束，他们总会保持着安全的距离，可他时常无法克制地觉得，尽管旁人能将目光落在罗德里赫身上，能和罗德里赫交谈，甚至能获得罗德里赫的微笑，但这个人从内到外是属于他的。

这种纯粹的想法逐渐不能再使他满足。

在一节魔法路径优化课上，教授让学生们求出空间定位魔法的最优解。

基尔伯特轻车熟路地写出计算结果，他转了转指尖的笔，目光漫无目的地巡视了半圈，轻轻地落在了身边的人身上。罗德里赫仍然在计算，利落的字迹从笔尖流出。

基尔伯特看了看他的演算过程，然后目光逐渐移到他的手上，他的左手以一种放松状态放在桌子上，手指自然地蜷曲，和他身体的其他部分一样线条优美，他的手臂得寸进尺地占据了属于罗德里赫的空间，然后他终于扣住了罗德里赫的手。

罗德里赫突然绷紧了手指。

“你——这是教室！”罗德里赫小声警告他，将手指收拢在掌心。

“你挣开我呗，反正只是会让我觉得很沮丧而已。”基尔伯特理直气壮地宣布。

罗德里赫的右手依然在不受影响地写着计算过程，基尔伯特能从他的左手上感到传导而来的微小颤动。片刻之后罗德里赫说，“我想你可能误解了沮丧这个词的意思？”

“这是你对我这么坏的原因吗？” 基尔伯特用一种近乎狡猾的目光盯着他。“因为我不懂得沮丧？那从现在开始，你可没理由对我这么坏了。”

“祝贺你的人格变得更加完整。”在将手抽回之前，罗德里赫的手指从他手心轻轻擦过，“至少选个没人的地方吧。”他低声说。

基尔伯特目光一转，不知脑海中在思量什么，他单手撑着下巴，缓缓开口，“你是不是很害怕被别人看到？”

罗德里赫突然放下了笔，基尔伯特能感觉到他的情绪瞬间喑哑了下去，他的视线投向了教室的另一个方向。下课钟声猝不及防地响起，罗德里赫仿佛找到了出口，迅速卷起书本离开了教室。

“喂！”只是一眨眼的功夫人就不见了，基尔伯特随手把书一揽，大步跟了上去，“你生气了吗？”

“没有。”

话音未落，基尔伯特已经抓住他的手臂一把将他拽到了一个光线昏暗的角落，那是石制螺旋状长楼梯的下方。

罗德里赫的呼吸有点紊乱，他抬头看向始作俑者，还没开口就忘记了自己要说什么。

基尔伯特凝视着他，眼睛发亮，赤裸裸地透露出强烈的情绪，这让罗德里赫的心脏跳得更加混乱。

这个吻是急促的，抛开任何技巧，他们的身体紧紧相抵，直到分开的时候，基尔伯特退后一步，罗德里赫难以解释自己心中的焦灼，他无法承认自己希望再次靠近面前的人，永远都不必分开。

基尔伯特低沉地轻笑一声，这几乎让罗德里赫觉得背后发麻，他理了理罗德里赫的头发，“这里没有别人，你不要生气，行吗？”他又补充了一句，“而且我还用了混淆咒。”

罗德里赫避开他的视线，只觉得思绪成了一团乱麻，他说不清自己刚刚为什么突然不想面对基尔伯特。为什么基尔伯特要问他答案从来不言而喻的问题 ？就好像这是一个可以选择答案的问题。

基尔伯特或许永远是自由的，但他从来就不是，他只能让对方失望。偏偏…他又无法放弃这片刻自由的错觉…他觉得自己简直糟糕透了。

最后他将额头轻轻靠在基尔伯特肩膀上，低声说了一句“抱歉。”

“我不想听你道歉。”一只手用令人安心的力度抚摸着他的头发，“别用你对别人的那一套来对我。”

他们终于大胆而又毫不掩饰地对视了几秒。

在第一次打破黑夜的藩篱后，他们都知道自己已经踩在更危险的边界上，但是谁都无法决定收手。想故意拉近距离感受对方的气息，想扰乱对方的呼吸，想在每一个无人的角落深深地亲吻彼此。

就像上瘾一样，每一次接近都是匆忙发生的，一旦结束，他们就会迅速分开。在教室里和其他人谈笑时，泰然自若地施展魔法的时候，谁也想不到半个小时前他们曾经深入地唇舌纠缠。对白昼的入侵应当让他们感到警觉。


	43. Chapter 43

做完炼金术实验的基尔伯特走向城堡西侧的角楼，他和罗德里赫约在这里碰面。踏过寂静的无人长廊，从空气中飘浮的细小尘埃间穿过，基尔伯特远远地看到他所期待的身影如同雕塑一般安静地站立在两人约定好的地点。

他加快了步伐，叫了罗德里赫一声，但罗德里赫浑然不觉。

又走近了一些，基尔伯特才发现情况有异，罗德里赫似乎在和一个古怪的德姆斯特朗对峙。对方站在二楼，一头不太服帖的黑发，琥珀色的眼睛里敌意昭彰，他居高临下地看着罗德里赫。

“你一无所知！”这个男生说德语的口音很奇怪，语气更是和善意相去万里，紧接着他嘴里传出一串奇怪的单词。

基尔伯特没有听懂，甚至辨认不出是什么语言，但从刺耳的语调和无礼的神态不难想象这不会有侮辱和谩骂之外的可能性，罗德里赫一动不动地盯着那个人。

正当罗德里赫决定打破沉默时，他刚一开口，尚未发出一个完整的音节，那个男生却突然做出了让人始料未及的举动。黑发的德姆斯特朗一脚迈上露台，毫无预兆地从二楼一跃而下，有一刻他们都因为眼前这一幕愣住了，金色披风上尚未融化的白雪顷刻间炸裂散开，这个人的坠落并未伴随着足以划破气流的沉重与迅速，更像是一场无声降下的黑暗。

罗德里赫被他扑倒在地，对方不知又骂了一句什么。

就在转瞬之间，情况颠覆了基尔伯特的认知，放肆的偷袭者将头缓缓低下，埋在罗德里赫的锁骨之间。

在基尔伯特出手之前，罗德里赫一手掐住偷袭者的咽喉，拇指和食指不偏不倚地卡在颌骨下方，逼迫来人向后退开。

“我能听懂你在说什么。”罗德里赫警告他。

“所以呢？”他发出气息诡异的笑声，又重复了一遍最初的几个单词。刹那间基尔伯特已经出现在他身后，一把抓住他的衣领粗暴地把他掀到一旁，在落地的时刻，他恢复了平衡的站立。

他看了基尔伯特一眼，又看了看罗德里赫，“你们俩在这私会？”

这个德姆斯特朗人的德语用词很奇怪，基尔伯特听了就很想打他。但他一转身，整个人消失在了披风之中。罗德里赫已经站了起来，整理好仪容。

“这人是谁？”在走去餐厅的路上，基尔伯特向罗德里赫发问。

“我也不认识他，应该是个塞尔维亚巫师。”

“他说了什么？”

罗德里赫犹豫了一下，“只是些挑衅的话。”

基尔伯特狐疑地盯着他，这个答案并不是那么可信，而罗德里赫已经换了一个话题，“你今天做了什么实验？”

基尔伯特收回视线，以令人难以觉察的方式稍微和罗德里赫拉开了距离。

今天有上级要来拜访德姆斯特朗，所有学生都被叮嘱晚餐时绝对不要迟到，基尔伯特和罗德里赫到餐厅的时候已经有点迟了，大多数学生已经落座。

在进入餐厅的时候，罗德里赫的脸色突然变了。

基尔伯特顺着他的视线看去，和德姆斯特朗的校长坐在一起的人是埃德尔斯坦的家主。

基尔伯特飞快瞟了罗德里赫一眼，神态如常地在长长的餐桌旁边坐下。罗德里赫坐在了餐桌的另一侧。

罗德里赫没有告诉过他父亲他今年来德姆斯特朗交换的事情。他不知道这是否会得到他父亲的允许。埃德尔斯坦先生的目光从他脸上扫过，表情没有任何波动。

整个大厅里气氛肃静，对于德意志学生而言，此刻坐在上座的不仅仅是一位来视察学校事务的上级，更是他们从小就被教导要效忠的对象。其他学生或许是被德意志学生内敛克制以示尊敬的态度控制住了，没有人出声交谈，甚至连衣袂窸窣的声音都听不到。

在晚餐之前，埃德尔斯坦先生只简短地说了几句话，希望学生之间的交流不会受到象牙塔外纷争的影响。

罗德里赫是多想了，他父亲根本没有时间注意他。他心不在焉地吃着晚餐，迎上基尔伯特询问的目光时，他摇摇头，基尔伯特没有再问什么，也没有再看他。

――――

在离开德姆斯特朗之前，埃德尔斯坦先生才终于找到时间和他最小的儿子说上两句话。

他们站在海边的砾石滩上，北方的冬天日落得很早，此刻四周已经被海水折射的明亮夜色笼罩。罗德里赫知道他父亲要连夜赶回奥地利。

“罗德里赫。”埃德尔斯坦先生看着他，眼神平静，却写满了复杂莫测，“你在这里似乎感到很安稳。”

这话从他父亲嘴里说出来俨然是最严厉的指责，罗德里赫沉默不语地看着埃德尔斯坦家的主人，等待着接下来的责问。

出乎意料的是，他父亲没有质问他难道觉得自己的资质已经配得上来德意志学生面前丢人现眼了吗？只是继续平静地问道，“你喜欢德姆斯特朗吗？”

这个问题应该如何回答？罗德里赫毫无头绪，他很少会被询问喜不喜欢什么，以至于他或许从没有真正理解过这个词的意思。德姆斯特朗有他熟悉的语言，有他认识的朋友，在这里他从不会觉得自己是个局外人，如果这种舒适的感觉是喜欢，那他没有理由不喜欢德姆斯特朗。

但在霍格沃茨那种踏出安全区的波动也同样塑造了如今的他。

没有等到他的答案，埃德尔斯坦先生在海风中轻叹一声，“或许我不该让你去英国。”

恍惚间罗德里赫怀疑自己听错了。在罗德里赫的印象中，他父亲从不会后悔既往的决定。

他几乎立刻摇了摇头，“不，您的决定是正确的。”

年长的埃德尔斯坦目光望向无尽的大海，罗德里赫的回答在他预料之中。毫无疑问他必须做出正确的决定。他失去了什么？他再也无法知道罗德里赫真实的想法。

他今天来到这里，看到罗德里赫的那一刻，他唯一的想法只是他最小的儿子在德姆斯特朗过得很好。可当他询问的时候，他的幼子被束缚在客观的正确中，对主观的意愿避而不谈。

这难道是他希望罗德里赫变成的样子吗？在罗德里赫还是幼儿的时候，他对他的每一次的欢笑和啼哭都感到喜悦，那无一不是生命力的表现，这个孩子活着，就是件多么了不起的事情。但的确是他把罗德里赫变成了如今的模样。他再也无法把被他抹杀掉的东西弥补给他儿子。

“如果来到德姆斯特朗，我可能会过上不同的生活，但同样会失去在英国获得的一切。”罗德里赫说，“我从不觉得遗憾。”

罗德里赫看着他父亲，表明这并不是为了安慰他父亲而说的权宜之词。

――――

罗德里赫回到教室的时候，基尔伯特正在教那个叫索菲的女孩如何使用步长五的咒语，摹写咒是一切范围魔法的基础，但索菲始终无法连接第三步的摹写咒和第四步的变异咒。

“不对！”基尔伯特拿起魔杖敲碎了在半空中延伸的枝蔓，“摹写咒是单纯的数量变化，别把乱七八糟的东西掺进来。”

“我...我也不想啊，但是数量增加后模态自然就改变了。”

“你先从算术增长做起。”

即便摹写的速度放缓了，只要数量增长到一定级别，索菲依然难以控制咒语。“好难啊。”在第四次失败后，她放下了魔杖。

“这个咒语步长才五，现在就觉得难，以后遇上七阶九阶的咒语你会寸步难行。”当索菲显露出轻微的退意时，基尔伯特采取了恐吓的态度。

“不是它难，是我太笨。”索菲精神萎靡地说。

“没有的事。”路德维希不同意她这么说自己，“上周的妖精金融学课上，你建的模型是最接近实际结果的。”他看了看基尔伯特，“哥，你太严厉了，这个咒语的确不容易。”

索菲努力对路德维希露出笑容，“谢谢你。”

基尔伯特张嘴就想反驳，又不情不愿地把话吞了回去。

罗德里赫的德意志魔法同样受到了基尔伯特不少帮助，他在身处其中的时候浑然不觉，直到今天才注意到虽然基尔伯特平日不拘形迹，但在指教魔法的时候要求非常严苛，完全不讲情面。罗德里赫走过去在一旁坐下，基尔伯特对他投来一瞥。

“我半个小时后有沙金社的活动，要先走了。”索菲突然想起了这件事。沙金社是一个历史悠久的冶炼社团，贝瓦尔德、华尔采尔和瓦修也是这个社团的成员。

准备起身离开之前，索菲拿出一封褐色的信交给基尔伯特。

“给我的吗？”基尔伯特接过信，随手打算撕开封口，索菲一把将信拍住，制止了他的企图。

“别人让我转交给你的，但你回去再看。”

基尔伯特不知道为什么女孩子总是神神秘秘难以捉摸，“这有什么区别啊？那我需要回信吗？”

“你看了就知道了。”索菲不愿再谈更多，只留下一个匆忙的背影。


	44. Chapter 44

传统德意志纯血家族的子嗣通常会尽一切可能避免在公共场合做出任何稍显亲密的举止。

这或许不是因为他们的观念非常保守，而是出于一种实际的考虑。身居三十六家的纯血大多无法决定自己的婚姻，因此希望尽可能少地留下话柄，以免日后惹来意料之外的麻烦。

尽管如此，在四五年级的学生之中，该发生的一切依然在不为人见的地方照常发生。几分不可为的禁忌感和终会落空的宿命意味使少年少女巫师们更加沉醉于此。难以掌控交换戒指的对象让他们无比迫切地感到需要拥有一场美丽的悲剧，值得在未来每一个相敬如宾的清晨和黄昏将之回味。

哪怕只是一次视线交汇的隐秘碰撞，他们就很容易对彼此产生激烈的感情，继而热切地互相袒露心迹。他们在恋情中非常专一，认定对方就是自己唯一的内心归属，古老的骑士般的忠诚为彼此带来极大的精神满足。

无可否认，其中或多或少带着自我鼓动的意味，但少年和少女成为了反抗陈规的秘密同谋。

一旦拥有过这样的对象，和谁结婚就成了不再那么要紧的事情。

但基尔伯特从不费神顾虑这一切，新兴的贝什米特家向来没有对于联姻的诸多考量，他父亲从未向他和路德维希暗示过自己属意了谁家的女儿或者自己认为哪个姓氏合适。

当收到那封言辞隐晦的信时，基尔伯特并没有想到这么多曲折。

那是一封邀请他在万圣节舞会上当舞伴的信。

跳舞！这是情思萌动的少年人最喜欢的事情了！少年和少女在众人的目光下牵手，堂而皇之地靠近彼此，微妙的或不那么微妙的触动，缠绵的凝视，以及通过随意交谈散发出的暧昧话语。每一对恋人都以一种唯有他们能互相理解的目光彼此祝福。

然而看到这封信的主题是跳舞时，基尔伯特瞬间就变得兴致寥寥，准备回信告诉这个女孩他不喜欢在舞会上跳舞。

“...你真的很讨厌跳舞吗？”罗德里赫若有所思地问。

基尔伯特想了想，“也算不上非常讨厌，但是真的很无聊啊。”

“其实在舞会上除了跳舞也有许多其他事情可以做。”

“你想说什么？”

“如果只是不喜欢跳舞，不要因为这样的理由拒绝她。”罗德里赫知道这个女孩主动写信邀请需要多大的决心。“你们可以只跳一支舞，然后去做其他想做的事情。重点是她在邀请你去舞会。”

基尔伯特盯着他看了几秒，飞快地在信纸上写下了一行字。

即使基尔伯特在读到信的时候不明白背后的含义，和那个女孩第一次见面的时候他也完全明白了。

――――

周末吃早餐的时候，霍斯特火急火燎地冲到了基尔伯特身边。

“你这个叛徒！”霍斯特愤愤不平地喊道，“我们不是说好万圣节那天要一起去熊瞎子岛吗！”

“？？”

“而你现在答应和梅丽莎去参加万圣节舞会！”

“万圣节舞会在万圣节的前一天啊！”基尔伯特投去无语的眼神。

霍斯特闻言望天思考，过了片刻傲娇地哼了一声，这才算稍微消了气，在基尔伯特旁边坐下。他感到刚才在罗德里赫面前有些失态，此刻要尽力恢复自己得体的形象。

“早安，罗德里赫。”

“早安。”

基尔伯特看不下去了，“快停止傻笑吧霍斯特。”

“看来我不得不为了我的荣誉和你决斗――”霍斯特作势要拔出魔杖。

“你的魔杖也是枫木做的吗？”罗德里赫一眼注意到了那根魔杖的材质。

“啊？对啊，你的也是吗？”霍斯特转瞬之间换上了温和的表情，把刚才的决绝忘到了脑后。

随意聊了几句，霍斯特又用一种压抑着兴趣的若无其事的口吻问，“梅丽莎一定是个很好的女孩吧？”

“很好啊，比世界上所有的鸟都好。”

霍斯特神神秘秘地压低声音，“你亲过她吗？是什么感觉？”

基尔伯特嘴角弯起难以读懂的弧度，“你觉得我可能会告诉你吗？”

这时梅丽莎正好和索菲一起走进大厅，基尔伯特这才发现这个女孩习惯性地在人群里寻找他的身影，在目光交汇的时候，他毫不掩饰地投去一个笑容。


	45. Chapter 45

几秒钟的时间内，光线和声音短暂地侵入房间，随着木门合上最后一丝缝隙，周围再度恢复了黑暗和寂静。

罗德里赫点燃了桌子上的蜡烛，将一沓羊皮纸放在桌子上。他们最近开始写一些实用性强的咒语，也就是能在最短的时间增强巫师战斗能力的咒语。

罗德里赫能感觉到在德姆斯特朗的这段时间，基尔伯特有时候会因为见识到德意志学生的魔法水平而生气。

德姆斯特朗表现最出众的德意志学生大多来自三十六家，普通纯血的魔法水平参差不齐。因为德姆斯特朗按照成绩划分班级，属于各个领地掌权阶级的纯血自然而然形成了社交圈，他们不太了解同校的普通纯血是什么水平，也不太关心，学校之外数量更庞大的非纯血巫师根本没有机会进入他们的视野。

“如果一切具有魔法潜能的人都能熟练使用魔法，我们的力量就会百倍千倍地增长。”罗德里赫记得基尔伯特在提出这个想法时，语气坚定决绝，似乎在立誓要荡平一切阻碍德意志变强的壁垒，无论是血统、是成规、还是咒语格式。

“这条回路不能省略。”罗德里赫把连接咒语重写了一遍。

“可是这样就太冗长了！”

“相信我，你根本不了解大多数巫师初识德意志魔法时的感受。”罗德里赫不由分说地驳回了他的抗议，他比基尔伯特更清楚什么样的咒语才能让资质普通的巫师迅速上手。

“你下次可以把这条咒语告诉索菲，看看对她有没有帮助。”将最后一句咒语改写成象形卢恩字符之后，纸上的图案已经初见雏形，罗德里赫看向基尔伯特，“你在写什么？”

基尔伯特都没意识到自己在写字，他低头一看，只见纸上写着：咒语好长，语好长，好长，长。

罗德里赫佯装生气地瞪了他一眼，抽走了那张纸。

这个举动引来基尔伯特一阵大笑，并不动声色地伸出手臂按住罗德里赫的手。写着减字短语的褐色纸张于是被压在桌子上。

他已经很了解如何用肢体来安抚罗德里赫，以怎样的力度和怎样的速度。基尔伯特摩挲着对方的手背，像在做一个微小而重要的决定，羽毛笔在他食指上转过一圈，落在纸上，张扬的字迹写下Roderich，Ode， Der， Erich。

“我好像不太常写你的名字。”基尔伯特漫不经心地说。

他是否很好地掩饰了心里隐隐生出的无法忽视的异样感觉。字母有成千上万的拼法，但唯独当这八个字母以这样的方式排列时，如同钥匙严丝合缝地嵌进锁孔，一个秘密浮出水面。

“你或许今后会有机会经常写的，我也会经常写你的名字。”

一阵几乎凝固的沉默之后，基尔伯特笑了一下，带着令人发寒的意味，“你什么意思？”

当他们回到各自的家族和领地，成为被期望的角色之后，在未来的无数信件中，急情的报告，重要节日的祝词，甚至是婚礼的请柬，他将如何在寄给他的信上书写抬头？这是罗德里赫在此刻才意识到的问题。“我希望你至少会写我的名字。”

基尔伯特笑意更甚，他缓缓地说，“这合理吗？你不会觉得这不正常吗？”

一切都已经太不正常了。

“Herr Edelstein，这才是正确的礼节，不是吗？”基尔伯特继续说。

“...嗯。”

――――

他们心照不宣地重新划清了白昼和黑夜的界限。

即使没有刻意拉开距离，因为各自有了更多分享时间的对象，在一起的机会自然而然就减少了。

在基尔伯特看来，这未尝不是件好事。即使是和他从前最不熟悉的女孩打交道，那也比面对罗德里赫要简单很多。有时候他真的一点也不想见到罗德里赫。

而且当他像释放旺盛的生命一样流露出热情和嘲弄时，和女孩相处根本不是难事，他完全不需要刻意去做什么。

“她肯定是德意志最优雅最美丽的女孩。”看着杜伊诺离去的背影，霍斯特由衷地感叹。

这毫不意外地戳到了贝尔茨的逆鳞，他瞬间高声嚷道，“我不准你这么说我妹妹！”

“杜伊诺知道你这么蛮不讲理吗？就算你是她哥哥，你也不能阻止别人赞美她。”

基尔伯特从鼻腔里哼了一声，“我觉得德意志有人比她更好看。”

“什么？你胡说！”贝尔茨转过脸，矛头立刻指向了基尔伯特，“我就知道你――”

“怎么？你又要来指责我欺负你妹妹吗？”基尔伯特随意接话。

“贝尔茨，你要接受现实呀，就算我们去问魔镜，魔镜也会给出同样的答案。”霍斯特一边开导一听到杜伊诺的名字出现在男生口中就如临大敌的贝尔茨，一边告诉基尔伯特即使谈恋爱也要保持清醒的认知。

“你才谈恋爱呢。”基尔伯特瞪了他一眼。

在一旁的华尔采尔拿出一面镜子，“我们可以来问一下啊。”

“这是什么？”

“沙金社那些女孩的冶炼成果，一面可以展示真相的镜子。”

铜绿色的镜子从华尔采尔手中飞出，镜面向上幽幽悬浮在空中，贝尔茨对华尔采尔的提议一脸纠结，似乎正在犹豫要不要向基尔伯特证明他妹妹是德意志最美的女孩。

“自从谈恋爱之后，你整个人变得好肉麻啊，你以前从来不说别人好看。”霍斯特依然在数落基尔伯特。

“你是不是今天都不想说话了？”

霍斯特没有留意到基尔伯特的警告，转身之间他已经加入了正要向镜子发问的华尔采尔。

“杜伊诺最中意谁？”

“基尔伯特觉得谁最好看？”

华尔采尔和霍斯特不约而同地问。

话音刚落，从魔镜的位置传来一个声音，“你们在做什么？”

看到罗德里赫和路德维希的身影出现时，贝尔茨以迅雷不及掩耳之势扑上去遮住了镜子，又将它严严实实地收进了袖子里。

“嗨！”

在霍斯特和来人打招呼的时候，贝尔茨已经转向了华尔采尔。“你在打我妹妹的主意。”他压低了声音却遏制不住自己的怒气。

华尔采尔连忙搂了搂贝尔茨的肩膀，让他不要生气，“这个镜子是假的，没办法显示杜伊诺喜欢谁。只有那群法国巫师才喜欢做一些揣测人心的把戏。”

“吓死我了。”霍斯特闻言回过头，好像舒了一口气。

“那你为什么关心这个问题？”贝尔茨不依不挠地追问。

华尔采尔想了想，“你不觉得我和你妹妹结婚是个不错的选择吗？我的人品你很了解，而且只要符腾堡和巴伐利亚巫师联手，就再也不用害怕贝什米特了！”

“你的想法真可爱。”基尔伯特嘲讽地置以一笑。“你去哪了？”他毫无预兆地向罗德里赫问道。

罗德里赫抬起长长的睫毛，有一瞬间非常专注地看着他，但下一刻视线就卸下了力度，“去为万圣节做了些准备。”

路德维希看起来欲言又止，在华尔采尔询问的目光下，他问出了心里的疑惑，“法国巫师非常擅长揣测人心吗？”

霍斯特连连点头，“你知道法兰西有个种族叫媚娃吧？据说只要看到她的外貌就会让人神魂颠倒。你们觉得弗朗西斯会不会有媚娃的血统？”

“你的意思是弗朗西斯让你神魂颠倒？”贝尔茨难以置信地看向霍斯特。

这个质疑让霍斯特跳了起来，“你该庆幸你有个好妹妹，要不是害怕她难过，我现在就要对你拔杖了。”

“呵，不要迟疑，我才等不及要为德意志清理门户呢！”贝尔茨跃跃欲试。“看我先除你德籍。”

“如果你的精神魔法学得和你哥一样，那你可能需要多加注意。”罗德里赫对路德维希说。

“我从没有因为弗朗西斯而入迷。你很清楚。”

“我很清楚你曾经被谁迷惑。”罗德里赫带着若有若无的玩笑意味，在基尔伯特眼中这简直是故意的。

巴伐利亚在地缘上靠近法国，当地的魔法多少受到了法国的影响，基尔伯特曾经在巴伐利亚掉进过精神魔法的陷阱。如果现在是他们俩独处，他早就——基尔伯特立刻打消了这个念头。

他真不想看到罗德里赫。

路德维希的沉默似乎表明他觉得自己的精神魔法和他哥的水平并无二样。

“三强比赛中的幻象关卡向来是给布斯巴顿送分的关卡。”华尔采尔提醒路德维希，“虽然在这个环节很难胜过法国巫师，但要不落下风还是有诀窍的。”

华尔采尔和贝尔茨在德意志学生中无疑是精神魔法的佼佼者，他们俩商量着要给路德维希进行突击强化。


	46. Chapter 46

阿尔弗雷德第一个走进去抽签，弗朗西斯和路德维希站在外面等候。

路德维希沉浸在自己的思量之中，他在等待证明的假定上徘徊，以此忽视和弗朗西斯的独处。

打断路德维希思绪的是弗朗西斯的笑声。

狡猾的笑声，如同提琴琴弓从弦上划过，令人心烦意乱，无异于一个让他不得不掉进去的陷阱。

“你在笑什么？”路德维希问。

弗朗西斯目光流转，“我听说，蓝眼睛的人都不擅长和姑娘打交道。”

路德维希不知道弗朗西斯为什么突然提起这个话题，蓝眼睛？阿尔弗雷德就有一双明亮的蓝眼睛，他自己的眼睛也是蓝色的，但这和人际交往有什么关系呢？

“真的吗？”路德维希迟疑地问。“为什么？”

他的反应让弗朗西斯笑得更加放肆，“你怎么如此天真？”

路德维希这才感觉自己被戏弄了，他抬眼怒视着弗朗西斯。

“你总是这样吗？越是讨厌一个人，眼神越是无法掩饰？实在很难不让人产生误会。”弗朗西斯终于收敛了笑声，半心半意地说。

路德维希无法解释在他心中翻涌的不确定性，弗朗西斯的一举一动都在使他陷入困境。他的理智被稀释的情况很罕见，他需要知道如何使这种感觉消失。

“你没有充足的理由恨我，但你克制不住地憎恶我，这件事正在折磨你的理智，是吗？”弗朗西斯的声音听起来依然心不在焉。

“...既然你这么有经验，那你知道如何解决吗？”路德维希压抑着内心被看破的不适，语气僵硬却带着诚意向弗朗西斯讨教。

弗朗西斯终于将视线落在了他身上，路德维希的请求引起了他的兴趣，他嘲笑地扬起下巴，这个笑容让路德维希心生不祥的预感。“我当然知道。”

他走近一步，亲吻了路德维希。一个那样漫不经心偶然得之的亲吻。

当路德维希从震惊中恢复过来时，他一把揪住了弗朗西斯的衣领，尽管他比弗朗西斯小了将近两岁，可在身高上并没有太大差距，被抓在指缝间的布料华美高贵，他甚至能抚摸出流云般的纹路，但路德维希此刻只想将它扭曲撕毁。

弗朗西斯从容地抓住他的手，以一股更无法抗拒的力度逼迫他松开，“现在你有充足的理由恨我了。”他戏谑地说。

路德维希的思路突然停滞了一秒，弗朗西斯没有立刻放开他的手，而是继续说了下去，“说不定有一天你将杀了我，或者我将杀了你。倘若那时我没有机会告诉你，就让我现在对你说明吧，那不会是因为我恨你。”

“去恨一些更美更有意义的事情吧，路德维希。”

这是路德维希第一次听到弗朗西斯单称他的名字，一种危险的直觉缠绕着他，从此再也挥之不去。

――――――

罗德里赫正坐在图书馆里读一本伊利里亚契约仪式史，他无法不注意到旁边的动静。

他们彼此触碰的行为从一开始是以研究卢恩魔法的名义进行，不带有任何其他意味。如果罗德里赫开始抱有超出当初约定的期待，那是错误的，现在显然是他在越界。

来到罗德里赫身后的时候，基尔伯特发现对方并没有注意到他。他看了看罗德里赫手里的书，各种魔法阵图下方用陌生的语言写着大段大段的注解。

他最近才真正意识到罗德里赫能理解很多种语言。

他喜欢听罗德里赫用不同的语言念出古老誓言，一切陌生的语言从那灵活的舌尖绕过后都显得服帖，其中藏着一个神秘遥远的罗德里赫。但最后他总是最喜欢说德语的罗德里赫，尤其是在半睡半醒间，罗德里赫会呢喃一些不太常用的德语词，那似乎是残留在他潜意识中的童年的余音。

罗德里赫突然合上书，离开了图书馆。

基尔伯特本来并不打算和罗德里赫说什么，但现在罗德里赫有些异常的反应却让他忍不住跟了上去。

“你喜欢她吗？”罗德里赫突然停了下来。

这个问题让基尔伯特眯起了眼睛，然后他耸了耸肩，“可能是吧。”

基尔伯特不笑的时候，表情看起来有些像在发脾气，眼睛里闪烁着锋利的冰冷光点。他不紧不慢地走近几步，在沉默中低下头来，罗德里赫非常想移开视线，他知道他不应当这样盯着对方看，但是他无法做到这件事，对方的呼吸几乎落在他的皮肤上。

他的头发，这是让罗德里赫着迷的诸多事物中的一项。透着银色的光泽，总有不顺从的几缕垂在额前。他的下巴，在严肃的时候线条会变得更加凌厉。他的声音，常常透出轻佻和戏谑，又充满无限精力——

“你为什么会这么问？”

“挺好的。”

基尔伯特露出一个似是而非的笑容。下一秒他用力按住罗德里赫的后脑，一把将他拉近，强硬地施加了一个不留余地的吻。

“你——”罗德里赫试图阻止他。

基尔伯特比了一个噤声的手势，“既然我喜欢她，那你还怕什么呢？”

罗德里赫的目光微微颤抖，终于闭上了眼睛。

他承认他在避开罗德里赫，在面对罗德里赫的时候，他难以游刃有余，难以心口一致。他不愿意失去对意志的自由支配。这种情绪过于陌生，让他下意识回避。尤其是他意识到罗德里赫也同样在避开他。

他不了解感情，可惜的是，罗德里赫比他更不了解。

他们曾在施瓦本听吟游诗人弹唱咏颂爱情的歌谣，但他们无一例外都对在诗文和旋律中流传的这种感情一窍不通，他们不明白分分秒秒里包含了何种内容。

可唯有此刻的感受比一切正确更加真实。


	47. Chapter 47

万圣节前夜。

城堡里充满了灯光和音乐，整个大厅里挂满金色和银色的装饰，一群快活欢腾的知更鸟衔着红色的莓果在厅堂高处盘旋，一旦莓果掉在地上就会引发小小的爆炸。德姆斯特朗城堡中看得见的看不见的幽灵都冒出来庆祝节日。

一年里唯有在这一天，吸血鬼学生自由地换上传统服饰，龙巫学生披上鳞甲。在人类巫师千奇百怪的变形术之中，一切都不会特别引人注目。

在舞会开始之前，罗德里赫已经离开了大厅，瓦修原本不属于他万圣节计划的一部分，但在瓦修的质问下，他的计划常常不得不让步。

“你怎么会知道白夜？”

白夜是德姆斯特朗的一个秘密社团，在今晚将举行特殊的集会活动，罗德里赫正准备去参加这次集会。

“前不久我偶然遇到了沃夏。”罗德里赫将之前与这名吸血鬼学生对峙的经历告诉瓦修，沃夏所在的吸血鬼家族和埃德尔斯坦家的关系非常紧张，正是他向罗德里赫透露了白夜的存在。

“你难道不认为这明显是一个陷阱吗？”瓦修严厉地呵斥道，“他在故意引诱你去参加这次集会！”

罗德里赫当然很清楚。“但我对他们的集会实在非常好奇，德姆斯特朗已经是最安全的地方之一了，如果我现在没有机会了解这件事，等离开学校之后希望只会更加渺茫。”

“德姆斯特朗根本不安全！在霍格沃茨被禁止的一切在这里几乎都是被允许的！”瓦修觉得他对德姆斯特朗误解很深。

在警告过后，瓦修坚持要和罗德里赫一起去这次集会。

在路上，瓦修告诉罗德里赫，白夜是一个在伊利里亚地区广泛存在的秘密组织，这个组织危险程度极高，他们完全游离在主流巫师社会的法规和道德标准之外，他们所使用的某些力量也完全不被西方巫师理解。

“他们经常在茨温利的领地策划行动，你记得五年前亲埃德尔斯坦的吸血鬼家族族长被蛇杀的事件吗？瑞士巫师几乎无人不知这是白夜的杰作。”

由于茨温利领地不打击秘密活动，同时也不受外界干预，各个地区的秘密组织可能都或多或少在这里留下过足迹，近至伊利里亚，远至西伯利亚。

参加白夜集会的人全都戴着漆白底面具，进入集会的时候要滴血为验。

作为茨温利家的成员，瓦修的血是被这个组织接纳的，罗德里赫的血应该会被拒绝。

罗德里赫有一股若有若无的冲动想滴下自己的血，但瓦修没有给他这个机会，在极短的时间内，瓦修调换了他的血和罗德里赫的血，以确保罗德里赫能通过核查。这是擅长医疗魔法的茨温利家所独创的魔法。

他们进入了集会的密室。

举行集会的阴暗房间里燃着一根长长的，孤零零的蜡烛，房间中心的圆桌上铺着纯黑的布，上面放着一副交叉的枯骨，枯骨上阖放着一本书，封面上用俄语写着一段话。

在活动开始之前，众人齐念宣誓词。

“凭着温暖我的太阳，抚育我的大地，我以祖先的骨血，我的荣誉，我的生命，对共同的事业宣誓：神圣的秘密必将属于坟墓和死亡。”*

他们每三人分为一个小组围坐在一起，罗德里赫和瓦修并没有被分在一组。尽管所有人都戴着面具，但瓦修的金发在深色头发中很显眼，罗德里赫大致确认了瓦修的位置，然后将注意力放在了面前的两个人身上。

三人中间放着一只蜥蜴，看来它将被用在即将举行的仪式之中。他们互相打量了对方一眼，其中一人率先开口说，“魔法是无用的，它会被少数人垄断。”

第二人接着说，“摧毁魔法，崇拜暗杀。”

然后他们看向了罗德里赫，等待罗德里赫做出表态。

他应该说什么？罗德里赫回想起他之前在伊利里亚文献的空白处曾读到不知是谁写下的话，“唯诅咒和死亡对人人平等。”

看样子这不是一个错误答案，另外两人没有察觉到异常，此时他们三人已经对彼此表露过心声，秘密小组就此结成。

接下来他们进入正式的仪式环节，

“一人付出代价，一人实施诅咒，一人毁灭踪迹。只要三人就可动摇一切。”

听起来这就是仪式的内容，这应该是他们被分为三人小组的原因。

在这三者之中，罗德里赫选择了付出代价的角色，他对后两者实在一无所知。他曾经听说诅咒和魔法是完全不同的领域，但他从没有见识过究竟应该如何实施诅咒。罗德里赫不禁屏住了呼吸。

罗德里赫伸出右手，在他右手边的人抓住他的手，用一把银质手柄的古朴小刀在他的掌心划了一道，殷红的血液顺着小刀汨汨落下。

整个密室的氛围陡然变了，一道道锐利的视线顷刻间如利箭聚焦在他们的方向。

黑暗中的一双双眼睛都被这道鲜血染红，开始浮现出不正常的温度，如同注视着落入兽群的猎物。

不祥的预感在罗德里赫脑海中炸裂，电光火石间他迅速伸手去摸魔杖，一股暴风般的力量令他顷刻间失去平衡，白色面具在他眼前突然炸开，泛着暗金色光芒的瞳孔在千分之一秒的瞬间冻结了他的动作！

当冰冷的触感落在侧颈上时，咒语已经从舌间逸出：静止降临！（SchweigtMitternacht）

危险的接触还停留在皮肤上，但时间仿佛按下了暂停键，这是罗德里赫第一次在实战中使用改写过的范围魔法，效果比想象的要好，此刻没有时间再评估魔咒，罗德里赫下一反应是抓起瓦修离开这里。

他转头看向印象中瓦修所在的方向，却发现对方不知何时已经出现在他身边，瓦修碰了碰他的肩膀，使用了空间置换的魔法。

根据埃德尔斯坦和茨温利的相互承诺，两个家族可以对彼此的大部分魔法使用豁免而不受影响。

当他们再次被舞会的灯光照耀时，瓦修黑着脸一言不发地凑过来察看罗德里赫脖颈上被袭击的地方，万幸只是表皮的擦痕，没有刺入血肉。

瓦修看起来已经怒到极点，但是还没有决定开口骂他。罗德里赫思绪依然有点混乱，没有完全从刚刚的遭遇中恢复。

“我下次会更加小心。”罗德里赫打破了紧张的沉默，“我不会变成吸血鬼的。”

“如果被转化成了吸血鬼，你绝对会被埃德尔斯坦家除名！你余生都将一个人在黑暗的荒林中游荡！”瓦修的怒气喷薄而出。

和原生吸血鬼相比，被转化的吸血鬼无法克制渴血的冲动。原生吸血鬼大多不是出于对血液的渴望，而是出于将对方同化的野心而出手。

“我知道。”

这番交谈显然让瓦修的心情变得更糟了，“但是茨温利的领地不排斥这种可悲的吸血鬼。”

罗德里赫正想说点什么，大厅里突然传来一阵祝贺的欢呼声，他循声看了一眼，意识到这是在庆祝当晚舞会的天鹅女王的诞生，身披纯白天鹅羽衣头发上点缀着羽毛装饰的少女拉低少年的脖颈， 引来了学生们最温暖热烈的祝愿。

“我要先回去了。”罗德里赫说。

“我也要回去了。”瓦修的神情表明这个夜晚实在是乱透了。

他们两人没有再继续交谈，学生们大多还在舞会上，一路上寥寥无人。

在城堡前分别的时候，罗德里赫突然问瓦修，“你觉得亲吻能被视为一种社交礼仪吗？”

如果是在往常，瓦修肯定会立刻怒斥他是不是脑子短路了，如果不是察觉到罗德里赫情绪的异样，他肯定会这么做。

但是现在瓦修只是看着他，“可以。”片刻之后，瓦修又补了一句，“但在奥地利不是这个意思。”

得到肯定答案的罗德里赫站在原地。

瓦修沉默无言地注视着他，过了很久才以极小的幅度点点头，“你可以试试。”

罗德里赫似乎过了几秒才接收到这句话，他缓缓地凑近脸庞，当距离逐渐缩近的时候，罗德里赫在咫尺之处停住了，最后他轻轻碰了碰瓦修的嘴角。“祝你拥有良夜。”

瓦修蓦地按住他的肩膀，“或许我现在才提醒你已经太晚了，但是你真的必须离基尔伯特远一点！”

他瞳孔微张，直直地盯着瓦修。

瓦修咬牙，“你的未来早已经被安排好了，想一想她吧，罗德里赫。”

罗德里赫顿时面色苍白，不自觉地后退一步，哪怕瓦修还没有提起那个名字，对他而言已经是最沉重的打击。

“我不想扮演束缚你的角色，如果有其他选择我比谁都不愿意向你提起这件事！”瓦修摇了摇头，这对他而言是一个极不受欢迎的决定，“但只要你仍决定作为埃德尔斯坦活下去，我就不得不打破你现在依靠逃避获得的安宁！”

“我...”

“基尔伯特不知道你面对的是什么，但你自己应该再清楚不过。”

瓦修是对的，他本不应该让瓦修来提醒他。

*改自塞尔维亚“黑手党”组织的入会宣誓词


	48. Chapter 48

推开房门的时候，罗德里赫察觉到房间里有其他人的气息。

窗口坐着一个昏黑的人影。月光在他身上落下一层白霜，窗外是发亮的幽蓝海面，此起彼伏的浪潮不断堆起雪白的浪花，像是天地之间刻下的一幅拓印画。即使只是晦暗的剪影，罗德里赫依然一眼认出了他。

罗德里赫沉默了几秒，“你怎么在这里？”他挥了挥魔杖，温黄的烛光点亮了四面的青黑石壁和屋里的陈设。

基尔伯特看向他，轻飘飘地开口，“如果你这么做是为了让我嫉妒，那你就太恶劣了。”

“什么？”罗德里赫皱眉。

基尔伯特不回答，只是牢牢地盯着他。罗德里赫定了定思绪，模糊猜到了基尔伯特指的是什么，但他不知道为什么基尔伯特会看到。

“当然不是，我根本不知道你会看到。”

这句话无异于是火上浇油，基尔伯特表情瞬间变了，如同暴风雨席卷而来，他的声音让罗德里赫的脊骨生起一股寒意，“只要我看不到，你就会和他为所欲为？”

他从窗沿上站起来，向罗德里赫走来。在罗德里赫想后退的时候，基尔伯特已经伸手摸上他的脖颈，食指和中指停留在殷红的痕迹上，那里正是搏动的颈动脉，温热的血液流淌在薄薄的皮肤下，突然被打乱的心脏跳动的节奏也因为略施力度的触压暴露无疑。他目光中的温度越来越渗人，“埃德尔斯坦少爷，你他妈都不会克制一点吗？”

罗德里赫睁大双眼，有一刻难掩慌乱，“不是你想的那样。”

基尔伯特看着他，表示在等待事情的真相。

罗德里赫感到自己的语言出奇地苍白，他似乎什么也不能说，更不能奢望对方理解。他应该告诉基尔伯特他被吸血鬼的獠牙威胁吗？基尔伯特很可能不会善罢甘休的，他已经决心要结束额外的关系，为什么最后还要让对方被卷进这种麻烦？

罗德里赫喉咙干涩，“我不是在和瓦修接吻。”

基尔伯特等到的只是这样无力的欲盖弥彰的辩解，他面无表情地说，“我不想知道你如何称呼这种行为。”过了片刻，他声音中透着苦涩，“你在骗我。你和他接吻的时候一点都不担心会被别人看到。”

在起伏的海潮声中断续传来猫头鹰柔和的鸣叫声，它们在这个世界上可能已经完全孤独了。在一个无名的冬夜，在越来越弱的月亮之下，它们悄悄地离开了。

“我们结束这种关系吧。”罗德里赫不想再解释了，越解释越会动摇他的决心。

“为什么？”基尔伯特的声音听起来非常遥远。

“我们已经达到了最初的目的，没有必要继续了。”

基尔伯特用一种恶意的天真盯着他，似乎刚刚听到了什么难以理解的话。“什么目的？你不觉得这很可笑吗？罗德里赫，我们是在做爱。”他一字一顿地说道。

罗德里赫为对方的直白感到震惊，“你怎么能说出——”

“这在你看来也是不能说出口的话吗？”

“如果不是为了研究，谁都会选择和喜欢的人——”

“你难道不喜欢我吗？”基尔伯特直截了当地问。

“你——你太自大了！”罗德里赫几乎感到恼羞成怒，这算什么？基尔伯特的这种自信和游刃有余令他胆寒。

基尔伯特揪住了罗德里赫的衣领。“我真希望我能像你所说的那么自大...你在亲他的时候甚至不愿意花一秒想一想这会如何令我痛苦吗？我从没有过这种感受！”

“收起这些似是而非的话吧。”罗德里赫眼帘低垂。“我不是在和他接吻。你和别人在一起也一样很沉醉。”

“我没有！”基尔伯特要气炸了，天知道他这段时间过得有多烦心，现在罗德里赫却说得像他很享受一样，“你难道在怪我吗？让我不要说的人是你，无法承受我的感情的人是你！”

呼吸对罗德里赫而言突然变成了困难的事情，他深吸一口气，抬起头看着基尔伯特。

终有一天他们会因为偶然或命运而分别，他必须为了那一天的到来而记住基尔伯特此刻的模样，每个细节都将被刻在他的记忆里。在日光之下的众生之中，他恰好遇到的是这个人，一缕渺小的微光从他的喉咙滑入胸口，只要他从未拥有过，一切对离别的恐惧都将熄灭。

“你说得对，我承受不了，所以到此为止吧。”

基尔伯特感觉自己受到了侮辱。

可就在他准备离开的时候，罗德里赫握住了他的食指，他攥得那样紧，连指关节都微微泛白，丝毫没有松开的意思。于是基尔伯特站在那里，一言不发地看着他。

突然基尔伯特把罗德里赫的手翻过来，掰开他的手指。

“怎么回事？”基尔伯特的手指上沾满了血，猩红的痕迹使他的眼神更暗了几分。

因为过于用力，罗德里赫掌心的伤口重新开始渗出鲜血。

罗德里赫盯着基尔伯特的手指定定地看了几秒，然后拿起方巾将他的手指擦拭干净。

这一举动让基尔伯特难以置信地瞪着罗德里赫，简直怀疑对方在故意激怒他，意识到对方不是故意的之后，他心间的无名怒火只是燃烧得更加炽烈。

“我不过和你分开了一个晚上，你就把自己弄成这样！”

“只是皮肉伤而已，本来已经不流血了。”罗德里赫没什么精神，他想赶快结束这个话题。

“你不想弹琴了吗？不会有影响吗？”基尔伯特烦躁地拿过方巾按压在伤口上，他没怎么学过医疗魔法，他和他弟弟大多数时候都用不上医疗魔法，他也不准备学。

但这种感觉太糟糕了。

在认识罗德里赫之后，他身不由己地发现他曾认为无用的存在都开始展现出价值。他知道如何让人流血，却不知如何让伤口愈合。他知道如何让一双眼睛流露绝望，却不知如何解释一种颜色的美。他知道如何挑起憎恨，却不知如何让人相信一切亲密的举动中最直接的含义。

他曾十分自恃于自己的力量，如今却越来越感到受束。这都是罗德里赫的错，他怎么还敢让自己受伤？

罗德里赫摇摇头，“你不要再关心这些事情了。”

“等你伤好了我们再谈这件事。”基尔伯特强行压抑着情绪说，他不想继续吵架，拉起罗德里赫的手，他低头隔着染血的方巾亲吻脆弱的伤口。

这个举动似乎引起了剧烈的疼痛，罗德里赫猝然挣开了他，方巾无声地落在地上，这个行为中的拒绝之意令他们一时都僵在原地。

罗德里赫咬紧了嘴唇，眼神透露出此刻激烈的心理斗争。

“你要对我道歉的话就闭嘴吧。”基尔伯特冷冷地开口。

罗德里赫对自己在施加怎样的折磨毫无概念，但不知缘于何故，罗德里赫看起来比他更痛苦。他意识到既然罗德里赫已经做出了决定，他就应当打消罗德里赫的疑虑。

基尔伯特观察着罗德里赫面容上每一丝细微的颤动，终于不得不承认他每一个释放感情的举动都只会让罗德里赫陷入更深的痛苦。“如果这是你所希望的，我觉得我其实也不是那么在乎你。”

罗德里赫没有任何反应。

于是他以平静的语气继续说道，“如果这的确是一个好的选择，那它至少要使我们之中一人得到了更多满足吧。我可以确定这个人不是我，那应该是你了。如果是这样的话倒也不错。”

“不要难过，否则我可能会推翻现在的决定。”基尔伯特没有再多犹豫一秒，转身离开了这间房间。


	49. Chapter 49

基尔伯特不动声色地看了坐在对面的罗德里赫一眼，他觉得自己在这两周里都做得不错，他们之间进行的都是最正常的对话，一种罗德里赫不害怕让任何人听到的对话。如果遵照他自己的意愿，他宁可将和罗德里赫打交道的频率降到最低，可一旦他尝试这么做，一些更恼人的想法会占据他的思绪。

最令人心烦的是，罗德里赫有时候控制不住自己的眼神，这总令他突然怒火中烧想质问对方，又忍不住想亲一亲那双眼睛...当然，这更可能是他可笑的妄想，否则罗德里赫就是他见过最可怕的人。

他们不可能不见面的，总有像现在这样他们不得不坐在一起的场合。

基尔伯特转头问路德维希，“你第一关抽到的是什么？”

路德维希把一张纸条摊在桌子上，大家都凑了过来，只见纸条上写着“2/12”。

“12月2日。”霍斯特喃喃着这个日期，在头脑中思索片刻，“对了！这是醉酒汉斯的生日啊！这可能是在暗示你第一关会让你像喝醉了一样晕头转向。”

路德维希斟酌了一下这个天马行空的可能性，“是日期吗？可是弗朗西斯抽到的是3/12。”

“12月3日...”霍斯特眼睛一转，迅速有了答案，“是金山王将妻子从蛇变回美人的日子！”

“我们的参赛项目应该是一样的。”路德维希理性上觉得这不可能。

霍斯特眼神一亮，“我知道了，第一关可能是让你们在一百条蛇里找出被施加了变形术的美人。”

“你知道阿尔弗雷德抽到的是什么吗？”基尔伯特问。

“他抽到的是6/12。”

“12月6日是蓝灯风暴登陆的日期。”霍斯特一脸如他所料的表情。

“你平时都在记些什么东西？”基尔伯特难以理解他怎么会储存这么多没有意义的信息。“你说的这些事完全没有关联。”

罗德里赫点点头，“而且这些全都是德意志地区的传说，对于布斯巴顿和霍格沃茨的参赛者而言不公平，不可能采用这种解读方式。”

“如果这是一个分数，你们的分母都是12，而分子都是12的约数。12在占卜学中具有特别意义。”贝尔茨说，“如果你们之中有人上过数字占卜，12是个半完善数，它可以等于自身约数总和，象征着因果自洽，我的课程论文写的就是半完善数序列对纠正占卜时间偏差的应用。”

听了贝尔茨的看法，路德维希完全被他的论文吸引了，“这个应用会不会受到异方差性的影响呢？”

这个问题让贝尔茨顿时来了兴致，“你问得太好了，所以在用序列进行占卜的时候首先要检验——”

“这是场三强争霸赛，又不是数学论坛，你们能不能想点靠谱的？”德意志巫师一提起数学就有些收不住脑，基尔伯特及时出言遏止了他们策马游疆的思路，贝尔茨向路德维希使了个眼色，示意下次把论文拿给他看。

“既然这是抽签，更有可能是某种边界为12的范畴吧。”罗德里赫说。

“十二魔神，黄道十二宫，第十二夜，铜的十二种变化。”华尔采尔提出了几种可能。

德意志众人讨论了一下，想不出任何一种路德维希无法应对的情况，于是大家都感到十分放心。

当他们准备收拾东西去吃晚餐的时候，弗朗西斯和一个布斯巴顿女孩从他们身边经过，弗朗西斯目光流转看了他们一眼，抬手随意打了招呼，“嗨。”

弗朗西斯并没有叫任何人的名字，无论是在纯血家族的宴会上有过几面之缘的罗德里赫和贝尔茨，还是他亲吻过的路德维希。他也不打算等待他们的回应，转身和女孩有说有笑地离开了。

对路德维希而言，弗朗西斯已经变成了美杜莎一样的存在，仅仅是听到他的声音，路德维希就对那个方向唯恐避之不及。奇怪的是即使他一眼也没有看，他依然知道弗朗西斯什么时候消失在了视野之中。

“弗朗西斯看起来每晚最少两次。”霍斯特突然说。

路德维希抬起头，不解地问，“什么两次？”弗朗西斯是会在夜间加练的人吗？强大的天赋加上自律的训练是最棘手的对手。可是弗朗西斯看起来属于太阳，路德维希难以想象他在月光下的模样。

从霍斯特冷不丁提出这个判断起，华尔采尔和贝尔茨就只顾在一旁大笑，没有人回答路德维希的问题，罗德里赫看了看他们，似乎心怀另一种疑惑，“两次太多了是吗？”他犹豫着问。

基尔伯特被出其不意地呛到了，华尔采尔笑得更加难以自控，直接趴到了贝尔茨的肩膀上，用力拍打着他的另一边肩膀。罗德里赫和路德维希略显窘迫地对视了一眼。

霍斯特向路德维希提议，“或许你可以问问罗德——”

“你竟敢在我弟面前说这些！”基尔伯特已经一把揪住了霍斯特，准备让他闭嘴。

“路德维希已经十五岁了！他说不定比我们都更了解。”华尔采尔觉得霍斯特是无辜的，忍不住出来说句公道话。

“不管他几岁，弗朗西斯的喜好都和他没有任何关系！”

路德维希大概猜测到了他们在谈什么，脸色顿时一阵红一阵白，“当然！”

“当然！”始作俑者和帮笑的几人在这个问题上纷纷义愤填膺地应和，“不论弗朗西斯长得多好看，他都是最可恶的！”


	50. Chapter 50

第一关比赛的日子很快来临了，尽管三位参赛选手都不确定他们即将面临的是什么，但无一不或外向或内向地充满了信心。与其说这是一场比试，不如说他们都把这一天视为向所有人展示自己魔法之强大与优美的机会。

观众们围坐在圆形的赛场看台之上，为了防止出现场外秘密干涉比赛的行为，所有学生都被要求不带魔杖入场。

根据抽签的顺序，第一个上场的是路德维希。

当路德维希走到赛场中央时，如同触发了某道机关，蓝绿色的火墙拔地而起，他的身影转眼间消失在火墙之中，火焰的势头在飞速蔓延，很快就封上了穹顶，将路德维希和外界彻底隔绝开来。

在看到变化发生的第一眼时，路德维希已经明白了这一关的主题，他的对手是火焰。

世界上一共有12种火焰，不同火焰的属性可能完全相反，只有明确火焰的属性才能找出最精准的应对方法。如何检验和调整火焰属性是炼金术教授会反复考核的问题，但现在不是课堂，用迭代的方法来判断火焰属性实在太浪费时间了。

路德维希决定放弃进行属性判断。

“Wie Leier die Bestjen！ （如莪菲笛）”

从火焰的爆裂声中隐隐约约传出奇诡的乐声。

当观众开始焦虑地想知道火墙内发生了什么时，从更远处的苍穹传来气流被划破的声音，充满预示意味的声音不断逼近，变得越来越清晰可闻。

众人刚一循声望去，野兽的嘶吼毫无预兆地冲击在耳膜之上，一时间所有人只能掩耳低头。当耳膜的刺痛减弱时，这群天降奇兵的模样才被看清，只见四只生翼的雄狮盘旋在火焰上方，等待着号令的发布。

似乎与它们相互感应，此时笛声骤然拔高，急促尖锐，汹涌奔放，在连串的音符上缀入着宏大的振幅，翼狮闻声而动，轰然降落，厚重的爪子将火焰踩在脚下，强有力的尾巴削去蹿得最凶的火舌，火墙出现了裂缝。

笛声一转，顿音连出，翼狮再次腾跃而起，压灭断断续续的火焰，路德维希的身影重现在众人眼前。

最终他用一阵深沉的诀别的长调收尾，当最后一缕火苗咽下气息时，翼狮甩了甩尾巴，对路德维希长吼一声，消失在了来时的天际。

看台上有德姆斯特朗的学生在高喊路德维希的名字，路德维希收起魔杖，然后前往外场接受医疗人员的检查。

第二个进场的是弗朗西斯，面对着迅速收拢的火圈，他不紧不慢地举起魔杖。

“l’or du soir！（归属于夜的黄金）”

霎时间，漫天的黄金颗粒以无声的张力将火焰穿透。

弗朗西斯置身于火光之中，如同金子一般从容不迫，他过耳的金发被气流掀起，轮廓利落而优美的容貌从未像此刻具有冲击力。

没有火焰不天生迷恋金子，以弗朗西斯为中心，哪管是为长剑淬过锋芒、为陶土塑过流线、还是为盗贼赠与死亡，但凡是火焰，此时无不声势浩大地与黄金交织，在缠绕中被这炼金术最高的宠儿悉数吞下，发出绚烂而温暖的光芒。

他在火焰中燃烧出一个不夜的黄昏。当火舌逐渐消失时，黄昏最终被凝结成一朵金蔷薇落在弗朗西斯的掌心。

他低头吻了吻散发恒久温度的花瓣，带着祈祷般的虔诚神色，俨然像爱一朵有生命的蔷薇一样爱这不落的蔷薇。

最后一个上场的是阿尔弗雷德，当火焰将阿尔弗雷德包围的时候，他似乎产生了一秒的疑惑，但下一秒他毫不犹豫地念出了咒语：“Aguamenti！（清水如泉）”

磅礴的水流顿时向四面八方横扫而去，如同巨神兵一样扼住张扬的火焰。

在场的欧洲巫师显然都被这一幕惊呆了，阿尔弗雷德可能是唯一一个在三强比赛中看到火焰时敢直接使用水系咒语的巫师。可是火焰的势头的确不断减弱下去，12种火焰中有2种可以被水熄灭，大家不禁在心中感慨这位美国巫师运气的确非常不错。

众人很快发现这个结论下得有点为时过早。

当火焰的帷幕褪下时，传来一声撕裂大地的吼叫，一刹那间磐石动摇，连阿尔弗雷德站得这样稳的人也晃了晃身形。

阿尔弗雷德第一次见到这种如山丘般青黑色的生物，这是——龙吗？他睁大眼睛，兴奋的光芒越来越满溢而出，什么？这是真的吗？这么好的事情亚瑟怎么没有提前告诉他？阿尔弗雷德向看台上张望了一眼，似乎想告诉亚瑟这里有龙，但很快又忍不住将注意力放回这种珍稀生物身上。

龙果然和传说中一样庞大、一样坚硬、一样残暴、看它的眼睛好像要冒出火来——

阿尔弗雷德不得不中止了自己的欣赏，这条龙看起来好像疯了。

它狂躁地抖落身上的水幕，发出危险的吐息，意识到它可能在酝酿下一波龙炎，阿尔弗雷德魔杖一扬，Aguamenti！他丰沛的魔力化为浪潮将这条龙迎头盖下。

这条火龙彻底进入了狂暴状态，它破浪而出，一爪向阿尔弗雷德压来，阿尔弗雷德回手扔了一个咒语，但龙鳞对魔法有极强的免疫力，它的势头丝毫不受影响！

阿尔弗雷德改变策略，一跃而起，翻身骑在龙的脖颈上。火龙发出令人骨寒的彻耳吼叫，振翅而起，摇晃着脖子要将阿尔弗雷德彻底掀落在地。

但阿尔弗雷德仿佛生长在龙鳞之上，强大的抓附力和平衡力令他成为了火龙摆脱不掉的疼痛，他凌空一甩魔杖，一条银色的长鞭捆住了火龙的嘴。

火龙一抽尾巴，将看台的基石击落。

整个赛场内充斥着惊慌失措的喧闹。

震怒的火龙张开投下巨大黑影的羽翼，以迅雷不及掩耳之势迁怒看台上的学生，当它嶙峋的表皮和血红的双目转瞬间出现在眼前时，西翼看台的学生甚至忘记了尖叫，一种从上古时期遗留在血液中的对巨物和力量的原始恐惧令他们大脑一片空白。

“快躲开！”阿尔弗雷德对他们高喊，试图遏制这条巨龙，有学生踉跄地跑开，但依然有学生愣在原地。

不好！

坐在附近的罗德里赫拔腿向那个方向跑去，即使没有魔杖，古魔法仍然可能生效，如果不采取任何措施——

当他离龙只有不到五米的距离时，有人用力地按住他的肩膀一把将他推开，下一秒一股更加巨大的推力将他掀到一旁。碎石坍塌的声音在他头颅里震荡之前，罗德里赫隐约听到了一句咒语：

“ hamingja silde∂ bodi heued！”

一瞬间强大耀目的蓝光将这片区域所有人笼罩了起来，对罗德里赫而言，这股力量并不陌生。耳边的轰鸣依然令他头晕目眩，大脑一片混乱，可他已经踉跄着站了起来，一股空前的不安控制着他，这个咒语不一定来得及保护施术者本身...

眼前有些发黑，但视线中央庞大的轮廓无论如何也不会被错看，此时他不得不首先将注意力放在这庞然大物身上，眼看着这只火龙准备转头将怒火发泄在其他方向，情况刻不容缓，罗德里赫催动咒语：

“gaddre∂ bo∂en of wude !（赋我草木）”

巨大的藤蔓破地而出迅速攀上龙的身体，这种自然的同化力量对龙有安抚的功效，不断剧烈挣扎的火龙稍微平静了一点。

阿尔弗雷德见机不可失，攀附着龙鳞三两步跳到火龙的头上，将魔杖对准它的眼睛，当火龙的眼珠危险地聚焦在阿尔弗雷德身上时，咒语的力量已经从魔杖中射出，“Stupefy!”

异兽的沉重身体逐渐在藤蔓林中陷入静止，最终如同一株古老的巨木失去意识。

从它的暴走到被制服只不过几分钟，但所有人的心脏都还悬在喉咙中迟迟未能落下。

确认巨龙已经沉睡，罗德里赫立刻下意识寻找令他心慌的对象。他一转头，正好对上一双猩红色的眼睛。

四周依然十分嘈杂，基尔伯特动了动嘴唇，罗德里赫没有听到他的声音，但依稀辨认出了对方的话语：你还好吗。

罗德里赫刚要点头，下一秒瞳孔骤然紧缩。

他的视线被更触目惊心的红色淹没了。

“瓦修！”贝尔茨一边向这个方向跑来，一边朝上方高声喊道。

瓦修直接从更高处的看台跳了下来，一贯易怒的金发少年此时神情紧绷，“别动他！”

罗德里赫停在离基尔伯特一步之遥的地方，他发现自己失去了发出声音的能力，喉咙喑哑空洞，手心一片冰冷。他不能碰基尔伯特。

瓦修在基尔伯特面前蹲下，“伤口有灼烧感吗？”说话间他从衣袍中掏出几个贴着标签的玻璃瓶，基尔伯特摇头，瓦修挑出其中几个玻璃瓶，迅速混合了魔药，将反应过后的透明药剂洒在基尔伯特被鲜血浸透的左肩上。

刚做完应急处理，德姆斯特朗的医疗人员也很快赶到了现场。


	51. Chapter 51

在医疗室里，阿尔弗雷德将一块粘着羽毛的白水牛牛骨挂在金属窗格上，羽毛看样子是他刚从自己的猫头鹰身上拔下来的。这个奇怪的图腾像一个戴着羽翎的萨满在窗边无风自动，对着屋里的人龇牙咧嘴。

“在美国，每当有人受伤，我们就把无所不能的布法罗长老挂出来。”阿尔弗雷德得意洋洋地说，“这里没有白头鹰的羽毛，不过猫头鹰的效果肯定也是一样的。兄弟，你明天就会痊愈啦！”

基尔伯特看了看那块纹路奇特的骨头，对阿尔弗雷德说，“原来你打架的方式这么暴力，我还是第一次见识到。”

“哈哈哈。”阿尔弗雷德露出了仿佛得到夸奖之后的表情。

“哥哥， 你没有资格说他。”路德维希怀疑他哥也有齐格弗里德倾向，“你想正面迎击一条龙！”

一提起这件事亚瑟又气不打一处来，他愤怒地瞪着阿尔弗雷德，“你满脑子都在想些什么啊？你以为自己是在驯马还是驯野牛啊？那可是条龙！”

“可是我从来没有见过龙啊。”阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛看起来很无辜，“巫师当然会很想征服未知的对手！而且全场只有我一个人有魔杖，我是最强的！”

亚瑟刚想训斥他难道连龙的习性也没听说过，又记起霍格沃茨的通识教育的确没有普及关于龙的知识。他气鼓鼓地打算回到英国后对魔法部教育委员会提议，应当在神奇动物课程大纲中加入这一内容。

“祝你尽快痊愈。”亚瑟对基尔伯特说，然后他把拒绝看医生的阿尔弗雷德强行拉去做检查了。

“亚瑟！布法罗长老叫我别去——那你让我先和布法罗长老告别——”阿尔弗雷德的声音逐渐远去。

“终于可以说德语了。”霍斯特舒了一口气。

贝尔茨走过来握着基尔伯特的手，他沉默了几秒，似乎在组织语言，“我必须感谢你，如果不是你，杜伊诺今天可能就...从现在起我们的龃龉既往不咎，以后你就是我兄弟了！”

基尔伯特不自觉打了个寒颤，“你绝对被法国人附体了。不用谢我，说实话，我没怎么注意到你妹妹在那里——等等！你不会下次来斥责我一直在暗中关注你妹妹吧？”他顿时提高警觉。

贝尔茨摇头，“你放心，等你哪天出事了，我一定把路德维希当作我亲弟弟照顾。”

这话怎么听起来有点不太对劲，基尔伯特瞪了他一眼，“你先担心着你自己吧。”

贝尔茨一脸殷切地望着他，“你性格这么坏，哪天被人仇杀了怎么办啊？”

霍斯特深以为然地点点头，“要不是我打不过你...我的意思是总会有人比你强的吧，再不然如果你被围殴呢？或者被暗杀呢？小心点，世界上多的是超乎理解的力量！”

华尔采尔看了看提出警告的来自东边的两位纯血，又有点悲悯地看了基尔伯特一眼，“你们知道言灵的存在吗，不要轻视语言的力量——”

“你们都别说了，让我哥休息吧。”路德维希果断地阻止他们说出越来越可怕的事情，建议大家先回去。

罗德里赫从始至终站在人群后方，不曾说过一句话，目光也不知注视着何处。只在这时他如梦初醒，望向基尔伯特，“你好好休息。”

基尔伯特确定罗德里赫能听到他的冷笑，“行了你们快点走吧。”

――――

离开医务室一段距离之后，华尔采尔突然问道，“贝尔茨，你是不是看到了什么？”

贝尔茨闻言移开了视线，含糊其辞地说，“其实远不及看到的程度...但不是完全不存在。”

他们俩语焉不详的对话令罗德里赫神情微变，他转过头注视着贝尔茨，“难道，你有预视的能力吗？”

贝尔茨没有否认。

“你们的意思是——”路德维希不愿意说出他的猜测。

“别问了，我不该提起的。”贝尔茨抿紧了嘴唇，看起来有点后悔。

“告诉我。”罗德里赫的声音中罕见地带有一种不容商量的压迫感。

贝尔茨沉默地思忖了片刻，摇摇头，“罗德里赫，我不能告诉你。即使你用你的姓氏命令我也不行。我的直觉告诉我这是错误的。”

贝尔茨接着说，“那根本连模糊的图景也算不上，实际上比起是他，更可能是其他的某人，所以这很可能根本不会发生。正如华尔采尔所说，预言在很大程度上是自我实现的，知晓预言可能反而是不幸的开端。”

这的确令其他几人都不再追问，但看起来依然心事重重。

“未来千变万化。我曾预视过每一个亲近的人可能遭遇的灾厄，如果那全都实现了，治理巴伐利亚领地的巫师可能很快就不姓卢耶涅了。”贝尔茨说，“远的不提，我至少一百次强烈预感到华尔采尔会倒霉，但他在学校里还是这么呼风唤雨深受欢迎。”

华尔采尔同情地看着他，“不要担心我，你知道的，我有坚韧不拔无坚不摧的意志。”

“连华尔采尔都能做到，更别提基尔伯特了。”

华尔采尔耸耸肩，表示不介意贝尔茨把自己当作安慰其他人的范本。

――――

听到有人推开房门时，基尔伯特的第一反应是克拉克夫人来更换促进细胞再生的肉豆蔻幼苗了。

当然，那个逆光的身影不是克拉克夫人。他等着走进房间的人说出自己的意图，他不知道对方为什么在离开后又独自折返，明明刚刚连一句话也不愿意多说。

“怎么了？你有什么东西落下了吗？”见对方迟迟没有开口的意思，基尔伯特不打算继续浪费时间。要么说清意图，要么赶紧离开。

“可能。”罗德里赫干巴巴地回答。

基尔伯特回味着这个拙劣的回答。“别找借口了。”基尔伯特失去了周旋的耐心，“你到底回来做什么？”

“我不知道。”罗德里赫眼神中流露出痛苦和挣扎。

基尔伯特扣住他的手将他拉到身前，迫使他转过来面对自己，他的目光紧紧盯着罗德里赫的表情。“那让我来提醒你，你最好马上离开，否则随时可能有人看到我们现在的距离——”

罗德里赫下意识要挣开他，基尔伯特松开了手。

“即使我受伤了，你也不愿意哄哄我吗？”基尔伯特嘲讽地笑了笑，用故作失望的语气说道。他的话语间充满反复无常的戏谑，就好像这只是彻头彻尾的恶意玩笑。“你回去吧，我不想和你单独待在一个屋檐下。”

他绝不让罗德里赫安心，他要尽他所能地让罗德里赫难过，没完没了地难过。

他显然得逞了，罗德里赫僵在原地。

罗德里赫以为自己可以接受这一切，他已经下定决心，在今天之前。

直到他意识到这个人的生老病死与他终将再不相关。

倘若有一日从远方传来伤病的消息，他只能遥寄简短的书信，不能超过一页，用最得体的言论表示关切，祝愿他早日康复。即使他还是忍不住去见他一面，他身边只会围绕着有资格照顾他的弟弟、妻子和儿女，而他依然如今日一样站在远处，即使他的心都要碎了，他还要算计着流露担忧的分寸。终于他会从迟来的讣告上知道这从此是一个没有他的世界了，他读完短短的几行字，或许不会再看第二遍，他甚至没有权利把这张讣告和其他讣告分开，赋予它一点特殊的地位，更没有权利为他流一滴名正言顺的泪。他永远不会知道他是怎么死的。

“很疼吧？”罗德里赫盯着他的面容，睫毛止不住微微颤动。

基尔伯特脸上的笑意逐渐消失了，他缓缓抬起手遮住罗德里赫的眼睛。“现在不疼了。”

罗德里赫颤抖的睫毛触摸着他的掌心，任何话语都忽地失去了意义，他们保持着这样的距离，安静地共度了片刻。

罗德里赫突然开口，“时间快到了，我要走了。”

基尔伯特一言不发，一股强烈的低气压将两人笼罩起来。“哦，你果然是在敷衍我。”

“...我不是。”

“哦，那你走吧。”

下一秒，罗德里赫消失了，一只柔软的猫跳到基尔伯特怀里，然后钻进被子下方。

“探视时间到了——”克拉克夫人人还未至，声音已经传入房中。“嗯？已经走了吗？”她往病房里看了一眼，狐疑地问道。

“早就走了啊，您没看到吗？”基尔伯特懒洋洋地说。

克拉克夫人进来换上了夜间不睡觉的肉豆蔻幼苗，检查了基尔伯特的伤口恢复情况，然后离开了。

“克拉克夫人走了。”基尔伯特掀开被子，猫咪依然保持着团成一团的姿势，肚皮随着呼吸而起伏，散发出令人安心的温度。他伸手抚摸着猫的皮毛，猫咪伸出短短的舌头，温暖湿润的舌头舔着他的左手手指。

基尔伯特用右手一把捏着猫后颈的皮毛把它拎起来，“你给我变回来。”

猫咪不满地叫了一声，挣扎着扭动毛茸茸的头，弓起身体，显然十分抗拒这个要求。

基尔伯特将它放了下来，他可以拥有一只猫的亲昵，只能如此。他不能对那个叫罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦的人提出任何要求。

这时一双熟悉的手捧住他的脸，柔软的物体轻轻地贴上他的嘴唇。这个吻有点冰冷，这让罗德里赫胸口发紧，他微微后退，现在他们能在对方眼中看到自己。

罗德里赫垂下眼睛，“...你不要受伤。”

“你这就和叫我不要去死一样蛮不讲理。”基尔伯特吐槽道。

罗德里赫瞪了他一眼。“也不要死。”

“这真是个过分的要求。”基尔伯特盯着他，“死亡可是很宝贵的。如果我把我的性命承诺给你，你要把你自己给我，这才公平。”

如果他属于他自己，罗德里赫或许立刻就会答应这个要求。

但现在他只是比任何时候都清晰无望地意识到，他永远没有办法得到基尔伯特的这个承诺，他根本给不起等价的交换。无论他多么渴望。

察觉到罗德里赫在颤抖，基尔伯特低头蹭了蹭他的脸，像恶作剧一般去看他的眼睛，罗德里赫将脸埋在基尔伯特的脖颈处，基尔伯特将他搂得很紧，安抚着他，“我说笑的，又吓到你了吗？”

罗德里赫摇摇头，过了几秒，他又问，“如果，如果我用余生每一天的日光和音乐来交换——”

“我不要！”基尔伯特粗暴地打断他。“你不能把这些给任何人。”

可是你已经把它们握在手里了，罗德里赫感到心灰意冷，而除了这些，他在世上再没有其他可用来交换的事物。

他最原始的欲望，最荒唐的理智，深渊里降下的蜘蛛丝，如何才能让你无痛无伤？绝望的吻？昏暗的黎明？焚船的决心？要付出怎样的代价才能为你交换更多的筹码？

“...我很想你。”基尔伯特说。“我几乎忍不住要再说一遍。”

脚步声的回荡和火烛的微弱光芒为黑夜渲染上几分恐怖意味，高高的窗户，墙壁上舞动的阴影在探头探脑，而这一切只是令他们更加感到对方的温度带来的安全无虞，仿佛一种无辜的珍贵之物。

在城堡外面，寒风把树枝砸在窗玻璃上，它们在玻璃上刮擦，发出吱吱作响的声音。但是基尔伯特今晚感觉到温柔，只看着罗德里赫就很满足，无论在什么场合，他都觉得罗德里赫是所有人之中最好看的。够了，绰绰有余。他的手指开始在罗德里赫的手臂上轻而放心地抚摸着，他想抚摸他，拥抱他，亲吻他，在亲密的行为中埋葬罗德里赫的不安和他们的冷战与矛盾。


	52. Chapter 52

十二月是属于圣诞节的月份。

从十二月的第一天起，德姆斯特朗就悄然换上了节日的新装，随着日期逐渐临近，节日的气氛变得越来越浓厚，学生们每天醒来都会发现城堡又发生了新的变化，关于学业的焦虑被暂时忘却了，取而代之的是关于圣诞节礼物和舞会的讨论。

作为三强争霸赛的固有环节，圣诞舞会是很多学生最热闹最青春的回忆，同时夹杂着焦灼试探和挠心抓肺。

第一轮比赛的翌日清晨，在路德维希带早餐来看望他哥哥之前，罗德里赫就离开了。两三天后，基尔伯特肩膀上的伤口已经基本愈合，不需要再接受治疗。他和罗德里赫的关系陷在不进不退的胶着中。

基尔伯特不知道这种状态是好是坏，但目前他有其他必须关心的事情，那就是路德维希。

按照惯例，三强比赛的勇士将在圣诞舞会上负责跳开场的第一支舞，对于这件事路德维希表面上镇定如常，而基尔伯特知道实际上并非如此。

“你是怕当众跳舞，还是怕和女孩子跳舞？”基尔伯特终于忍不住问路德维希。当众和女孩跳舞是他们兄弟俩都做不好的事情，不过基尔伯特根本不在意，但路德维希难以接受任何事情出错。

“我不怕。”

“你不需要紧张。”基尔伯特换了个说法安慰他，“如果我发现你跳错了，我就把舞厅里那棵冰雕圣诞树炸掉，这样就根本不会有人注意到这件事。”

路德维希觉得指望他哥辨认出正确的华尔兹简直不切实际，他哥对这类活动毫无兴趣。

“你千万是在开玩笑。”霍斯特说，“否则贝瓦尔德会来杀了你，那棵冰雕圣诞树是提诺做的。”他转向路德维希，“你知道现在这所学校里最擅长跳华尔兹的人是谁吗？”

路德维希想了想，“是弗朗西斯吗？”

“哈哈哈不是！”路德维希的答案似乎在霍斯特预料之中，“是贝尔茨和罗德里赫！他们会告诉你如何安然度过圣诞舞会的。”

霍斯特拍拍他的肩膀，“相信你自己的基因，这可是发源于德意志土地的舞蹈。而且你想想，虽然你不太可能比弗朗西斯跳得好，但到时候同台的还有那个美国巫师啊！”

基尔伯特觉得虽然霍斯特向来不太靠谱，但这番劝解还算有点道理，“你找好舞伴了吗？”他问路德维希。

“我——”

不知为何，这个问题让路德维希脑海中不自觉地浮现出了几天前的画面。

他偶然听见了弗朗西斯和布斯巴顿一位出身麻瓜家庭的女孩的对话。

那名叫玛丽的女孩来自法国一个农场主家庭，她似乎不太习惯德姆斯特朗这种纯血学校，也或许是德姆斯特朗的学生对她说了什么，她有些沮丧地表示自己并不熟悉舞会，也不懂跳舞，就连名字也非常大众。

他记得弗朗西斯笑了，和在他面前的笑声完全不同。

“可是我最爱一切大众的事物。”弗朗西斯说，“或许正因为有你这样的玛丽，我们的女士才叫玛丽安娜。我恰好很擅长跳舞，你是否允许我邀请你成为我的舞伴 ？”

路德维希第一次发现原来法语听起来可以如此细腻而优雅，而不是嘲讽又尖锐。和多数德意志纯血一样，他几乎从没和来自麻瓜家庭的巫师打过交道，实际上他并不排斥，只是尚未有机会思考要用怎样一种方式和他们相处。

但当这个问题和关于弗朗西斯的这段记忆被联系起来时，它在路德维希心里被剥夺了野蛮和恐怖的外衣，散发出混沌的光泽，等待他一探究竟。

基尔伯特在他眼前晃了晃手，打断了他的回想。路德维希回过神来，“我邀请了罗拉。”罗拉是来自比利时的纯血巫师。

—————————  
两天后在炼金室里，基尔伯特见到了他弟弟的舞伴罗拉。罗拉和杜伊诺在调配角鹿血和石英粉，他想去和罗拉打个招呼，问问路德维希的情况，在走近时却听到了令他意想不到的消息。

“可是罗德里赫已经有未婚妻了啊。”这是罗拉的声音。

“我又不期望嫁给他。”杜伊诺一边说着一边将淡紫色的石英捣成粉末，“谁也没资格告诉我这世界上有我不能喜欢的人，我想喜欢谁就喜欢谁。”

罗拉显得有点无奈，“礼物很容易被追查来源，万一这成为了把柄呢？”

“没关系，我会给其他人也送上同样的礼物。如果每个人都这么想，他可能从来都收不到来自同学的礼物。”

“他的未婚妻是谁？”一个声音突兀地插进了女孩们的对话。杜伊诺露出了轻微的惊讶神色，但她似乎并不觉得自己刚说了什么敏感的话，只是扬起眉毛看着基尔伯特。

—————————

平安夜在精致的装饰、欢庆的音乐和丰盛的食物中如期而至。

德姆斯特朗城堡中随处可见金色的蒲绒绒跳来跳去，泛着冷光的雪花漂浮在空中，槲寄生枝叶环绕着楼梯扶手蓬勃生长。在举行舞会的大厅里，真实的冰柱像水晶钟乳石一样从天花板上滴下来，闪闪发光的舞池看起来像冰冻的池塘。

竖琴和管风琴十分沉醉地弹动着自己，低沉的大提琴和灵巧的小提琴相互协调，在优美的圆舞曲中，路德维希出色地完成了开场舞，令基尔伯特错失了一个和贝瓦尔德决斗的机会。弗朗西斯熟稔每一个节拍和进退，阿尔弗雷德坚持着自己的节奏和风格，所有人看起来都很快乐。

第一支舞跳完，在中场休息的时候，基尔伯特隔空向路德维希扔了两颗香槟酒心南瓜糖，糖果准确地掉落在路德维希和罗拉的酒杯里。

他没有去跳舞，他知道罗德里赫也不会去跳舞的，在人群里找到罗德里赫的身影是轻而易举的事情。

基尔伯特发现罗德里赫正在哄一台耍脾气不愿意弹动自己，一定要罗德里赫弹它的钢琴。罗德里赫很快让步了，他在琴凳上落座，先抚摸了一遍黑白琴键，然后开始弹奏一支圆舞曲，刚弹了一小段，他又换了一支曲子。

基尔伯特占据了琴凳的另一端，“我想要圣诞礼物。”

从罗德里赫指尖流淌出一串欢快的和弦，这表示他愿意听一听基尔伯特想说什么。

“和我一起度过这个夜晚。”他直截了当地提出自己的愿望，好像根本不怕被拒绝。

钢琴顿时自闭，发出生气又不安的响声，害怕基尔伯特要弹它，还要弹一整晚。

罗德里赫把它的不安带走了。几分钟后，他们已经走在通向城堡外部的长廊上，大厅里的音乐离他们越来越远，直到他们完全走入白雪之中，夜幕渐长，主神的星辰在苍穹的顶点照耀，基尔伯特抬手把罗德里赫的斗篷帽子压低了一些。

罗德里赫停下来，目光从帽檐下端注视着他，“这不能算是圣诞礼物。”

“怎么不能算了？”基尔伯特理直气壮地反问，他已经做好了即使罗德里赫反悔他也不会同意的打算。

“因为，这本来就是我期望的事情。”罗德里赫的尾音有点含糊，似乎下一秒就想切换成英语或者法语或者随便什么不是母语的语言。

真奇怪，罗德里赫有时候说德语的感觉一点也不像一个德国人，基尔伯特想，并不是口音上的问题，不是，但反正就是和他很不一样。

罗德里赫靠近基尔伯特，又靠得更近了一点，伸出手抚摸着他面容的轮廓，眉毛、颧骨、下颌，然后迷失在他的头发之中...一些奇怪的物质涌入了他的心脏，令他的呼吸发生轻微的变化，这时罗德里赫蹭了蹭他的鼻子，呼吸凝成的白气令他们的面容有些模糊，被雪地折射的月光倒映在瞳孔之中，使得双眼显得更加明亮。他们牢牢注视着对方，移开视线变成了如此困难的事情。

在极近的距离下，基尔伯特念出他的名字，只有玫瑰色的黎明会比这样的时刻更加不真实...

下一刻，所有幻象被轰然打破，罗德里赫的表情冻结住了。

“告诉我，你的未婚妻是谁？”


	53. Chapter 53

“...我没有未婚妻。”

在这句话说出口的那一刻，罗德里赫几乎立刻就后悔了。他所言非虚，但这正是他最可耻的地方，他藏匿在事实的阴影中应当感到于心有愧，他在假借事实的名号向对方传递错误的暗示。

罗德里赫突然抓住了对方的手，似乎这样就能及时阻止面前的人相信他的这句话。基尔伯特眼中一闪而过的光彩因为他的表情而消逝了。

“即使她现在还不是我的未婚妻，我依然必须将她视为我未来的一部分考虑。”比起向对方解释，这更像是在说服自己，“这个名义对我而言没有差别。”

寒冷和大雪埋葬着孤岛之上的细碎声响，大地是严峻的，夜空结着白霜，周围的一切都像睡着了甚至是死了一样。罗德里赫没有提起基尔伯特那天听到的名字，他直接称呼为“她”，就好像在他的世界里这个人称代词具有唯一的意义。

“你对她那么笃定。”这不是疑问，而是僵硬的陈述，听不出说话者任何情绪。

“我从未怀疑过。”

“...即使是在我们之间发生这些事之后？”

“...嗯。”

“你很喜欢她吗？”

“我不知道。”罗德里赫迟疑着回答，感觉自己的大脑开始变得麻木，“我上一次见到她已经是很多年前的事情了。”

“你为什么，不愿意尝试把我视为你未来的一部分？”基尔伯特缓慢地开口问道。

罗德里赫瞳孔骤缩，他下意识想提醒对方不要再开这种玩笑了。

可是话语卡在喉咙里，基尔伯特在问出这个问题的时候难道没有预料过他的回答吗？

基尔伯特在向一个懦夫要求离经叛道，在向一个浑身枷锁的人要求自由，在毫无保留地等待被他伤害。他不知道为什么对方总是有这样的勇气。他很想向对方证明他不值得，哪怕只是年少一时的新鲜感。

“我凭什么要这么做？”他无法完全克制声音的颤抖。“你能给我带来什么？”

基尔伯特注视着罗德里赫，罗德里赫变了，这个冰冷的回答意味着对罗德里赫而言这个问题已经从荒谬的领域进入可以讨论的范围。任何感情都无法使罗德里赫感到安心，他已经很明白这一点。

“她的家族能带给你的好处，我的家族能给出十倍！”

“这根本不能相提并论！”

“为什么？”基尔伯特气愤地问道。

罗德里赫咬紧了嘴唇，他真的要从最直白的利益角度来解释这个问题吗？

“因为我们不可能建立互相约束的血契，不可能让名字在对方的家谱占据一席之地，不可能让具有双方共同血脉的子嗣成为对彼此力量的制衡。倘若没有这一切，越是信誓旦旦的承诺越是危险！”

“就因为我们不可能联姻吗？”基尔伯特语气中充满难以置信，“但有朝一日我会成为书写规则的主宰者，这根本就不是问题！”

罗德里赫瞪着他，一时间不知说什么好，对方理直气壮的话语在他脑海中冲撞，他终于以冷静的口吻艰难地开口，“你为什么能...轻而易举地选择最难的道路？”

基尔伯特起先一愣，然后讽刺地笑出了声。

“你觉得这是最难的吗？”他摇摇头，“对我而言，扼杀自己的意愿才是最难的。”

他曾经认为眼前的人限制了自己的意志，他甚至不惮于承认对方有时令他感到痛苦。他可以有一百种选择放弃的方式，那当然会让他感到轻松且自由自在。可正如心脏搏动是永恒的流血，他拒绝用意愿的死亡代替意愿的痛苦。

当他的意志是一团横冲直撞的火焰时，它可以成为一切，但本质上什么也不是，和最空泛的自由一样虚无。那么在和罗德里赫的关系中受到限制有什么不好呢？从此之后，它确认自己的存在。而且，这个人是罗德里赫啊。

对罗德里赫而言，扼杀意愿如同本能一般熟练，可是基尔伯特在令这件事变得越来越困难，不再给他后退的余地。“我又能带给你什么？”

基尔伯特沉默了片刻。

“我有没有告诉过你，我最初和你接近是因为你的姓氏？”

这是意料之中的事情，罗德里赫心想，他的第一反应在刻意让他忽视内心的异样。

“所以如果你想知道，我完全可以给出你期望会听到的答案。”基尔伯特继续不紧不慢地说。

罗德里赫让他第一次注意到一个人的睫毛。他不可能告诉对方这件事。

“但我偏不。”

基尔伯特挥了挥魔杖，巨大的接骨木树上所有的树叶都化成银色飞鸟，忽而振翅往夜幕四处散去，与夜色相互交织，那一刻天地仿佛在他的杖尖翻转，星辰簌簌降落在地面之上。 

银光在他们身旁闪烁，如同浩淼无边的银河，他们站在无始无终时间的某一节点之上。 基尔伯特伸出手，一只银鸟停在他的手指上。 

“每次从这棵树下经过时，我都忍不住想，只有当所有的树叶变成舌头，我才能对你说出想说的话。” 

他抚摸着银鸟的背羽，它的羽翼变成了花瓣，红眼睛变成了花蕊，爪子变成了花萼。那只鸟在他手中变成了一朵带着无限生机的银玫瑰。 他将银色玫瑰别在罗德里赫胸口。罗德里赫不知这是自己的心跳，还是玫瑰里仍然跃动着一只鸟。

“这就是你总给人误会的原因。”罗德里赫抿了抿嘴唇，希望自己的声音听起来足够冷静，“在我的家乡，银玫瑰――” 

“我知道啊！”基尔伯特冲动地打断他，又蓦地收住了话头。他该如何告诉对方他此刻在做什么？这或许十分天方夜谭，但当他决定去做的时候，内心的犹豫荡然无存。“有些事情我比你想象的要更了解。” 

罗德里赫微微偏过头避开他的视线，基尔伯特显然在诱惑他，以完全不自知的姿态。用他的身体、他的强大、他的信念。他在诱惑他放下所有犹豫不决、摇摆忐忑、惶恐不安，诱惑他像他一样生活。

他是他所不是的一切。

“有时我感觉自己是恨你的。”罗德里赫说。尽管他不一定真的明白恨应当是一种怎样的情绪。

“你今晚总算是说了一句真心话。”基尔伯特戏谑地回答。“不错的开始。”

罗德里赫挥动魔杖，一点银光如同白雪缓缓落在他摊开的掌心。它逐渐褪去光亮，显露出雪绒花的形状，魔杖划破指尖，一滴鲜血将它染成了红色。

他将那枚雪绒花放在基尔伯特掌心，然后他缓缓地收拢手指，直至完全与对方十指相扣，一点冰凉的触感横亘在他们的体温之间。

“这个夜晚还很漫长，不是吗？”罗德里赫低声说，抬头看向基尔伯特。

他们无法在日光下彼此靠近，就像造物主不会造出银色的玫瑰，也不会造出红色的雪绒花。但造物主赋予他们创造这一切的能力，并为隐秘的爱人在世间降临下隐藏无数秘密的黑夜和月的清光。 

在极北的洋面，在一年中黑夜最长的时节。


	54. Chapter 54

随着月亮方位的转移，夜空开始变成了黑色和淡紫色的漩涡，星星忽明忽暗地闪烁，整个岛屿被大雪覆盖，月光反射着它们，给人一种白昼的幻觉，只有远处那片海洋的黑色模糊才打破了这种错位。

在屋外一片白雪茫茫的时候，这个用于展示阿拉伯魔法的花园里却是十足的长夏光景，夜莺在九棵无花果树的树冠之上露宿，香花遍地，远远看去像是炽燃的火。

他的牙齿陷入他耳垂的皮肤，直到他发出轻微的嘶哑声音，他用舌头舔了舔淤红的痕迹，牙印，伤害，淤痕，全部都是属于他的。

“我们在犯罪。”罗德里赫偏过头亲吻他下巴的汗水，品尝它的咸味，同时试图均匀地呼吸。

“是吗？”基尔伯特咬了咬他的嘴唇，似乎很享受打破他的呼吸，“那就犯个遍好了。”

“我们毁灭了这些花。”罗德里赫气息不稳。

披在地上的斗篷已经皱得不成样子，四周散布着东倒西斜的花叶和被揪断的零落草叶，罗德里赫裸露在外的皮肤由于草叶的刺激而泛起绯红，和大.腿.处.乳白色的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。凝脂般的白是美的，内外刺激引起的红也是美的，从基尔伯特第一次发现这件事起就再也无法将之忽略。

“那可实在太糟糕了。”基尔伯特从鼻腔里发出笑声。“真奇怪，我现在竟然真的有点负罪感，肯定是你传染给我的。”

他从来不曾对沉默的草木多加过一眼，但是此刻，他能看到它们，甚至产生了一点多余的恻隐，一点对须臾存在的患得患失。

“或许我们某天也会像这样被毁灭吧。”罗德里赫望着他，双眼中因情.爱而起的朦胧水汽还未完全散去，他伸出手臂搂着他的脖颈，皮肤下血.液流动引起的颤动清晰地传递给彼此。

“自取灭亡不是件好事吗？”他对他露出一个近乎孩子气的笑容。

“...别离开我。”

基尔伯特的笑声沿着他的耳骨在胸腔引起酥.麻的共鸣，“我没听清啊，你再说一遍。”

罗德里赫靠近了一点，微热的气息从他略微分开的嘴唇上逸出，“不准装作没听到。”

对方笑容依然放肆，看向他的目光却若有若无地蒙着失望的阴影。

“我不想一再向你提出要求。”罗德里赫低声说。

“你怕什么？怕被拒绝？”

“我有什么好怕的呢？”罗德里赫摇摇头，“反正是在一个困境和另一个困境之间做选择罢了。”

“那就来要求我，来亏欠我吧，不要独善其身。”基尔伯特无礼地说，“这是我对你的要求。”

我也因此亏欠于你。

那双紫色的眼睛久久地凝视着他，似乎在天平上做最后的衡量。最终，它的主人决定签下这笔债契，“不要离开我，今天不要，明天也不要。”

言语在脱口而出的时刻就飞走了，但基尔伯特轻轻碰了碰他的嘴唇，如同骑士亲吻剑刃般带着宣誓的重量，表明他就此把这句话吞下。

“那你的未婚妻呢？”他故意问。

当罗德里赫沉默地收紧手指的时候，基尔伯特已经不指望听到他的回答，继续说了下去，“即使有朝一日你和她结婚，你也不可能让我离开。无论是以你想要的，还是不想要的身份，你都永远不可能和我没有关系。你明白吗？”

“联姻不可能是唯一的办法...很可能也并不有效。”罗德里赫用一种刻意的心不在焉玩着基尔伯特的头发，这已经是他能给出的最接近承诺的回答。

无论何时，他们都永远不可能再没有关系，这件事并不受他们与其他任何人的关系影响，只和他们本身相关。如果说是总在羊皮纸上共同出现的姓氏将他们联系，那又如何，姓氏本就是构成他们的一部分，古老的姓氏滋养他们，与姓氏的挣扎共处成就他们如今的姿态。

在彼此的低语中，他们确凿地相信自己能做到任何事情。

当获得心理上的安定之后，不安分的举动再次悄然苏醒，一阵强烈的快.感从被触碰的地方扩散至大.腿根部，伴随着一声隐忍的喘.息，罗德里赫摸索着按住那只意图昭彰的手，“你忘了他们怎么说弗朗西斯的吗？”他的声音已经沙哑了下去。

“你为什么要提起弗朗西斯？谁管他们怎么说！”基尔伯特瞪了他一眼，俯首隔着衬衫用粗.暴的力度舔.舐着敏.感的凸.起，舌.尖在起伏的弧.度附近打转。

慌乱的喘息和变调的话语从他头顶传来，“可是——”

“是不是做三次的话你就会忘记这件事了？”基尔伯特有点生气地说，牙齿赌气般地从被沾湿衬衫下隐约露出的深红上刮蹭而过，“我们都多长时间没一起过夜了？”

其实也才不到两个月。

急促的换气声中夹杂着颤抖的呻吟，罗德里赫突然紧紧抓住他的手臂以支撑发软的身体。

“...好久。”他压抑着呜咽从喉咙里挤出这个词，不再说话，将对方的手指包裹在口腔中。

夜间新生的草叶和凝结的露.水刺.激着他的皮.肤，他急于找到更强烈的感官冲击排解难.耐的痒。

对于青年人而言，可见而不可得的每一天都是对身心的煎熬，遑论两度月盈月亏。

基尔伯特毫无预兆地抽出手指，丝丝津液顺着对方发红的嘴唇流下，他的舌头取而代之伸了进去。

夜莺和猫头鹰带着夜晚的秘密飞向百万个沉睡的岛屿。

新年的来临代表了圣诞假期的结束，学生们该写的论文该炼的合金该测验的咒语全都复归原位，对于三强比赛而言同时意味着第二轮比赛的接近。

“新年快乐！”华尔采尔拿着一瓶珠母色的药剂走进公共休息室，脸上写满了神秘莫测，贝尔茨站在他身旁。“我从一名布斯巴顿学生那里打听到一个神奇的魔药配方，这对了解他们的精神魔法肯定会有帮助。来，你们先闻闻它的气味。”

路德维希嗅了嗅飘出来的气味，这并不是常见的容易描述的气味，他想了一会儿才说，“像某种崭新布料的气息。”

“是吗？”罗德里赫疑惑地看向路德维希，再次辨认了一下，“我觉得是胡桃的味道，好像还加了海盐。”

“难道不是花的香气吗？”听了罗德里赫的看法，霍斯特犹豫地问。

“我什么都没有闻到啊。”基尔伯特说，丝毫不觉得自己和其他人有什么不一样。

“正常，和我料想的一样。”华尔采尔拍了拍基尔伯特的肩膀，“你们闻到的气味不一样表明我的猜测可能是对的。”他转向路德维希，叫路德维希和他一起去魔药室，准备把自己的猜测向他解释，这可能会对他的第二轮比赛有帮助。

“到底什么意思啊？”基尔伯特在离开的两人身后高声问。

“没事！你不用知道！”


	55. Chapter 55

从浓密的树荫中传来鸟的鸣叫声。

路德维希抬起头注视着绿意最幽深的地方，突然开口说：“Oiseau（鸟）是我最喜欢的一个法语单词。”

片刻的寂静之后，身旁传来弗朗西斯的声音，“我必须承认，这和我预想的完全不一样。”

对路德维希而言，这个场景无疑非常不真实。在进入第二轮比赛的森林后，一切都显得太过于静谧了，这个平静的森林里感觉不到任何危险，这一关到底试图考核什么？路德维希还没有找到答案，却意外碰到了从另一个入口进入的弗朗西斯。

路德维希眨了眨眼睛，以便使目光更加适应浓烈到接近黑暗的绿荫，“你觉得我会喜欢什么词？”

“你不应该喜欢任何一个法语词汇。每次听到德国舌头折磨法语的时候，我都相信你们恨透了法语。”

“你或许只是不了解德国巫师。”路德维希并不介意对方语调中略微的轻蔑，“我不太喜欢法语的韵律，但法语有些构词非常古典。”

“德国巫师的确是我不了解的领域。”弗朗西斯说，“为什么是这个词？我以为只有信念信仰之类的词会引起你的注意。”

“因为Oiseau中恰好包含所有的元音。”

听到这个解释，弗朗西斯发出了一阵漂亮的笑声，那似乎表明他喜欢路德维希说的这句话，这让路德维希忍不住收回视线飞快地看了这个人一眼，和方才占据他视野的墨绿不同，弗朗西斯是一切暗与迟疑的反义词。这是弗朗西斯第一次在他面前因为纯粹的有趣而笑了出来。

“但辅音或许可以换一换。”路德维希的目光再次投向了别处。

“你认为谁比S更合适？”弗朗西斯的声音是轻快的。

“比如代表羽翼的L（L’aile）。”他显然早已经思考过这个问题，“或者是V，V是胸骨，是张开的翅膀。”

“V是代表观点的V（avis）。”

这时路德维希也笑了，尽管只是弯起嘴角，尽管他一点也不明白自己的笑的含义。

弗朗西斯试着念了念这两个被新造的单词，oiveau，oileau。“你在酝酿一个阴谋吗？”他换上戏谑的反问语气，

“阴谋（intrigue，法语中也有私通之意）？”对于弗朗西斯的指控，路德维希不是很确定地重复了一遍。

“你想让法国的鸟借助德语单词飞翔。”弗朗西斯双唇上浮动着隐约的玩笑意味，“一个以V开头以L结尾的德语单词。”

路德维希起初不明白弗朗西斯指的是什么，直至顷刻间一个单词从他脑海中一闪而过，“你说的是Vogel（德语：鸟）吗？”

弗朗西斯没有回答，但眼睛中的神采反射着他的思想。一种若有若无的错觉不为人知地从路德维希意识中滋生，弗朗西斯好像也不是那么难以打交道。

“你会说德语——？”路德维希好奇地问。

话尾消失在了舌尖。

在森林的岔路口处，他看到了第二个人影，这怎么可能，路德维希愣住了，随着耳边嗡地一声，危险的预感铺天盖地向他涌来。仅仅是蒙着光影的轮廓就隐藏着太多意味。当那个人转头看向他的时候，预感砰地坠入现实，他的手先于意识和警惕握紧了魔杖。

第二个弗朗西斯。

是他的疏忽，他从没意识到弗朗西斯可能是假的。

身边的这个，对面的那个，可能都是假的。

路德维希立刻明白他必须面对一个最不利的现实，他的思维已经被精神魔法入侵了，这是对抗精神魔法的最晚时机。

这种感觉细想起来颇为恐怖，他不知道这是哪种精神魔法，不知道这是通过视觉嗅觉触觉甚至是直觉中的哪一种途径令他中招，也不知道下一刻可能看到什么超出常人认知的画面。

最不得已的方法是对自己的思维下手。

路德维希向后退开一步，想起来贝尔茨曾经告诉他，在精神魔法中，幻象和实物不可能同时存在。真正的弗朗西斯不可能和虚假的弗朗西斯共同存在于一道目光之下。

两个肯定都是假的。

弗朗西斯是他当前所处空间里唯一不对劲的地方，是他被干涉的意识所展现的唯一乱码。或许也是他打破这个魔法的唯一线索。

但就在路德维希对他意识中的弗朗西斯出手的那一刻，幻觉没有被驱散，如同火山爆发将地表撕裂，他的意识突然开始扭曲，爆炸的信息流纷至沓来淹没他的大脑。

他模模糊糊地感到对自我的所有权开始松动。

他是谁？

...

坐在山丘上的两个金发男孩，黑夜从两边同时遮住他们的眼睛；又一天，在黄金的星辰下，他们指认伤人的蛇和治病的药草，将蜕下的蛇皮放在醒灵节的流水中。在傍晚的和风中，他们交换酒中之酒，世界之血。

…

路德维希的目光只落在其中一个金发男孩身上，脸颊上不知在哪蹭到一道淡红的凤尾花汁，年龄尚且模糊着美的雄雌。

这是弗朗西斯，一种诡异的直觉占据了路德维希的认知。

小小的弗朗西斯，他不应该见过，但是一个声音轻声说，那是弗朗西斯。

那怎么能是弗朗西斯呢？傲慢的夺目的不可一世的弗朗西斯。

但那就是弗朗西斯呀。那个声音更加笃定地说。

…

“我不归于大地。”

“所有人都归于死亡，然后归于大地。”

“那我的死肯定和你的死不同。我要试一试和你不同的死法。如果先死的人是我，你也要这么做，如果不能借此获得更多知识，就太浪费只有一次的死了。”

“我们不一起死不是也很浪费吗？毕竟机会只有一次。”

…

两个金发青年争吵又和好，和好又争吵。

在自己的潜意识深处，这一幕令他触碰到根深蒂固的负面情绪，好像连死亡也无法将之拔除。

必定在有一次争吵过后，再也没有和好。

但这又和他有什么关系？

…

当路德维希决心驱散眼前的幻觉时，眼前的人走到他面前，高声向他宣称他如今面临的现实才是虚假！

在混乱的意识中，一阵古老的歌咏声传入路德维希耳中，不是如今为了提高强度而已经被简化的咒语，也不是为了增强观赏性而有意被增加叠唱复杂度的古咒文。

所唱是相爱和谵妄，是盛开的五月和流火的七月和所有美丽的月份，是如同棕榈树一般柔软的白杨树，是清新而温柔的黎明与充满七弦琴的夜晚，是巨大的阴影下新生的歌声。

…

唱歌的人是弗朗西斯。

歌声戛然而止。“清醒了？”

路德维希不知道这是一个精神魔法的终结，还是另一个精神魔法的开始。

“你是真的吗？”不应该这样去应对一个错觉，但古往今来或许有无数人这么问过。路德维希没有松开手里的魔杖，他迟疑了一下，又接着问，“你看到了吗？”

弗朗西斯看了他一眼，站起身，“学会自己判断吧。”

第二轮比赛结束后。

“发生了什么？”基尔伯特问路德维希。

路德维希看起来心神不宁，不敢直视他哥哥。基尔伯特按住他的肩膀，不让他躲避，“你不是在介意比赛的得分吧？我知道你不是。到底怎么了？”

路德维希摇摇头，克制而犹豫地问，“哥哥，世界上可能会有令人无能为力的事情吗？”

基尔伯特盯着路德维希，“当然会有，你从来都不是必须做到所有的事情。”他感觉或许他弟弟从小背负了太高的期望，“无论遇到什么事都有我在，明白吗？”

*关于Oiseau的对话基于法国诗人Francis Ponge的一段笔记。


	56. Chapter 56

“你觉得你看到了童年的弗朗西斯？你难道知道他小时候长什么样吗？”霍斯特问。

“我不知道。”路德维希觉得这就是最诡异的地方。

罗德里赫把装着啤酒的杯子传给大家，路德维希握着杯把，犹豫着把他听到的其中一段对话说了出来。

基尔伯特险些将一口啤酒喷了出来，其他人不解地看了他一眼。

当贝尔茨和华尔采尔继续兴致勃勃地给路德维希解析幻觉时，基尔伯特压低声音转向罗德里赫，“你端来的是什么啊？”

“好喝吗？”罗德里赫不动声色地问。

“你自己配的？”

“你怎么知道？”

“哪会有人往啤酒里加绿茶！你等着，我下次也要往你的绿茶里加啤酒。”

罗德里赫安静地看着他，露出一点点不甘，“我觉得味道不错才让你试试。”

基尔伯特挑衅般地回敬他的目光，在眼神的相互试探中，他突然笑了出来，“所以我才说给你加啊。”

过了几天，霍格沃茨的学生们在密谋着不为人知的计划，准确地说，在接受阿尔弗雷德的撺掇。

“马上就是安全的距离了。”阿尔弗雷德兴高采烈地向霍格沃茨的众人宣布。

“什么安全的距离？”

“回家的安全距离！这座学校正在接近格陵兰岛的最南端。”他的神情中满是喜不自胜。

“我们可以去美国吗？”罗德里赫问。

“你们果然都很想去吧！”阿尔弗雷德兴奋地说，他的正面情绪的阈值上限超乎大家的认知，在其他人以为阿尔弗雷德已经展现出了所有的热情时，其实不过接触到了他澎湃心情的冰山一角。“来吧，我们借道格陵兰岛过去，美国是世界上最棒的土地，每个人都必须去一次！”

“你认路吗？”亚瑟怀疑地问，“你知道格陵兰岛在美国的东边还是西边吗？”

“没关系，我叫马修过来接我们！”

“你不要随便临时起意。”亚瑟说，“格陵兰岛没有通魔法网路，夜间只有麝牛是唯一的通行工具，马修只能骑麝牛过来。”

“可是马修很想见我啊。”阿尔弗雷德信誓旦旦地说，“想到明天一早就能见到我，他高兴得不得了。”

基尔伯特怀疑英文一夜之间只剩下了直陈这一种句式，否则这个语境怎么听都不应该这么平铺直叙。

“你想去美国？”基尔伯特问罗德里赫。

“听起来是一个很自由的地方，让人忍不住想看一看。”

只是几句话的功夫，阿尔弗雷德已经写下了字条，上面只有一行字，“兄弟，猜猜我在哪？Cape farewell！”

对于交换生而言，溜出去玩两三天并不是什么大事，他们不面临点名，没有宵禁，交换期间的成绩也不影响在霍格沃茨本校的考核。

当这座岛屿飘浮到航线的最西端时，基尔伯特悄悄问亚瑟，“阿尔弗雷德的兄弟真的会来接我们吗？”

“不接他也会来接我的。”

这么一说基尔伯特才稍微感到放心。

马修是一个性格非常温和的巫师，他坐在一匹毛皮长到遮住眼睛的麝牛身上，身后还跟着一小群麝牛。麝牛长长的皮毛能抵御最寒冷时节的极风，其顺滑程度挂不住任何雪花，在北方任何极端的天气情况下都是合格的坐骑。

“布雷，我们又见面了。”阿尔弗雷德亲昵地拍了拍其中一头断角的麝牛。

“阿尔，你换一头骑吧。”马修提议道。阿尔弗雷德小时候摔过这头可怜的麝牛，但第二次见面时阿尔弗雷德俨然认为他和布雷已经成为了朋友，马修不知道阿尔弗雷德能不能看到，厚厚的皮毛遮不住瑟瑟发抖。

“为什么，布雷会难过的啊。”

“布雷脾气比较好，你把它给亚瑟嘛。”

阿尔弗雷德一听觉得有道理，这才放过了布雷。

麝牛虽然外表憨态可掬，但并不是温顺的坐骑。基尔伯特转头对罗德里赫说：“你和我骑同一头吧。”

马修的目光望向了他们的方向，“请不要这么做。”他温言劝阻。

“你能听懂我们说的话吗？”

“这倒不是。”只是你们的意图看起来实在很明显。

“这些牛很壮实的样子。”

“并非是因为无法同时负担两人的问题。”马修解释，“被空下来的麝牛容易产生自我怀疑，冬季原本就是麝牛自杀的高发季节。不用害怕，我不会让你们落入海中的。”

基尔伯特和罗德里赫对视了一眼，感到可以理解马修的心情。

“小心点。”

“我见过远比这更加桀骜的坐骑。”罗德里赫笑着对他说。

马修所骑的麝牛从海面上奔跑而过，一道冰原追着他的身影凝结而上，为紧随其后的麝牛群开辟道路。饶是基尔伯特看到这一幕也不禁暗暗惊叹，这显然不是神奇动物的能力，这种令海洋妥协的魔法来自这位深藏不露的巫师。

“马修的自然魔法非常强大。”亚瑟望着马修的背影，“他不去霍格沃茨上学，因为他们有更好的老师。”这个变化莫测无所不能的大自然。

自然魔法本身没有独立特性，而是一切具有地域限制性的范围魔法的总称，通常需要借助地势、洋流、神奇动物等因素，在特定环境中能展示出所向披靡的威力。

在北美地区之外，欧陆最擅长自然魔法的家族是布拉金斯基家族，这是在极寒之地演化出的生存本能。据传他们甚至能调遣风雪，因为他们驯养了好几种微小但无处不在的西伯利亚孢子，能通过不同的组合影响天侯。

从极夜统摄的地区一路向南，绕过曲折壮阔的峡湾地带，透着寒意的海风在耳边呼啸，天色越来越亮，目的地逐渐出现在眼前。


	57. Chapter 57

基尔伯特欣赏着换上麻瓜服饰的罗德里赫，与松松垮垮的长袍不同，带着金色纽扣的黑色大衣直白地勾勒出青年挺拔的身姿。

罗德里赫伸出一只手，漫不经心地拨弄着他敞开的袖扣。这时他抬头望了他一眼，双目中泛着真正的笑意。只是一愣神的恍惚，罗德里赫没有错开与他交织的视线，同时翻动手指，灵巧地将不服的袖扣系上。基尔伯特转了转手腕，他们走出店铺，汇入熙熙攘攘的人群。

这里是费城世界博览会。

当天早些时候，他们听闻美国正在举行百年一次的博览会。有人提出想去一探究竟，阿尔弗雷德却第一次露出了犹豫的神色。

亚瑟看了看他，对霍格沃茨的其他人说，“我不太建议去参加博览会，在这种麻瓜聚集的活动上，暴露魔法的风险会大大增加。美国的法令你们或许也有所耳闻——”

“亚瑟，可是我也很想去。”阿尔弗雷德说。

和大多数地方的巫师相比，美国巫师和当地麻鸡的生活习惯同化度都要更高，双方甚至能分别在同一栋建筑的表里空间进行办公。但是巫师和非巫师的分隔依然根深蒂固，禁止在麻鸡面前暴露魔法被写入了华盛顿宣言，第二修正案更是进一步规定和麻鸡发生亲近来往的巫师最高可被处以永久流放。

亚瑟闻言，转头瞪了他一眼，“随便你！万一被发现了可不是我会惹上麻烦。”

“你应该来说服我一下。”阿尔弗雷德嘟囔。

“你开玩笑呢？我说得越多，你去意越坚定。”亚瑟不悦地摇摇头。

“如果我保证我会很小心呢？”阿尔弗雷德还不放弃，果然换来了亚瑟嘲讽的一笑。

“既然如此，我们都把魔杖封印起来怎么样？”罗德里赫说。

亚瑟对这个提议稍加考虑之后，表示出认可的态度。为了表示自己十分可信，阿尔弗雷德直接把魔杖交给了亚瑟保管。确保所有的魔杖都陷入沉睡后，众人约定好第二天同一时间在同一地点会合。

这是一场史无前例的盛会。

目之所及处处挂着精心设计的横幅，来参加博览会的人们肤色发色各不相同，本身便是这副史无前例的画卷的一部分。来自印度的羊毛纺织工人带来精美的纺织品，来自塔西提的女人将花布裹得风情万种，来自潘帕斯草原的牧场主戴着褐色的宽沿草帽，人们互通有无，交谈世界各地的动态。

他们在一张长桌前驻足，只见一个玻璃圆球中的铁丝周身跃动着电流，一个男人将勾成小鸟形状的铁丝取出，探入白色器皿所盛的透明液体，蓝色火焰霎时间如同应召的精灵一般喷蹿而出。

“这难道不是——”

基尔伯特正要说什么，罗德里赫突然扳过他的脸，让他看向自己，“不可以说出那个词。”

话音未落，人群中却响起了一阵惊叹声，“魔法！这一定是魔法！”

“他们和我想得一样！”基尔伯特笑得张扬。罗德里赫脸上浮现出有趣的表情，这让他笑得更加难以自制。

直到罗德里赫也越来越难以掩饰笑意的时候，他才凑到对方耳边低声说，“没关系，我记住了。”

机器的展览并非如同博物馆一般是静止的陈列。人们从未见过如此多种类正在运转的机器，磨面机，切割机，羊毛梳理机，啤酒酿造机，淘金机。有些机器奇形怪状，举着可笑的曲柄，挺着圆鼓鼓的肚子，但它们都自豪地发挥着被设定好的功效。

穿行在五花八门的机器间，他们看着成缕的羊毛软绵绵地从机器出口落下交叠在毯子上，冒着泡的啤酒汨汨灌在大木酒桶里，体态优美的陶器扭转着身躯娉婷成型。冰冷的机器仿佛都在一夜之间掌握了创造的能力。

搭建的长廊里满是泵压机、钻井机和引擎，新兴动力所象征的工业化时代成为了某种理想国图景。一切人类活动后面似乎都可以加上机器二字，麻瓜们对改变未来将要倚仗的原理充满了探知兴趣，似乎凭此将获得通向可实现的乌托邦的途径。

麻瓜们将自然界中杂乱无序的力量加以秩序化利用，它们不仅实现了对自然的模仿和复制，而且放大了能源利用的效率。

这一切看起来就与最高深的魔法并无两样。

整个世界都在变为一台巨大的机器，抹消与生俱来的力量差距，一视同仁地将血统碾碎。


	58. Chapter 58

“我辍学了。”对面的年轻人坦荡地说。

“辍学？为什么？”

“因为我写了一篇驳斥灵魂不死的论文，所以和教授闹翻了。”

“就这样？”基尔伯特觉得莫名其妙。

“灵魂当然会死，肉体才会长存。”罗德里赫说。

这个在博览会上偶遇的年轻人眼中顿时迸射出知音难觅的光芒，拽着他们开始畅聊自己的宗教观，聊到投机处，他从包里掏出一个神秘的木匣子，兴致勃勃地发出邀请，“我们来合影一张吧。”

基尔伯特脑海中绷紧了一根弦，立刻将罗德里赫拉到一边，“你可不能和一个麻瓜合影。”

“当然不可以，可是——？”该找什么理由拒绝才不会引起怀疑。

一滴豆大的雨点砸落在地上。

转瞬间雨点噼里啪啦接连而至，不给大地留下一处干燥。

这实在是天公作美，当年轻人急急忙忙地将木匣子塞进包里时，基尔伯特慷慨地捐出了自己的外套盖在他的包上，当年轻人一脸感激地道谢时，基尔伯特倒退着朝他挥了挥手，喊了句“祝你好运！”

一只怒不可挡的手将大雨瓢泼倒下，雨点斜射着，顷刻间结成密密的帷幕，组成一片飘荡的模糊声音。

周围的人群陷入混乱，转眼间就消失了七七八八，基尔伯特和罗德里赫也趁乱消失在了人群中。

雨水从未让他们如此狼狈，在散去的人群之间，他们择空跑向最近的建筑。

冲破连绵不绝的雨幕，在屋檐的阴影中，他们才缓了口气，胡乱擦去头发上滴落的水珠，决定在这家小小的旅馆稍作停歇。

旅馆前台坐着一个醉醺醺的老头，脸颊上泛着不自然的酡红，他正在煮咖啡，沸水的声音似乎让他昏昏欲睡。基尔伯特敲了敲前台，老头这才抬起头眯眼打量了两人几秒，摇摇头，反手在墙上摸索了片刻取下一串钥匙丢在红木桌子上。

踩着吱呀作响的楼梯走上二楼，将钥匙插入锁孔，这间小小的屋子晦暗不明，关上门，世界被隔绝在外。

他们脱掉靴子，赤足踩在冰凉的地板上。

雨滴不断拍打着玻璃窗户，富有规律的声响令人沉浸在一种原始的安心之中，他们安静地伫立了片刻。

直到有人开始了暧昧的怂恿。

贴身的衬衫透着若有若无的湿意，在三言两语的唆使和挑逗中，罗德里赫带着默许将沾着水珠的外套扔在一旁的衣帽架上。

他没有停下来，伴随着窸窸窣窣的声音，布料滑落在他腿边，他毫不感到羞怯和难堪。罗德里赫从衣物上跨了过去，每踏出一步，发出的声响便在某个心间引起不知名的震荡。

基尔伯特的眼睛里跳动着杀死野兽的企图，躁.动在他的血液里奔腾，享乐的欲.望越来越咄咄逼人。那种目光像箭上的钩子一样钩住罗德里赫，像拧入他血肉的倒刺，顽固地留在他的身体中。

罗德里赫单膝压在床上，上身微微向他倾斜，下一刻基尔伯特抓住这个人，在看到对方穿上那身衣服的时候，他就想着要如何脱下它，用双手或是嘴唇或是目光。进而他伸出手臂紧紧地抱住他，直到将对方深深压.入床单的褶皱之中。在他们的舌头还未彼此触碰的时候，目光中便已经是吻的气息，皮肤上的水汽被热量蒸发，又再度变得濡湿，喉管里的喘.息，指尖的颤.栗。

在这一刻他要停止爱他，因为他太需要他。滂沱的大雨从耳中落到心中，一切逐渐变得模糊。

罗德里赫被教堂的钟声唤醒了。

浑厚悠远的钟声穿透这座宏伟庄严的城市，跨遍整个城区，来到这个旅馆里昏暗房间的角落。罗德里赫迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，感觉到一只温暖的手在缓慢地梳理他的头发。

他抓住基尔伯特的手，蹭过去轻轻亲了亲对方的鼻子，“生日快乐。”

基尔伯特从鼻腔里发出令人酥麻的笑声，“你以为已经第二天了吗？”

罗德里赫咕哝了一声，又想将脸埋进枕头，“那为什么要叫醒我...”

“不是我弄醒你的。”

“就是你...”罗德里赫不听他的辩解。

没关系，第二天的时候他们还会在一起。

人的身体里蕴藏着无限的能量，仅仅是两个人彼此相爱这件事，就足以产生超过酒精和药物所能赋予的欢愉感。一种充斥整个身心的满足，不是达到顶点后的稍纵即逝，也不带有令人难受的后果。它温和而持久，有时炽烈到将人灼伤，却连这伤口也是值得铭记的。

此前他们对这件事一无所知，正如他们不知道这件事也能带来灭顶的痛苦。

“想去听音乐会吗？”他的嘴唇贴上罗德里赫的耳垂。

没有得到回答。

基尔伯特依然玩弄着罗德里赫的头发，在他的血管和灵魂中滋生的强烈而模糊的感情和旅馆陈旧的气息混杂在一起。正当基尔伯特以为罗德里赫又睡着了的时候，罗德里赫蓦地抬起头，淡紫色的眼眸一露出来，仍旧是懒洋洋的，然后以清晰可见的速度恢复了清明。

“谁的音乐会？”

“我怎么记得住那些麻瓜的名字。”基尔伯特振振有词，“我唯一能确定的是，不是贝多芬。”

“你对贝多芬印象这么深刻？”

“噢因为他和我弟弟同名。”

离开旅馆的时候，雨已经停了，路边的屋檐依然在时不时地往下滴水。在附近的大剧院，席位票已经都售空了，于是他们买了两张站票。

音乐厅的站票区域人山人海，他们站在人群后方，不太能看到台上的演奏者，然而音乐很真实，身边的人群也很真实。这些人或许结束了一天的工作，或许恰好从酒馆中走出，或许刚刚寄出了一封信。无论如何，这应该都不是一场提前计划好的音乐之夜，但一定有什么理由，让此刻站在这里的人感觉今晚非得来听一场音乐会不可。

瓦格纳的音乐是很好很好的，和其他一切让人无法割舍的事物一样。

夜更深的时候，耀眼的烟火在星空中掺杂进五色杂陈的火花，照亮一个不眠的夜晚。橡树交织在小道上，形成一座穹门。为了躲开挡在前面的树枝，罗德里赫稍微侧身，于是基尔伯特一把将他拉了过来，任由对方的头发蹭在脖子上，微微发痒。

那一天是基尔伯特的生日。


	59. Chapter 59

身居北方的漫长冬季，终于也透露出服从于时令轮转的模糊意图。黑夜之中，海洋开始以不为人注意的方式展现出新生的蓝色。

仍在沉睡的罗德里赫感觉到有人在注视着他。

他强撑着睁开眼睛，借助着半遮半掩的月光，辨认着坐在床边模糊的身影，他并不感到恐惧，或许是直觉的反应永远先于双眼。

基尔伯特的目光迅速从某种罗德里赫不可知的状态坍缩成最熟悉的充满玩味的打量，对视了几秒之后，又几乎以违抗主人意愿的方式逐渐软化下来。

罗德里赫揉了揉眼睛，驱散浓重的睡意。

“怎么了？”

起初，基尔伯特在这个问题面前立刻转开了视线，下巴线条紧绷。罗德里赫的意识更加清醒了一点，注意到他的手指摩挲着魔杖的底端，他始终没有松开这根魔杖，迟迟没有做出任何回答。

这很反常，罗德里赫的内心深处隐隐弥漫出令他胆寒的情绪，他强行将之解释为自己在黑暗中的后遗症。感觉到基尔伯特的状态不太对劲，他只好尽力让自己的语气听起来更轻松一点。“说点什么吧？”

依然没有任何回应。

罗德里赫笑了笑，“你一直不说话，我不知道自己是不是在做梦。”

“我睡不着。” 

“你失眠了吗？”罗德里赫偏头看着他，“你小时候可能忘记学习如何睡觉了。” 罗德里赫揶揄道，伸出手抚摸他的额头。刚从睡梦中醒来的罗德里赫掌心体温偏高，摸在凉凉的额头上，这种温度很快就消散了。

基尔伯特紧紧抓住了他的手，扯了扯嘴角，这个扭曲的笑容成了打破僵局的开端。

“你也不要睡觉，陪我说话，就今晚。”他急切地提出要求。

“你根本就没有给我选择的余地。” 罗德里赫翻找出微怒的神情，瞪了他一眼。

“是啊，因为我的性格就是很恶劣啊。” 基尔伯特义正言辞地说，“我是最坏的。”

罗德里赫穿了件外套，“我总感觉你是在用一种狡猾的方式骂我。”

罗德里赫还没有整理好衣服，基尔伯特突然像野狼一样扑倒了他，两个人滚在一团乱糟糟的布料中，“现在几点了？”基尔伯特问。

“我不知道。”他感觉到对方心跳的节奏有点异常，“这很重要吗？”

基尔伯特摇摇头，“不重要。”

“你什么时候来的，为什么不叫醒我？”

“你又要抱怨我的，你有起床气。”

“我没有。”

“你怎么能证明？可能你明天起床的时候就要生气了，明天不生气后天也可能生气，还有大后天呢？”

“那我的确没办法证明。”罗德里赫笑了。

“不行。”基尔伯特不依不饶，“你都说没有了，你怎么可以不对自己说过的话负责。”

“你果然是最坏的。”罗德里赫双手抚摸上对方的下颚，用目光向对方保证这件事的的确确是真的。

基尔伯特总算露出了“这还差不多”的表情。

“但是没关系，你不睡我也不睡。”

基尔伯特犹豫了一下，凑上来野蛮地亲吻他，“我们出去看看好不好？”

罗德里赫点点头，“去哪里？”

“管它呢，就往北边走。”

天际流动着玫瑰色北极光，他们跟随着这道光芒前往更北的神秘之境。

下方是无止尽的针叶森林，当越过起伏的冰冷山峰后，针叶杉逐渐变得稀疏，最终完全消失在苔原之中。数千个苔原池塘捕捉着闪烁的北极星光，如同一面破碎的巨大镜子晃动着他们的眼睛。

继续深入是一片尚未开发过的古老地区。那片冰原上散落着白雪皑皑的碎石，这里尚未出现道路，或许曾有前人踏足于此，但人无法在这片冰原上留下任何痕迹，在自然与时间面前，一切力量都显得不值一提。

这个坚硬的地区实在太过辽阔，就连拱起的天宇仿佛也比其他地区更高，一股无形的巨大片刻不停地挤压着人的存在，如果不是因为在这片极其悲凉的北境荒原上依然有开放的闪烁星空，人很可能会不堪重负。

于是他将他的手握住，那是这无限的人世里他唯一能够把握住的事实。无处不在的不可知力量从星空中亲切地将人张望，他们无声地在这片冰原上行走，白鲸坠落于海，宇宙化为星云，直到黎明扑面而来。

终于连土地也消失了，出现在眼前的是如同世界尽头一般的黑色海洋，远处飘浮着形状各异的白色浮冰，这个有点令人毛骨悚然的场景鼓动着未知的恐惧。

苔原上有百万池塘，荒野上有百万星辰，海洋上有百万浮冰。在无生命的漠不关心的永恒里，他们渺小如芥子。一种强烈的直觉冲撞着他们的理智，一切都值得一死。

罗德里赫做了一件他期待已久的事情。他脱下斗篷和鞋子，赤脚走入海水之中。

冰凉的海水刺激着他的脚后跟，带来与寒冷的空气不同的质感。起初他感到透着刺痛的清醒，短短半分钟之后就变成了源源不绝的麻木。他不知道这种方式会不会让他记住北方的海洋，但他很想这么做，于是就做了。

一股无法抗拒的力量抓住他的手臂，基尔伯特带着充满掠夺性的笑容，好像要从旁人纷纷的目光，从早已被安排好的联姻，从一切命运中将面前的人夺回。

在最强的变形术中，他要变成北海，把这个人自由自在地藏在海心的小岛上，如果有人来寻，他就掀起骇人的风浪，还要让海妖迷去他们的心智。

罗德里赫注视着他，从冰冷刺骨的海水中离开。

他们在海岸边生起篝火，基尔伯特将干燥的苔藓扔在火堆中，火舌蹿了一蹿，发出噼里啪啦的响声。在移开视线的时候，他感到罗德里赫的神情变了，这让他的胃里产生炽热的搅动。

罗德里赫往他的方向挨得更近了一点。“你是不是做了噩梦？”

基尔伯特摇摇头，手指依然紧握着魔杖，另一只手握紧了他的手。

他们回到德姆斯特朗的时候，整座学校还没有完全从睡梦中苏醒过来。

在塔楼前，罗德里赫却看到了几个意想不到的身影。

“长老？” 罗德里赫一脸错愕。

这是埃德尔斯坦家的三位德意志长老。

为首的中年巫师走上前来，摘下帽子对罗德里赫颔首致意。

“少爷，我们来接您回家。”

“现在？”这个突兀的要求令罗德里赫感觉事情蹊跷，不详的预感急剧涌上心头，他压低声音问，“家里出了什么事？”

“具体情况请容我们在路上向您详细解释。事态紧急，我们已经知会过校方，您必须现在就和我们离开。”

在分开之前，他们没有给彼此任何一句哪怕是最简单的离别的话语。


	60. Chapter 60

这座城堡已经变成了一个令罗德里赫感到陌生甚至忌惮的地方。四周的雪山是第一道屏障，原本就阴郁莫测的古老建筑被笼罩在一层又一层禁制魔咒之中，似乎若非如此就不足以抵御整个世界的毒害。

从石廊下进入城堡的时候，罗德里赫的大脑中是一片空空荡荡，充斥着从石缝间刮过的纹丝不变的风声。

他即将去面对全部的事实。

罗德里赫走过长长的过道，从高不见顶的前厅穿过，一位长老在他前面带路，两位长老紧跟在他身后，一路上没有一位仆从敢于停留，四周鸦雀无声，脚步的回音被石板吞噬得一干二净，最吵闹的小精灵也在重压之下噤声屏息。

好像一切都被包裹在死亡之中。不，还有活物，这座城堡，他几乎能听到它的狞笑，幸灾乐祸，夹杂着伪善的悲悯，那是从地狱中升起的魔鬼带走想要的灵魂之后会发出的笑声，是敲击着墓碑起舞的伴奏。

罗德里赫不知这样无意识地走了多久，直到前面的人突然停了下来，他抬头，发现他们正身处于一个四面挂起黑色帷幕的大厅。黑压压的人群压抑沉默，齐刷刷将视线投向了他。

他无法看到他父亲和他哥哥的面容。

但所有人注视着他，不约而同地用目光和沉默告诉他，那就是了。

为他领路的长老退到了一旁，现在罗德里赫面前空无一人，烛火的光芒跳跃在棺木的黑漆上，他知道自己应该走上前去，与他的父亲和哥哥做最后的告别。

这个仪式到底有什么意义？罗德里赫感到眼眶麻木，这究竟算哪门子告别？他的一切举止与言辞通通是为旁人的耳目而做，与他的父亲和哥哥再没有丝毫关系。这个人世的一切，都与他们再不相关了。

他和他的父亲只有一次诀别，那是在德姆斯特朗的时候。当时他对这件事全然不知，他没有与他父亲好好告别。他没能让他父亲相信他有自己的人生，他可以独当一面。直到最后一刻，他也没能让他父亲放心。

他和他的哥哥只有一次诀别，那是去年暑假在这座城堡。他的哥哥已经是另一个孩子的父亲，如果没有意外，那个孩子将会在未来成为埃德尔斯坦家的主人。而他的哥哥笑着对他说，如果我是你的父亲就好了。

他一步一步走上前去，在寥寥数步之间，他将昨日的罗德里赫杀死。

即使在最放肆恶意的讽刺中，在场也并无一人曾敢预料这一幕的发生。

埃德尔斯坦家的幺子，生来便被魔法鄙弃，长年沦居异国岛屿，众人心知肚明从来被边缘化的人，如今成为了这个庞大家族唯一合乎法统且拥有执行能力的继承人。

和法兰西巫师不同，德意志巫师数量更少，耗费的培养精力更多。因此在被法兰西巫师围困的时候，为了让德意志保存更多有生力量，牺牲一个强大的巫师是比牺牲二十个中等巫师更可取的做法。

当埃德尔斯坦前任家主决定捐献自己的时候，他或许以为他的长子论年龄和资质都早已可以接手这个家族。但几乎同时，在东南领地，这片从不被他们视为威胁的领地，莱宁和维尔锡遭遇了白夜的暗杀。为了保护弟弟，莱宁当场死亡，维尔锡身中严重的诅咒，危在旦夕。

讽刺的是，埃德尔斯坦家曾经不愿意过多费心去了解这片领地，以至于现在没人能说得清莱宁究竟是被何种力量杀死，维尔锡又身中何种诅咒。

他的母亲要和他单独谈谈。

在狭小的房间里，熏香袅袅，埃德尔斯坦夫人面色平静如常，他们在彼此的目光中互相僵持着。

“如果...”罗德里赫终于忍不住打破了沉默。整整一天，他不曾多说过一句话，到了现在，他无法不说点什么，他必须说话。可是一出声，他又立刻咬住了嘴唇，肺腑中的气息已经不属于自己，每一次呼吸都像刀锋一样剜刮着他的血肉，“被暗杀的人是我就好了。”

他心知自己不该说出这样任性且没用的话，但是从听到消息以来罗德里赫一刻也无法摆脱这个念头，如果真的只有一个人能活下来，那个人万万不应该是他。

他母亲的神色顷刻间就变了。

“罗德里赫！”砰地一声杯子的碎片四处飞溅，罗德里赫从未见过母亲愤怒到如此失态的地步，“你怎么敢侮辱你哥哥！难道死是什么占便宜的事情，你哥哥是争赶着去死的吗！” 

“但如果今天站在这里的人是哥哥——”

“难道这些年里你因为自己不是长子就心生懈怠吗！”

罗德里赫深吸一口气，咬着牙说，“我从未这么想过。”

埃德尔斯坦夫人仿佛突然被抽走了所有力气。

“那就足够了。”她轻声说，“你必须做到，如果你做不到，旁人为了争夺这个位置可能会鲜血涂地。你明白吗？”

她走过来，轻轻地握住罗德里赫的双手，这在罗德里赫的印象中十分罕见，他从小就对母亲的怀抱非常陌生。罗德里赫的母亲并非来自德意志，甚至也不是人类，她来自东南方，她的故乡让她的儿子葬送了性命。

下一秒，温热的液体落在罗德里赫的手背上，那简直不是在逐渐凉却，而是越来越滚烫，灼烧着罗德里赫的神经。

罗德里赫顿时慌乱得手足无措。

“时至今日，的确是活着的人比死了的人更辛苦。”她握紧了罗德里赫的手指，“我...我一度希望你能过上普通人的生活...我甚至希望你能从这里逃出去...” 她哽咽了，几乎无法维持自己的体面，“但...你是个埃德尔斯坦啊。”

他的思绪起先一片空白，然而直觉比意识更早做出了回应。

“我明白，我明白，不要担心，说不定我比您想象的更加强大。”罗德里赫不停地抚摸着母亲的手背，试图安慰她。

“从现在开始，我就是埃德尔斯坦的首领，我会去做所有的事情。只要我活着一日，就永远不会离开埃德尔斯坦家。”

罗德里赫的大脑未必真的能处理他正在说的话，他对自己即将面对的明天没有明确的概念，他更不知道自己究竟是不是有能力做到这一切，但是有一件事他很清楚。

他必须去做，无论发生什么。

“你要活着。”

“我会活着。”他向他母亲保证。

夜深的时候，罗德里赫沿着深不见底的长廊行走，四周没有一处灯火。

“谁在那里！”一个声音高喝道，巡夜人很快认出了他，“少爷。”巡夜人忙不迭走到他身边，一挥魔杖，长廊的烛火应声而亮。

“不必点灯了。”罗德里赫说，“我没什么事，继续你的工作吧。”

巡夜人的眼神欲言又止，罗德里赫摇摇头，示意他只想自己一个人待着。

这一层原来是他哥哥的房间，罗德里赫将脚步放得很轻，似乎仍然担心会惊扰了住在房内的人。现在这里冷冷清清，不再有烛火的光亮，唯有月亮的清光从窗户里照进来，它在抹灭人力雕琢的痕迹，照在此处如同照在山谷之中。

他们都只是这座城堡的过客罢了。

罗德里赫继续往高处走，从这里往上，都不再有人居住。这座城堡是逐渐寂静下来的，他母亲不允许任何人改变他父亲书房的布局。

再往上走，便已经是城堡的顶楼，夜风吹拂，星象钟的声音不徐不缓地响着，保持着自己的步调。罗德里赫放目望去，看着他无比熟悉的群山万壑，仿佛失去了自我的边界，一时间分辨不清自己为什么会身在此处。

他知晓在这样的世界上活着一个人，对于他的每一个目光、每一次脉搏、每一次呼吸，那个人都将给予全身心的回应。他已经以那样的方式活过一次，那足以为此后千百次的人生带去回响。那就足够了。

无论是被灯的歌声还是风暴的声音，晚风或归鸟的声音所包围，在他身后始终注视着一千种声音编织而成的复杂旋律，任何音符都终将在其中找到自己的位置。

你既然在这里，我们总有容量将你接纳。

群山是不屑于将他们毁灭的。他们只会自我毁灭。

即使有一天他身边一无所有，这片抚养了他的连绵山脉也不会更移，而那是他一切命运的起点。

上部END.


	61. Chapter 61

三年后

在三年前的那场危机中，埃德尔斯坦领地内部爆发了连锁式的动乱，外部和法兰西的纷争也愈演愈烈。

在紧要关头，贝什米特以为埃德尔斯坦减轻负担为名，当仁不让地统合了群龙无首的纯血家族，以便更好地对抗外敌。在战争达到白热化时，基尔伯特的父亲自知时日无多，遂和波诺弗瓦家的家主同归于尽。德意志巫师受到鼓舞士气大振，贝什米特在德意志的声望达到前所未有的高度。

尽管法兰西巫师届早已摆脱了纯血统治，但波诺弗瓦依然凭借杰出的魔法造诣和开明的思想深孚众望，一时间法兰西巫师群情激愤，誓要为波诺弗瓦报仇。

基尔伯特的叔叔暂时代管了他父亲的职责，他的叔叔不允许他和路德维希被牵扯进这场战争，不允许他们遇上任何意外。

到了第三年初，二十岁的基尔伯特正式接手贝什米特家，那时冲突已经基本告一段落，双方都获得了喘息的机会。

对基尔伯特而言，他当然不会轻易放弃贝什米特家在战时获得的特权，不过他会采用更有迷惑性的方式将之延续下去。

这一年年末，基尔伯特作为新的领主独自前往雪山之巅的德意志集会。时隔多年，再次来到这座城堡的他已经和往昔截然不同。

出席会议的都是些熟面孔，至少在这一年里，基尔伯特没少和他们打交道。但对集会的东道主，他的确是久违了。

在会议开始前的一分钟，罗德里赫和几位长老才走进大厅落座。

罗德里赫坐在正座，也就是基尔伯特左手边的位置。因此在整场会议大部分时间里，他并不能好好看看这个人。即使在对话的时候，将目光过长时间地停留在罗德里赫身上也是不合适的。

但在这个距离下，他能若有若无地听到罗德里赫的呼吸声。

于是基尔伯特迅速移开了视线。

这次会议讨论的主要问题是战后秩序重建。

在战争时期，为了更迅速地转移巫师和各种魔法材料，各个领地有条件地解除了一部分限制空间转移的边境魔法。

战时统筹人员和物资调配的委员会名义上由各家族轮管，但实际上大多数家族不了解其他领地的情况，调配路线都由贝什米特家选定，结果唯有贝什米特家能解读所有边境传输密钥。

基尔伯特提议，将这个委员会改组为魔法贸易促进委员会。

这是基尔伯特早已和其他家族交涉过的提议，罗德里赫对这个提议本身并不表示反对，同时提出这个委员会的权力分配需要再做考虑。

这个要求在基尔伯特意料之内。他欣然表示接受，他并不忌惮将名义上的席位交给埃德尔斯坦。其他家族便也依次附议。这件事就算大致定了下来。

再一次见到罗德里赫是在晚宴上。

在弹奏钢琴的人是罗德里赫，他的姿态带着充满距离感的高贵，手下的音乐比魔法驱动的琴键更加颤人心弦。

在这三年里，罗德里赫几乎完全变了。基尔伯特在大厅的另一侧远远地注视着他，这仿佛是一个在他们分离后才出世而成的人，尽管轮廓还与昔日重合，有时却连那轮廓也在他眼中模糊。

他的舌尖上有刺耳的话。即便如此，这个人仍然应该属于他。

他没有亲吻过这新的身体，但那个姓名下掩藏的过往记忆勾动着他杂乱的思绪。罗德里赫可以变成另外的模样，同时又永远是那个罗德里赫。

事实上，他也完全变了，可他也永远是他。

当罗德里赫抬起头的时候，他和他对视了一眼，他们在人群中找到对方的能力如同本能一般，无论他们如今愿不愿意。即使分开的时间比三年更长，即使分离的距离比从山到海更远，这件事依然毫不费力地浮现出来。

有一瞬间，他的呼吸停滞在罗德里赫的眼睛中，他感到自己难以再思考其他事情，耳边只能听到沉重的心跳和胸口难以理解的温度。这可能根本只是一场逾时的梦。

罗德里赫站起身，但那并不是因为看到了他。

基尔伯特这才发现他刚刚没有注意到瓦修的存在。茨温利家会参加集会，但不会出席之前的会议。

罗德里赫和瓦修谈了些什么，一如既往地激起了瓦修表面上的怒意，但基尔伯特早就发现了，瓦修对罗德里赫有一种不自觉的纵容，他宁愿用纵容这个形容，而不是其余会让他更加不快的词。基尔伯特无法不回想起三年前的平安夜。

没过多久，他们看样子是初步谈妥了，罗德里赫随意端起一杯酒递到瓦修手里，露出了带有迷惑性的笑容，瓦修似乎在不悦地提醒他什么。

结束和瓦修的谈话后，罗德里赫终于决定走过来和他打招呼，“基尔伯特，我很高兴今年你来了。”

没有刻意的疏离，没有过往带来的局促，罗德里赫看向他的目光从容平静，基尔伯特心中突然闷烧起一股火焰，“哦？你们谈完了？”

罗德里赫的目光表明他不认为这个问题有被回答的必要，“你在等我吗？”

“明知故问。”

山脉起伏的剪影遮蔽着夕阳的余晖，背光中显出一片黑色的阴影。

他们倚靠在城堡露台上，夜风吹拂着他们的脸，感觉轻柔舒缓。夜色的光芒使基尔伯特的脸庞线条添上了几分柔和，在他眼中燃烧着银白的火焰。

将他们注视的是白色的月亮和黑色的太阳，而被他毫不掩饰地盯着的是罗德里赫，罗德里赫现在看起来就像古堡里被时间冻结的油画，疏远而冰冷。如果有一个词对基尔伯特而言是真实的，他依然很美。

但罗德里赫已经不是会破裂的镜子了，不会因为基尔伯特的目光而动摇，如同幽深的湖水，他只会以深不可测的方式回望他。

“你没有给我回信。”基尔伯特说。

“是吗？信的编号是多少？”罗德里赫淡淡地问。

他的语气表明来自贝什米特的信应该都已经得到应答，这个小小的疏漏他会即刻交给负责的人去处理。

“没有编号的信你就不会回，是吗？”

“没有编号的信会被审核人员筛掉，不会被转交给我。”

基尔伯特知道这是个谎言，但你叫不醒一个装睡的人。他沉默地盯着对方，就在他伸出手的时候，罗德里赫突然站直了身体，不着痕迹地避开了他。

基尔伯特唇边浮现出锐利的笑容，他背靠着青灰色的栏杆，心安理得地看着他旧日的眷恋，“你大可以选择在重逢的时候拒绝给我一个吻，罗德里赫，但不要指望我对此无动于衷。”


	62. Chapter 62

窗外雨势滂沱，从天而降的雨滴砸入深深的谷底，奇诡的声音消亡在雨幕之中。

房间里的烛光似乎也受到气氛压抑而无法充分燃烧，喘息着的光芒将焦灼的环境渲染得更加紧张。决策亟待被做出，盘桓在山谷之中的人不会永远忍受这场暴雨。

在高高的悬崖四周，担任戍卫职责的巫师早已各司其位，被豢养在城堡底层的凶猛生物已经被初步唤醒。

“贝什米特和卢耶涅刚刚来函询问是否需要启动联合预案。” 

“贝什米特为什么没有拦截住野蛮猎人？”一位德意志长老语气不善地问，“恐怕他们在其中扮演的角色也并不是那么光明正大。”

他在暗示西边的纯血有意将祸水东引。

“因为截至目前为止，山谷里这些人并没有做出任何扰乱秩序的野蛮举动。”罗德里赫提出了一个更有根据的解释。

“他们密密麻麻地堵塞在山谷中难道还不是一种野蛮的举动吗？没有任何一位有教养的人会做出这样的事情。”

“我们不允许他们接受教化，现在却开始指望他们表现出我们所规定的教养？”罗德里赫讽刺地问。

“暴民们可爱的疯狂并不能使他们摆脱愚昧，他们显然不堪一击。”另一位德意志长老说，“但谨慎起见，我认为应该启动联合预案。”

启动联合预案意味着要开放最高级别的魔法传输网路，贝什米特和卢耶涅两家最精锐的巫师将获得转瞬之间进入这座城堡腹地的权限。

“我不认为他们是可信的。”来自达契亚地区的长老反对这个决议，“野蛮猎人的起源就是卢耶涅的领地。”

“实际上并不是，野蛮猎人的起源不可考，其活动范围遍及全德。”罗德里赫纠正他，“我赞同启动联合预案。”

有长老依然在犹豫不决，罗德里赫的目光在他们的面容上依次停留，继续说道，“如果你们之中有人愿意承担对民众使用攻击性魔法的名声，请现在告诉我，我正好一次性将你们除名，以避免让埃德尔斯坦背负这样的罪行。”

“注意你的言辞。”最年长的德意志长老心平气和地警告罗德里赫，然后他缓缓点头，“我们的确需要贝什米特和卢耶涅的协助。”

协助分担染血的罪行。

由此一来多数便达成了。

罗德里赫站在窗边看向谷底，一个看不见摸不着的魔鬼正在半空逞凶肆虐，伺机等待着在此处降下最残酷的死刑。黑压压的一片，从这里看不清任何一个人。

罗德里赫恹恹地想，纯血之所以自觉得伟大，只不过是因为迫使别人跪在地上。

他无法想象这些人是如何来到此处。

根据贝什米特稍早的来信，野蛮猎人此次声势浩大的行动是受到此前和法兰西的冲突影响，他们要求像每一个法兰西巫师一样获得保卫领地的能力，要求获得牺牲的资格和领受荣誉的权利。

于是这些或许只会最简单初级的魔法的巫师，欺骗了边境魔法，跨越了群山深壑，踩着积雪碎砺，以燎原之势来到高不可攀的埃德尔斯坦的领地。每走过一个巫师群落，他们的队伍就更壮大一分。

惊雷炸响，当这场雨开始下的时候，有少数几个人爬上了山丘，当埃德尔斯坦家的哨兵注意到这件事时，很快就有更多的人群出现了，从高处向周围的河谷放眼望去，透过密密的雨帘所能看到的地方，无处不遍布着蜿蜒如带的人流，他们从四面八方沿着刚刚开拓的道路伸展过来。

在这些被统称为野蛮猎人的巫师之中，大多数人甚至从未拥有过一根像样的魔杖，原本很可能以后也不会有。

但他们无意中路过了山谷中一处古老的墓地，在生着青苔的墓碑之上，星星点点的魔杖如同猫头鹰一般在笼罩着墓碑的树荫中摇摇晃晃，它们曾经都属于埃德尔斯坦的先人，但并未跟随着主人死去，它们已经在此沉睡又嬉闹了太长时间。

野蛮猎人们奋力跳起来，一伸手将魔杖取下，那些魔杖很快便认可了他们。人们来不及学习如何使用魔杖，就先爱不释手地闻了闻魔杖的气息，结果毫不费力地就辨认出了魔杖的材质，冬青木的香气恬淡娴静，山榉木的质感稳重清晰，魔杖们被这种直觉性的接触取悦了。

行进者们一边迈步向前一边齐声唱着广为流传的德意志歌谣。

“前路是无知还是尊严？”

“尊严！尊严！”山谷兴高采烈地回答他们。

“我们是大睡还是前进？”

“前进！前进！”山峦之声附和。

被山谷不断回响的歌声令高山之上的人胆战心惊，罗德里赫对此心知肚明，他们害怕世界上最有力的言辞。

野蛮猎人在山脚停了下来，要求见到埃德尔斯坦的统治者，要求与他在一处平等地对话。

他们仍在风雨中等待。

罗德里赫倏地回头，基尔伯特正倚靠着窗户另一侧注视着他。

他们短暂地交换了眼神，罗德里赫一刻也不再耽搁向外厅走去，基尔伯特跟了上去。

“我去和他们谈谈。”当着贝什米特和卢耶涅的面，罗德里赫简明地对埃德尔斯坦家的长老们公布了自己的决定。

“荒唐！”话音尚未落下就毫不意外地受到了激烈的驳斥，“你以为现在是你践行浪漫主义的时候吗！”

“我相信比起血漫河谷，这是一个更现实的解决方法。”

“你和一群又聋又哑的人不可能谈出什么结果。”这位长老将一切不通魔法的人称为又聋又哑的人。

“他们敢于相信毫无信誉可言的纯血，而我们却畏首畏尾对他们百般猜疑，恐怕没有资格嘲笑他们又聋又哑。”

“这太冒险了！”

这时基尔伯特丝毫不留情面地笑了，“如果埃德尔斯坦家甚至无法在野蛮猎人面前保护仅仅一个人，那哪来的信心能击退他们？”

站在露台上，罗德里赫拔出魔杖握在手中，在使用第一个魔咒之前，他回头看向基尔伯特，“防范埃德尔斯坦家的戍卫。” 

基尔伯特点点头。

从罗德里赫走出城堡的那一刻起，基尔伯特的魔杖就已经暴露在这场暴雨中，他会避免山谷中那些不通魔法的“野蛮人”流血，以及眼前这个人。

罗德里赫挥了挥魔杖，狂风被短暂地施加了凝结咒，他从山巅走下。

尽管众人高喊着要埃德尔斯坦的统治者出来和他们对话，可是当罗德里赫真的出现在他们面前时，人群的声音逐一熄灭。统治他们的人站在眼前，忌惮敬畏的心情顷刻之间重新占据上风，他们甚至忘记了如何用目光交谈，被统治的习惯将他们拽入了须臾的沉默。

“好久不见。”

一个不受影响的声音响起，罗德里赫循声望去，这才发现起义巫师的首领是一个眼熟的面孔。

比斯塔尔，在施瓦本的酒馆里，曾端给他一杯酒，指责他无法将之饮下的人。

罗德里赫盯着他看了一会儿，对他点头致意，“我以埃德尔斯坦的名义，作为纯血三十六家的代表，希望获得与你交谈的机会。”


	63. Chapter 63

在面对野蛮猎人的代表时，长老们目高于顶地鄙夷着这种造成了深重危害的野蛮行为。

“你们未免太看得起自己了，难道我们是为了毁灭你们而来到此地吗？”比斯塔尔脸上浮现出轻蔑的神情，“纯血灭亡一次也好，灭亡十次也罢，都无法留下痕迹，会产生影响的只是我们。”

将应有的地位还给他们，这就是比斯塔尔的诉求。

“这不是能够一蹴而就的事情。”罗德里赫斟酌着言辞，实际上这很难。

但是比斯塔尔比他们预想的要更通情理，“那就从开放非纯血巫师入学这件事开始吧。”

这不算是一个过分的要求，他们没有主张在即刻之间换掉天地。

“我们能做到什么，不能做到什么，我心里不是没有数。”比斯塔尔说，“所以我从未打算向众人的感情阿谀逢迎，尽管这或许更加容易。但是我要求获得改变自身的权利。”

“那时你们会立刻从这里退去吗？”长老问道。

“只要你们表现出足够的诚意。”比斯塔尔点点头，“我同样也拒绝毫无所得的暴力，更拒绝将我们的名字污名化。但我们今天绝不会因为恐惧而退回。您要知道，我们现在面临的处境，比所谓纯血的魔法要可怕得多，比最终的死亡要持久得多。”

罗德里赫感到如坐针毡，在他心中浮动着一股扰人的冲动，想要请求对方与他互相称“你”。

但他没有勇气提出这个请求，“您”这个称呼于他而言将是一个时时刻刻的警告，他们所面临的不公平绝非特权者放低身份就能一笔勾销，那只是另一种不平等的解决方法。如果有一天比斯塔尔还有更多的人愿意对他以“你”相称，那应当是因为他们乐意这么做。

在这次谈话中，他们达成了初步的共识，签订了初步契约，双方将选出新的代表商讨具体的实施措施，由纯血家族筹备兴建新的巫师学校。

长老们提出让野蛮猎人留在此处享用晚宴。而贝什米特和卢耶涅家没有分享这顿晚餐，他们清楚埃德尔斯坦不愿让他们在此过久逗留。

城堡的厨房从没有准备过如此多的美酒和面包，罗德里赫从一个小男孩手里掰了一块面包，确认食物都是安全的，除此以外他几乎什么都没吃。他看着畅快痛饮的人群，前路的不确定性令他隐约感到惴惴不安。

酒足饭饱整顿一新之后，野蛮猎人趁着夜色启程回去自己生活的地方，他们又像来时一样，唱着歌消失在了山谷之中。

那一晚罗德里赫迟迟无法入眠。

他索性不再躺在床上，起身推开窗户，恰好有一群灰雀扑棱着翅膀从窗前飞过，啾啾叫着，为夜晚点缀上一些鲜活的因素。他尚未来得及任由目光追寻它们飞翔的轨迹，鸣叫声中的异样惊颤便引起了他的注意。

这些鸟全部被笼罩在巨大的阴影之中。罗德里赫抬头望去，他怔住了，夜空中密密麻麻的上弦蝙蝠群迁而过，静谧，无声无息，月亮被完全遮蔽。

这不是属于埃德尔斯坦领地的生物。

来自巴尔干腹地深处的蝙蝠，在正常情况下，它们大规模的侵袭将毫无疑问地触发警报，但现在它们如此自然地掠过夜空，如入无人之境。倘若不是埃德尔斯坦的防务体系已经全线崩溃，就是这些蝙蝠不为人知地获得了特殊入境许可。

而它们行进的方向——

罗德里赫迅速披上衣服奔出房间。

他用戒指打开了传输权限，毗邻卢耶涅领地的边境驿站里空无一人，似乎在有意躲避什么。当罗德里赫走出驿站时，雨水重新落了下来，他几乎不需要定位，惊雷炸响，一种巨大的恐怖笼罩在大地之上。西边的森林里，他远远地看到了令他永生难忘的一幕。

划破夜色凄厉痛苦的惨叫。

数个小时前他分明看着他们在篝火旁谈笑。

和牙齿一样尖锐的哺乳动物的叫声，在洞状伤口渗透的毒液。

那是埃德尔斯坦本应负责为德意志巫师抵挡的毒害。

萦绕不去令人作呕的血肉气味。

只是一个纯血不愿意谈及的污秽话题。

寡不敌众的微弱反击。

是谁让他们变得如此弱小？是谁将他们投入这样的地狱？

罗德里赫如同失去理智一般向那个方向奔去，他为什么同意让他们留下来用晚餐！他为什么对城堡里的阴谋毫无察觉！他为什么如此无知无用！

“Hamingja!”

灼眼的光芒从魔杖中喷薄而出，被这团光芒刺伤之时，来自黑夜的生物发出刺耳的声音四散蹿逃，但当最外层的黑雾落下时，很快就有更多的无穷无尽的黑雾笼罩了上来，一层一层愈演愈强地向施术者加压。

胸口承受的负担越来越重，心脏的搏动已经在释放危险的信号，喉咙里逐渐涌出鲜血的味道，这是一场看不到尽头的噩梦，有那么一刻，罗德里赫深信自己应当死在这里。

死在这里，和这些人死在一起，血肉模糊，纯血和泥巴种的血液混杂在一起，渗进土壤深处。

幸而罗德里赫顽固不死的理智扼杀了应当被唾弃的自我陶醉，他想的是一件太轻巧太卑鄙的事情了，死无法减轻他的罪恶，他或许应当去死，但这些人应当活下去，哪怕多让一个人活下去。

在庞大的死亡面前，空前的精神力量终于止息了这场风暴。

罗德里赫站在那里，鲜血顺着袖口滴下，长袍上满是裂口，喘息沉重。

在恐怖的寂静中，不知是谁将石头砸在他身上，罗德里赫踉跄了一下，并没有感觉疼痛，但是魔杖掉落在地。

他好像突然惊醒了，抬起头，眼睛深处透露着骇人的光芒，“请向南走。”他声音嘶哑，指着远处一座黑色的山峰，“翻过那座山就是茨温利的领地。”

没有人相信他。

“在那里你们将不会被伤害。”

人们看着他，俨然在看着一个不会被相信的阴谋。

瓦修赶到的时候，脸色阴沉，一言不发地疾步上前，用力将罗德里赫推倒在一地泥水中，这终于令幸存者稍微感到信赖。瓦修没有痛骂罗德里赫，没有和罗德里赫说任何一句话，他转身为伤者做了应急处理，然后立刻带走了剩余的幸存者。

不知过了多久，当另一个脚步声出现在这片森林时，罗德里赫从泥水中爬起来，手心握着瓦修刚刚不慎掉落的药瓶。

基尔伯特站在一地血肉的外缘，一时没有走进来，“比斯塔尔死了。”他仔细端详着地上的一具尸体，从喉咙中挤出了一句话。

罗德里赫稳了稳身体，脚步虚浮地想走过去看看，这并不令人意外，在受袭的时候，比斯塔尔肯定是重点标记对象，他对什么都不感到意外了。

基尔伯特抽出魔杖，安葬了在这里失去生命的人们。

罗德里赫用了个魔咒清理了衣服上的泥土，将药水涂在肉眼可见的伤口上。现在他看起来又像平时一样没有受过侮辱了。

他们沉默地向森林外走去，直到在道路旁的一棵樱桃树下驻足。他们刚刚挖开了湿润的土壤，将比斯塔尔埋葬，然后又将土埋平，就像年少时在这里种下两颗新鲜的樱桃一样。

站在这棵树下，罗德里赫突然忍不住开始剧烈咳嗽，当基尔伯特拽住他的手臂的时候，他挣开了对方，倚靠在树干上，终于崩溃了。

他如此庆幸基尔伯特只是站在原地看着他。


	64. Chapter 64

贝什米特领地

和窗外扑打海岬的波浪声形成鲜明对比的是笼罩着房间的沉默。

“我无法同意你的提议。”在经过了良久的考量后，从南德赶来的青年缓缓地开口，犹豫的口吻透露出他不确定自己的表态将带来的后果。

基尔伯特凝视着他，“真可惜，我以为你会觉得这是个好主意。”

在尝到了魔法贸易促进委员会的红利后，贝什米特在过去一年里建立起越来越多的新机构，诸如巫师产品质管标准化中心、魁地奇联盟、共同发展署等等。而现在贝什米特终于将手伸向了高政治领域，基尔伯特提出筹建南北法庭，这一法庭将拥有对德意志领地争端和冲突的最高仲裁权。

对贝尔茨而言，这已经触及了无法让渡的权力，仲裁权终有一日会向更有强制力的方向转变，在贝什米特的支配下，这是完全可以想见的。

尽管立场坚定，但贝尔茨依然对于直白地拒绝贝什米特感到略微不安。他琢磨着如何找到最有说服力的解释，这时基尔伯特发出毫不在意的笑声，打断了他无用的努力，“没关系，那你就留在这里玩两天吧。”

基尔伯特看起来没有任何不悦，贝尔茨半信半疑地接受了他的邀请，转身就给符腾堡发了一封信。

两个最大的南方领地巴伐利亚和符腾堡先后宣布不加入这个法庭。

那么贝什米特就不再面临任何足以构成威胁的阻力，此前因为顾忌南德而有所收敛的条款也直接抛开了束缚。贝什米特已经在实质上架空了北方其他21个纯血家族的管辖权，基尔伯特距离成为北地的领主只不过相差一个名号。

但很快，他将收获彻底的实至名归。

“如此一来，大家就不必再为管理琐事而劳心，各位可以更加自由地享受魔法的乐趣。”在向北方诸领宣布自己的决定后，基尔伯特贴心地提出警告。

“这恐怕是误会，我们每一个人都愿意恪尽己责。”汉诺威的领主稍带不满地表明心迹。

“诚如你所言。”基尔伯特笑着往后一靠，“我当然衷心期盼各家的有识之士能加入共同管理。”

众人一时间面面相觑，话已经被贝什米特家说完了，他们即使能占据一席之地也不会对局势造成任何改变，21个家族在实力上完全无法和贝什米特相提并论。

这时，不伦威尔的领主谨慎地开口：“我们并非心存异议，但有些权力其实原本就不在我们手中——”

此话一出，其他领主纷纷点头称是，似乎认为找到了出路，“我们对埃德尔斯坦有事实上的长期效忠关系。”

基尔伯特显然早就在等待有人提出这件事，“你们的两难之处我能够理解。”他的言辞算得上真诚，“既然如此，就把这件事提交给埃德尔斯坦家进行裁决吧。”

雪山群的未知深处

在不出所料被严词否定了可行性时，基尔伯特缓缓抬起目光，注视着几位熟练援引成例的长老。如同察觉到鲜血气息的野兽，他能确定，他们的内心绝不像外表那样毫无忌惮。

在过去的一年里，这是经受动荡最严重的一个家族。以野蛮猎人的活动为引，领地北部的波西米亚和东部的马夏尔非纯血巫师也随之开始声张自己的权利，东南边混杂的魔法种族始终虎视眈眈地关注着这里的动态，而在这背后还有一个更可怕的影子。

他们到底元气大伤到了什么程度？

基尔伯特不想下定论。他从进入这座城堡的一刻起，就一眼也不敢看向罗德里赫。

他从来认为自己必定要直视这一切在罗德里赫身上施加的伤痕，但不是今天。我将首先亲吻捆缚你的荆棘，然后再亲吻你。一晃神，他的脑海里冒出了一句不知从何处听来的诗。

“我知道埃德尔斯坦家向来最注重成法，那么为何不请示尼伯龙根指环呢？”基尔伯特状似随意地提议道。

听闻此言，在场众人都露出了讶异的神色。

当各大纯血家族对攸关全德意志利益的事情争执不下时，尼伯龙根指环是最高裁量者，它的决定拥有最终强制效力。在过去一千年里，指环最常被用于选择德意志地区的领导者，并由领导家族负责保存。

尼伯龙根指环在埃德尔斯坦家已经居留了四个世纪。

当埃德尔斯坦家的长老们暗自松了一口气时，只有罗德里赫神情变了。

所有纯血家族都心照不宣的一件事是，这枚指环早就被施加了特定的血缘魔法，它会与埃德尔斯坦家领主的血液产生共鸣，因而这个家族能名正言顺地长期占据领导权。但当日耳曼的血统成分低于一定比例时，就会被尼伯龙根指环拒绝。

埃德尔斯坦家一方面和马夏尔、达契亚的各个种族联姻，另一方面严格地计算着血统比例。

贝什米特家毕竟崛起时间太短，想来对这些古老的裁决规则毫无了解。几位长老对视点头。“这是个公平的提议，我们来请示指环的意志吧。”

“我认为这不是一个合适的选择。”罗德里赫的声音突然响起。

当众人的目光齐刷刷地聚集在罗德里赫身上时，罗德里赫犹豫了一秒，但幸而在和长老打交道的这三年里，他已经学会了如何迅速找到听起来合理的解释，“这件事并不牵涉南德领地，今天它们的代表也并未到场，请示尼伯龙根指环的理由不充分。我要求进行巫师决斗。”

“决斗？”基尔伯特皱眉。

“是的，我愿意代表埃德尔斯坦家参加决斗，由胜者定夺结果。”

基尔伯特脸上浮现出冰冷的笑容，手指不动声色地握紧了放在桌子上的魔杖，“如果这是你的要求――”

“不行！”长老打断了他，“巫师决斗只能产生胜负，不能产生合法性！请示的理由是否充分不由我们臆断，而由指环判断。”这个声音如同鸣钟般威严，不可抗拒。

罗德里赫咬紧了牙根，长老显然是不认为他能对抗基尔伯特。

当然，时至今日，他也依然要承认他的德意志魔法远不如基尔伯特炉火纯青，即使算上德意志最年长最有智慧的巫师，能和现在的基尔伯特对抗的可能也不超过三个。

但他对于英国魔法的掌握不会让基尔伯特占到优势，而在卢恩魔法的施展上，他有自信对方不如他熟练，毕竟那些咒语的赋格是由他逐一推敲的，他比任何人都清楚其中的构造和逻辑。

可在埃德尔斯坦家的长老们眼中，只有德意志魔法是正统。如果他使用了英国的魔法和已经不为人了解的卢恩魔法，那么即使他取得了决斗的胜利，家族中的反对派恐怕更会认为他非我族类。比异端更可怕的是一个强大的异端。

但对决还有可能取得有利于埃德尔斯坦家的结果，而如果他的猜测是对的，尼伯龙根指环的判决早已经被决定了。

他无法改变这件事。

地下大厅

尼伯龙根指环被置于流水之中，岿然不动，这是从莱茵河置换而来的流水。

在众目睽睽之下，基尔伯特走上前去，用一枚胸针扎破尾指，将血滴在流水之中。转瞬之间，血丝就被指环吸收殆尽。

四周安静了下来。

毫无声响。

所有人都屏住了呼吸。

时间一秒一秒地流逝。

正当有人想打破沉默时，指环上的铭文骤然发出金黄色的光亮并开始缓缓转动，大厅里回荡着极低的嗡嗡的共鸣声，所有人的魔杖都发出轻微的颤动，如同角声吹响时，披甲执矛准备出击的将士。

“这不可能！”一位长老低呼。

“贝什米特，以古今真名，谨遵指环裁决。”基尔伯特平静地率先做出应答。

指环的共鸣声一阵强似一阵，施加着越来越紧的无形环箍。

其他家族的首领相顾无言，随着指环的共鸣越来越强，他们终于迟疑着接连出声承认指环的权威。

罗德里赫望着那枚指环，血滴已经完全被指环吸收，消失在金色的光芒之中。在给出那滴血的时候，他没有想到自己有一天会成为领主。但在那一刻，他的确是心甘情愿地给出了鲜血。

他缓缓开口，“埃德尔斯坦，以古今真名，谨遵指环裁决。”


	65. Chapter 65

“这件事中肯定有猫腻，贝什米特用某种方式欺骗了指环。”来自东南领地的及波佐长老说。

“我已经检查过了，指环上的魔法并没有被破坏的痕迹。”资历最久的德意志长老阿尔特说，“他应该是在血液上动了手脚。”

血缘问题专家布鲁特长老继续说，“最擅长更改血液成分的家族无疑是埃德尔斯坦家，但就连我们也做不到这件事。”否则埃德尔斯坦在选择联姻的时候就无须如此顾忌血统的比例，“唯一可行的方法是置换血液，但这种魔法一直都被中立的茨温利家垄断。”

“即使是置换血液，也需要得到被置换者本人的认可。”另一位德意志长老沙佩尔的目光投向罗德里赫。

“你和他私下有来往吗？”阿尔特长老敏锐地向罗德里赫发问，他记起四年前曾经看到罗德里赫和这个贝什米特待在一起。

“没有。”罗德里赫深吸了一口气，“但这件事确实很可能是我的疏漏。”

“什么意思？”长老收紧了声音。

“我和他以前是同学，那时候曾给过他一滴血。”

“难道没有人告诉过你不能主动交出自己的血吗？”沙佩尔长老愤怒地提高了音量。

没有人曾将他作为继承者看待。“这种事情以后不会再发生了。”

“你为何不在裁决之前提出这种可能？”沙佩尔长老继续追问。

“够了。”阿尔特长老打断了他，“你想向所有人挑明指环上魔法的存在吗？”即使是大家都心知肚明的事情，也不代表可以被当众揭穿。

“你下周启程去马夏尔。”阿尔特长老对罗德里赫说。

罗德里赫微微蹙眉，“这不是原来的安排。”

“贝什米特已经拿走了北德诸领，一切难道还和以前一样吗？”

“您的意思是现在去和海德维礼联姻吗？”罗德里赫问。

来自马夏尔的贝塔兰长老点点头，“我们已经和海德维礼家讨论过这件事。”

“在这个时点联姻，不是反而可能使我们和德意志巫师越来越疏远吗？”罗德里赫反问。

“你要认清楚，你姓埃德尔斯坦，不姓德意志。”

罗德里赫一时无言，瞳孔微张，指甲深深嵌入掌心，黑暗的回忆勾起太阳穴的阵阵刺痛。他一张嘴，声音里带着无法克制的颤抖，“这是去年野蛮猎人的死因吗？”

这个德意志巫师占据多数的长老会，达成了对于德意志巫师最残酷的判决。

“那当然是个意外！”及波佐长老不满他意有所指。

罗德里赫移开了目光。

“如果你当时劝他们回头，而不是将他们带进这座城堡，或许他们现在还安稳地活着。你应该清楚，这里是个被诅咒的地方。”布鲁特长老意味深长地说，“罗德里赫，如果你总以为事情会朝着你期望的方向发展，你或许没办法活下去。”

结束令人煎熬的交谈后，罗德里赫走到露台上想透透风，有一个人早已在那里等待。

三天后将举行正式的委任仪式。

他是否应该被这件事情激怒？看着基尔伯特的身影，罗德里赫无法回答这个问题。

作为埃德尔斯坦家的首领，他当时曾尝试阻止这次裁决。作为德意志巫师，他潜意识里认为现在将北德交给贝什米特才是最明智的选择。而作为他自己，他没有生气的情绪，愤怒已经被宣泄在更加无法挽回的事情上，罗德里赫内心一片麻木，所幸他的感受是最不重要的。

“别和她结婚。” 基尔伯特似笑非笑地打断了他的思绪。

“什么？”罗德里赫一时还没有反应过来。

“那个马夏尔巫师，伊丽莎白•海德维礼。” 

现在这个名字终于被坦白在他们之间。

罗德里赫不知道基尔伯特从何得知这件事，一个念头忽而从脑海闪过，基尔伯特想必有特殊的信息渠道，在一切被改变的那一夜，基尔伯特显然比他更早察觉到命运的转折。

“你以为你能命令我和我的家族吗？” 

“我不能命令你。”基尔伯特承认，“但是，别和她结婚，别和任何人结婚。”

“为什么？” 

谁真的关心这场荒诞对话的动因呢？

“你在杀死我。”

须臾的空白后，罗德里赫平静地说，“我恐怕会告诉你这件事有利有弊。”

“那你大可以试试。” 基尔伯特热烈的语气像在开最恶劣的玩笑，他泰然自若地开始讲述一个吊诡到充满欺骗性的预言。

“等到婚礼的那一天，你在酒杯里斟满葡萄酒，饮上一口，然后微笑着递给你的新娘，那时你就会品尝到我的血液。”

“当你的新娘拿起苹果，温馨地等待着你拿起小刀切进去，那时你就会感受到刺入我心脏的快乐。”

“当你搂住你的新娘，甜蜜地准备亲吻她，那时你就会吻到冷冰冰的死亡。”* 他居心叵测的停顿是与诅咒的一刀两断。“所有人都来向你们撒花，称那一天是美好的日子，预祝你们幸福安乐的一生从此开始。”

听完最后的祝福，罗德里赫终于发出一阵讽刺的笑声，他很久没有这样笑过，就好像被这件事逗乐了。笑声很快消失直至陷入完完全全的沉默。飞鸟、落日与雪山都一同沉默。

可是沉默太重了，令人难以承受，罗德里赫的呼吸在喉咙里打了个颤，以至于开口的时候身不由己地滞了一下，“你觉得我背负的罪名还不够多是吗？”

基尔伯特听到了指关节攥紧的声音，却不知那是谁的动作。

“不要和她结婚。”这个声音传来时已被消磨了一切游刃有余，它的主人好像只是一个十七岁的少年，别无可恃，除却恋人心中不理智的部分。

除此之外，一切都不值得倚仗。

庞大的日轮逐渐沉入群山，暮色中透着无可名状的芬芳，罗德里赫倏地意识到，活跃着的是高山紫菀的香气，不知不觉间已经到了开花的时节。

“待在这里。”罗德里赫突然说，“待一会儿。”

基尔伯特转过头用一种强烈的方式注视着他，那种目光很容易让人错觉自己对他非常重要。终于他收回了视线。

晚风吹拂过他，也吹拂过他，好像这就是一个拥抱了。他们不再说些什么，始终保持着体面的距离，仅此而已。

*改自可能是海涅或席勒的某段诗，具体记不清是哪首了


	66. Chapter 66

越过阿尔卑斯山口向蒂萨河北面行进，宽广的阿里布纳尔沼泽与河网将匈牙利巫师的聚居地与西面的德意志巫师和南面的巴尔干森林隔绝开来。

在寒冬时节，这些沼泽会被严严实实地冰冻起来，可以轻易通行，那么天然屏障也就消失了。现在正是化冰的阶段，听贝塔兰长老介绍，这个时节被匈牙利巫师称作“道路消失的季节”。

跨过沼泽之后是广袤的下匈牙利草原，背靠草原边缘的喀尔巴阡山岩壁建造着海德维礼家的居所。

海德维礼先生和他的夫人接待了罗德里赫，伊丽莎白并不在场。

他们随意聊了聊两家的情况，在去年的动荡中，海德维礼家族受到的冲击并不比埃德尔斯坦家更轻。

在广阔的中欧地区，巫师、半血、黑暗生物，一切有灵者都在和一切有灵者争斗不休。

海德维礼夫人中途不着痕迹地差人问了几次，后来感到再不解释一下实在说不过去，只好犹豫着向罗德里赫点明，伊丽莎白还没有回到家中。

罗德里赫安慰她，“我是为她而来的，如果她早晨无暇与我见面，我会为她或许愿与我共度下午而感到荣幸。您不必着急。”

当天下午，已经参观完城堡的罗德里赫回到房内休息，他在看墙上挂的一幅长卷，画卷下方写着一段匈牙利文：

“如果我们不能在莱达河上击溃敌人，那就在列普策河上击溃他们。如果不能在列普策河击溃他们，那就在多瑙河畔击溃他们。如果不能在多瑙河畔击溃他们，那就在蒂萨河上击溃他们。总之，无论如何我们要击溃他们。” *

房间里冷不丁响起另外一个声音。

“你就是罗德里赫？”

罗德里赫闻言转身，面前的女孩有一头漂亮的褐色鬈发，或许是为了行动方便，她将长发随意束起。她脖颈笔直，神情中没有任何矜持的意味，眼神毫无顾忌地将他从头到脚打量了一遍。

“很高兴见到你，海德维礼小姐。”罗德里赫对她致意。

伊丽莎白讥诮地笑了，“是吗？可我并不想见到你，我不想看到埃德尔斯坦家的人出现在这里。”

“无论我的来意吗？”罗德里赫问。

“除了联姻之外埃德尔斯坦家难道还有别的事情可做吗？”

“海德维礼小姐，如果你不愿意，那我就不是为了与你成婚而来。”

“这是你们惯用的话术？曲线迂回之类的。”她依旧不屑一顾。

“我来到这里，只是希望有机会了解你，以及你生活的土地。”

“了解我生活的土地？”伊丽莎白毫不掩饰话语中的嘲讽，“你以为你能了解马夏尔？你以为读两本装帧精美的硬皮书，在晚宴上和这里的贵族花上一个小时谈天说地，就能了解这片土地？我真是烦透了你们的傲慢自大。”

须臾的沉默过后，罗德里赫轻声一笑。

“你笑什么？”伊丽莎白怒目而视。

“人们常说，从愤怒中会透露出你在意的事物。”

她紧紧盯着罗德里赫，哼了一声，“我从愤怒中首先要透露出我讨厌的对象。”

“你指的是我？”

在只言片语间，罗德里赫已经感到她的直率令人印象深刻。

“我讨厌徒有其表的家族。”伊丽莎白声音一沉，“更讨厌你们用联姻来约束我们！”

罗德里赫不轻不重地凝视着她，忖度着她压抑的不满，“但愿你不是真的如此相信。”

这句话似乎刺激到了伊丽莎白，“你有什么资格告诉我应该相信什么？”她从根本上排斥罗德里赫的到来。

罗德里赫完全不想让一个女孩生气，但在这件事上，他不能让步。

“我明白你或许很讨厌我，也根本不想和我结婚，我可能比任何人都理解这种感情。”他温声说，“如果可以，我衷心希望你能和自己喜欢的人结婚。”

“你说的根本就是废话，因为这件事是不可能发生的！”

“但你首先要承认我们为什么联姻。”他温和的声调中带着不由分说的意味，“如果你真的不想和我结婚。”

伊丽莎白抿紧了嘴唇，考虑要不要听罗德里赫想说什么。

“我们和安哥拉的敌人战斗，和达契亚的威胁战斗，我们得以在此扎根，本身就是为彼此献上性命互相保护的结果。两个姓氏的结合不是埃德尔斯坦的阴谋，而是互相契合的选择。海德维礼的牺牲始终铭刻于我的家谱和我的内心，但也请不要忘记，埃德尔斯坦所流过的血。”

女孩犹豫了一下，轻蔑地转过头，“你看起来就很怕痛，别说什么流血了，你肯定都没受过什么伤。”

罗德里赫对她描述的印象不予置评，片刻之后，他笑着问，“那你呢？脸上的伤是怎么回事？”

“什么伤？”伊丽莎白浑然不觉。

罗德里赫指了指脸颊的位置向她示意。

伊丽莎白抬起手想擦拭，罗德里赫连忙出声制止她，“等等，别碰。”

伊丽莎白瞟了他一眼，“这算什么，大惊小怪，你是个男人吗？”她嘲笑道，正要继续自己的动作，这时罗德里赫轻轻按住了她的小臂。

“可能会感染的。”罗德里赫松开她，拿出魔杖，“你允许吗？”

伊丽莎白愣了愣，当她从错愕中恢复过来时，她的第一反应是愤怒，愤怒永远是一切细微感情最好的掩饰，“不要理所当然地制止我！你怕什么？怕我留疤，怕你未来的妻子容貌受损？你以为你拥有影响我身体的权力吗？”

这番话让罗德里赫双目微瞪，他缓缓将魔杖放下，“我绝无这样的想法，你当然属于你自己。”

他一时间没有再说什么，他的每一句话都只会引起她更深的排斥，这完全和他的初衷相悖，他不想做适得其反的事情。

直到他后知后觉地发现伊丽莎白并没有离开，她或许对他充满敌意，可此刻在他的沉默面前似乎感到不自在，但又下不了决心贸然离开。

“你为什么不说话了？”发现罗德里赫的注意力放在她身上，伊丽莎白问。

“你愿意听我说话吗？”

伊丽莎白挑起眉毛，“我最讨厌这种问题了！”

“我知道了。”

“你怎么不生气？”伊丽莎白直白地问道，“你是不是觉得我很蛮横？”

罗德里赫略为吃惊地看了她一眼，两人目光相接的时间并不长，然后罗德里赫将视线望向窗外，“我来的时候就想，我从未见过这样广阔的平原与沼泽，那在这里长大的你，肯定也不是我所能想象和预估的。我想要认识你，如果你愿意。”

伊丽莎白起先没有做出回应。

罗德里赫斟酌着，这个要求可能让她感到唐突，正当他准备再找一个话题来打破她不喜欢的沉默时，她已经这么做了。

“你今晚不要睡觉，到时候我来找你。” 

这个邀请完全出乎罗德里赫的意料。

“好的，我在这里等你吗？”

伊丽莎白点点头。她含糊地提了一句：“你的匈牙利语讲得还不错。”

在这句随意的称赞面前，伊丽莎白发现面前的人眼中闪过些许难以言说的意味，察觉到她的探询，他轻描淡写地回答：“我很高兴听到你这么说。”

贝什米特领地

基尔伯特刚刚审核完一场模拟演习。

过去一年里，他从领地里挑选出一批符合条件的未受教育巫师，在这些人身上进行实验性培训，他们将尝试学习此前从未被广泛使用过的咒语。

负责档案记录的人员是他从英国游说回来的完整接受过学院派魔法教育的巫师，他们负责复刻整场演习，然后进行归档和分析。

要将这一培训扩大化的一个主要障碍是说服魔杖匠人进行魔杖量化生产。

德意志地区的魔杖匠人脾气十分古怪，如果来人不合眼缘他根本不卖魔杖，为一群混杂了麻瓜血统的巫师大批量制作魔杖对他而言是没有灵魂的事情，无异于职业自杀。

基尔伯特已经打算采取更加强硬的手段。

*出自匈牙利革命领袖科苏特


	67. Chapter 67

在过去的两个月里，罗德里赫一直留在海德维礼家。埃德尔斯坦家并没有催促他尽快完婚，长老们都很清楚海德维礼绝对逼不得，花上一点时间来和海德维礼家的独女培养感情无论如何都是值得的。

海德维礼夫妇知道他们常常在夜间一同外出，对年轻人的进展感到欣慰，在内心深处他们都希望伊丽莎白能真正接纳罗德里赫。

在入夜之后，罗德里赫和伊丽莎白会戴上隐形的头冠前往马夏尔地区的各个角落，他们在偏僻的酒馆里听人们的谈话，有时遇到思想小组的传播活动，对于那些人所问的暗号，伊丽莎白全都能答上来。

今天有些与众不同，据伊丽莎白所说是一年一遇的萨卡尼群落过界的夜晚，她似乎对这一天期待已久。萨卡尼在德语中没有对应的词，这是一种马夏尔地区东部独有的大型野兽，不太为地区外的巫师所熟悉，但罗德里赫对其并非全无所知。

他和伊丽莎白坐在城堡上方一处突出的岩壁上，夜风从他们头顶上刮过。即使是夏天，这里也算不上炎热。

夜已经很深，被黑暗覆盖的平原上终于砰地浮现出一点篝火。

在短短数分钟之间，这点光亮迅速蔓延至整个地平线。

一种难以辨明的既视感袭上心头，令罗德里赫内心隐隐发寒。当这层来历不明的篝火忽然跃至半空时，他才确认那是某种动物群落的眼睛。

双方之间的距离在迅速缩短，它们庞大无比，跃进时几乎悄无声息，他几乎要以为它们是静止的，是他身后的这座巨大山峰在向它们走去。

“它们是荒野的生命。”

伊丽莎白站起身，迅速拉弓射出一箭，凌厉的箭矢划破气流，速度快到令人难以相信她真的看清了射击的对象。这一箭是信号，打破了巨大而压抑的寂静，群落中间的野兽转眼间进入狂野而喧闹的状态，一声怒吼扰乱了有序的节奏。

她在等待它释放掉烦躁不安的能量，看准时机，伊丽莎白突然加速，纵身从岩壁跃下，精准地落在一头野兽的背上，从巨石到巨石，从山间到山间，野兽因为自己想奔跑而奔跑，想跳跃而跳跃，粗壮的四肢蹬在山岩上发出沉闷的响声，它似乎没有察觉到自己受到了控制。

伊丽莎白不用绳索来制服它，她对它不是负担也不是束缚，她身上散发出它最熟悉的气息，它像服从本能一样服从她。

它恐怕和伊丽莎白是旧识，罗德里赫想。

几缕散落在额前的凌乱头发不能迷住伊丽莎白的眼睛，从岩壁掠过时，在短暂的一秒间，她以居高临下的姿态看着罗德里赫，只是一眨眼，她一伸手用力将罗德里赫拉了上来。

这头萨卡尼和其他萨卡尼一起向山峰更高的地方奔去。

“你看！”伊丽莎白微微回头，身处在呼啸的气流中，她必须大声喊话才能让他听见。

罗德里赫顺着她示意的方向看去，只见野兽的后颈处有一撮散发着幽幽蓝光的鬃毛。当他再抬头，突然发现目之所及的范围内，几乎每一头野兽后颈处都有同样的特征。

在夜色之中这件事显得有些诡异，他们好像突然掉入了一个巨大的墓地。

到达山顶的时候，树林在搅动，风叫得像马在嘶鸣，但是兽群已经远去了。

“你知道那是什么吗？”伊丽莎白的手指上沾上了一片亮蓝色的痕迹，不带感情地向罗德里赫发问。

罗德里赫注视着她，等待着她打破暗流涌动的沉默。

“如果你杀死了匈牙利巫师。”她停顿了一下，又继续说了下去，“你的身上就会出现这种标记，你自己看不到，但无论走到哪里都无法将之摆脱。”

罗德里赫双目骤张，“你的意思是，它们全都——”

再看向他的时候，伊丽莎白的瞳孔中闪耀着异样的灼热的光芒，她一步步走到他面前，用一种令人胸口发紧的力度与罗德里赫对视。

这时，她缓缓抬起手，似乎要抚摸他，又似乎要扇他一耳光。罗德里赫还没有来得及产生任何印象，她的手指已经飞快地擦过了他的脸颊，赫然留下几道亮蓝色的痕迹。

罗德里赫在这突然的举动面前失去了反应能力。

“你应当被永远打上这道烙印。”伊丽莎白咬着牙，一字一顿地宣布对他的判决。

罗德里赫无法从强烈的对视中移开视线，他一动不动，就连呼吸也蓦地陷入静止，只有莹莹的蓝光侵占他眼底的余光。

“你全身上下不应再留下一寸完好的皮肤。”伊丽莎白盯着他未被损伤的面容，仿佛那本身就足以成为最恶的罪，留在他身上的不该是一道轻飘飘的痕迹，而必须是最刻骨的伤痕，“你里里外外全当被用来刻下你的罪行。即便如此，也是远远不够，你看到了吗？它们的罪行全都应当属于你。”

所有的答案都消失了，在月亮冰冷的金色光芒下，这个世界重新变成了野蛮又脆弱的原始模样。他曾秘密调查过的文字，连同此刻伊丽莎白的宣告，在他脑海中无声复原着这里曾经发生过的一切。

她再一次伸出手，轻描淡写地擦去了罗德里赫脸上的痕迹。“可惜的是，擦一擦就消失了，好像从未存在过一样。根本没法烙刻在你身上。”

直到感到眼眶发酸，罗德里赫闭上眼睛又缓缓睁开，他知道在她克制的举动下埋藏着多少痛苦，又永远不可能确定她到底有多么痛苦。以至于对她谈起这个词本身就成了一种轻慢。

“对不起，我现在不能被你杀死。”

“我知道，那么你的对不起还有什么意义呢？”伊丽莎白讥讽地笑了，“不仅如此，我们还将不得不日夜相对，我们甚至将一起成为被唾弃的对象。”

他和伊丽莎白的婚姻将进一步巩固这个为无辜巫师降下灾厄的僵固神殿，巨大的利维坦在诞生之后便脱离他们的掌控，自顾自地巍然笼罩在这片土地上，游刃有余地调动每一种自然力量来对付他们的同胞。

“如果我提出取消原定的联姻，你是否会同意？”

伊丽莎白警惕地看着他，揣测着这个提议中的阴谋，“这不是你我能决定的事情。”

“你说得对。”罗德里赫说，“但是现在，我只想知道你的看法。”

伊丽莎白盯着他，判断着这个提议中有多少认真的成分，不知过了多久，她终于给出了自己的答案。

黎明来临时，他们回到海德维礼家，值早班的仆从已经习惯了小姐和未婚夫的夜游，连忙过来为两人脱去沾着夜露的外衣，又端来热茶和点心。

罗德里赫喝了一口茶，驱散周身的寒意，他随意翻了翻桌上刚刚送来的报纸。在翻到其中一版的时候，他稍微停留了一下，伊丽莎白有些好奇地顺便抬头看了一眼。察觉到她的目光，罗德里赫便若无其事地翻过去了。

是一条贝什米特向卢耶涅提议联姻的消息。


	68. Chapter 68

《北极星日报》上大肆报道了关于南北两家联姻的消息。德意志地区的其他古老家族们都在暗地里取笑贝什米特急于用卢耶涅的血统给自己添光，只有暴发户才会迫不及待地向全世界炫耀新的所得。

此举无异于对埃德尔斯坦的公然挑衅，联姻只是贝什米特将手伸向南德的第一步，铺天盖地的渲染如同在宣告即使埃德尔斯坦将对此做出反应，它也完全不惧于做出回击。

“我将用飞翔的阿尔戈号来迎娶她，如果她更青睐古典的方式。”基尔伯特谈起联姻的这句话被刊登在报纸上。

当古老家族的掌权者们对此嗤之以鼻时，许多年轻的女巫却悄悄为他的英俊浪漫充满魄力而倾心，甚至产生了各种添油加醋的爱情幻想。

例如基尔伯特在德姆斯特朗交换时对卢耶涅小姐一见倾心，从此开始韬光养晦，十年磨剑。由于基尔伯特不拘小节轻视礼法，卢耶涅小姐高贵优雅仪态端庄，两人并不属于彼此的交往圈，但在最危急的时刻基尔伯特却为她负伤。尽管卢耶涅家的贝尔茨非常反对这门亲事，但基尔伯特不惜向卢耶涅家威逼利诱也要得到她。

那么卢耶涅小姐是怎么想的呢？听说她似乎心有所属，加上此番联姻实际上是贝什米特家施压的结果，想来她对基尔伯特不会有太好的印象。综合种种因素来看，这想必会是一个先婚后爱虐恋情深的故事。

一时间德意志纯血家族的女巫们激情澎湃，以此为原型进行了大量触动人心缠绵悱恻的文学创作。

而在更远的东边，这条新闻引发了新闻当事人和读者都没有意识到的后果。

伊丽莎白瞪大了双眼，盯着他几乎面目全非的左手，“谁叫你过来的！”

罗德里赫随身带了药物，对抗腐蚀性液体的药物发生作用的过程尤其丑陋。“不要紧，我的魔杖惯用手是右手。”他随意挥了挥魔杖，左手看起来又恢复了原样，但伊丽莎白知道这只是个障眼法，他的左手再也不会复原了。

“你——！”

“这完全是我的疏忽。”在面对那条匈牙利溶吻龙的时候，他迟疑了一刻，他永远没办法知道自己为何在那个短暂的瞬间失去了对意志的控制，当他反应过来的时候只来得及用手挡下喷溅的毒液。

“你以为这样我就会对你心怀愧疚甚至感激你吗？别做梦了！”

“你比任何人都清楚，我所做的一切都不过是为了得到你的信任，我本身就是带着目的而来，所以你不必放在心上，更无需让我得逞。”

罗德里赫不敢告诉伊丽莎白的是，这未必不是他想要的结果，在内心深处他隐隐渴望这种疼痛，这将让匈牙利的毒永久地留在他手上。这个世界总归会令人罪有应得，这是唯一令人感到安慰的事情。

伊丽莎白转过身，气得不想继续说话。

罗德里赫试探性地叫她的名字，“伊丽莎白？”

“你今天都不准叫我的名字了！”

“好。我送你一个礼物吧。”罗德里赫在她身后说，“不要生气。”

“谁稀罕啊。”伊丽莎白生气地回答。

“你回头看一看？”

伊丽莎白听了这话，反而拔腿就要离开，她实在太气愤了，她再也不想看到罗德里赫。而对方沉默地注视着她的背影，一言不发。

她说不明白为什么自己脑子一热，又扭头气势汹汹地走到罗德里赫面前，“什么东西？”

罗德里赫完好的右手里并排躺着两枚金胡桃。

伊丽莎白的怒气又噌地冒了上来，“你以为这种东西能打发我？拿去哄其他女孩子吧！”

“可是我想送给你。”罗德里赫说，“它们是完全属于我的，和我的家族我的姓氏没有任何关系。”

伊丽莎白迟疑着，声音终于放低了下去，“为什么要给我？”

罗德里赫笑了笑，“这是我在一场恋歌比赛中得到的奖品，你听说过恋歌比赛吗？”

“当然，马夏尔民间也有这样的比赛。”

“当时那位吟游歌手告诉我，把其中一枚送给你的爱人，他便能知道自己被你所爱。”罗德里赫继续说，“我希望你能自由自在地去爱你想爱的人。”

伊丽莎白想在这句简单的祝福里找到悖论，实际上她已经找到了，可她只是收拢手指，收下了这两枚胡桃。

“你为什么自己不用？”她冷不丁地发问。

罗德里赫的思绪突然中断了一刹那，如同断裂的河床打乱了流水的进程。为什么？他没有必要，也不想再留着它们了。“你有太丰沛的情感，你恨我，因为你强烈地爱着其他事物。你肯定也能很好地去爱一个人。但我做不到。我用不上它们了。”

“我不信。”伊丽莎白哼了一声，“你是不是喜欢那个巴伐利亚的女孩？”

“什么？”

“就是那天报纸上的女孩，我看到了。”

“没有。并非你想的那样。”

那你如何赢得了一场恋歌比赛？伊丽莎白冲动地想问，幸而她被直觉拦阻住了，她未能问出这个问题。

她盯着他，终于犹豫着打破沉默，“可你要怎么办？如果不和我结婚...除了我，没有人能分担你的重负。”

短暂的几秒内，罗德里赫甚至没有反应过来伊丽莎白在说什么。他难以想象这是对方说的话，这个从初见起就始终无法掩饰对他的敌意，巴不得这桩联姻根本不存在的女孩，竟然为这件事感到担忧。

“冒昧地问一句...你允许我拥抱你一次吗？”

伊丽莎白没有做出回答，而是径直走上去拥抱了他，她的身上带着风和林木的气息，罗德里赫轻轻将她搂在怀里，如同多瑙河环拥着马夏尔平原。

“去过你想要的生活，不要顾虑其他人。”

“其实我可能没有你说的那么恨你。”她坦白地说，“你的生活会变得很艰难，说真的，想到这件事，我现在就开始觉得有点难过了。”

伊丽莎白给了他所有真实的情绪，她是他进退两难的时日中最强烈鲜明的存在，她比他所能想象的还要美好得多，“哪怕只是看到你一个人能得到自由，对我而言就是值得的。”


	69. Chapter 69

在和伊丽莎白商量过后，罗德里赫首先和贝塔兰长老交涉了自己的想法。这位长老虽然在埃德尔斯坦家待了很多年，但骨子里仍然是位匈牙利巫师，在关于匈牙利巫师命运的问题上始终保有自己的看法。

在他的安排下，罗德里赫向海德维礼先生正式提出了重新考虑联姻的决定。

“我或许无法解决这里的问题，但我希望将解决问题的权力交还到你们手上。”

罗德里赫想借由取消联姻来赋予海德维礼更多的自主权，如此一来也能削弱长老的布局，加强他自身在家族内的权力。

在海德维礼先生眼中，这实在是个令人疑窦丛生的提议。

“你和伊丽莎白相处得不融洽吗？”海德维礼先生克制着提问，这不过是个礼节性的问题，感情关系是联姻中最不被人考虑的因素。

“恰恰相反。”罗德里赫不愿引起误会，“正因为在我与她朝夕相处的这段时间里，她的思想和魅力深为令我心折，我才下定决心做出这个选择。她不会成为我的妻子，但是会成为令这片土地引以为傲的领导者。”

“我相信你对她的祝福都源自真心。”海德维礼先生叹了口气，“但我不能为了她一个人而用整个领地的安危冒险。”

“我们的联姻始自对安哥拉威胁的抵御。但时至今日，那已经不再称得上是威胁。”

“形势的确在改变，旧的威胁在消失，新的威胁也在继续出现。”海德维礼先生委婉地表示自己的担心，“而且我自知这是对埃德尔斯坦家的冒犯，我们两家交好已久，曾经同生死共患难，打破这种关系是我所不愿意看到的。”

这一带有背叛性质的行为很可能在今后成为埃德尔斯坦家报复的借口，而且脱离了联姻关系的海德维礼将不得不独自面对来自斯拉夫世界的威胁。

“这种关系不会终止。即使两家不再进行联姻，我，以及今后执掌埃德尔斯坦家的巫师，都将始终对海德维礼的勇敢和桀骜抱有最高的敬意。我们将一道面对共同的敌人，而非与彼此交战。”罗德里赫承诺。

在立下誓言的时候，他折断了自己的魔杖，在海德维礼面前销毁武器。漫长的谈判后，罗德里赫终于获得了海德维礼先生的信任，和海德维礼家达成了一个秘密合谋。

然而很快，埃德尔斯坦家也将背着罗德里赫进行另一场合谋。

午后，罗德里赫收到了来自长老的信函，大意是贝什米特正在计划对波诺弗瓦宣战，以拿回原本属于卢耶涅家的一块领地。为此贝什米特近期会去找他请求授权。

这应该是联姻交换条件的一部分。在这种情况下，只要明确宣战目的、交战时长和受牵涉领地边界，原则上埃德尔斯坦家就不应否决。

基尔伯特抵达海德维礼家的时间是第二天早晨。

当时罗德里赫和伊丽莎白刚刚从外面回来，正好遇上这位意料之外的客人。

基尔伯特坐在长沙发上似笑非笑地打量着他们，他霍地站起身，走到两人面前，不清楚情况的人或许会误以为他才是这里的主人。基尔伯特的注意力径直放在伊丽莎白身上，“你就是伊丽莎白？”

“你是谁？”伊丽莎白抬起眼睑看着他，语气中明显带有几分不满。

“他是来找我的。”罗德里赫解释。

“那你想错了吧？”基尔伯特摇摇头，并不看罗德里赫，他的视线落到伊丽莎白挂在袖口的装饰物上，两枚被红色丝线穿起来的胡桃，如炬的目光锁死了这平平无奇的饰物，“这是哪来的？”他扬了扬下巴，不冷不热地问道。

伊丽莎白简直从没见过这么没有礼貌以自我为中心的人，“你最好是有要事来找罗德里赫，否则我现在就把你从我家赶出去。”

基尔伯特置若未闻，反而一把抓住她的手腕，抬高了一点以便将细节看得更加清楚。

“放开她。”

伊丽莎白刚要将魔杖抵在基尔伯特手上，先开口的却是罗德里赫。

基尔伯特的视线终于转向了罗德里赫，但手上的力度仍未松开，他用拇指和食指摸了摸那颗胡桃，似乎在试探它的纹路和触感，又可能是想直接捏碎它。

“我让你放开她。”罗德里赫重复了一遍，声音更加严厉了几分。

基尔伯特突然松开了伊丽莎白的手，意味不明地看了她一眼，心不在焉地说了一句：“不好意思，失礼了。”

伊丽莎白愤怒地吐露出几个词，基尔伯特没听懂，估计她是想不到什么德语的狠话，所以直接用上了匈牙利语。罗德里赫拍了拍她的肩膀，低声用匈牙利语对她说了什么，伊丽莎白又轻蔑地瞪了基尔伯特一眼，她对罗德里赫点点头，离开了房间。

房间里只剩下了他们两个人。

他有几个月没有见过基尔伯特了，他们分开过更长的时间，但他从未感到眼前的人比现在更陌生。

罗德里赫正要开口，对方先他一步抛出了问题，“你刚刚和她说了什么？”

“我们直接谈正事吧。”罗德里赫不想做节外生枝的事情。进行一次授权不过需要几分钟，然后他们就可以结束已经开始令人感到不自在的独处。

基尔伯特看着他，遽尔抓住他的手臂，罗德里赫无法挣开这股力气。

“不要碰我。”他压低声音警告对方，他原先的魔杖被用作了和海德维礼立契的信物，否则他现在就会直接拔出魔杖。

罗德里赫会无杖魔法（否则他不会折断自己的魔杖），对无声咒的掌握也颇为熟练。可这些都是无用的，魔杖的对峙更多时候是显示态度的一种方式，无声咒不能表明自己的态度，只会直接伤害对方。

“你怕被你的未婚妻看到吗？”基尔伯特嘲讽地问他。

基尔伯特有什么资格问他这个问题？

“别忘了你为何而来。”罗德里赫瞪着他，一字一顿地提醒他这件事，“把你的契约拿出来吧。”

“契约？什么契约？”基尔伯特重复着这个词，他伸出食指，若即若离地摩挲着罗德里赫的嘴唇，“这里曾有一道契约，你记得吗？”

酥麻发痒的触感让心脏不受控制地颤抖了一下，罗德里赫感觉如同受到了背叛，简直想灌下熔化的铅水将跳动的器官彻底凝固起来。他用力咬了咬嘴唇，“我不想再听你提起任何作废的事情。贝什米特，不要耽误时间。”

“你最好说话小心一点。”他微笑着注视着罗德里赫，“你希望我在你的未婚妻家强奸你吗？”

罗德里赫神情一怔，骤缩的瞳孔暴露出内心的波澜。他下意识朝门外瞥了一眼，难以继续忍受这样的相对，“你真的以为我不会对你出手？”

“那太好了，可能你更喜欢激烈一点的前戏？我也喜欢。”基尔伯特赞许地点点头，纹丝不动地钳制着罗德里赫挣扎的力度，他用近乎蛊惑的方式继续说道，“我会扣住你漂亮诱人的手指，让你的魔杖无力地滑落在地。我会占据你柔软湿润的舌头，令你疲于应对，无法再念出任何一句咒语。你的意识和身体都将被我的存在填满，只会哭泣着求我更多地满足你，那时你还会保有神智思考无声咒吗？我已经很久没有听过你呻吟的声音——”

罗德里赫咬住了他的食指。

基尔伯特一把捏住他的下巴，粗暴地亲吻了上去。

罗德里赫的舌头比牙齿更加顺从，基尔伯特的手不再满足于隔着布料的触碰，当他忍不住抚摸上罗德里赫的脸颊时，罗德里赫终于挣开了他。

“我不想在她家和你起冲突。”他说话的时候仍带着微微的喘息，“如果再有第二次，我绝不会善罢甘休。”

基尔伯特凝视着他，眼神像是凉透的血，充满不详的意味。“是你送给她的。”冷冰冰的几个词毫无征兆地砸落在地。

罗德里赫不想谈其他任何问题，哪怕和这个人再一起多待一分钟对他都是难言的煎熬，“把契约拿出来。”


	70. Chapter 70

贝什米特家

路德维希拉开书桌最底层的抽屉，想要翻找昨天刚刚做过标记的地图，一个走神，却径直抽出了抽屉深处露出一角的褐色木盒。他不记得自己上一次打开它是什么时候，可能当他关上这个盒子后就不曾再将之打开。

不是什么重要的东西。

路德维希打开盖子，将里面的东西拿出来握在手里端详了一下，这东西看起来有些陌生，因为曾经沾上血迹而呈现出诡异深紫的部分经过漫长时间的氧化已经变成了顽固的黑色，它不再柔软，而是带着干涸血迹独有的僵硬。但在未被血迹接触的地方，依然能看出原来的流纹。

路德维希用拇指摸了摸布料上干净的地方，不知是不是因为手指上生着茧，那和昔日残留在他手指上的感觉不同，或许他曾经窥探到的是外溢的生命力，现在那股源泉已经消失了。

路德维希不是不曾产生过蹂躏撕裂它的冲动，当它还是一件流淌着光泽的华美长袍，被那个人穿披在身的时候。但他无论如何没有想过它会以这样的方式被毁。

咆哮的浪涛声从遥远的地方传到他的耳中。  
...

大海是尘世中触手可及的永恒。乘船出海的人追求着未知的命运，在天地之间受到大海翻云覆雨的摆弄。茫茫沧海中的一叶扁舟如同亘古不变的悲剧性。日耳曼巫师偏爱这种悲剧性，有意无意间，他们的内心被一种充满毁灭色彩的力量支配，渴望在狂风骤雨中检验自己的力量，要么驯服大海，要么粉身碎骨。* 

因此德姆斯特朗所安排的第三场比赛总是无法远离海洋的主题。

他们需要在寸草不生的荒岛上找到铁，将铁铸造成船只来挑战大海。阿尔弗雷德相信只要把这座岛炸开一定会找到铁，否则这个问题就无解了，世界上不存在无解的问题。但路德维希知道更加确凿无疑的铁的来源。

海洋是巨大的坟场，如果海水干涸，海幕分裂，人们将会发现海底有无数沉船、长矛和利剑。  
...

除了铁的残骸，海底还有未知的生物。破海而出的锈铁上匍匐着危险的攻击者。

阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯发生了小小的争执，他们两个人都不会医疗魔法，在这个问题上，阿尔弗雷德展现出了罕有的谦虚和谨慎。在确认阿尔弗雷德同样无法借助魔杖做出任何应急措施时，弗朗西斯突然撕裂自己的外袍，用长长的布条扎紧他的伤口上方。

得到锈铁之后事情就变得简单了很多。尽管霍格沃茨不开设炼金术课程，但炼铁是阿尔弗雷德自豪中的自豪，这一代美国巫师从小将炼铁当作游戏，对铁的兴趣比对金子浓厚得多，他们将铁的一切变化和关于温度的控制熟稔于心。

...

一阵敲门声骤然响起，打断了路德维希的回忆。来不及多想，他下意识将这段布料攒成一团严密地握在手心里，清了清喉咙，“请进。”

推门进来的人是他哥哥。

“你回来了。”路德维希有点惊讶，“事情都顺利吗？”

“还行。”有些事情是顺利的，基尔伯特一边说着，一边把一本封面嶙峋材质怪异的厚书放在他桌子上。只见书的底部边缘是参差咬合的牙齿，紧紧阖上的青色眼皮面对着路德维希，好像随时准备睁开来翻个白眼。

“我把它打晕了。”基尔伯特说。

路德维希点点头，也不打算叫醒这份礼物，只是拿出魔杖巧妙地将它的牙齿撬开，翻开内页后，书中写满了难以理解的陌生语言，看到铜版画时他很快意识到这是一本匈牙利地区的博物图鉴。

“地势和气候条件都确认过了吗？”基尔伯特问他。

路德维希闻言准备先把书收好，趁着他哥不注意顺势把藏在手里的东西一起压了进去，谁知这本书突然开始吱哇大叫，用力地将口中的东西咀嚼了几下，路德维希眼疾手快地抓住其中一端想拽出来，但那本书死也不放，几秒过后就噗噗噗吐出一地碎布片。

“什么东西？”基尔伯特捡起一片想看个究竟，不过什么也没看出来。

“可能是以前的主人留下的书签。”路德维希艰难地撒了一个谎，幸好基尔伯特没有质疑他。路德维希把地上的碎布片收了起来，拿出地图铺在桌子上。

由于这次准备调用的不只是最有经验的纯血巫师，为了将误判环境的可能性降到最低，对外界环境的核查与决策将由他们来进行，其他人只需要服从指令。

基尔伯特是一个非常严苛的人，远程魔法通常难以保证精准度，尤其是对缺乏经验的巫师而言。基尔伯特不寄希望于发掘天赋异禀者，他更需要的是敏锐的判断和准确的执行。他设置前哨巫师，这些巫师负责掩人耳目地在不同位置试验远程魔法，观测弧线来计算当天的自然环境下最有效的潜伏距离，负责执行的巫师只需要依据指令做出在训练中做过成百上千次的事情就足够了。

“哥。”讨论结束后，路德维希迟疑地叫道，他短暂的沉默引来了基尔伯特探询的目光，“能将米华尔地区交给我吗？”米华尔地区是波诺弗瓦家的所在，也是防御最周密的地区。

足足有半分钟的时间，基尔伯特审视着他，基尔伯特倒不觉得那是拿不下来的防御，“你可能会对上弗朗西斯，他不是个合适的决斗对象。”

路德维希明白这就是不同意的意思。

“我觉得是合适的。”路德维希坚定地说，“我已经认真地考虑过这件事。”

“行吧。”基尔伯特并没有坚持，他相信路德维希能对自己说出的话负责，“既然你觉得很合适。”

基尔伯特刚刚收到了一封信。

信函上写的是一些关于告捷凯旋的祝福语，严格来说并不是写给他一个人的，右下方签着罗德里赫的名字。短短几行字，几乎一眼就扫完了，基尔伯特无意识地翻到背面看了看，空空如也。他无谓而轻蔑地笑了笑，为这种荒唐莫名的举动，那个人当然不会在信纸背面写字，他也不会。

只是再普通不过的一封礼节信函，读了几遍之后他终于承认，措辞看起来是千篇一律的简洁模板，信纸平整光滑，折痕一丝不苟，十足的埃德尔斯坦家的做派。

基尔伯特伸出手指将信纸从上到下抚摸了一遍，再次确认了信上没有潜藏着魔法的任何痕迹。他的触摸在那个名字上停留了两秒，突然将信揉成一团扔到抽屉深处。

他一抬头，发现为埃德尔斯坦家送信的鹰还站在他的窗台上，好像在等着将他的信带回去。他走到窗前，那只鹰睁着圆溜溜的眼睛看着他，从喉咙里发出模糊的声音。

“你怎么还不走，我没信可回。”基尔伯特说。

鹰左右转了转脑袋，又停下动作看着他。

基尔伯特将手搭在它拢起的羽翼上，施加着威胁的力度，“如果我把你扣在这里，会有人来找你吗？”

这种前景对于一只传信鹰而言实在太恐怖了，它的眼睛瞪得更圆，看起来简直有点像猫头鹰了，挣扎着扇动翅膀想躲。

在它掉出窗外的那一刻，基尔伯特“啪”地一声把窗户关上了。

他转身离开房间，准备前往会客室。

会客室里，《北极星日报》的几位记者正在等他，准备给他过目刚刚写好的文章，并在这里拍几张照片。

基尔伯特安排他们在这里住下，明天这些记者将随同他前往巴伐利亚。报纸上几乎每天都会刊登这场联姻的最新动态，图文并茂，情真意切，对波诺弗瓦家的宣战更会把读者的情绪推至一个高峰。

基尔伯特再次回到书房的时候，天已经快黑了。那只鹰还没走，在附近盘旋，偶尔停在石雕上。这只鹰有什么毛病吧，他想，这根本不是一只合格的送信鹰。

他推开窗，可它记住了教训，不肯飞过来，又不肯离开。

基尔伯特随手拿起一张白纸折了两折，对它挥了挥。它果然被骗了过来，基尔伯特给它喂了些牛肉碎，看着它吃完了，然后将白纸塞在信匣里。

它终于低头啄了啄他的手，满意地飞走了。

*改自茨威格


	71. Chapter 71

“你现在要回去？”听到罗德里赫的话时，伊丽莎白难掩讶异的神色。事情确实发生得很突然，按照原本的计划，罗德里赫还会在海德维礼家再待一个星期，他们昨天还在谈论从马夏尔领地前往南部海岸地区的路线。没想到今天早晨，长老发来的急函改变了一切行程，急函中没有说明具体事由，但从所用的函纸本身能看出事态的紧迫。

“我也不喜欢这个唐突的决定。”罗德里赫理了理袖口，充满歉意地看着伊丽莎白，“我来的时候没有提前通知你，走的时候也如此匆忙。”

“以后你都不会再来了吗？”

“当然不是。”罗德里赫摇摇头，“我能给你写信吗？”

“说得像我能拒收埃德尔斯坦家的来信似的。”她半开玩笑地回答。

“你肯定会逐渐习惯拒绝的权利，但我由衷希望你将它收下。”他最后对伊丽莎白说，期愿下次她会接受他的邀请去埃德尔斯坦家看一看。

埃德尔斯坦家

罗德里赫直接用传送网络回到了家中，一踏进城堡，他就微妙地感觉气氛十分诡异。

“到底出了什么事？”罗德里赫向为首的阿尔特长老询问。

长老的神情如同夜色般复杂，好像有诸多事情堆积在舌尖很难决定首先告诉罗德里赫哪一件，于是就干脆把最近的一件事告诉他，“贝什米特回来了。”

这的确有些令人意外，但听起来不是那么急迫，罗德里赫由此产生了片刻的沉默，授权书中的交战时长应该是两个月，而现在战争提前一个月就结束了。长老们在信函中吝于用最简短的话语向他通报战争的进程，这表明一切对贝什米特家而言都颇为顺利。

他在报纸上关注着这一切，然而匈牙利的报纸对德意志新闻的报道通常会有短则两三天长则一周的滞后，他没有想到现在一切已经结束。那么事情就应该进入下一个阶段了。

罗德里赫审慎地开口：“那意味着我们需要提前为贝什米特家准备庆功宴会，这件事催一催负责礼法的部门，让他们尽快决定相应的规格然后开始筹备。那么紧急事态是什么？”

“贝什米特在这里。”

“现在？”罗德里赫不自觉地稍微提高了音量，想到现在的对话可能正被旁人听着，又压低声音，“他为什么在这里？”

这就是问题所在了。

长老一言不发地将当日最新报纸摊在桌子上。罗德里赫走近一步，拿起报纸飞快扫了一遍，立刻意识到事情正在向他完全没有预料到的方向发展。

报纸的左边一版毫无疑问正在歌颂令人振奋的胜利，每一场漂亮的魔法施放都被定格在报纸上，其中甚至有一张照片，是他不该多看第二眼的身影在风暴偃息后，以最熟悉的举重若轻收起魔杖，带着难以觉察的笑意摸了摸缠在魔杖底端的蓝白色缎带。这稍纵即逝的内敛深情当然要被别有用心的报纸清晰地记录下来，呈现在所有人眼前。

如果说左边这一版应当成为浪漫长诗中最史诗的篇章，右边一版立刻为它续上了最诙谐拙劣的走向。这场战争背后的女主角在未婚夫出征的时候，已经悄然成为了别人的未婚妻。

罗德里赫的。

这简直成了全德意志的古老家族从未有过的笑料，尤其当被背叛的人是贝什米特。

卢耶涅家认为贝什米特在和波诺弗瓦交战后肯定会元气大伤，那正是悔婚的好时机。埃德尔斯坦同样不愿意错过遏制贝什米特势力南侵的机会。两家很快珠胎暗结。

“啪”地一声，罗德里赫把报纸用力拍在桌上，一时间震惊得难以思考。“你们怎么会做出这种决定！”

“那全是因为你擅自破坏了和海德维礼家的联姻！”布鲁特长老严厉地控诉他，“我们不能不谋求和南德的合作！”

“所以你们就做出不计后果的事情？”

“这不是鲁莽的决定，卢耶涅在预视中看到了两家的联合。”阿尔特长老说，他好像笃信联姻是顺从命运指示的选择。

这个借口让罗德里赫感到可笑，可是他笑不出来，“预视是否会实现、会在何时实现、以何种方式实现都未可知。但现在贝什米特可是实实在在来兴师问罪了。”

基尔伯特将埃德尔斯坦家的所作所为称作对贝什米特最骇人听闻的侮辱。

如果是在从前，埃德尔斯坦家的长老们未必会被这充满威胁意味的言辞打动。但如今，贝什米特在和波诺弗瓦的交战中展现的实力让所有人都不得不斟酌言行。贝什米特在此前的扩张中没有使用过武力，他们第一次对这个家族的实力有了切实的了解。

贝什米特在世人面前越是展露深情，被辜负时就越是令人动容。他宣传的声势越为浩大，被背叛的耻辱就越是深重。

那么，他就越有理由采取报复行动。

“这件事的确是我们考虑不周。”罗德里赫承认，“现在我们真诚地想做出补救，弥补贝什米特家的名誉所受的伤害。”

“要洗刷贝什米特所遭受的不公待遇只有一条途径。”基尔伯特等的就是这句话，他不容分说地指明他的应得，“由埃德尔斯坦来和贝什米特联姻。”

埃德尔斯坦是德意志地区唯一比卢耶涅地位更尊贵的家族。

“！”沉默的惊叹重重砸在地上。

“这应该不是难事吧，联姻不是埃德尔斯坦家的拿手好戏吗？你们的诚意莫非如此不堪一击？”基尔伯特戏谑地看着陷入哑然的众人。

“你的要求我们可以理解，也愿意进行考虑。”阿尔特长老强行恢复了冷静，圆滑地答道，“可惜的是，埃德尔斯坦家直系没有适龄女性，克恩顿的旁系之中——”

此时长老们都非常庆幸罗德里赫没有姐妹。

“旁系？”基尔伯特冷笑着反问，“事到如今，倘若你们还相信可以如此敷衍贝什米特，或许会有点危险。适龄女性没有，适龄男性不是有现成的吗？”

“你简直一派胡言异想天开！”反应过来基尔伯特的意思之后，阿尔特长老罕见地流露出怒容，他最难以忍受的事情就是在庄重的场合出现颠覆伦常的言行，“如果你继续保持这种荒唐的态度，那么谈话只能就此终止！”

“我劝你们认真考虑一下，如果不接受这个提议，贝什米特只能选择另一种方式来洗刷耻辱。”给出一记警告后，基尔伯特又继续提出自己的条件，“如果罗德里赫和我结婚，我不要求他冠上我的姓氏，但他将分享我的权力，一如我分享他的权力。埃德尔斯坦将重新在北德施加影响。如果你们试图让其他人来联姻，那么埃德尔斯坦只会因此让渡权力，不要指望得到任何对等的回报。”

听到他直呼罗德里赫的名字，长老们的脸色变得更难看了。


	72. Chapter 72

“如你所言，联姻牵涉到权力继承问题，需要从长计议，我们不能立刻做出决定。”罗德里赫终于开口了，对于这场惊世骇俗的同性联姻本身，他没有表露出更多看法。

“你不妨现在就提出你的条件。”听到他的声音，基尔伯特带着吉凶未卜的愉快打量着他，语气中不自觉多了些轻松悠闲，“我等待的时间越久，索要的代价就会越高。”

罗德里赫从没有想过这个问题，当然，他根本从未料想到会出现今天这一幕。在短暂的沉思过后，他提出了最先考虑的两件事，“首先你应当尊重埃德尔斯坦家的决策方式，不要强加独断专行的作风。其次，协作不限于德意志境内，在必要的时候应当覆盖更广大的区域。”

基尔伯特巧妙地斟酌着分量，“我对后者持保留意见，我会给予多大的支持要视埃德尔斯坦家的合作程度而定。”

在场其他人都被似乎步入正轨的交涉惊呆了，这两个人在干什么？他们难以相信罗德里赫在谈一个根本就不能讨论的问题。

“轰”地一声巨响！炸裂四溅的水晶碎片霎时间浓密地充溢于整个空间，所有人都下意识闭上眼睛，却挡不住细小的水晶刺入裸露在外的皮肤，引起无所不入的疼痛。

再次睁开双眼的时候，只见吊灯的残骸生气全无地散落在长桌上，连最后的支架也无可挽回地陷入了完全的坍塌，阿尔特长老面无表情地握着魔杖，周遭的气氛已经全然凝固，大厅内陷入长久的沉寂。直到衣袍的窸窣声突然响起，长老遽尔起身，“因为出了一点意外，这次对话就暂时到此为止吧。”

别厅之中

“你和他到底是什么关系？他为何对你直呼其名？”布鲁特长老厉声质问罗德里赫。

“我早已告诉过你们这件事。”罗德里赫说。

“你最好不要避重就轻。”阿尔特长老沉重地警告他，“你们是不是有违反伦常的行为？”

罗德里赫安静地听着他的问题，内心终于有一个地方被触动了，他的确因为种种原因而有罪，但他拒绝承认这一条罪名，即便他将因为执迷不悟知罪不改而被人唾弃，他也要声张他在这件事上无罪。“伦常是被谁规定的？”

长老们几乎倒吸一口凉气，他们不仅从中得到了答案，更领受到了极大的冒犯。

“你不是一位合格的首领了。”沙佩尔长老愤怒地拍案而起，“你不该用脑子之外的东西来决策！”

罗德里赫的目光缓缓定格在他身上，“请注意言辞，如果我第二次听到这样的言论，我会考虑按照谋逆来对待。如果你觉得接受贝什米特的挑衅是更好的选择，可以来说服我。如果你们毫无理由地拒绝正视我们从这个提议中的所得，我无法不怀疑你们究竟想将埃德尔斯坦引向何方。”

“你因为扭曲的私欲而想和一个男人结婚，你对教养的背叛已经到了无可救药的地步！”阿尔特长老压抑着怒火，“埃德尔斯坦家无法承担你所带来的耻辱，我们现在不得不认真考虑选择更合适的人来代替你的位置。”

他的侄子才五岁，罗德里赫难以想象他们要让他来承担什么。

“目前我依然是比洛萨更合适的人选。”罗德里赫说，“希望你们让我证明这件事，如果最后我真的成为了家族的耻辱，你们可以到那时再将我抹消，无论是从这个世界还是从家谱之上。”

罗德里赫请求了他母亲的帮助。

“这确实是你想做的事吗？”埃德尔斯坦夫人向他发问。

“是的。”罗德里赫点头。

“可以把理由告诉我吗？”

“我希望借助他们的势力稳定局势，希望为这个家族选择德意志的道路。但是长老们已经完全不愿意听我说话。”

“即使你要为此和一个男人结婚？”

“我愿意为此做任何事情。”

他的母亲久久地看着他，“我会去劝说长老，但愿你永远不会为今天的决定后悔。”

贝什米特家

这个消息同样在贝什米特家引发了轩然大波。但这里实行着严格的等级制决策，没有人能对此表示反对。

敲门声响起，站在门外的巫师是基尔伯特的叔叔。

"基尔伯特，我听到的传言是真的吗？"

"如果您指的是关于我结婚的事，那我想是真的。"

"我希望你能审慎考虑。”他的叔叔神色严峻，“卢耶涅家固然在这件事上做得令人不齿，但他们愿意改正，和卢耶涅的联姻对我们而言才是最合适的。"

"合适？和卢耶涅的联姻能让我们得到什么？不知排到何年何月的继承权？"基尔伯特不屑一顾地说。

"卢耶涅非常疼爱他妹妹，只要你能和他妹妹结婚，生下子嗣，他对北德的态度绝对会软化。他们无法长期游离于大潮之外。"

他非常爱他妹妹，毫无疑问，基尔伯特嘲讽地想，还有些不幸的天分，否则怎么可能让他做出如此离经叛道的事情呢？

"卢耶涅家可有的是经验，它最擅长的事就是在埃德尔斯坦家和波诺弗瓦家之间左右逢源。说不定明年它就会决定和其中一家合并。那对我们绝对算不上是个好消息。"

"如果你选择和埃德尔斯坦家联姻，最后被吞没的说不准是谁。"

"我没有想过吞没埃德尔斯坦。"基尔伯特奇怪地看了他叔父一眼，否定了这个实际上唯一的可能性。"现在它自身难保，趁着这个时间点抢夺权力的份额是最合适的，等到它稍微恢复元气的时候，我们今天的所得就会显现出价值。"

"你们不会有子嗣！这可能会演变成很严重的问题。你知道自古以来因为继承问题起过多少纷争，流过多少鲜血吗？"

"只要把贝什米特家交给路德维希和他的儿子就可以了。"基尔伯特早就想好了解决方法。

桌子上躺着埃德尔斯坦家的正式回函，回函的下方署着罗德里赫的名字。基尔伯特立刻让人准备在明早的《北极星日报》上刊文。

寥寥数语，下方并列着他和罗德里赫的信件。

这就足够了。

一切将不可更改。

他又细细地将回函看了一遍，然后攥着这封信离开了屋子。

沿着海岸线行走，北方的群星寂静而幽远，海面上笼罩着青色的迷蒙轻雾。他再一次展开那封信，让月光做一次见证，逐字逐句地又读了一遍，最后目光落在罗德里赫的署名上，似乎还能闻到墨水的气息。

一日之内能天各一方，一日之内也能失而复得。祝福海洋和雪山，祝福火和歌，祝福取自黑夜和取自命运的一切。


	73. Chapter 73

贝什米特家强行揽下了举办婚礼的所有事宜。

基尔伯特很清楚埃德尔斯坦家注重繁文缛节，只要他们愿意，他们恐怕能花费上一年的时间来制定婚礼中大大小小的仪式细则，日久生变，他关心的只有尽快礼成，一切从简，不需要翻阅完古往今来的定规，不需要在细枝末节上浪费时间。

本就心存怨怼的长老们一天比一天阴云满面，脸上凝出了一层霜。

“贝什米特家毕竟年轻，对于先祖传下来的规矩不够熟悉，万一碰触到禁忌，对谁都不是什么好事。”阿尔特长老冷冷地说。

“原来还有更大的禁忌我没碰过吗？”这话把基尔伯特逗笑了，“你们应该尝试习惯一件事，从现在起，别总想着听规矩怎么说，来听听贝什米特的决定。”

“没有一场联姻只需要听一方的决定。”罗德里赫说。

“你们如果有意见可以送信过来，我会酌情考虑。不要花费太多时间决定信封样式和火封等级，不然会超过时效。”

按照计划，婚礼将于一个月后在贝什米特家举行。

由于两人不会有子嗣，基尔伯特不愿意浪费太多时间讨论家谱的问题。双方确立了一个原则，两家的其他继承人不因为这场联姻而对另一家的地位产生追索权。埃德尔斯坦家要求让罗德里赫先在婚约上签署名字，基尔伯特没有反对，他关心的只有婚约上的血誓。

在结婚之后，他们依然不会离开各自的家族，因此贝什米特和埃德尔斯坦之间将会开放一条隐秘的全天候传送网路。虽然每个人心里都清楚，最合理最安全的传送点位置是卧室的壁炉，但在埃德尔斯坦家谁都心照不宣地避开了卧室这个词，生怕一不留神就戳到长老们紧绷的神经。在长老们看来，诞下子嗣是联姻中至关重要的一环，如果无法实现这件事，联姻就不必要有任何性方面的意味。而在当前情况下，他们不仅是不希望，简直是强烈想禁止性关系的发生，如果他们能做得到，他们会这么做的。

婚礼那一日，贝什米特领地中所有房子都换上了月光银屋顶，广场上啤酒宛如泉涌，河流中的一千条船都点着灯笼，看上去好似流动的繁星，忽明忽灭。从遥远的沼泽和荒原中传来旋律动人的乐曲，听起来实在很奇怪，每一个来到北方的南方人都会赞同这不是应当在灰色的天和灰色的地之间响起的音乐，不过这一点偏要勉强的固执不需要被人理解。

罗德里赫上一次来到贝什米特领地时也是一个同样的夏夜，夜色中弥漫着成熟黄杏的香甜。

德意志所有纯血家族都出席了这场婚礼，这场婚礼才是贝什米特家名副其实的庆功宴。

举行典礼的大厅高不见顶，四面悬挂着烫金的毯子，人鱼在彩色玻璃幕墙上吟唱，薄荷金的精灵在上空跃动，画出他们名字的首字母，漂亮的花体字母在一瞬间的凝固后化为金色光点轻轻地飘落，点缀在众人的头发和长袍上。

虽然只有一个月，但是婚礼准备得还算周到齐全。罗德里赫估计一切都是之前为卢耶涅家做好的准备。

在圣坛之前，基尔伯特向他伸出右手，罗德里赫缓缓地握了上去。

稍纵即逝的一刻里，基尔伯特强烈的目光像诅咒一样落在罗德里赫的左手上，但没有露出任何表情，下一秒就熟练地与他十指相扣。不知道是不是错觉，罗德里赫感觉他过于用力地按在伤疤之上，那死去的皮肤已经无法再产生痛觉。

德意志纯血家族有着长久的联姻文化，血誓由是在此发展出了纷繁复杂的等级和种类。

牧师把自己的魔杖点在他们相握的手上，每说出一道誓言，就会有一道耀眼炽热的火舌从魔杖里喷出来，像一条涌动的血管，缠绕在他们的无名指上。火焰褪去之时留下了无法被取下的纯金指环。

宣誓完毕后，他们用魔杖划破食指，殷红的血滴落在同一杯酒里，血水相溶，然后他们共同饮下这杯酒。从此，他们的身体里都流淌着对方的血液。

倘若有一天他们死了，鲜血滴落在大地上，等待着回归泥土的最终仪式，那么被埋葬的将不仅仅是他们，还有在他们血液里流淌的属于彼此的血中之血。

现在他们的联姻关系正式成立了。

众人举杯歌唱，祝福古老的德意志，也祝福伟大的纯血姓氏，他们都是了不起的两面派。

这个独特的血誓即将被完成最后一步。

他们太久没有做过这件事了。

罗德里赫的心理认知已经偏离回原本的轨道。十七岁时短暂的放纵好像是一段模糊到不确定是否真实发生过的记忆。在这四年里，他一直准备与他的前未婚妻结婚，为家族生下继承人，此刻发生的事情与他构建的认知出现了巨大的不可兼容。

当基尔伯特控制住他的时候，他只感到下意识想要抵抗，但对方覆上来的身体和力度让一切抵抗都变得如此困难。

可当基尔伯特撕开他的衣服，手掌游离在他的腹股沟附近时，他又一次赤裸裸地意识到自己被确立的身份和性别，这种对立与撕裂对他的精神而言无异于一场酷刑。

“你不会还想着那个女人，想为她保留一点可怜的操守？”他身体的抗拒让基尔伯特顿时勃然大怒，手上的力度更加不知轻重，“这东西你早就没有了！顺从本心当个荡妇不好吗？”

“贝什米特！”

“你再叫一遍试试。” 基尔伯特狠厉地警告他，丝毫不掩饰恶劣的心情，因为在宣誓前的最后一刻看到罗德里赫的左手，因为现在对方的身体给出的最直接的反应。

基尔伯特回忆起一种熟悉的不详预感，并且深深地意识到，他想要的某些东西，罗德里赫已经永远丢失了，再也不可能交给他。

“如果你是个女人，现在你就会冠上我的姓氏。”他像野兽一样在他身上留下彻底的印记，将他彻底变成自己的猎物，“然后从我们交合的地方生下继承我的姓氏的孩子...”

罗德里赫沉重地喘息着，几乎无法听清对方在说什么，基尔伯特挤进他的膝盖之间，手指伸进去草率地弄了两下，这对久未经情事的身体而言是极其粗暴的对待，罗德里赫屏住的呼吸还未放松，下一刻更滚烫的异物直接顶了进来，一股隐秘的魔法涓流开始在身体里涌动。

伴随着可怕的疼痛，他的身体在原始的冲撞中逐渐投降，沾着汗珠的睫毛抖动了一下，嘴唇翕动，他急喘着，咬紧牙，哼声却无法抑制地变得清晰。"贝什…米特。"他的声音破碎，仿佛是从牙缝中漏出来一般。“…够了”罗德里赫断断续续地吐出几个字，他全身绷紧，不知是因为疼痛还是快感造成的生理泪水涌出眼眶，顺着面颊落下。

一切充满愤怒，仿佛是一场肆无忌惮的宣泄，而夜晚才刚刚开始。

罗德里赫的意识逐渐被捣成了一团浆糊，什么性别角色，什么人伦责任都被粉碎得一干二净，想和基尔伯特彻底融为一体的本能在他的脑海中一视同仁地屠杀，他抬起腰肢更深地迎合对方。

"基尔…" 他已经不习惯叫这个名字，他不记得自己有多久没有叫过这个名字，即使是一个人独处时他也不会尝试，舌.头落在下颚的动作就像他的身体一样生疏。

好像一个不为人知的咒语，基尔伯特突然停下了带来疼痛的动作，终于慢慢俯下身去，亲吻他的泪水，亲吻他的伤痕。“罗德里赫…”他轻声叫他的名字，越来越紧地抱住他。从此刻起，他们将分享时间与命运，成为一条不归路上的同谋者。

即使他必将为我带来死亡，此刻我仍要认真地亲吻他，因为唯有死亡意味着分离。


	74. Chapter 74

半明半暗的雾气笼罩在海面上，天边呈现出黑夜与黎明相互交织的状态。罗德里赫已经起床了。这一晚他睡得并不安稳，心里总惦记今天的晨会。

房间显然已经被清理过，昏暝的光线中丝毫也得不着昨夜留下的任何痕迹，只有身体的每一寸回荡着被吞噬的记忆。当他换好衣服时，门外传来很低的脚步声，在脚步声消失后响起了一句若有若无的叮嘱，“不要吵他。”

门被慢慢推开了，一股兴奋又温热的声音由远及近，径直停在他面前。尽管发现他已经醒了，却还是遵循着刚刚得到的命令，叫也不叫，只是绕着他啪嗒啪嗒地摇尾巴，直把尾巴甩到他腿上。

非常大的一只狗。

“天还没亮。”走进房间的基尔伯特说。听到主人打破寂静，狗就开始用独有的抑扬顿挫的柔和呜咽来加强自己的存在感。罗德里赫忍不住摸了摸它毛茸茸的脑袋。

“我现在要走了。”

基尔伯特发现他已经换好准备离开的装束，没有任何询问和阻止，只是走到窗前推开窗户，新鲜的海风顿时扑入屋内。基尔伯特望着天海相接的地方层出不穷的颜色，好像偶然想起什么一样说：“enics sui de l'alba（为黎明震怒）。”

听到这句话，罗德里赫脑海中有一根弦突然被拨动，他下意识看了基尔伯特一眼。

...没有发生任何事情。

罗德里赫这才确定这只是一句没有太多情绪的表述，并不是咒语。

四年级的时候，他们曾经写过一条使人恢复清醒的咒语，在表音化阶段被命名为Alba（日出之时）。

是谁提议选择古老的日耳曼诗歌来命名这条咒语？没有人记得清了。Alba，Alba，这首歌在高塔之下唱响，是为了在黎明时唤醒欢好过后酣睡的骑士与情人，催促骑士离开情人的臂弯，避开将要回家的嫉妒丈夫。

尽管罗德里赫在法定意义上不属于其他任何人，但他们的夜晚依然像在偷情，在曙光来临时需要抹消发生的一切。

“需要我和你一起去吗？”基尔伯特问。

“不需要。”

“你什么时候回来？”

罗德里赫对这个措辞还感到不太习惯，“我不确定，可能要过上几天。”

基尔伯特对含糊的答案并不满意，“今晚回来行吗，我有事情想和你谈。如果你不回来，我就要去你家了，而且我不可能天一亮就离开。”

埃德尔斯坦家

朝阳刚刚升起，会议厅中长老们已经严肃而沉默地落座，在罗德里赫从门口走到桌前坐下的短短十来步中，长老们望向他的目光好像要在他身上钻出洞来，和平日一样一丝不苟严严实实的穿着此刻显得无端令人生疑。如果罗德里赫迟到了哪怕一秒，都可以想见会招来一场怎样尖锐的指教。

“一切都还顺利吗？”

罗德里赫点点头。

进行了象征性的询问之后，长老们进入了今天讨论的正题。

因为罗德里赫对马夏尔地区做出的秘密安排，埃德尔斯坦家失去了对该地区的大部分控制权，留下的只是名义上的权力，该地区也相应失去了在埃德尔斯坦家的参与权，贝塔兰长老已经被正式从长老团中除名。

绝不能给其他领地造成它们可以毫不受损地效仿海德维礼家的印象。海德维礼的大部分魔物材料和魔药都出口到埃德尔斯坦的领地，马夏尔的魔法是中欧地区一个保存完整的孤岛，无论是东边的斯拉夫巫师还是西边的日耳曼巫师都感到无法轻易将之理解。现在埃德尔斯坦要重新对其核定关税。

为了安抚领地内的其他巫师，长老们决定再从南部的伊利里亚地区选择一名成员吸纳进长老团。

伊利里亚地区是夹在埃德尔斯坦和安卡拉势力之间的一片地区，对日耳曼巫师而言几乎是大半个异教之地。这里地形难测，魔法种族繁多，语言互不相通，使用不明力量。如何选择最合适的人选才不会在这一地区激起更强烈的不满？

每个人对此都有自己的看法，一时间众人争执不下。

晚上，罗德里赫回到贝什米特家的时候，佣人告诉他基尔伯特正在书房。

书房的门没有关，罗德里赫走到书房门口时，屋里的人正在谈话，他听到基尔伯特的声音，“您大可不必担心，如果我和他之间有人占据着主导权，那肯定是我。他对我的依赖比您能想象的更深。”

罗德里赫停了下来，可从敞开的大门来看，基尔伯特并不觉得自己刚说了一个需要提防被偷听的秘密。

“我不认为这听起来——”另一个声音回答，说话的人忽然注意到他，立即收住了话头。

基尔伯特有所察觉，转头看向他，神色如常，丝毫没有被打断的感觉。和他对视了几秒后，基尔伯特自然而然地投来一个见到所等之人时会露出的笑容，“叔父，时间不早了，您早点休息吧。”

基尔伯特向他的方向走来，眉眼逐渐变得越来越清晰，挺拔的轮廓投下傲慢的阴影。有些事或许久已存在，但现在才开始引起罗德里赫的注意。

“去海边走走吗？”

罗德里赫想了想，浮现出被他的提议触动的神情。


	75. Chapter 75

书房里隐隐约约传来争吵的声音，本应该进去送茶的仆人端着托盘犹豫着，退回来问了问其他人的意见，最后叫来一对奇奇摩和多多摩，让它们进去送茶。

奇奇摩把托盘顶在脑袋上，多多摩看起来誓要把它的脑袋打歪，没心没肺的小生物一边互相追打一边冲进去了，过了几分钟，它们又出来了，手里拿着刚刚得到还没来得及塞进嘴的栗子炸弹。

仆人们暗自松了一口气，贝什米特对这一对小矮人的容忍度还挺高。

距离那场夏日的婚礼已经过去数月，时节逐渐进入深冬。从婚礼那一日起，两家的主人平时的相见稳定地保持在不高的频率。现在旁人已逐渐看出了点苗头，这桩联姻里的双方并没有之前某些人担忧的那样心意相通。

埃德尔斯坦的主人刚刚从伊利里亚的达尔马提亚回来，而与他分享权力者在他外出的时候自然而然地进入这座城堡，准备迎接他的归来。

“和阿尔弗雷德谈得怎么样？” 罗德里赫问。

阿尔弗雷德毕业后在美国魔法部的海外事务开发与管理司工作。基尔伯特在和他商谈开通费城到汉贝格的跨大西洋线路，具体细节正在商谈之中。

大西洋海域的麻瓜航行量非常大，公海上往来着各国船只，一旦在麻瓜面前暴露行踪，需要出来善后的就不仅仅是一国魔法部了，因此双方必须再三确保航线的隐蔽性并拟订应急方案，然后向格拉斯哥国际巫师海洋安全协会提交可行性报告。

海安会的首席顾问来自柯克兰家族，阿尔弗雷德认为只要熟悉规则，通过海安会的审查并不是难事。霍格沃茨将学校入口藏在伦敦火车站时所使用的空间魔法和混淆魔法或许也能提供一点借鉴。贝什米特的应急方案需要埃德尔斯坦家背书，以全德意志家族的声誉担保。

当贝什米特尝试和大洋对岸的美国魔法部开启联络的时候，对于一河之隔的南德各领，要跨越的障碍却比无论多么浩瀚都终究有边有界可被测量的大西洋更加麻烦。

南德是一个敏感的问题，这场联姻本身就迅速疏远了卢耶涅，令卢耶涅高贵的尊严受到了由外及内的损伤。而南德之所以能对抗贝什米特，当然是得到了埃德尔斯坦的默许甚至支持。

正因为这件事太确凿无疑，他们现在不能摊开谈。

再到谈起伊利里亚地区，基尔伯特的耐心立刻显得越来越稀薄，这个放到最后的问题却是基尔伯特一来就想谈的问题，罗德里赫隔三差五就要去这片地区待上一段时间，处理纷杂的乱象，他实在是越看越想干预。

“我早就警告过你，不要继续纵容他们！你不能让他们设立自己的魔法学校。”

“这个地区本来就没有魔法学校。除了德姆斯特朗之外，大多数巫师都去西伯利亚或安哥拉的魔法学校上学。”

“这不会让他们变得更加文明！”基尔伯特说。“你必须取缔他们那些邪恶的把戏，你哥哥的死竟然不能让你从中吸取一点教训吗？”

“我不想听到你用这种口吻谈这件事。”罗德里赫的声音里透露出一点无法掩饰的震颤，基尔伯特可以把他哥哥的死轻描淡写地当作给他增加心理压力的砝码，但那对他而言难道只是一点教训吗？“你不会比我更清楚应该从中得到什么教训！”

“你必须听我谈这件事。”基尔伯特冷冰冰地提醒他，“如果你们家最后应付不了这个问题，需要兜底的是贝什米特！你应当趁早放弃听到什么温情的劝告的指望。”

“我没有对贝什米特提出兜底的要求！” 罗德里赫反驳的时候，语气已经有点生硬，实在是因为并不想如他所说，对他有超乎想象的依赖。

而在基尔伯特看来，这只是罗德里赫试图玩弄条约的手段，他奚落道，“你不会对契约上的保留条款视而不见吧？”

罗德里赫一愣，正想和他谈一谈保留条款的约束效力。

就在这时，门被突然撞开了，奇奇摩和多多摩冲了进来。

“是我！是我赢了！”奇奇摩灵活地躲避着从它身后不断飞来的蜡烛头头，一阵风一样朝着书桌奔去。

“不听！奇奇摩想骗我！”还有一步之遥的时候，多多摩终于抓住了奇奇摩的衣领后侧，奇奇摩瞄准时机一低头，茶杯的盖子飞了出去，红茶准确无误地向基尔伯特和罗德里赫身上泼去。

基尔伯特拿起魔杖，把茶水和茶杯悬停在空中。

望着眼前的一幕，两人本来正有一堆话要吵，此刻都全数堵在了喉咙里，他们表情怪异地看着两个你来我往的小怪兽。

基尔伯特掏出四个栗子炸弹扔给它们，本来它们各抢了两个，然后多多摩随手把一个掰成两半，奇奇摩一看它怎么突然有三个了，肯定抢了自己的一个，又开始追打它冲出了房间。

听着突如其来的喧闹声越来越远，两人暂时陷入了沉默，罗德里赫喝了口茶，他刚刚回到家，甚至没来得及喝点什么。

然后罗德里赫再没说什么，直接离开了房间。

这次不欢而散并没有持续太久，因为年底德意志纯血家族集会的日子一天天接近了。


	76. Chapter 76

德意志纯血集会。

白天的会议过后，基尔伯特就不见了踪影，罗德里赫倒也无意打听他去了哪里。基尔伯特再次出现时已经是晚会时分，手里拿着一枚印着两只黑貂的信封，径直来找罗德里赫。看到这封信，罗德里赫的面色变得有些不自然，眼神扑朔，一瞬间闪过些复杂的意味。

这没有逃过基尔伯特的眼睛，他毫不打算给罗德里赫做出反应的时间，直接发问，“这是什么？来自北方友人的问候？”

“如你所见，就是一封信罢了。”罗德里赫平静地回答，

基尔伯特的手指翻弄着那封信，再一抬头时，已经换了一副神情，面色冷冽，眼睛里盛着暴怒，质问劈头盖脸地落了下来。“里面写了什么？你立刻说清楚。”

“我怎么知道写了什么？硬拆了这封信的人是你。”基尔伯特毫不讲理的要求，以及拆信这件事本身在罗德里赫心中激起一股怒意。信件上原本用西里尔字母写着古老的禁制，由于基尔伯特强行拆除了禁制，信件内容被一字不留地摧毁了，没有人知道信里究竟写了些什么。

“别混淆视听！”基尔伯特目光一沉，“你在伊利里亚待上那么久，结果是在和那些俄国巫师眉来眼去，暗通款曲？”

基尔伯特的语气越来越咄咄逼人，仿佛下定决心不立刻弄清楚这件事誓不罢休，然而罗德里赫不希望出现任何无法预料的情况。

“我不想在此追究你为何拦截我的信件。”罗德里赫按住他的手，压低声音半带警告地告诉他，“这个场合很重要，不要节外生枝。”

“没有任何宴会重要到值得我做出让步，只有埃德尔斯坦家才需要这种无谓的东西。”基尔伯特拽开他的手，在他眼前捻碎了已经毫无价值的废纸。

大厅里不知何时变得鸦雀无声，所有人的目光都暗暗投注在这个方向，最轻微的声响都被压抑了下去，他们屏着呼吸等待着观察事态的发展。但事情没有继续发酵，基尔伯特转身从这场纷争中离开了。

不知过了多久，一个声音在罗德里赫身旁响起，“你到底为什么在那里待上那么长时间？”

说话的人是埃德尔斯坦家长老团的新成员，来自伊利里亚地区的沃夏。这个黑发吸血鬼原本站在不远处看热闹，现在以一副不嫌事大的姿态来和罗德里赫说话。纯血吸血鬼尤为注重等级和礼节，然而罗德里赫在他身上完全找不到这一品质。

罗德里赫看了他一眼，“如果你不在这里使用德语，就不要试图和我说话。”

沃夏琥珀色的瞳孔裂开，“我特别讨厌德语。”他感觉有必要再次向罗德里赫强调这件事。

“那正好不必来和我说话。”罗德里赫本就没心情和他交谈，索性直白地结束这场对话，从沃夏面前消失了。

在晚会的决斗环节，基尔伯特邀请罗德里赫进行当晚的第一场决斗。

基尔伯特事前完全没有和罗德里赫提过这件事，可当他公开提出邀请时，旁人很容易认为这是两位领主事先的商定。罗德里赫想从他的眼睛里找到一点这个突发提议的端倪，但几秒过后就放弃了这一意图，直接同意决斗。

他们互相行礼。

“Scharlach！（血字）”

所有巫师都惊呆了。

这是德意志魔咒中杀伤力最顶尖一级的魔咒，回路浑然一体，极为复杂难解，从咒语中破壁而出的猩红光影见山吞山，同时又极致恢弘，煌煌复惶惶。

如果要追溯源头，这不是纯粹的日耳曼魔法，而是曾经前往阿拉伯世界的日耳曼巫师带回来的一种糅杂咒语。

罗德里赫没想到基尔伯特会直接选择致人死地的咒语，沙漠里风沙肆虐的红色天空向人压下，他来不及感到意外，“Wunderseltsam（为自然之外）！”

不详的猩红逐渐褪去，变成了织物一样柔软的颜色。罗德里赫在通经断纬间重组了这个咒语。

当阻隔视线的光影消失的时候，基尔伯特的魔杖消失不见了，手中持着一支芦笛。突然注意到这件事，凌厉挥落的杖尖硬生生被截在半空，罗德里赫的思维断裂了一秒，按照决斗原则，巫师不能攻击手无武器的对手。

罗德里赫几乎确信无疑，尽管被变形成其他模样，但那就是魔杖，他下意识想用还原咒让魔杖现出原形，但...基尔伯特为什么要这么做？变形会改变原本的性质，在决斗中哪怕有一刻松开魔杖，都无异于选择败北。

“你在犹豫什么？”基尔伯特露出叵测的笑意，逐步向他走近，巨大的红色阴影依然笼罩着他，他几乎没有看清对方的动作，芦笛转瞬在手指间换了个方向。

“Zwitterstunden（金星时刻）。”

一个扰乱环境感知的咒语。

在最初的杀机四伏后，基尔伯特突然放慢了节奏，朦胧模糊，像是从一端到另一端之间游离状态。

罗德里赫握紧了魔杖，令他在意的不是这个咒语本身。如果是普通变形术，芦笛没有能力像魔杖一样施放咒语。除非是——他们曾谈论过却来不及付诸实际的一种想法——拓扑变形，一种不会改变性质的变形，那既是魔杖又是芦笛，既能取人性命又能迷惑人心。

在白光笼罩的同一时刻，“gaddre∂ bo∂en of wude（赋我草木）！”

这个咒语被做了变位，基尔伯特直觉般认知，第一反应是它已经被用作除械咒。

出乎意料的是，从芦笛的笛孔里突然疯蹿出枯黄的苇草，以箭矢之势射向罗德里赫。基尔伯特一挥魔杖，斩断了所有的草刃，当被拦腰截断的苇草无力地落在地上时，唯独有一条漏网之鱼。

一道红色的伤口在罗德里赫脸颊上逐渐显露出来。

围观的巫师登时一片哗然，这些喧闹落在罗德里赫耳中全都蒙着一层雾。

伤口不浅，但没有流出太多血，罗德里赫机械地抬手擦去顺着脸颊流下的血，疼痛传来遥远的回荡，因为与他立下誓言的人在分担这个伤口，而他又再度分担对方所分担的疼痛，像一条透着寒光的锁链盘根错节地缠绕着他们，很快就分辨不出受伤的人究竟是谁。

基尔伯特在他面前停下，伸出舌尖舔舐他脸颊上的伤口，“这是你想要的吗？”

“现在这不是。”

基尔伯特退开了一点，以似笑非笑的神情看着他，并不是十分在意，“无论如何，是我赢了。”不待裁决者做出反应，基尔伯特先行宣告了自己的胜利，当他一发声，所有人都重新安静下来，不敢再有一点议论。

过度压抑的安静中滋生出令人不适的焦灼，但基尔伯特对此浑然不觉，他悠然自在地又端详了片刻罗德里赫脸上的伤口，做出评价，“这非常适合你，你被毁了的模样很好。谢谢你把第一道疤痕送给我。”

在场的巫师全都听到了这句话。

基尔伯特抬起他的脸亲吻他，当着德意志所有纯血巫师的面，随心所欲地玩弄冷漠和温存。于是玩弄本身才变得更像目的。


	77. Chapter 77

第一场决斗之后，罗德里赫又待了些时候，看了几场少年巫师的比试，在众人没有留意时独自离开了。

走到长廊尽头准备下楼时，阴影里藏着一位不速之客，这令罗德里赫不得不停下了脚步。他与这位不速之客彼此互不让步，直到时间过去了一小刻。

沃夏盯着罗德里赫脸颊上的伤口，用疯子般的目光探测着它，看起来从中领悟到了什么不得了的事情。

“原来不止我一个人认为你应该被毁掉。”沃夏的兴致相当高涨，鲜血的气息撩拨他的神经，使他进入亢奋状态。吸血鬼甚至不介意使用德语，只要能达到刺激罗德里赫的目的。

罗德里赫完全没有露出恼怒的意思，一种奇特的沉静气氛降下，“你有能力杀了我吗？”

沃夏从这位名义上是他的领主的巫师的口吻中品读出一丝傲慢，瞳孔中不自觉泛起金色。“你小看我？”

“并无此意。”罗德里赫转头望向石制窗扉，窗外有一株巨大的阴暗的柏树，“如果杀了我，之后你有什么计划？”

“计划？”沃夏还没有想过这个问题，“比如把你的脑袋带走当战利品，烧了这座城堡？”

听完他的妄言，罗德里赫的脸上流露出很难错认的失望，“你的意思是你没有计划。”

“你只管去死就行了。”沃夏以罕见的诚恳态度向他建议，“你多幸运啊，我杀了你会让你的死成为一个节日，死在别人手里就没这个运气了。”

罗德里赫忽然生出一丝不耐烦，他看不到事情变得如沃夏所说的那样简单的可能，“不行。”

他转身离开，还没出几步一阵凶狠的疾风忽地从身后向他袭来，电光石火间，罗德里赫侧身一避，“Wahnsinn！（巡夜）”

吸血鬼的动作被禁锢住了，一阵自上而下的压迫感令他难以动弹，罗德里赫走到他面前，用魔杖挑起他的下巴，凝视着那双金色瞳孔，俨然准备透彻地将他审度一番。

“如果你下次再想偷袭我——”

这个吸血鬼的眼神倨傲而顽固，好像即使挖出他的双眼，也无法阻绝他的目光。即使折断他的双臂，也无法制止他的行动。好像即使停止他的心跳，也无法熄灭他脑中跳动的烈火。

那一刻，罗德里赫意识到沃夏充满决心地在憎恨他，认真地想杀死他。这种笃定的憎恨甚至让他生出了反思自身存在的冲动。

从某种程度而言，只有这个吸血鬼的悲喜和他是相通的，尽管是以一种完全和主观意愿无关的方式。当埃德尔斯坦在东部充当德意志巫师面对这些异族的第一线时，沃夏的家族也在伊利里亚的西部充当面对德意志巫师这些异族的第一线。

他们的自由和生存表面上是此消彼长的拉锯，本质上却像是受制于同一股命运的难兄难弟。

罗德里赫解除了咒语禁锢。他反对他，不比他反对他更应受到惩罚。

“我下周要去蒂港，你和我一起去。“罗德里赫告诉他自己的安排。

基尔伯特看着罗德里赫离开了晚会，一言未置，他随手取过一杯酒，在旁边等着他的人是贝尔茨和华尔采尔。自从联姻风波之后，这还是贝尔茨第一次在私人场合和基尔伯特说话。

“你实在做得过分了，这种决斗中不应该轻易见血。”

“让他见血的咒语是我用的吗？”基尔伯特不以为然地说。

贝尔茨冷笑，“你的回答和我料想的一模一样。”

基尔伯特倒也不生气，只是嘲弄他，“看情况，你还没有吸取盲信预视能力的教训。”

一提起这件事，贝尔茨的目光顷刻间阴冷了下来，基尔伯特饶有兴致地观察着他情绪的变化，熟练地换上更加真诚的口吻，“贝尔茨，你还在记恨我？我有时实在不明白你为什么永远对我充满警惕，却下意识地站在罗德里赫一侧。”

“是啊，你连这个问题都想不明白。”贝尔茨讽刺地说。

“对于你不同意的事情，我没有强迫过你。”基尔伯特说，“罗德里赫的确比我更懂得迎合你们，他只要承受一点小伤就能将我置于下风。”

“你比我想象的更加可怕。”

“可怕？”基尔伯特笑了一声，“我觉得这是个不错的词，但依然不太希望从你口中听到它。你为什么不承认我的力量也能带给你安全感？”

贝尔茨抿紧了嘴唇。

见对方不准备回答他的问题，基尔伯特继续试图巧言以诱，“无论我的剑刃指向谁，你总是在剑柄一侧的。我会比罗德里赫带给你更多。”

贝尔茨很难说清心中不安的源头，但很清楚不能轻信基尔伯特的话语。基尔伯特会一时兴起，也会养晦韬光，即使是罗德里赫也能被他视为工具。他好像全无敬畏，更不能指望他顾及情面。贝尔茨不愿意领受贝什米特所施舍的安全感。

可是贝尔茨又无法将基尔伯特视为敌人，当然，他忌惮基尔伯特的行事风格，接近基尔伯特隐隐令他感到如临深渊，但...

但他面前的人可不准备陪他一起在这里进行心理斗争。

“今天一天全是些烦人的事情。”基尔伯特失去了耐心，“你去找些更有趣的消遣吧，我们都别再破坏彼此的夜晚了。”

晚会上某些巫师在交头接耳。

“两个男人怎么能结婚？”

“结婚比结盟的捆绑程度高多了，即使是不改变姓氏的婚姻，也依旧会影响家谱，对于注重成例的古老家族而言，家谱天然附带的权利是无法否认的。”

“再说两个男人嘛，私底下还不是各玩各的，比异性联姻方便多了。”

纯血们似乎开始打赌哪一方会先传出绯闻。

“贝什米特吧，我妹妹当年上学的时候他正好来参加三强比赛，德姆斯特朗现在还流传着他的花边故事。”

“那也不一定，你没听说埃德尔斯坦家混了很多奇怪的血统么，比如维奥拉，很容易把人迷得神魂颠倒。”

“别说绯闻了，两家肯定会有私下安排，谁敢承担没有继承人的风险呢。”

众人还在议论纷纷，而被议论的主角已经各自离开。


	78. Chapter 78

蒂利亚斯特港。

从很远的地方就能感受到峭壁重叠的海湾，嶙峋的岩石为从这片区域刮过的风增添锐利的声音，伴随着咸湿气息放大在感官中的存在。罗德里赫深吸了一口气，让湿润的海风充盈在胸口，这是埃德尔斯坦的领地里最重要的海港。

这片海湾的居住者大多是有海妖血统的巫师，或是有巫师血统的海妖，他们常被通称为海巫，是最勇敢的水手。有些海巫居住在礁湖之上。这里的海湾又深又宽，海面上缀落着荒凉的岩岛。亚得里亚海不是好脾气的海域，东北风肆意任性，携着倒钩式的风暴袭击一切有生命和无生命的。这里的海巫都是在海洋的咆哮中身经百战的好手，只有他们在灭顶的怒气下能镇定行动。通过这片海域测试的海巫在其他海洋上面临风暴时，也就往往如履平地了。*

海巫也能暂时潜入海中躲避风暴，等风暴平息后再从海中召唤起新的船只。他们精通各种造船的魔法，用制作魔杖的材料制造船身，将杖芯嵌入船身的夹层之中，将船变成特殊的造物。对于海巫而言，他们像海岛一样适应风暴，海上生活是这样自然，正如骑士是日耳曼诗歌的主题一样，他们的歌谣中传唱着海上生活。*

管辖这一地区的麦索林家族前来迎接罗德里赫，这个家族由于海上贸易而拥有丰厚的财富，他们的肤色比北边更深一点，小臂上画着金色的纹路。他们将多瑙河流域与亚得里亚海连接，向东驶往爱琴海、黑海、安纳托利亚高原。

罗德里赫在和波诺弗瓦家协商，期望能获得波诺弗瓦家在西奈半岛开设通道的通行权，那么此处的船只就能进入红海，更远能驶向印度洋。

和吸血鬼完全相反，海巫属于相对比较亲近德意志巫师的一派。但在看到罗德里赫身旁的吸血鬼时，麦索林的表情立刻变了，当他攥紧拳时，手臂上的纹路在隐隐发光。

“这里从不欢迎活着的吸血鬼。”麦索林用上了半岛的语言。

“我就喜欢看你们急躁地咬着不够漂亮的牙齿。我的兄弟。”沃夏带着倨傲的厌恶，神情中看不出任何与喜欢相关的感情。

海巫和吸血鬼在一千年前属于半岛上的同一系巫师，后来一支前往森林，在森林中遭受古老的诅咒而成为吸血鬼。一支接近海洋，和海妖产生同化。当双方的势力范围再度冲撞时，尽管埃德尔斯坦的统治一定程度上为肆意开战施加了枷锁，但双方依然冲突不止，彼此的面目全非更是加深了互相憎恶。

无论是海巫杀掉吸血鬼，还是吸血鬼杀掉海巫，都会放光对方的血，似乎只有土地才能净化对方杂糅不净的鲜血。

他们唯一保留的共同点只有曾经的语言。倘若不是碍于罗德里赫在场，双方肯定已经很难克制要让对方流血的冲动。

“如果你不立刻从这里滚开，你会在地上看到自己的牙齿，还有些其他东西。”

“你可得趁此机会好好大放厥词，埃德尔斯坦的走狗。”沃夏完全不忌惮罗德里赫在场，甚至想借此机会一并向罗德里赫彰显自己的恶意。

“沃夏。”罗德里赫喝止他，“你去东南联络处确认明天的行程。”

“这不是我的工作。”

“现在是了。”

显然将被打发走的吸血鬼用灼热的愤恨注视着罗德里赫，当罗德里赫投来威胁性的询问眼神时，他才不得不离开。麦索林将罗德里赫迎了进去。

当天晚上，罗德里赫离开了麦索林家，埃德尔斯坦家在这个地区有一片花园，建筑铺着红色的屋顶，花园里种满了相思灌木丛、无花果树和金色的百合花，从窗口可以望见白色的高高的海岸和蔚蓝的海水，甚至能看到水面下的海草。今晚他将要住在那里，仆人已经准备好了软乳酪、面包、橄榄和酸奶。

晚餐之前，罗德里赫在花园里等待着吸血鬼的到来。

“你没有睡在麦索林家？”一见到他，沃夏就讽刺地发问。

“明天的会面准备得如何？”罗德里赫忽略了他的问题

“明天之前，我倒是听到了一个关于今天的有趣的消息。”沃夏答非所问。

“直接说吧。”

“你知道在和你见面之前，伊万今天和谁见了面吗？”这些吸血鬼和俄国巫师关系密切，沃夏对布拉金斯基家的巫师直接以名相呼。

罗德里赫还没有完全反应过来这个问题的意思，却敏锐地品味出沃夏等着看好戏的口吻，这是一个他应该猜出来的人，而且不会是什么轻松的玩笑，他不能指望从沃夏的口中听到这种东西。

就在沃夏准备开口时，吸血鬼的视线仿佛被某一幕钩住了，一时间无法说话。

罗德里赫感觉到异样，转身看去，他在下一秒获得了答案。站在花园门口的人是基尔伯特。

“你怎么会在这里？”当基尔伯特向他们走来时，罗德里赫微眯着眼睛，凝聚视线打量他。

“见见老朋友。”基尔伯特言简意赅地说，“你不也是一样？”

罗德里赫忽然间明白了沃夏的问题，他从不知道基尔伯特和伊万认识。当然，最显赫的纯血家族之间多多少少都互相认识，但贝什米特家崛起的时间很短，以至于罗德里赫没有考虑过这件事。

一阵寒意逐渐从罗德里赫心头涌起，很快就让他感到指尖冰冷。基尔伯特和伊万的会面当然不可能是什么无意义的会面，其中又有多少他不知道的阴谋。即使因为受制于血誓，基尔伯特不可能杀了他。

但除了杀了他，还有很多手段可施。

“你们不觉得，没人会在环境这么好的地方谈论公务吗？”基尔伯特的目光冷漠地落在沃夏身上。

“或许是这样。”

“那你们在这里做什么？”他的声音里浸着隐隐的恼怒。

沃夏察觉到对面的巫师正在生气，他很乐于看到罗德里赫联姻的对象和罗德里赫产生矛盾，慢悠悠地说，“一些想做的事情。”

基尔伯特盯着他，甚至没有摸魔杖，他动了动嘴唇——

沃夏后背一凉，对于危险的直觉让他绷直了脊椎，瞳孔泛起了金色。

就在这时，罗德里赫的声音突然响起，“够了。”他转身走进了屋子。

* 参考马克思对的里雅斯特的描述


	79. Chapter 79

第二夜。

他们沿着房屋后的蜿蜒小径慢行，绕过美丽的低矮的白色大理石建筑，夜幕下绿色和蓝色的深渊在洋面上流动，银色的海岸像梦一样野蛮而遥远，月亮附着在黑杨树的树梢，月亮下升起弯弯绕绕的白烟，梦游般的气氛笼罩着这座港口。

“这不可笑吗？你宁可去和布拉金斯基交涉，都不肯相信我。”基尔伯特说。他今天根本没有阻止罗德里赫去见布拉金斯基，也不问他们究竟谈了什么，好像胸有成竹无论那是什么，都不可能推翻前一日他和布拉金斯基所谈的条件。

“我凭什么相信你？”罗德里赫压抑着声音。

“你别无选择。”基尔伯特说，“如果你不听从我的劝告，如果你想坐等埃德尔斯坦被这些该死的种族同化，我不想。我会亲自撕裂这片领地。”

一只鹰从海岬上飞过，掠着夜色飞走了。

罗德里赫终于确信，布拉金斯基告诉他的事情是真的。

如果基尔伯特无法控制埃德尔斯坦按照他的期望行事，他不会介意和布拉金斯基一起摧毁埃德尔斯坦，吞噬它的残躯，防止它被彻底异化。

他想起在麦索林和沃夏之间发生的一幕。埃德尔斯坦是面目全非的德意志巫师，或许不知从什么时候起，基尔伯特早就产生了要涤除他不净的血液的强烈想法。他生来就是如此，即便他说德语，即便他也可将自己称为一名德意志巫师，但他身上带着各种各样的血，他和基尔伯特哪里是相同的呢？

他所认为的一切异族实际上都可能是他的兄弟，他或许和他们都分享着一部分相同的血液，但又和任何一个种族都不完全一样。在强调血统分隔的世界里，他本质上是这样一个畸形的怪物，没有一族把他当作兄弟。

贝什米特可被称为纯血，波诺弗瓦可被称为纯血，布拉金斯基可被称为纯血，那他实际上是一个混入其中的异端。

但一想到如果他死了，他的家族灭亡了，那这件事似乎无意间在强化血统论的合法性，他就突然不太想死，哪怕是作为一个怪物活下去也好。

即便罗德里赫很确定这件事，他现在依然感到很痛苦。

察觉到他情绪的异样，基尔伯特洞察的目光笼罩着他。

罗德里赫抓起基尔伯特的手，突然咬了下去，基尔伯特依然一言不发地看着他，他咬得如此之重，这件事需要巨大的决心，一种他在教化中已经遗忘的决心，血腥味逐渐在口腔里弥漫开来，令人反胃，罗德里赫平生从没做过如此野蛮的事情，痛苦和欲望融合在舌齿之间，腐蚀着他的喉咙，这种鲜红的液体之间究竟有什么区别？基尔伯特拽住他的头发，抬起他的目光逼他和自己对视。

他突然把罗德里赫推进了露天浴池里。温热的水流急剧涌入鼻腔，一股尖锐的辛辣冲淡了血腥味，天地倒置的错乱感使罗德里赫顷刻间失去了平衡，水流的浮力在搅乱他的感知，当他重新站稳的时候，被打湿的衣服粘在他身上，他的头发湿透了，胸口不自然地起伏，看起来狼狈不堪。

“清醒一点。”基尔伯特的声音从岸上传来。

“你觉得我疯了？”一从水中出来，罗德里赫就切实感觉到二月份的彻骨寒意，冰冷到令他麻木。基尔伯特丢开外衣进入浴池之中，拽住罗德里赫将他按在池边的石头上，手指从下面侵入他的身体，缓慢地搅起水流涌进他的身体。

罗德里赫紧紧按住他的另一只手，一股火焰灼烧着基尔伯特的手，基尔伯特仿佛没有知觉一般徒手掐灭了火焰，余温按在罗德里赫的手臂上滋啦作响，留下一个烙印。

“如果我变成了吸血鬼，你会杀了我吗？”他一边拼命试图挣脱基尔伯特，一边喘着气问道。

基尔伯特显然非常痛恨这个问题，即便只是提起这个可能性就成功地让他怒不可遏，“你不知道答案吗？”

“告诉我！”

基尔伯特凑到他耳边，“我杀不了你，但我有的是办法弄死你。罗德里赫，你最好不要让自己堕落到那个地步。”

听到再明确不过的回答，罗德里赫的心完全沉了下去，他似乎还想要获得更彻底的绝望，“如果不是碰巧生作同一个巫师之名，如果不是碰巧说同一种语言，你根本不会——”

“别做这种无意义的假设！”基尔伯特暴躁地警告他。

“无意义？你说的堕落就是我原本的模样！你只认为我应当说德语，但我也会其他语言！你只认为我是巫师，但我的血液有其他名字！我完全可以是你痛恨的样子。”倘若这就是他赖以定义他的全部依据，那就是整个恶、整个黑暗而可恨的他的世界。

“所以我也可以毁了你。”基尔伯特吞没了罗德里赫剩余的所有话语，以一种强暴的方式完完全全地占据了控制权，似乎这种控制权能抹消罗德里赫方才所说的一切，他在践行他所说的话。罗德里赫感到血液中的氧气越来越被稀薄，他的思想逐渐开始变得模糊，基尔伯特的牙齿紧贴着他，咬住他下颚的骨头，好像直接咬进血肉，他感觉不到那层薄薄的皮肤的存在。

突然清醒的意识将罗德里赫甩入沉重的真实，他艰难地喘着气，当巨大的痛苦撕裂他时，他唯有保持清醒。基尔伯特好像要按照自己的意愿任意撕裂他，再把不想要的部分通通丢弃。

狠狠抓在石壁上的指甲开裂，变得血肉模糊，但他几乎感觉不到那种疼痛，充斥他的是无意义的性 交所产生的力量，等同于被毁灭被遗忘连名字都失去的力量。他接近崩溃的边缘，无论是身体还是精神，可是他不会崩溃。

在模糊的视线中核桃树的枝干扭曲着，形成苦痛和反抗的姿态。罗德里赫双腿发软，几乎无法合拢，即使靠在池壁上也只是勉强维持站立，他将头埋入臂弯中死死地咬着嘴唇，身体因为冲撞而不住发颤。撞进他身体深处的动作又狠又凶，喘 息和呻 吟终于不受控制地逸出。在最深的交合时，野兽般的动作停顿了一刻，直到一双野蛮的手将染着血污的手指悉数包裹在掌心。


	80. Chapter 80

在那一夜愤怒的对峙后，罗德里赫和基尔伯特再次陷入冷战的状态。蒂利亚斯特别居的仆人们是第一次见到基尔伯特，基尔伯特毫无预兆地出现在这里，又毫无预兆地消失了，仆人们敏锐地察觉到他们关系怪异，没有胆量向自己的领主询问他的去处，只能随时做好他会突然来临的准备。罗德里赫不做任何解释。

在离开蒂利亚斯特之前，正好是半岛冬春交际的一个节日，罗德里赫最后决定去看一看这个节日。

亡灵节。

夜晚降临时，所有人都无一例外地带上白色的面具，古老时代曾有斯拉夫传说的主角用这种方式蒙骗来收割的死神。在一视同仁的死亡面前，众人不再是任何一个角色，身份和其他事情一样失去了重要性。这一夜不再有一切反对一切的战争，粼粼碎金落在海面上，变成了唯一要紧的一幕。

在混乱的人潮中，罗德里赫避开了冲撞的孩子，孩子们也都戴着面具，转过头来望着罗德里赫，隔着面具难以辨认他们是否流露出了抱歉的表情，他们鞠了一躬，又飞快地跑走了。

“等等。”有人出声叫住了罗德里赫，即使面具扭曲了来人的声音，但那听起来依然很温暖。

罗德里赫停下来，沉静地看着向他搭话的人。“你的眼睛是黑色的。”陌生人对他陈述着一个事实。

罗德里赫伪装了瞳孔颜色，他原本的瞳色属于罕见的变异色，很容易引起别人的注意，而伪装正是今晚的意义。他不去追究这个陌生人在夜色中指认他的眼睛颜色，“的确会有这样的情况。”

陌生人注视着罗德里赫的眼睛，“黑色很好，黑色包含世间万色。”

这里的冬天气候温和，很容易让人遗忘世界上还存在过度的炎热和过度的寒冷，海上点亮了光影相接的橘黄色火簇，燃烧的海洋成为亡灵的指引。在这个匿名的世界中，他们之间长久而无限的沉默终于被打破，“你允许一个亡灵亲吻你吗？”

罗德里赫不能轻易拒绝一个亡灵。

陌生的男子隔着面具亲吻他的脸颊，世上很难找到比这更加无机质的吻。对方触碰的地方很准确，那是一场失败的决斗留下的伤疤，他的目光仿佛能穿透罗德里赫的面具，灼热刺痛的感觉从面具下的伤疤挣脱而出，因为一个隔着冰冷瓷质的亲吻。

奇怪的是，这比任何事情都刺激罗德里赫的神经。一阵震颤在血管中奔流而过，罗德里赫即刻反悔了，而且无法道出反悔的原因，他只想立刻结束这种接触，尽管这无疑是一种心虚的表现。

当罗德里赫向后退开时，陌生人早已察觉到他的意图，伸出一只手揽住他的腰，妨碍他的动作，然后缓缓抬起另一只手，摸了摸方才在面具上落吻的地方，带着克制的力度，如同按在那个伤疤上一样。面具下传来陌生人的呼吸声，被掩饰在人群的喧嚣之中，但罗德里赫听得很清楚，因为他现在离得太近了。

陌生人紧紧地抱住了他，似乎要用身体的亲密耦合来弥补如镜外探花般不可得的亲吻，陌生人毫不在意亡灵节上的其他人如何看待他们，手掌下皮肤温暖的感觉让其他的一切声音都变得模糊。

他们唯一互相接触的地方是耳朵，温软的耳骨被彼此挤压，以此来抵减因为无法狠狠咬入对方血肉而滋生的细密蚀骨的痒，他靠在他耳边喃喃，“你很漂亮。”

“可能我不应当打破你的幻想。”罗德里赫的声音陷入了暂时的停滞，“但我无疑比你想象的更加丑陋。”

陌生人只是摇头，全身稍稍颤抖，用很低的声音对他解释，“你不知道，你不知道。”他又一次想吻他的侧脸，好像期望能压制某种源源不绝的疼痛。

一些说不清楚的话语，一些没有原因的情绪，罗德里赫本明白自己应当不要再被任何事情触动，然而这一刻他失去了罗德里赫的名字，他只是一个年轻苍白不完整的造物，面对着同样不完整的另一个造物，这是从无往而不在的枷锁里被特赦的一个夜晚，一个他可以去爱任何事物，可以被允许期盼得到无条件的爱的夜晚。

罗德里赫伸出手搂住了陌生人的脖颈，用他那只被腐蚀过后的狰狞的手，不去问对方的名字，不去问对方的来处，不去问对方的种族，他只是做了他久未做过的一个动作，他从来没有学过如何去做这件事，所能凭借的唯有自己的本能，他用全部的意志去拥抱同样没有名姓的人，任由对方的温度将胸口填得满满涨涨。

“我想你也会对亡灵有更多的包容？”罗德里赫的声音因为面具而显得有点含混不清，他悄悄地几不可察地亲了亲陌生人的头发。他们终有一日都会化为亡灵，此刻只不过是稍早一点的透支。


	81. Chapter 81

罗德里赫从睡梦中惊醒，听到缓流的雪水猛然从山崖上直落而下的声响。

两个满头插满了羽毛的小怪兽倒挂在他床头，在它们瞪得圆圆的眼睛里，罗德里赫逐渐看清了自己的身影。

“你做噩梦了。”奇奇摩说。

“是很坏的梦。”多多摩说。

“是更坏的梦！”奇奇摩要压过它的同伴。

罗德里赫安静地等待呼吸平复下来。

奇奇摩和多多摩可以帮家里的小孩子挡去噩梦，孩子的噩梦通常是很简单的，怕黑，怕未知，怕被抛弃，它们通常都有办法应付得来。但成年人的恐惧要复杂得多，它们只能感觉到那是很坏的东西，坏到超出了它们的理解。

罗德里赫记不清自己的睡眠是从何时起变得越来越糟糕，他和基尔伯特不常睡在一起。察觉到手心里放着几块半透明的绿色石头，他用指腹钝钝地摩擦着石头上尖锐的部分。

冬季的最后几周即将过去，在每年的这个时节，阿尔卑斯山区的巫师们要焚烧象征冬天的木头雕像，并在扫帚上系着丰满的铜质铃铛，空中不时会传来叮叮当当的清脆声响，这种独特的声音将唤醒春天的“好”精灵们。

在春天最早的几个夜晚中，漫游的Perchta会进入屋子，它们在勤劳工作的巫师面前成为慷慨的奖赏者，而好吃懒做的巫师将会得到一块奇形怪状的煤，一觉醒来后就会发现自己的双手被涂得乌漆嘛黑。

“煤都比你有用多了！”有的巫师还会发现墙上留下了这样的话。

奇奇摩和多多摩总能得到很多漂亮的羽毛。它们的名字在很久很久以前被埃德尔斯坦家扣住了，只要把名字偷出来就能离开这里，但它们不知道自己为什么要这么做。

奇奇摩和多多摩很喜欢人类的小孩，就算这些小孩长成大人了它们也不会死心，所以它们舍不得曾经在这座城堡里出生的每一个人类，有时它们会问罗德里赫的哥哥去了哪里，因为不太有死亡的概念。

罗德里赫索性坐起身，披上衣服走出房间。

“你要去哪里？”奇奇摩的声音回荡在一片万籁俱寂中。

罗德里赫俯下身对它们俩比了一个噤声的手势，帮它们拨了拨头上的羽毛，它们安静地互相扯着对方，跟在罗德里赫身后，也不蹦跳。

沿着螺旋阶梯走下，罗德里赫用魔杖在一扇门上敲了敲，那扇门就同意不声不响地打开了。

“睡得好好的呢。”多多摩仰起头用口型说对罗德里赫说。

淡淡的月光下，一个五六岁的男孩在床上睡得很安稳，罗德里赫凝神一看，注意到床上还蜷缩着另一个身影。他放轻步伐走到床前，辨认出这是他之前从半岛带回来的孤儿。一个躲在荒野的狼人孤儿，对他龇牙咧嘴双眼泛出绿光，罗德里赫听不懂他的语言，他更是完全不懂德语。

罗德里赫最后决定把他带了回来。

他抬起魔杖在两个孩子之间划了一条蓝色的线。来访者消失后，门缓缓地合上了，蓝光逐渐变得不再可见。

午后，罗德里赫去了贝什米特家。最近他们在商量魔法网路的构建问题，从北德去伊利里亚的网路必须先经过奥地利，这个久置未决的问题近半年终于有了些进展。

罗德里赫到的时候，基尔伯特正把一卷图纸收起来，他留意到基尔伯特的手指上沾着一点墨水，当他们的距离足够近时，罗德里赫伸出手指擦了擦这点墨迹，留着一点蓦然掠过的不知所措。

“你看起来睡得不好。”

罗德里赫含糊地应了一声，手上无意识地想让那一点黑色的痕迹消失，基尔伯特的视线渗透进他的手指。

罗德里赫的目光投向了别处，这么一瞥，他无意中扫到从抽屉里露出来的一小截蓝色缎带，他怔了一刻，在短暂的疏忽中，野蛮的阴影逐渐侵入他的思绪。

“注意一点。”他不带感情地说。

基尔伯特依旧颇为享受地注视着他，也不催他将意思说得更明白些，罗德里赫说清楚也罢，不说清楚也罢，那不是多么重要。

罗德里赫松开了他的手，“如果你有私生子，事情会变得很麻烦。”

这个话题被提起得有点突然，基尔伯特没有意识到是什么让罗德里赫感到需要在此刻对他进行告诫。

他借机说，“既然你对我提出这个要求，那你是不是应该更多地履行你的婚姻责任？”

一谈起这件事，罗德里赫心中不可遏制地涌起尖锐的刺痛，“即使在我不同意时，你也并不会有所收敛。”

基尔伯特笑了笑，声音却变得更加阴沉，“你说得没错，偶尔为之是别有滋味。但是，这让我感觉很厌恶，我要你心甘情愿地做你应做的事。”

心甘情愿？

“我做不到。”

基尔伯特的表情没什么变化，在他徐缓地抬起眼时，一丝寒意沉到他眼底。

这好似是在要求谎言，或者乃是一种未知的情趣要求。尽管实际上并非如此。

罗德里赫的心或许是不干净的，覆着痂痕迟钝扭曲，看不见本来面貌，他的躯体可能更值得人喜爱。

但基尔伯特要的就是这残缺的东西。

罗德里赫有些心烦地移开了视线，“你尽可以去找心甘情愿的人。不过别牵扯出孩子。”

在慎密的平静中，基尔伯特缓缓开口。

“你最好不是在说赌气的话。”他眯起眼睛，言语中已有怒意，“万一有人的确生下了我的孩子，你考虑过如何处理吗？你能杀了他吗？你能做到从我手中杀了他吗？你轻率地决定冒这个风险，是因为从没有彻底地想过这件事情的走向。明明有最简单的解决方式，但你连这点牺牲都不愿意承担。”

一霎时的沉默。

“如果这种愿意是你所谓的心甘情愿，我没什么不愿意的。我不想讨论没有意义的问题，我只是把我的底线告诉你。”

“那我也把我的底线告诉你。我不能容忍任何意外。所以你别妄想，更别尝试和其他任何人发生关系！”

这种粗暴的警告抓紧了罗德里赫的心脏，他向后退了一步，“你别太过分，我们的地位是对等的！”

基尔伯特感到完全无法理解埃德尔斯坦的逻辑。他要求自己的伴侣对自己忠诚竟然成了一件过分的事情？如果他们是对等的，那他对罗德里赫忠诚，罗德里赫难道不应该给他同样的忠诚吗？

他们一声不响，彼此表露出威胁的意思，两人之间沉静在逐渐扩大，当罗德里赫想从过大的空白中抽身离去时，基尔伯特以迅捷而充满敌意的动作抓住他的手，往下一按，将他攥在自己手心里。

“虽然我们曾宣过誓，饮下过血酒，但你没有一秒把结婚这件事当真过，对吧？”

罗德里赫转过身，“亲爱的。”他的声音充满迷惑性，“我从来都很认真。”

只有荒谬能回答荒谬的问题。

婚姻充溢着承诺，代表着伸手可得的安定，然而在这样的秩序中似乎缺少某种东西，使其变得空而无用，又似乎有太多东西，将其填充成最难以摆脱的负担，谁也不让谁自由。

罗德里赫连晚饭也没吃，带着粗野的不和回到了埃德尔斯坦家。

第二天，卢耶涅来找他，决定在他家留宿一晚。


	82. Chapter 82

当贝尔茨在弹琴时，罗德里赫推开窗户，让月光照进房间中来，银色辉衬着跳动的烛火。远处玫瑰色的夜空之下，雪山如同淡白色的骨头尖峰披负着冰冷的光明，沉睡在无边的诗意笼罩里。

“它很喜欢你。”罗德里赫说，“每一次你来的时候它的共鸣都变得很独特。”

这架钢琴是很久以前从巴伐利亚送来的，思乡之情得到纾解时它会感到很愉快。

“你今天刚从贝什米特家回来？”贝尔茨问他。

罗德里赫点点头。

贝尔茨走到窗边，用一种降低的亲切的声调，“我其实有点好奇，你们为什么会变成现在这样？”

起初，罗德里赫不太明白贝尔茨在问什么。

如同在幽暗的走廊深处，看不见任何人影，唯有他置身于阴暗之中掩饰着被幽闭的轻颤。

“你还记得我们在学校的时候吗？”大概知道这是一个多么难以回答的问题，贝尔茨随和地继续说，“我见到基尔伯特的第一眼是在你家，我几乎立刻产生了他会伤害我妹妹的预感。你可能也曾察觉到，在德姆斯特朗那一年，我多少对他留有戒备。”

“抱歉。”罗德里赫意识到他还没有为这件事道过歉。

“祸福的界限有时是模糊的，她曾两次接受联姻却遇到变故，长辈们现在不再要求她第三次被联姻了。”贝尔茨凝视着他，“现在想来，你们那时是恋人吗？”

罗德里赫突然感觉思绪变得很昏乱，如同从一整晚的噩梦中醒来时的身心俱疲。那是他在世上最喜欢的人，十年来他看着基尔伯特在力量和手段上越来越强大，他所爱的可能就是基尔伯特对他造成的创伤，即使他是用否定的途径在感知对方的存在。

基尔伯特灼烧他的生活，成为一切温和的对位，成为他不可涉足的选择的具象。

但如何有人能认为他们是恋人？

“你为什么这么认为？”在罗德里赫的印象中，他们在人前从没有做出过分的可能引起旁人疑心的举止。

“圣诞节那一夜，我和华尔采尔去了邻近的岛屿，回到学校的时候——”贝尔茨话说得半遮半掩，没有点明究竟看到了什么。

但这已足够勾起罗德里赫一些不太好的回忆。

他的情感被基尔伯特所侵入，所占有，那其实是很容易被侵蚀的，因为他最习惯的就是将之扼杀。但当它被基尔伯特野蛮地握在手里时，罗德里赫无法再威胁它，它的囚牢变成它的庇护，即使他想视而不见，也无法压制仍会爱恨的力气。

正如现在，他不能说他不恨基尔伯特。在一切理性中，他的感情和身份无法自洽。

侧颈的血管跳动得令人难以忽视。就好像在高塔的暴风雨夜，他曾犹豫的一踌躇隔着年月褪色成使人不适的存在。或许他最大的错误就始自那一个圣诞节的无知。

罗德里赫的神情转眼之间变得苍白又愤怒，“我们不是恋人。”他深吸一口气，“即使是你也不要再谈了。”他的表情看起来希望把一切都重新改写。

“你——”

“别再谈了。”罗德里赫重复了一遍。

即使这两人曾经有隐秘的关系，对这个问题贝尔茨有自己的答案，现在它对罗德里赫而言只是愚蠢的证明。

贝尔茨感到一点不忍，罗德里赫在很多方面都和他很像，却远远不如他自由自在。贝尔茨闭上了眼睛，再睁开的时候，他心中显然经过了一些事。

“既然基尔伯特当时利用指环夺走了北德全境，我们也可以使用同样的手段来遏制他的权力。”

如果让贝尔茨不得不在两家之间做一个选择，他毫无疑问会选埃德尔斯坦家。在埃德尔斯坦之下时各个领地保留相当的自由，而贝什米特会剥夺他们的自主权，那些北德的家族如今都只剩下漂亮的头衔。他愿意和罗德里赫达成完全的一致来对抗北方的怪物，以便维护自己的自由。

这个提议显然引起了罗德里赫的兴趣，他转过头来，片刻前的情绪只剩下一抹残影，“我们？你愿意将你的力量借给我吗？”

“我和我的家族从始至终都忠诚地为德意志所驱使。”贝尔茨真诚地说。

“谢谢你。”罗德里赫为他倒了一杯酒。

当基尔伯特听说要进行指环裁决时，他的眼神中充满轻蔑和不以为然，“指环从不对一件事情进行两次裁决。”

“当然，这是一次新的裁决。”阿尔特长老说。

罗德里赫手中拥有被授权给他的南德纹章，在前一次裁决中，南德的家族都没有出席。他们现在愿意将自己的力量委任给埃德尔斯坦，希望重新进行权力分割。

当纹章漂浮在指环四周时，星辰环绕，在指环的压力之下，基尔伯特不得不拿出了那枚蕴含着北德权力的纹章。

在所有纹章归位的一刻，狂暴的大风鞭击山崖，怒号的雷电劈下天野。

充溢着山峦土地的江河纷纷汇流，千仞之渊灌注谷底，黄金和赤金堆积在洪水中奔流而过，澄清之时已然可见，擎天巨木破土而出，刺入浮云，遮天蔽日。浑然之力造彼万形，孕育万生，旧日秩序轰然瓦解，破坏一切，焚毁一切，直至流血与战争的残忍复归唯一可能的宁静。

念完一句咒语的时间无声流过。

当轻雾散去的时候，古老的觉醒在众人心中激荡起可怕的颤栗，脉管里的血液腾升到皮肤，胸口的歆动充满严肃和诱惑，真理的极大力量席卷一切，所过之处留下新生的萌芽。

在雷雨清洗过后的晴朗苍穹深处日色开始显现，增长的熹微曙光之中，每个人的脸上都闪烁着透明的光，极远的眺望变得自由无障，从时间中传来吟唱的回声，磐岩一般深沉而静定，叠唱声一阵更强似一阵。

“不可企及者，在此事已成。”

“不可名状者，在此已实有。”

“璨其永生之星，永恒之爱核心。”*

精绝凝淬的声响霎时从耳膜上刮过。

在一双双震惊的瞳孔中，美丽的威仪无限的尼伯龙根指环的光芒凝固了一瞬，漫长的一瞬。

下一秒尼伯龙根指环破裂了，它彻底地失去了存在的形态，带着曾经分散于三十六家的纹章，带着每一家单独存在的基础，散落在黄金的光芒里。

无人敢发声的沉默中，看不见的烙印在他们身上施加力量，要求彰显指环最后的裁决。

基尔伯特身处光芒的核心，第一个宣布将以他的全部力量来践行这一最终裁决。

*出自《浮士德》


	83. Chapter 83

离开大厅时贝尔茨怒不可遏，他疾步向前，罗德里赫迅速跟了上去。

巴伐利亚的巫师突然停下脚步，转过头瞪着罗德里赫，开口时带出愤怒的震颤，“你们彻头彻尾地欺骗了我！你们伪装成明争暗斗，只是为了迷惑所有人！”当纯血各家斟酌着两边的时候，实际上他们面前只有一个选择。“你们在指环面前拿走了所有家族的权力！”

“我不是为了束缚你才这么做。”罗德里赫说，他的声音听起来不再亲切，暗示着不容置疑的要求，“今天你让渡的自由，明天会被加倍返还给你。”

“够了！你给不起你根本没有的东西！”贝尔茨咬着牙怒声道。

“我的确没有。你只是重新得到原本就属于你的东西。”终有一日免于恐惧的自由。“我们也同样交出了自己的权力。”

“你怎么能混淆视听？”贝尔茨惊了，谁都清楚，在没有指环庇护的情况下绝对的力量就是一切，更弱的纯血不可能拥有和两家同样的话语权。“你以为你可以相信贝什米特家？罗德里赫，终有一天你会落到和我们同样的境地，甚至会比我们更悲惨，你现在就应该想想谁将从杀了你这件事中获益最大。”

罗德里赫没有介意他的出言不逊，贝尔茨会说出这样的话，是因为不了解他真正的处境。“我不知道。”他平静地回答，想要杀了他的人太多了，他们当然都有自己的理由，“但我这么做，正是希望在我死时能少一些遗憾。”

“这从一开始就是一个骗局对吧？”贝尔茨疲倦地闭上眼睛，他知道自己不得不接受现实。“你们联手设下的一个局。”

罗德里赫没有回答，他无法回答。真假虚实，回溯起来谁也说不清楚，唯一无法改变的只是指环裁决的结果。

直到很晚的时候他们才得以独处。“喝一杯？”这个建议从罗德里赫身后传来。

罗德里赫点点头，一股突如其来的力量捏住他的下巴迫使他侧头，对方的嘴唇贴了上来，葡萄酒的气息无可阻挡地从唇齿间流溢过来。罗德里赫从未这么急地摄入过酒精，饥渴的喉咙与大量酒精碰撞，他推开基尔伯特剧烈地咳嗽了两声，鼻腔里火辣的感觉接近灼热。

基尔伯特盯着他的举动，眼睛里闪着异样的光芒。“所有人都乐于见到我们同床异梦。”他喝了一口酒。

“不和偶尔也有些好处，没有一件事是全然的坏事。”罗德里赫说，两个为了和彼此争斗而耦合在一起的极端，矛盾在尽头显露自己的存在。

现在发生的是一个更加温和的吻，湿热的，带着酒精气息，令人感觉到心脏在胸口跳动。

直到大门被毫无预兆地推开，几个背光的身影闯进封闭的空间。

当清楚地察觉到站在门外的长老们正在看着屋内的一幕时，基尔伯特反而更加不知收敛，嘴唇上轻微的细腻感将呼吸释放，他们是权力的关系，同时也是欲望的关系，他没有必要继续成全旁人故意的误解，他用亲吻囚禁罗德里赫，当着长老的面得心应手地碾压禁忌。

他们稍微分离的时候，基尔伯特仍然保持着原来的姿势，漫不经心地看着不速之客，周身散发出让人难以移开视线的傲慢和清醒。而最令长老们无法接受的，是对他们不识相行为的含沙射影和不屑一顾。“在我们的谈话结束之前，这里没有你们插话的空间。”

“天色已晚，现在是理应结束的时候了。”阿尔特长老说。

“在这种时候加强血誓对埃德尔斯坦家没有坏处。”基尔伯特不是非常有耐心。

如果基尔伯特不顾及对方的颜面选择说得更直白一些，现在应当是埃德尔斯坦想方设法来稳固这个誓言来确保自己在新的权力格局中应有的地位。

长老们互相交换了一个眼神，不言不语地做出了决定。

当大门被重新关上的时候，罗德里赫和基尔伯特隔开了距离，他恢复了冷漠而内敛的优雅，嗓子里残留着一点温度。这好像才是他真正的模样，过于外露的情绪都更可能是别有用心。

一只敏捷的手试图认出他脊椎的弧线，另一只手滑到他的大腿之间，罗德里赫的身体成为了一种更泛滥的欲望的承受者，从太阳穴滑过的汗水和在密不透风的凝视中流出的眼泪混杂，狂放的渴望让时间的存在成为错觉，他们结合在一起，分享所有压抑的情绪，直到最终一刻前理智被完全抛弃。

罗德里赫黑暗的记忆平息了，他陷入了久未有过的安稳无梦的睡眠。

基尔伯特没有入睡，四周的温度逐渐下降，房间重新回归了寂静。在他的面前，罗德里赫的身体被半掩在被子下，露出不着一物的手臂和肩膀，皮肤上散落着一些红色的淤痕，罗德里赫赤裸着，孑然一身，毫无防备。

无法逾越的冲动流动在他的血管里，他不知道应当首先确认拥有哪一部分。

罗德里赫是一种危险的不确定，对基尔伯特而言一切都在走上正轨时，唯有罗德里赫变得越来越无法捉摸。他的灵魂从世界深处撕裂，分析能伸入他的一切伤口，却没有人能介入他的命运。

在海港的花园时，基尔伯特无法对罗德里赫的质问做出深思熟虑的回答，冷静的思考变成了不可能的事情。罗德里赫站在边缘对自身的存在产生怀疑，在把自身变成一个工具，在淡化任何私密的联系，在淡化和他的联系，这不是什么好的征兆。

他们截然相反，纯粹之血和混杂之血，力量本位和协调本位，基尔伯特越是权势日盛，就越是证明这个世界不容许罗德里赫活下去。基尔伯特没有意识到的是，在那时罗德里赫关心的不是这个世界，只是他一个人的看法罢了。

不，没有他无法做到的事情，基尔伯特心想，他要把自己嵌入罗德里赫的命运，生死毁灭都将经过他的斟酌。罗德里赫向来争不过他，在这件事上也是一样。

他经历的自由实际上成了他不知不觉想要抹去的感觉。他低下头蹭了蹭罗德里赫的额头，细碎的发丝动来动去令人发痒，他想让罗德里赫不要睡觉，睁开眼睛看着他，以消弭他内心不详的预感。罗德里赫好久都没有过与他无意义的对视了，他的手指抚摸着罗德里赫的眼睑，带着一点抱怨。但现在罗德里赫的呼吸深沉而缓慢，面容在阴影中显得很柔和，他改变了主意想画下一个圆圈，让罗德里赫长久地沉睡下去。

刚才基尔伯特听清了在最深的意识混乱中从罗德里赫的唇舌间倾泻而出的话语，“我需要——”

需要什么？

基尔伯特可以擅自认定罗德里赫需要的是他。但他很清楚罗德里赫真正需要的是什么，不能曲解。罗德里赫需要确信自己至少做了一件正确的事情。

他会带给罗德里赫这样一个结果，从名到实完完全全的合法性，在他们死后也依然会继续存在的秩序。他们将会开始筹建魔法部。

或许他隐约感到当罗德里赫的这一愿望得到满足的时候，产生的不一定完全是他想要的结果。他亲了亲罗德里赫，从对方的温度中汲取一点安心，不假思索地把罗德里赫和覆着罗德里赫的温暖织物紧紧拥入怀抱。


	84. Chapter 84

一年之后

当指环的裁决被解读为建立管理德意志领的魔法部时，各大纯血家族在暗地里质疑声纷纭，尽管他们不得不听从这一安排，但心中也做好了其他准备。

当下由于贝什米特和埃德尔斯坦的联合占据绝对优势，这个中心机构形成了强有力的权力集中。可这场政治联姻最大的问题就是没有子嗣，这意味着联盟难以长久维系，倘若两家在下一代重回针锋相对状态，争夺权力，那么魔法部可能会依各家的势力范围而重新分裂。

不过众人必须承认，在可预见的数年内这是不可能发生的事情。

现在这个被两大家族支配的权力核心在打破各个领地的边境魔法，协整全德魔法网路的规划，统一金币铸造，取消魔法准入门槛，一切都在有条不紊地进行。凡是可能在埃德尔斯坦家引起长期争论的领域的权力，都被有意倾斜给了贝什米特家，留给埃德尔斯坦的则多是文化、教育、医疗等领域。

德姆斯特朗代表了一种难以在朝夕间被撼动的古老传统，这毋庸置疑，在革新教育体系时魔法部绕开这所学校，就近建立起新的魔法培训机构，其目的不是模仿德姆斯特朗钻研魔法法理，而是计划首先扩大实用性魔法的通识度，打破混血学生面临的壁垒。

与此同时，罗德里赫更多地陷在了东南领地之中。他想要赋予海巫更大的自治权，对于沃夏而言，这相当于助长敌人的力量，极为可恨。对于其他长老而言，这相当于削弱自身的力量，也不受欢迎。

从麦索林家族回来的时候，罗德里赫意外地听到了基尔伯特在埃德尔斯坦家受伤的消息。

起先，罗德里赫只是波澜不惊地将目光移开。他理智上认为这是不可能的事情，他们家哪有巫师有实力能和基尔伯特抗衡？这更有可能是贝什米特想对他实施嫁祸，尤其是趁着他的精力被牵制时进一步削弱他在德意志的权力。

但是...罗德里赫立刻调查了这件事。他转念一想，意识到长老对于贝什米特家掌握魔法部的核心权力心生不满，进而采取某些措施的可能性。

罗德里赫调取了目击者的记忆，那是一个生长在城堡里的精神魔法，尽管这个城堡本身就机关重重，但他一眼看出了被动过手脚的痕迹。他无法从第三者视角里得知基尔伯特当时看到了什么，也无从得知基尔伯特受了怎样的伤。

“今后对于城堡的驯养，必须事先经过我的批准。”

罗德里赫不得不去确认这件事。无论如何他想先见到基尔伯特。

贝什米特家

“你伤在哪里？”罗德里赫停留在门口，脸色有点苍白。

“你还需要来向我询问这件事？”见到他的时候，基尔伯特毫不掩饰话中的嘲讽。

当罗德里赫品味到其中的言外之意时，心里升起一股无法言明的情绪，他的牙齿陷入下唇，难以置信地提高了声音，“你认为这件事是我策划的？”

“啪——”地一声，刺耳的声响猛然炸裂，原本被握在罗德里赫手里的药瓶被无意识地捏碎了，如同他们之间仍有某种信任直到此刻才被打破，“我有什么理由...这对我有什么好处？！”

基尔伯特凝视着他，这道目光在罗德里赫的肺部引起灼烧一般的痛感，造成深深的压迫，“想必是有什么好处？”

“...我永远不会这么做。”暗红色的血从罗德里赫的指缝滴落，他极力维持着声音的平静，“如果你发现任何一个埃德尔斯坦对你出手，包括我，直接把他们视作敌人。”

听到这句话时，基尔伯特的表情逐渐变得不可名状，“你以为这是问题所在吗？你以为那种陷阱真的能威胁到我？”

“你当时看到了什么呢？”罗德里赫非常缓慢地找回了继续对话的意愿。

你的确不知道发生了什么，基尔伯特想。

他明知那很可能是精神魔法的陷阱，却仍然下意识没有避开的一幕。罗德里赫常常回避与他分担自己所经历的一切，但对他而言，罗德里赫面临的一切微乎其微的概率都可能藏着百分之百的致命，整个世界对他变成了一场巨大的轮盘赌。万一呢？基尔伯特不能冒这万一的风险。

“只有当你变得不可摧毁时，这种威胁才会消失！你是这个世界上最危险的事物，你明白吗？”基尔伯特不留情面地告诉他这件事。

罗德里赫稍微后退了一步，不自觉吞咽了一下，然后转身离开了。

当天夜深的时候，罗德里赫又回到了贝什米特家。他来到了基尔伯特的房间，基尔伯特已经睡了，纯粹的身影使黑夜带上温度变得不再慑人。

从遥远的天边传来轰鸣的雷声，罗德里赫走到床边脱去外衣，掀开被子躺下，他想了想，侧过身蜷缩在基尔伯特旁边，指尖抚摸着对方手掌的纹路。

基尔伯特的血管如同蜿蜒的易北河，给了罗德里赫熟悉而安心的感觉，罗德里赫又摸了摸基尔伯特在睡眠中略微变得有点卷曲的头发，将它们理顺了一些，房间中的昏暗光线被他分明的脸庞轮廓雕琢，罗德里赫喜欢他的呼吸和心跳，那让他就此忘记了所有的紧张状态。

他望着基尔伯特的眼睛，土壤里埋藏着闪闪发光的东西，每一场冲刷而下的骤雨，都使其更可能被暴露在阳光之下。那是一些秘密，最后罗德里赫小心地睡在了他怀里。

半夜时分，基尔伯特闻到房间里弥漫着若有若无的熟悉气味。

直觉驱使着他走到窗边，雨水声越来越大，散布在高大茂密的植被上，树枝像漆黑的手指伸入夜空，雨水从树叶上滚落下来，渗入柔软的泥土之中。隔着茫茫的雨幕，他看到罗德里赫站在深色的海岸上。

基尔伯特来到罗德里赫身边时，他的魔杖上长出胡桃的枝叶，墨绿色的华盖在雨水下为他们遮蔽出秘密的夜空。罗德里赫看着他，凝结在睫毛上的水滴倏尔被抖落，罗德里赫的声音格外轻缓，“我刚刚做了一个梦。”

“什么样的梦？”基尔伯特是到这里来安慰他的，罗德里赫在话语中对他袒露了一点点的痛苦，那是成千个小时积储起来的痛苦中的冰山一角。其他那些没有对他提起的梦是怎样的？

推测是唯一的方法，罗德里赫再也不是以前那个能被轻易侵入梦境的青涩巫师了。

罗德里赫从很远的地方回来，他做过很多糟糕的梦。

在每一个梦里他都变得面目全非。由于尝试信任他而遭受厄运的同胞，在他的统治下无法得到自由的种族，从南到北他无法止息的争端，如此种种皆在梦里成为灼烧他的火焰，划破他的皮肤，使他所过之处均留下血迹，痛骂他对苦难视而不见，于是挖出他的眼睛。这些画面不时经过他的神经，徘徊在黑暗里，金属从眼睛上刮擦的扭曲声响扎入他的大脑，真实与虚假不再可以区分。

当存在的他只能因为一种原因死去，唯有在梦境里，他才能获取罪有应得。

但他也曾得到片刻的安宁。现在他只是攥着基尔伯特的手，像小孩一样不愿松开。

“我不知道为什么会出现这样的梦。”罗德里赫的声音很轻。

基尔伯特不再继续询问，黑夜中他的脸上浮现出充满掌控感的温和，奇怪的是，极致的力量或多或少会透露出压倒性的优雅，“不用担心，我会带给你每一个良夜。”

他们互相依靠着彼此的温度，他们好像是用同一种材料制成的，他们渴望的目的比自身更大，“但我们经常不会待在一起。”

“那没有什么关系，我是夜巡者。”基尔伯特低下头哄他，“事情不会像你想的那么糟糕。”

他们处于同一种浓密的阴影之下。


	85. Chapter 85

永恒的北海的风正在侵蚀每一个黄昏时分太阳沉下的瞬间。基尔伯特扣上箱子，今晚他要乘坐跨大西洋航班前往美国。

“替我向阿尔弗雷德致以问候。”罗德里赫对他说。

“我最不喜欢帮别人互相致意了，如果阿尔弗雷德也——他对你还挺有礼貌的是吧？”基尔伯特问。

“他的确是非常纯粹没有什么恶意的人。”

出于协调各种合作事项的需要，基尔伯特和阿尔弗雷德有更多的见面机会，罗德里赫上一次和这位美国巫师见面是一年多以前在北德港口的落成仪式上。和印象之中相比，如今的阿尔弗雷德变得沉稳了许多，但依然有着源源不绝的精力和热情，说话时好像每一个字都是大写首字母。

“哦，你是不是觉得我充满了阴谋诡计？”基尔伯特挑了挑眉。

“如果连我都说不是，这个词的意思恐怕从此会被误解。”

对于罗德里赫的认知，基尔伯特的双唇上浮现出另一种微笑。

“你会去百老汇看看吗？”罗德里赫问。

“并不是不可以。但你应当吻我一下，这样我还会把百老汇的明亮灯光带回来给你，或者瓶中飓风，我个人更喜欢后者。”

灯芯的火花突然炸响，罗德里赫走上前给了他一个离别的吻，“这不是为了你狡猾的条件。”

“那是为了什么？”

“为了你。”

从大洋西岸回来的时候，基尔伯特发现一切都变了。

城堡中有人对罗德里赫下了毒，这是相当轻而易举的事情，可怕的是，他是中毒者的丈夫，但没有人能把这件事的原委告诉他。

基尔伯特隐匿在房间的黑暗里，在离罗德里赫不远不近的地方。黑夜恢复如常。

只有一个问题在他脑海中挥之不去，罗德里赫究竟是不是故意的？

两天前

“如果丢失了这些地区，你就是埃德尔斯坦家最大的罪人。这柄权杖历经万世传到你手里，也必须由你传给万世。”长老说到必须时，已经带有警告意味。

“没有任何权杖能历经万世。”罗德里赫说，“如果它注定要毁灭，不如用我们能选择的方式毁灭它。我不介意成为罪人。”

齿轮悄然转动，每一句话都带来了应有的后果，毒药溶化在酒中。

但毒杀的阴谋出现了偏差，由于罗德里赫的血统比下毒者原先料想的还要更复杂，毒药没有发挥出应有的效果。

夜深的时候，下毒者再一次尝试实现自己的计划，分毫不差地撞上了基尔伯特。

黑夜是吸血鬼的主场，但战斗是基尔伯特的主场。巫师所有的怒意都倾泻在这个吸血鬼身上，他摒弃了魔杖，徒手掐住了沃夏的脖颈，最原始的野蛮在他的血液里纷纷觉醒，“卑劣的鼠辈！”

沃夏憎恨罗德里赫。

他担心基尔伯特和罗德里赫的联合会使德意志巫师的力量进一步壮大，担心罗德里赫在半岛的措施将为他的敌人赋权。为了防止将来可能的变数，他下定决心不择手段地除掉罗德里赫，未曾想这一举动却成为了真正的祸端。

最后的理智让基尔伯特记得这个吸血鬼的身份使他不能痛下杀手，他折断了吸血鬼的手臂，将吸血鬼从窗口摔了出去。

在罗德里赫醒来之后，长老平心静气地和罗德里赫进行了一次长谈。

“你可能认为我们顽固不化，但我也曾有过你这样的年纪，有过与你一样想要找到出路的热情。”

“如果我们真的从旧有的领地完全退出，这个地区将重新陷入权力真空，所有的势力又将与彼此为战，这可能会造成多少新的流血？”

“当它们被笼罩在我们的羽翼之下时，所有的损失都由我们来承担。几个世纪，我们对于成为屏障这件事非常有经验。一旦我们放弃，我们曾承受的一切内耗都会变成对其他德意志领地的直接威胁。”

当更多的自由被给予时，带来的将是更严重的混乱亦或是更伟大的和睦？

这个问题或许根本无解，又或许不止一个解。没有任何公式可被用来鉴定这件事，但面对着未知的性质时，罗德里赫不能不做出选择，利用所有他已知的信息，即便是选择一个无法回避的错误。

“我仍想坚持我的判断。”

埃德尔斯坦或许将失去南方领地温暖的海港、东方领地神秘的森林、北方领地富庶的平原，届时它将被禁锢于内陆高山之间。

然而它从阿尔卑斯来，不过是回到阿尔卑斯去。它将同时失去它的敌人和枷锁，并得以紧邻生生不息的德意志，如同西风回到苍穹，水滴融入海洋。

罗德里赫以制裁不义之行为名，驱逐长老团中始终反对他的决定的沃夏。

在宣布消息的那一刻，沃夏最后一次尝试杀死罗德里赫。

如果不是为了这最后的机会，沃夏在更早的时候就已经为没有完成使命而自杀，但因着这渺茫的希望，他苟延残喘等到今日。

在见到罗德里赫的第一面，他就开始攻击罗德里赫，后来他想要杀死罗德里赫，这终于是他最后一次的失败了。

罗德里赫比他更加强大，拥有足以压制他的能力，倚仗着力量使吸血鬼处于下风，这时罗德里赫停住了动作，神情空洞地看着谋反之人，矛盾的思维对占优势者形成压覆，可怕的意识在脑海中浮现：他从力量逻辑下的受压迫者变成了压迫者。

“你必将看到代价。”鲜血从沃夏的眼睛流下，吸血鬼的身体被湮没在火焰中，从南方飞来的巨龙撞破城墙，连着火焰将沃夏的身体一同吞下，消失在深南的群山之中。

古老生物的悲号久久回荡，无法消散。

罗德里赫缓缓阖上冰冷的双眼，羁留于这支陌生的挽歌之中。


	86. Chapter 86

基尔伯特正在炼金，这件事总能令他内心保持平静。

在深色帘幕遮住阳光的房间里，基尔伯特被玻璃和陶制器皿环绕，这些器皿的设计精确而诡谲，凝炼的火光在凹凸不平的固体表面发生一次次折射，羽毛笔在旁边自觉地做着记录，偶尔凌空缓缓画出一个问号，于是基尔伯特就会调节温度或是加入一点催化剂。

通风、煅烧、降解、蒸馏、升华。元素的结合，存在的再生。

他们是两种物质，炼金者的脑海里浮现出一个古怪的想法，性质不同，但混合在一起，发生前所未有的反应，在释放的热量中完成对自身的重构。最奇妙最好的部分是，最后他们被稳定地包裹在同一个晶体里，摈弃不必要的冲突物质，等待下一次的形变和质变。

基尔伯特无法阻止自己的情绪，却可以阻止别人察觉到它。

然而对于罗德里赫而言，炼金这件事往往更容易暴露基尔伯特的心情，从火焰的颜色，从气泡的疏密。

一种略为辛辣的气味在金属边缘滑动，直到它被罗德里赫吸入肺腑，变成了更加温和宁神的味道。罗德里赫沉默不言地站在一旁。

在液体沸腾的声音中，基尔伯特开口说：“我不可能同意让你单独去任何地方。别用行程安排来唬弄我，要么你调整时间，要么我调整时间，人力的领域里没有任何事需要我们同时去迁就。这没有商量的余地。”

罗德里赫静静地听着。

基尔伯特仿佛在一夜之间暴露了专制的本色。他在埃德尔斯坦家内部也开始安插自己的耳目，他不再允许罗德里赫轻易离开他的视野，他强制性地要求罗德里赫在每一个夜晚都必须和他待在一起。

倘若一位巫师没有体会过噩梦般的恐怖、扭曲的时间流逝、无法可解的思维混乱，那就没有立场对基尔伯特进行指摘。

罗德里赫知道基尔伯特在生气。

他应当说点什么，其实他很想和对方说点什么，哪怕单纯是出于一种心理上的需要。但只要他不对毒杀事件做出解释，一切欲盖弥彰的其他对话都会以惨烈的方式收场。可如果他真的把心里的念头告诉基尔伯特，很有可能事情只会变得更加糟糕。

你真的不知道那是毒酒吗？仅仅这一个问题罗德里赫都无法回答。

为基尔伯特极端的作风而与对方争吵更是罗德里赫不想再发生的事情，他不愿意把他们之间有限的时间继续耗费在冷战之上。即使基尔伯特不这么做，现状或许也不会不同，他们更多地待在一起，即使不进行有意义的交谈。

但他的确很需要和基尔伯特说话。

“路德维希这两天去哪里了？”罗德里赫挑选了一个最安全的话题，这件事通常能让基尔伯特情绪缓和一点。

“他在阿加迪尔。” 基尔伯特说。

基尔伯特和罗德里赫好像从没有考虑过魔法部会在下一代由于两家的联合破裂而瓦解，但两家的其他人为了应对这一可能的局面都没少操碎了心。

如果贝什米特家没有嫡系子嗣，可想而知等到下一代会落得不利，很可能埃德尔斯坦家会独占对魔法部的实际支配权。

贝什米特家的顾问有时去对基尔伯特进言，总是没几分钟就被赶出来，于是又在路德维希身边萦绕不去。

路德维希多少也有点难以承受，最近几个月索性去负责海外关系了。每次回家时路德维希看起来都情绪不高，近来他常与亚瑟和弗朗西斯接触，基尔伯特知道这两人都不好打交道，但有时提出由他来解决，路德维希都不同意。

基尔伯特和罗德里赫并不共享旁人的担心。

在十五六岁的时候他们就已经意识到，由纯血控制的魔法部是无根之木，是旧日幽灵的披皮重现。野蛮猎人的结局只是使他们更加确信这一点。

倘若他们建立魔法部，那它的目的就是被交还到德意志巫师的手里，广大的德意志巫师，无论姓氏，无论血统，都将拥有进入魔法部的可能性。

一个烙印了双方姓氏的子嗣未必能维持魔法部的统一，唯一可行的方式是让它成为每一个巫师的财产，使每一个巫师都承担起维护它的责任。

尽管目前这片土地上大多数巫师尚且缺少相应的能力，但如果从现在开始普及魔法教育，等到几十年后他们离开人世时，德意志巫师的面貌必定将变得截然不同，那时他们的介入将不再被需要，巫师们倚仗的完全会是自身的力量。

众人无一不应得到真理，无一不有权知晓自身多么伟大。

“我们去君士坦丁堡怎么样？”

基尔伯特转过头看着罗德里赫，确认他的话语。这不是罗德里赫原本行程的一部分，罗德里赫的计划是去巴尔干做最后的交接。

罗德里赫望着他，“我想我们有时间做这件事。”

这就是原因了。

基尔伯特想要抱他，可是想起自己手上沾着带毒性的粉末，来不及清理，于是只能探过身，蹭了蹭他的鬓发。


	87. Chapter 87

君士坦丁堡是一座魔法之城。

这是东西南北四方魔法的交汇之处，北方的斯拉夫巫师在这个开放的港口获得许多南方海洋的灵感，西方的巫师与东方的巫师碰撞异质性，从最泛滥的牺牲中试验出最强势的魔法。整座城市就像古老的琥珀一样封存着在他处已经不可寻觅的踪迹。

君士坦丁堡没有签署《保密法》，对这里的民众而言，魔法始终是生活的一部分。君士坦丁堡本身就被笼罩在迷雾之中，外人对它的了解之少，与麻瓜对巫师世界的不可想象和随意揣度并无二异。

倘若直接告诉欧洲的麻瓜，在君士坦丁堡人们会使用魔法（或者说巫术），他们也只会一脸讳莫如深地点点头，并不觉得这件事怪异到需要引起注意。无论这是真相还是谎言，好像都不是太重要的事情。

乘坐的船只抵达君士坦丁堡时，基尔伯特和罗德里赫都一言不发。在船上两人刚刚吵了一架。随着船只往东方行驶，基尔伯特或许触景生情又开始追问罗德里赫，为什么宁可和海德维礼、和布拉金斯基、和如此多不可信的家族互相试探，却不肯直接去对他开口？

罗德里赫怎么回答一些答案显而易见的问题？因为知道你不想被卷进来。

这毫不意外地让基尔伯特生气得摔门而出，过了两分钟他又怒气冲冲地回来了。

傍晚的薄雾笼罩着沿海的悬崖，如同从图兹拉运来的海盐亲吻港口一样，最后一缕阳光照耀着斑驳的墙壁。博斯普鲁斯海峡宁静深远，从地图上看，它最狭窄的地方几乎如同发丝。千年来这一方要塞不知萦绕着多少传奇，可争夺厮杀与这自然的营造全然没有干系，潮水来回拍打岩壁，一如既往地与日月星辰共升共息。

在更古老的时候，人们还没有狡猾地对世界进行哲学的概念化，城市就是城市原有的模样，葡萄被种在花园里，土壤中富含银、金与宝石，秋季的降水在岩石上滋生出绿色。

它是如此浓密而丰富的美，它是无所不包的巨大死亡，这得益于此地曾有各种各样的生，它表达着整个世代的灵魂的复杂，衰落只是使它褪去了平庸性与物质性，过去与未来漂浮在君士坦丁堡的肉身之上。

基尔伯特面色不善地拉着罗德里赫，以便可以在某种程度上保护罗德里赫，愤怒在他的血管里泛滥，他们在狭窄的街道和集市上穿梭，躲避着四面装满香料的布袋。

穿过街巷时，罗德里赫察觉到另一道目光的注视，他稍微加重了手上的力气，示意基尔伯特等一等。

当他凭借直觉探寻目光的源头时，却发现那源自一个售卖挂毯的小摊，见到有客人感兴趣，摊主热情地向他们吆喝：“来看看，来看看，质优价廉，童叟无欺，这是我们家一千年来世代相传的技艺。”

“那你怎么还在路边兜售挂毯？”有路人听到之后顺口取笑，“这就是所谓的一千年的水平吗？”

“愿你的高贵中多一些善良！”摊主全然不恼，反而兴致高涨地回答，“那你就会知道吾人所知的芸芸众生了。”

罗德里赫的注意力被一条挂毯吸引了。

暗金色的编织物上落日西沉，一位巫师劈下魔杖，切断了遮挡视野的危险海岬，巨大的岩石沉入海中激起滔天波浪，当白茫茫的水幕落下时，视线的尽头浮现出另一位巫师的身影，两人之间不再有任何阻隔了。挂毯的记录在这一刻戛然而止。

曾有人看到这两位巫师的身影，并且将他们编织进挂毯之中。这些挂毯是将一个时空与另一个时空连接的动机。一些模糊的形式，包含着它们本应成为的形象，但最终仍没有完全实现。

一种前所未有的无法明说的熟悉感紧紧攫住了罗德里赫，挂毯上巫师的面貌难以看清，但那位巫师所用的魔法是无法被错认的——

基尔伯特已经拿起那张挂毯，用七枚金币买下了它。

“等我下次去施瓦本的时候把这张挂毯交给酒馆里的先生。”基尔伯特将自己的安排告诉他。

夜晚逐渐加深，君士坦丁堡陷入了自己经年的梦境之中。

罗德里赫突然醒来，发现自己睡在夜空之下。

目之所及是这座城市被摧毁的样子，不同颜色的墙壁全都坍塌成碎砾，四通八达的道路失去踪迹，所有肉体都暴露于荒野。

入睡前在他身边的人不见了。

罗德里赫站起身，他穿过断壁残垣，脚步有点不稳，在君士坦丁堡的伤口上，从古至今的守卫者苏醒过来，于废墟中四处游荡。一切人的生命好像都消失了，植物与水流无限延伸，尝试与兵戈争夺上风，将城市的伤口逐渐覆盖起来。

夜晚不是诗歌，取而代之的是各式各样的命题。天空是坚不可摧的黑色。罗德里赫听到自己的牙齿在颤抖的声音，即使基尔伯特不在他身边，他能听到他，感觉到他，这令他发疯。

基尔伯特在哪里？

基尔伯特真的存在过吗？

他明明和基尔伯特待在一起，虽然他们因为生彼此的气而不怎么说话，但他们分明待在一起…

这件事为什么变得这么模糊不清了？

他必须找到基尔伯特。他的肺在燃烧，呼吸像烫人的刀子，他没有任何喘息的时间。

他或许是在此地死去的一个巫师，一千年来周而复始在此徘徊，他以为曾有一个人把他从这里带走，带到另一种尘世的煎熬之中，到头来却发现连那不幸都全是虚幻的…罗德里赫意识到自己彻彻底底地无法接受这件事。

这不可能。

他的眼神凝固了一刻，他是不是已经分不清现实和虚无？

一个又冷又硬的声音登时打破静止，“你去哪里了？！”基尔伯特周身散发出真实的恐怖，怒气的浪潮势不可挡，难以遏制地透露出质问者内心的动荡。

罗德里赫几乎踩空了一步然后上前搂住了他，碰到对方温暖而坚实的身体时，他只感到连脊椎都在发颤，耳边嗡嗡作响，仿佛失去了任何思考的能力。

基尔伯特起先一愣，身上的寒霜在静默中一点点融化了，怒意不知消散到了哪里，他的手掌覆盖在罗德里赫的身上，安抚他皮肤下紧张跳动的血管。

“知道吗？我喜欢你靠在我身上。”

罗德里赫好像没有听到他的话。

“我不该带你来这里...”

罗德里赫无法冷静，君士坦丁堡的变幻无常使他内心深处弥漫着遥远而恐怖的不详。红色的月亮从古及今，所有在这里死去的不同语言、不同信仰、不同外貌的生灵都再度游荡。

在祖辈遗留给他的记忆里，这片山海浸透鲜血。如果存在唯一能驱逐这种不详的方法，那就是找到他需要护住的人，唯有此时他能忘记自己的命运。

他们远离自己的同胞，他们日复一日地面对异教的不可知，他继承着无处可归的怪物的血统。但只要能记起这件事的源起，只要记起让他们坚持下来的理由...

但凡他还活着一刻，他就是最后的防御。

为什么深陷在种族区隔的桎梏中？

这是个体借此将生命延续下去的方法。如果没有这个身份，死就变成了彻底的死。

群体的延续性暗示着模糊的不朽，成为个体对充满偶然性的未知宿命的抗争。

但又不是的，罗德里赫痛苦地意识到，此刻将他支配的是一种凌驾于敌我族类判断的本能....他不是为了躲避未知的侵蚀而扑到基尔伯特身上。高度集中的力度使他的指关节开始泛白。

是由于面前的人写下演算回路的笑声，由于他巡守的凝重黑夜，由于他的冷静果决。别无其它，同族之爱，却未必有过。

基尔伯特会不以为然地嘲笑说，他不需要罗德里赫的保护，但每个人都需要找到容纳所有深思与仇恨的存在。

“你以为我不想要你？”基尔伯特突然说。

他的想法仿佛被看穿了。

基尔伯特的手指按在他下巴上，将他从抵抗中剥夺，迫使罗德里赫抬头看着他，基尔伯特的拇指勾勒出罗德里赫发颤的嘴唇，向他的牙齿刺去，敦促其打开，他尝到基尔伯特手指上尘土的味道。当对方的舌头取而代之探得更深时，眼泪从他的眼睛中溢出。

An abertausend enden。

从铺天盖地的梦境里浮现出最初的咒语，四周流血不止的战士，彼此施加的憎恨与痛苦，为各种理念而发动的战争，在君士坦丁堡逐渐平息的睡眠中，它们都不见了。

他无法改变罗德里赫与生俱来的血脉里隐藏的曲折，也无法改变罗德里赫顽固的过去，但是现在，在他身边罗德里赫再也不需要害怕什么。

银色的月亮隐隐绰绰重新浮现在天际。

“你为什么在这里？”罗德里赫艰难地驯服了自己的声音，克制地问道。

“我？”基尔伯特看着他，“你忘了吗？因为我们结婚了。”

说起这件事时，基尔伯特忍不住笑了出来，当他们彼此凝视时，他偏头亲了亲罗德里赫贴着他下颌的手，奇怪的是，基尔伯特好像很久没有像现在这么高兴了，他如此有笑的天赋，让罗德里赫重新找回了对时间的感知。

他们好像仅仅存在于彼此的怀抱之中，一条孤独的毯子笼罩着他们。


	88. Chapter 88

在一天伊始之时，所有迹象都显示那是和往常并无二样的一天。平凡的一天，将会和任何一天一样在二十四个小时后一次性消失。分分秒秒中一切不为人注意的细节，无论人们希望与否，都不会再次重现。

罗德里赫无论如何也不曾想到，那一天最终会成为永无休止的重演。

更久之前埋下的种子选择这一天破土而出，伸张于日光之下，在罗德里赫醒来的时候，他无法得知这是被注定的那一天，在无声无息之间，时光的指针已经轮转到命运的刻度。

早晨，罗德里赫看起来状态不错，似乎是因为昨晚获得了一夜安眠，他的眉眼噙着明亮的笑意，周身洋溢着温暖的碎屑，那实在是令人非常印象深刻的一幕，基尔伯特不能让自己的目光离开他太久，于是他的目光就变成了几乎无间断的凝视。

他是见过罗德里赫各种模样的，然而就连他也没有意识到，当罗德里赫稍微流露出完好无损的暗示时，周围的一切会变成如此轻巧的逾越。

罗德里赫对基尔伯特表示出了令人怀念的温柔，吃早餐的时候，他伸出手理了理基尔伯特的头发，指尖轻轻擦过基尔伯特的额头，“有点遮住眼睛了。”他对基尔伯特说，他们这样的事情做过不少，可是这次仍然像第一次做一样。

基尔伯特哼了一声，“我知道。”

“别人会看不清你的眼睛。”他温和地提醒基尔伯特，在撩开了额前的头发后，他能清楚地看到那双眼睛。

“那你帮我剪。”基尔伯特为自己的这个提议感到有点高兴。

罗德里赫垂下目光，“如果到了明天你仍然这么想。”

当然，这没问题，基尔伯特对于明天的事情总是比罗德里赫更加确定，他满意地握住罗德里赫的手，以自己喜欢的方式按压着对方的指腹，仿佛他手中握着的是一件意义重大的事，使他不能掉以轻心。

在一周之前，他们离开了君士坦丁堡，在路上沿着曲折的海岸线经停了一些港口。今天是他们在伊利里亚地区的最后一天，罗德里赫将完成此行的最大目的，正式宣布建立伊利里亚自治领。然后他们就将返回家中。

无论年老还是年轻，无论邪恶还是善良，无论凶猛还是温和，愿天主降下的裁决公正，愿众人都能为自我做出解释。

在典礼即将结束时，一道声响骤然划破空气，罗德里赫捕捉到声音，条件反射般抬起魔杖挡下了这道攻击。

“你是谁？”基尔伯特不知何时出现在他身边，一手将他护在怀里，魔杖甩出长鞭从人群中拽出一个被掩饰在黑色长袍下的人。

被质问者以一种诡异的方式左右颠了颠脑袋，他缓缓张开嘴，却没有做出任何回答。

伴随着骨节错位的吱吱咔咔声，他的嘴裂开到不正常的宽度，两秒的不详寂静后，成群黑鸟竞相从他口中飞出，顷刻间整个大厅被凌乱的振翅声响和纷飞的黑色羽毛完全淹没，顶端的水晶吊灯被纷纷拍落在地，光亮应声熄灭，溅开一地碎渣。

基尔伯特没有被这片混乱的场面分散注意，他目光一沉，不准备再浪费任何时间，想一击取走这不法之徒的性命。

“他已经死了。”罗德里赫抓住基尔伯特的手腕，声音里充满震惊，基尔伯特的动作停滞了片刻，同样意识到了这个人身上异样的气息。

暗杀者发出一阵骇人的尖笑，那笑声将尚且完好的吊灯全数震碎，“我既然不是活着来的，自然也不打算活着回去。”

刺客的衣服逐渐松垮下去，躯体融化成一阵意味不祥的黑烟，这道黑烟在空中盘旋徘徊了片刻，似乎在悠然等待宣布噩耗最合适的时机，黑烟的声音在整个大厅里回响。

“你们残暴地试图支配我们，如今又想留下我们自相残杀！一切都是你们罪有应得！”

在现场所有人都绷紧神经不敢妄动的时候，它径直向罗德里赫袭来。

没有任何咒语能阻挡它，因为这并不是真实的存在，那一刻罗德里赫已经察觉到了。一道不生效就不会休止的诅咒。伊利里亚地区流行着许多巫师难以想象的诅咒，传说吸血鬼这个种族最初就源于一种关于疾病的诅咒。

罗德里赫怔了一秒，他不再闪躲，松开了手里抓着的人，竟然下意识地向来势汹汹的黑烟迈近了一步。

这或许就是他应有的动荡结局，他望着那阵黑烟。

无可避免的终极感驱散了一切顾忌。静止的幻觉漩涡将他吞噬，给予他一种罪有应得的不切实际的幻想。如果让他选择自己的死法，这难道不是最好的答案吗？

他永远也没能走到那道诅咒之中。

一张银色的密网扑到黑影之上，贝什米特家所传的用于捕捉亡灵的魔法此刻以一种诡异的方式生了效，那道诅咒身不由己地被基尔伯特的魔杖所捕捉，旋即吞噬了他的命运。

罗德里赫脑海中嗡地一声轰鸣，眼前的一切都变成了慢镜头。

他像喝下了一杯锐利的玻璃碎片，血液顺着他的喉咙滴落到腹中，他应当站起来，颤抖的喘息声从他的胸口逃脱而出，刺骨的麻木变成让人无处可藏的寒意，他应当走上前去，阴影在他的凝视中加重，唯一的光亮一点点熄灭了。

为何他会得以幸免？？

罗德里赫需要更多的呼吸，但他的肺紧缩成一团，拒绝帮助他做到这件事。

他或许感到愤怒和恐惧，但是太遥远了，太遥远了，在恍若隔世的距离下，那对打破他的僵直只是束手无策，彻底的无能为力。

不重要了，再没有什么事情是重要的了。

上下天光，茫茫空白，他再不能听到任何声音了，本声，回声，死一般的寂静。

但是下一刻，一股力量在他的身体里爆发，暂停的魔咒被打破，一切声音和时间的流动瞬间涌入他的脑海，超出负荷的强烈冲击使他头晕目眩，几乎要击溃他的理智。

他知道无法可解，但又什么都想做，如果能逆转当前局面，如果能让时间倒流，如果能让原本属于他的惩罚落到他的身上，他愿意把任何事情当作解药。

任何事情。

他睁开双眼，却被基尔伯特用手臂和身体完全压制，罗德里赫从未如此愤怒，怒火使他变得空前难以抵挡，但是此刻的基尔伯特表现出了比他更加灭顶的狂躁，手上的力度彻底没有丝毫克制，俨然要成为他最大的敌人。他难以动弹，如果不是因为愤怒焚烧了他的判断，他或许会意识到现在的基尔伯特有多么可怕。

从心底里，罗德里赫真实地憎恨基尔伯特无所不能的强大，如此罔顾法则，连原本属于他的诅咒也能剥夺。

“别轻举妄动！”基尔伯特凶残地警告他，反手清缴了一批从人群中涌出的戴面具的未名人。

基尔伯特两指钳制住他的下颚，咬住了他的嘴唇，咬得很重，浓烈的铁锈味很快就溢满他的鼻腔，探入的舌头仿佛要将脑浆搅成浑浊的死水。

基尔伯特毫不征询罗德里赫的意见，在无法物理干涉罗德里赫意识的情况下，他依然专制又残忍地杀死了罗德里赫脑海中浮现出的一切极端危险的甚至在德意志也被视为禁忌的手段。

罗德里赫只感到周身都被彻骨寒意侵袭。“你为什么….！”

“这是很严重的诅咒吗？”基尔伯特终于转过头来问他。

“很...”罗德里赫瞪大眼睛看着基尔伯特，瞳孔中空无一物，泪水无声地顺着他的脸颊滑落 。

看到这一幕的心揪紧了。

这不是基尔伯特第一次看到罗德里赫流泪，但好像是第一次见到罗德里赫哭，他的心凝固了。

罗德里赫为什么看起来如此恐惧？即使他死了，罗德里赫也不该表现得如此脆弱。

他不知道怎么安慰罗德里赫，他哪里知道如何擦去罗德里赫的眼泪，那像毒药一样腐蚀人的液体？

确定的唯有一件事，世间针对罗德里赫的一切厄运与诅咒，都同等加诸于他。

“顶多不过是一死罢了。”基尔伯特说。

罗德里赫闭上眼睛摇摇头，他抓着基尔伯特的手臂，说不出任何话来。


	89. Chapter 89

埃德尔斯坦家

在变故发生之后，他们直接回到了此地。

“这个诅咒会切断人和世界的一切联系。”罗德里赫握紧基尔伯特的手，他从未像现在这样急切地、毫不掩饰地寻求他，“它从物质上摧毁人的存在，抹灭人在世界上的所有痕迹。你的功绩不再被冠以你的名号，你的罪恶将失去始作俑者，所有记忆和记录都会将你遗忘。”

比起罗德里赫所说的话，基尔伯特的注意力更多地放在罗德里赫的精神状态上，罗德里赫正在深切地拒绝一切，这使罗德里赫显得有点虚弱。此刻他发现罗德里赫的一生是需要他的，至少他对罗德里赫而言的确代表了什么。

这是他应该得到的东西吗？

尽管沉浸在无人知晓的沉思中，基尔伯特仍然有一部分思绪分给了对话，他告诉罗德里赫，“既然我死了，我原本就不会知道是否有人还记得我，这件事不会打扰到我。除非我变成幽灵，但在这个诅咒之下应当是全然不可能的。”

基尔伯特的口吻听起来毫不在意，这于他而言不比死亡更加可怕。死亡想杀掉他，依然需要他参与其谋。

基尔伯特抬起他的脸，“我只是领受了这份诅咒中本来就属于我的那一部分。即使我死了，路德维希也能接替我的位置，但如果你死了，你那个未成年的侄子现在不可能代替你，一旦埃德尔斯坦家陷入混乱，我们至今所做的一切都可能会化为泡影。这是利益最大化的选择，你必须清楚这件事。”

诚然，基尔伯特的解释听起来没有太大问题，这一安排像责任与义务般一目了然。

然而罗德里赫的目光中流露出垂死的余烬，它像即将要入眠的火种，间歇性地发出微弱的光亮。他的嘴唇颤动，似乎已经知晓自己从此将不会触碰到任何有温度的对象。

只要一开口，罗德里赫就会暴露出内在的裂缝，破裂之处将扩大到表象留下无法修复的痕迹。他的心中划开一道深渊，那深不可测的黑暗获得了无法被更改的名字。

基尔伯特不勉强他做出承诺，只是迫使他松开手，然后站起身，“你现在还有什么要谈的吗？没有的话我需要先回贝什米特家一趟。”

贝什米特家

基尔伯特单刀直入地将目前的情况告诉了路德维希。

他知道这个消息对他弟弟会造成怎样的冲击，但当务之急是先处理最要紧的事情。魔法部的很多部门依然在筹划之中，许多职能的实际最高权限都在基尔伯特手里，他必须先把这些权限转交给路德维希。

直到工作稍微告一段落，兄弟两人独处的时候，基尔伯特才和路德维希谈起诅咒的事情。

“我和父亲都以这种不加商量的方式把担子甩给你。”基尔伯特在心里感到对他弟弟不公平。

“别说了，既然这是个诅咒，一定会有解开的方法。”路德维希摇摇头，下意识矢口否认基尔伯特所提到的事情。

少数诅咒有消解的办法，但那大多属于巫师未知的领域。

诅咒的核心是交换，只要施加诅咒的人获得他们祭祀的神的批准，奉献出得到认可的代价，就没有他们无法夺走的东西。所谓的神是无法探明的力量，它喜怒无常，不遵循人世法则，向神供奉是最危险的赌博，没人知道要使用多少鲜血才会使天平获得均衡。

罗德里赫的二哥维尔锡是被同样的诅咒杀死的，从那之后，罗德里赫就开始研究这个诅咒。但是渐渐地，埃德尔斯坦家已经没有人再记得这件事，忘记他的忌日，忘记他的房间，忘记他的存在。罗德里赫看到相关资料的时候，也无法再想起自己为什么要寻找这些资料。

文字记录会化为乌有，纪念石碑会被腐蚀殆尽，脑海中的记忆会被清洗一空。

他们首先忘记那个名字的含义。于是他们为那个人画像，他们详细地在纸张上写下那个人的喜好、习惯和一切经历。但画像开始失去真实的含义，喜好和习惯变得空洞无意义，一切经历都风化为纸张上的纯粹故事。再之后，他们渐渐连这个故事也忘记了，在生活之中，人们每天都要接触许多新的故事。

唯一遗留下来的，只有罗德里赫心中没有名姓的本能一般的痛苦。

“能将这些事情托付给你，我没什么可担心的。”

“哥哥！”路德维希此刻不想听到这些，他的眼眸中依然是震惊和忧郁。

“我不知道要叮嘱你什么，你一向把自己照顾得很好，饮食健康，作息规律，工作都完成得井井有条。你应当一直如此。”基尔伯特注视着他弟弟，“我始终爱你，就像父亲始终爱着我们一样，即使他已经离开。你可能会忘记，我也会忘记，但我还是要把这件事告诉你。”

路德维希低下头，他的头发垂落下来，在阴影中显露出痛苦的痕迹。他突然得知，他从此就会没有哥哥了，他实在无法想象这样的境况，难道这个世界会需要他的孤单吗？

“别太情绪化，你知道我不喜欢那样。”基尔伯特对他说，“我想要的东西全都已经到手了。”

基尔伯特对路德维希没有告诉他的事情并非毫无察觉。他的随心所欲导致家族的压力全都落在了他弟弟身上，在和罗德里赫结婚的时候，他自然而然地告诉他叔父，路德维希会成为家族的继承人。但现在——

“别介意家里的顾问对你的要求，一个姓氏能不能继承下去没那么重要，世界上多的是比这更加重要的目的。你有权力拒绝他们，如果你无法下定决心这么做，我现在告诉你这是我的愿望。”

说到愿望，基尔伯特想起了什么，“我的确有一件事想嘱托你，如果你能做到，在和罗德里赫共事的时候多对他笑一笑吧，他很容易就会忘记这件事。”


	90. Chapter 90

议事厅里一片肃穆。

“这非常令人遗憾。”阿尔特长老深叹了一口气，出声打破了内卷的沉寂，“但既然情况已经无法改变，我们不得不尽力抓住这个机会。”

这前一句话是真的，埃德尔斯坦家的长老们当然萌生过要铲除贝什米特的念头，而且曾经付诸实践，但从另一面看，这是他们扭曲的表达认可的方式。

长老们无不承认这个贝什米特是世所罕有的天才，具有书写历史年表的野心与魄力。当他乐意，他就把一个平平无奇的年份变成特殊的年份，使后世每一枝编撰魔法史的笔都跟随他的意志着墨。

他们如何不惋惜？或许再不会有巫师能将德意志魔法凝练到如此披靡的地步。

任何一颗恒星的陨灭都不可能不令人动容，强大的力量本身就无异于压倒人心的美学。

然而后一句话也是真的，他们不会忘记自己的立场，埃德尔斯坦最擅长的事情是切割思维的颤动和现实的考量。

但现在罗德里赫做不到这件事。他沉默地攥紧了手指，手心很快就留下了四道月牙形的痕迹，这根本就不是什么机会，这本不应该是属于他的灾厄——

布鲁特长老点头，“如此一来，我们既不会失去舆论的支持，又能重新掌握权力。”

“我绝不会让他死去。”罗德里赫脸色如纸般苍白，眉眼间含着冰冷的顽固。

“当然，你应当在所有人面前表现出无尽的悲痛和对他的忠诚，那会令所有人动容，也会提醒他们，你是贝什米特的遗产的名正言顺的继承人。”

听到这些话，罗德里赫再也无法克制心中的恼怒，他一秒也无法继续多待下去了。

回到房间时，罗德里赫察觉到门内已有一个人的气息。

基尔伯特靠在窗边，像他十二岁那年第一次来到罗德里赫的房间时，那个坐在窗户外沿的男孩。

罗德里赫一言不发地走到他面前，基尔伯特以熟悉的目光注视着他，一边抬手为他系上一串项链，一边叮嘱他，“不要脱下来。”

罗德里赫托起项坠，一条红色细绳，坠着一小截白色的骨头。

“这是？”

“我的指骨。”

在德意志地区有一个流传很广的传说，对于自甘放弃死后安宁的亡者，只要将他们的骨头一块不少地按照原样排列，就能让白骨苏醒重新战斗。此刻基尔伯特将小指的最后一截指骨交给罗德里赫，是在把他死后世界的钥匙送给罗德里赫。

即使很快罗德里赫就会忘记那具白骨的名字，那也无疑是最强大的武器。而到了那时，如果空洞的骷髅能捕捉到光亮，如果他能用那双眼睛再看一次罗德里赫的面容，或许将会白骨生花。

他能以这种方式继续守护这片土地，就像无数先辈一样。他私心选择留在罗德里赫身边，当意外发生时他将首先挡在罗德里赫身前，他会打破一个直到死亡将他们分离的誓言。

即便灵魂可逝，肉体也将长存。即便已经失去意志，他依然会留下无可更改的客观。

罗德里赫握紧了那截白骨，他应当是克制的人，即使是最大的苦痛也不应破坏他的平衡，但现在因为过于用力，罗德里赫感到自己的指关节都在隐隐发痛。指骨的顶端抵着他的小指，那段依然被血肉覆盖的指骨。

在一切立下的与没有立下的誓言中，他都该和基尔伯特生死与共。

如果我毁灭了他，我也同时毁灭了我那分不清爱憎的灵魂。我应与他一同受苦，一同死去，在某种意义上与他一同消失。

死亡的意识会使他们堕入深渊，他们的血将重归尘土，而他们与彼此的纠缠是和自我等同的生命，他们曾在结合中辨别自我，他们曾经融为一体，又一分为二。

罗德里赫走得更近了一点，一道雷电在屋外的夜空炸响，一闪即逝的白光将罗德里赫的面容照得愈加触目惊心，罗德里赫略微偏过头，注视着基尔伯特，他的目光中充斥着让人无法摆脱的引力。突然，他伸手搂住基尔伯特的脖子，透着不易察觉的毫无章法的慌乱。

基尔伯特猛地抓住罗德里赫的下巴，以最残暴的方式撬开他的嘴 唇。罗德里赫更为热切地回应，手按抚上他的后颈。

当雨滴如石子一般拍打在窗户上时，基尔伯特一把将罗德里赫推倒在桌子上，罗德里赫很快表现出了接纳的姿态，伸手来解他的衬衫纽扣。

结婚之后，罗德里赫从没有过这么主动的时候，他们仿佛回到了十六七岁，在德姆斯特朗，两人为了肌 肤相 亲找了一堆冠冕堂皇的理由，但丝毫不掩饰对彼此的渴望。

此刻罗德里赫的表现是因为该死的愧疚感吧。即使他已经告诉过罗德里赫这是最优的选择，罗德里赫也改不了执迷不悟。

他早已不指望在发生这些事情后，罗德里赫对他还抱有十六岁时的感情。但他不后悔。

即使他死了，罗德里赫也是他的未亡人。即使他的名字彻底消失，罗德里赫依然会继续生活在他们共同创造的秩序之下。

想到这里，被怒气支配的基尔伯特按住了罗德里赫的动作，“你当时…是想去死吗？”

当时他就站在罗德里赫身旁，而罗德里赫竟然毫不顾忌地想接受死亡。

罗德里赫眼神迷离地看着基尔伯特，一时无法理解对方的话，下一秒他好像被迫回忆起了最绝望的事情，泪水滚出他的眼眶，他一把将基尔伯特拉下来，似乎在哀求对方让他记起活着的感觉。


	91. Chapter 91

在黑暗的长廊之中，一个瘦弱的身影占据了小小的位置。

注意到他的时候，罗德里赫内心动了一动，对方的气息隐藏得很好，竟然没有被城堡的巡逻者发现。而奇奇摩和多多摩抱着膝盖分别坐在他的左脚和右脚上，也把自己隐藏得很好。

罗德里赫在他面前停了下来，缓缓弯下腰，与他对视。

“晚上好。”罗德里赫轻声说，从他唇间吐露出的是几个非常陌生的单词，不难听出说话者对他自己所用的词汇也并不足够熟悉，这门语言于罗德里赫是新相识。

狼人男孩没有回答，只是直直地注视着他的眼睛。

“为什么不待在房间里？”

“房间？”男孩迟疑地重复这个单词，声音里带着敏锐的颤动。“这里没有我的房间。”

这座城堡里有不计其数的房间，可惜没有小狼人的语言里所说的“房间”，那是和德语的房间不一样的房间。

罗德里赫的喉咙忽然堵得厉害。

语言在其领地中不知何时已经成为地位与差异的标志，而一切令人不了解的内容都使人感到不安。

罗德里赫很习惯学习语言，这或许是他克服显而易见的的陌生感达成协调的一种方式。

但是此刻，罗德里赫的内心有一块破裂了，他突然对语言产生了从未有过的敌意。他不想再去分辨不同语言里的第一人称，那一个语音标记里所蕴含的无限内容令人发疯，那使得众人最终无法再恢复自我，使生活从真理变成了语词的虚构。语言成为将他们统治的暴君。

而人们真正需要知道的，是今夜如何入眠，是如何不去打扰他人入眠。

罗德里赫毁了一个孩子今后的所有夜晚，于是他也必定付出代价，他将永远失去唯一能让他安睡的人。

“对不起。”他伸手抱住那个孩子，颤抖的拥抱像乐器无法表达的共鸣，像言语世界里一个突兀的异端，“我之前不知道...”

裹挟他的情绪使他忘了小狼人不懂德语，他开始用德语说一些对方听不懂的话，单词与单词之间夹杂着许多无法克制的停顿，他应该做得更好，但他没有办法做到。

两个无法完全理解彼此语言的人落入这一境况，实在是一种不恰当的悲剧，然而又从僵局之中使他们曾有片刻相信，未知未必总是令人恐惧。

“我知道。”小狼人用非常生硬的德语说，“我知道...一件事。”

最近几周，基尔伯特越来越少见到罗德里赫了。

罗德里赫在为自治领的事情善后，叛乱分子被逮捕受审，而在未来五十年内，贝什米特夜巡的范围将会覆盖这一地区。这项曾被埃德尔斯坦决策层长期反对的措施以一种半受强迫半被默认的方式获得了首肯。基尔伯特更有许多亟需做出安排的工作。

但这不能解释他们的见面时间为什么变少了。

第一次在埃德尔斯坦家见到那个陌生的男子时，基尔伯特没太放在心上，以为那是从伊利里亚地区过来述职的人员。

但在第二次发现罗德里赫在和他谈话前会有意支开旁人时，基尔伯特就疑心顿起，在无法言明的直觉的驱使下，基尔伯特派贝什米特家的耳目去探查这个人的身份。

罗德里赫经常和这个人单独待在一起。基尔伯特确信这是此前没有的情况。

在回收的情报里，他只得知此人名叫维谢，得到特殊通行许可后进入了埃德尔斯坦家，此前没有出现在任何档案记录之中。

罗德里赫竟然觉得现在可以把时间分给别人？罗德里赫可能混淆了他是什么样的人。 

基尔伯特绝不认为自己需要容忍这件事。反正无论他现在做了什么，罗德里赫最后都会一并遗忘。

在强行占据罗德里赫的时间时，基尔伯特却先有片刻的出神。 

他一直都知道，罗德里赫的美秉承着非常规的逻辑，那张嘴唇倘若不曾因为隐秘的痛苦而被咬破，就不会具有独特的魅力。奇怪的是，这使基尔伯特感受到了罕有的哀伤，一阵扭曲的回响充斥在脑海里。

他想起有一年夏天他们从伦敦港坐船，罗德里赫睡着了，他看着窗户上的倒影，在包装纸上画了一张侧面轮廓。

在无法随意见面的几年里，那就是他所有的罗德里赫。

他最近也想过要不要把那张包装纸还给罗德里赫，最后还是决定不这么做。毕竟那是他所有的。

想到这里，基尔伯特轻而易举地记起了灼人的愤怒。

“即使你要找新的结盟者，就不会学聪明点等到我死了之后？”

罗德里赫的脸色霎时间失去了血色，这被戳中痛处的反应令基尔伯特只想变本加厉地刺激他，让他的全部情绪都只能投映在自己身上，让他的所有时间都被打上自己的烙印。

“如果你打算以后和别人结婚，千万不要现在让我察觉到任何端倪。”基尔伯特不知出于善意还是恶意告诫罗德里赫，“我不会放过任何可疑的人。你知道我做的只会比说的更多。”

他的语气非常引人入胜，迫使任何听他说话的人屈服于他的意思，罗德里赫看起来好像被散落的火星淹没了。

“你唯一的选择，就是好好安抚我。”

罗德里赫闭上眼睛，“我怀孕了。”

“你――什么？”基尔伯特眯起眼睛。

“你没有听错，不要让我再说一遍。”

基尔伯特脸色瞬间变得很难看，情绪瞬间膨胀到爆发的边缘，“你以为这样我就会放过你们？”

“什么我们...”克制与愤怒交织在一起，罗德里赫从未受到如此的搅扰，“是你的。”

但这个消息更加激怒了基尔伯特，“你疯了吗？我不管你做了什么，立刻终止！”

“你说什么？”罗德里赫不敢相信自己听到的话，他的目光中满是惊愕，“这是我所知解开这个诅咒唯一的——”

“我不需要！”

“这是我的决定！”

“这难道是你一个人可以决定的？”

“如果你不想要，孩子不会和你有任何关系，但你休想干涉我。”

“呵，没有关系？”基尔伯特冷笑了一声，“你在盗窃贝什米特的血统！有朝一日它和路德维希争权夺势怎么办？以我弟弟的性格是不可能对它下手的，这就是你的计划？”

罗德里赫突然感觉心脏跳得很厉害，似乎要崩裂开来，这令他的呼吸失去了平稳，“你是这么想的吗？”他眼前发黑，身形轻微一晃，基尔伯特瞳孔骤缩，一把上前抓住他的手腕。

罗德里赫后退一步，下意识抽出魔杖，“别碰我。”

但下一刻，他就失去了意识。


	92. Chapter 92

坚实的手掌之下，躯体的线条随着每一次呼吸而轻微变化。在无意识状态之中，罗德里赫的身体变得非常柔软，抱起来好像感觉不到骨头，基尔伯特低头亲吻他的脖子，全神聆听血管跳动的声音。

当医生走进房间时，眼前看到的正是这一幕。冲击他的第一判断是这个静止的拥抱即使在贝什米特的姓氏压力下也无疑应被视为温柔，但随即扑面而来的是矛盾的判断，贝什米特周身萦绕着侵略性和愤怒，他向第三人扫过来的刑罚般的凝视同样毫无疑问地表现了这一点。

这赤裸裸的心迹不一在旁观者眼中引起片刻的认知失调。

医生有刹那的意外，他听闻过关于这两位的传闻，当然，这不是因为他有打听当权者八卦的窥探欲，但只要是会读报纸且有正常分析能力的德意志巫师就很难不了解到一些情况，任何领域的新闻动态都免不了会隐晦涉及两人的关系，还会用曲折的笔法暗示他们近来见面的频率。

医生明白的，从某种意义上而言，这就是当权者的工作，他们的出身决定了他们的职业。他见过职业中的贝什米特，冷静又衡平的理性，果断又中立的判断，但是现在，贝什米特很难维持暴力和感情之间的界限，他在极端的矛盾之间释放情绪。

贝什米特现在不是在工作，但是他在工作，他需要铭记自己的职业素养，一思及此，医生妥善地掩饰了自己的心理活动，眼神平静面无波澜地走上前去。

“阁下，请稍微放开他，我立即给他进行身体检查。”

基尔伯特看了他一眼，没有提起质疑，让出一个位置。

经过详细的检查后，医生收起了检查用的深潜蜥蜴，神色稍微轻松了一些，“只是缺少休息，注意饮食，尽量不要刺激他。”

“那他怎么还没醒？”基尔伯特烦躁地问。

“他需要休息。”医生拿出魔杖，施加了一个安神咒。

“他对自己做了什么？”

“寄生、秘术炼金、血液魔法都有可能。这实在不是我专精的领域，而且埃德尔斯坦的血统很复杂，从来不曾开放给外人做研究，我不能做出更深层的判断。”医生回答。

医生好像没有给出太多有意义的信息，但这些可能无一不是负面的。

基尔伯特感觉罗德里赫身体里有一个怪物在吸食生命，即使这一刻医生认为罗德里赫没事，但万一他在沉睡中只是变得越来越虚弱呢？基尔伯特失去了最后的耐心。

“能把它弄出来吗？用隔空取物可行吗？”

医生非常震惊地向基尔伯特投去一个忤逆的眼神，然后迅速不自在地咳了咳，“没有证据表明这不可行，但反面的证据也是同样没有的。”

“有什么有例可鉴的方法？”基尔伯特的回答里满是不耐烦，如果换一个场合，这种模棱两可的回答不会获得他的任何容忍。

“...如果我被允许做出提议，您觉得等他醒来之后再讨论这件事如何？”

刚刚睁开双眼时罗德里赫的目光还有些涣散，当他的视野清晰到足够确认身边的人是谁，他的神色瞬间变了，基尔伯特按住他的手，“冷静一点，我有话要告诉你。”迟疑了一秒，他补了一句，“别怕，我什么也没做。”

如果罗德里赫放弃了抵抗，那更多是因为他还没有恢复力气。

“放弃它吧。”这不再是一时恼怒的应激之语，而是审慎思考的结果，基尔伯特喉结滑动了一下，“我会解除我们的血誓，我也...不会去干预你的新生活。”

“你如此不希望它存在吗？”罗德里赫的声音听起来如一池死水，以听不出希望的商量语气说，“我可以很轻易地让它和你没有任何关系，当它的名字被写在我的家谱上时，它就永远不可能改姓贝什米特，路德维希不会受到影响。”

致命的沉默笼罩着他们，两人互相交换的砒霜提议显然毒死了一些东西。

“你究竟为什么要这么做？”基尔伯特的声音因为强行压抑不可宣泄的痛苦而绷紧了，“如果你是担心在我之后两家的关系会瓦解，那我向你保证，路德维希的承诺比一切誓言魔法更加可信。”

“你以为我在乎的是同盟吗？”罗德里赫漠然地说，“我不在乎。我也不会被这样的事说服。”

“即使让它从出生起蒙受诅咒？”

罗德里赫终于抬起眼，“...你执意不祝福它吗？”几秒的凝滞过后，罗德里赫转过头去，“那也没有关系。”

“你知道这会有什么后果吗！”基尔伯特抓起罗德里赫的手，额头抵在两人交握的手上。基尔伯特从小就很厌恶玩弄生死的行径，拨改生命和使死者复生一样，置换生死都可能遭受极强的反噬。“你知道血液魔法会要求你付出什么代价吗？”

“...你在意这样的事情吗？”

“这是小事吗？”基尔伯特几乎感到绝望，“你为什么如此擅长摧毁我？”

罗德里赫抽出自己的手，好像从很遥远的地方注视着基尔伯特，当基尔伯特的眼神一点点冷却下去的时候，罗德里赫伸出双臂，轻轻环住对方，使基尔伯特的头靠在他的胸口。

“我没有做那样违反自然的事情。我有龙巫的血统。”他抚摸着基尔伯特的头发。

“什么？”这个消息甚至使基尔伯特放弃了被罗德里赫安抚，震惊地抬起头要从他眼中发现这是真是假。

“我母亲是龙巫。”罗德里赫继续说，龙的基因组非常奇特，这使得它们能和任何物种繁衍后代。

由于外貌的原因，许多巫师在见到罗德里赫的母亲时都会认为她是魅惑人心的维奥拉水妖。在德姆斯特朗时，基尔伯特也接受了这样的观点。

“这是真的？”基尔伯特喃喃地问，“像卢恩文字的存在一样真实吗？你用卢恩文字起誓你不是在欺骗我？”

“当然是真的。”

基尔伯特霍然起身，“这不表明我现在相信你或是同意了，我必须立刻去看看你的家谱。”

埃德尔斯坦的家谱是世界上最复杂的家谱树，除了家族里最学究的老派巫师，没有人对此表露出过任何兴趣，基尔伯特此刻充满了要去阅读这本家谱的雄心壮志。

罗德里赫怔怔地看着他，目光有点恍惚，克制着眼神里被强行削弱的失落。

基尔伯特突然像被刺伤一样狂热地抱住罗德里赫，强烈地意识到现在其他一切事情都是不要紧的，他们手臂紧压着手臂，脸颊紧贴着脸颊，他对罗德里赫和他们的孩子不住地道歉，那是整个属于他的，“对不起，我当时疯了...”

他剩下的只有一种渴望，一种冲动，别的一点也不需要，只想完全占有，混合在一起。

他和罗德里赫之间有血液交融的誓约，当他们的鲜血以另外一种最强大的方式结合起来时，生命诞生的力量足以对抗最致命的诅咒，他将和世界被重新联系在一起，这种联系会长久地一代代延续下去。


	93. Chapter 93

最初一段时间里，基尔伯特在内心深处对这件事无法产生全然的确信，当感觉到罗德里赫的疲倦时，他更加担心罗德里赫实际上是生了什么病。

在睡梦之中，他必须搂着罗德里赫，将手搭在罗德里赫身上，罗德里赫觉得有点重，低声向他抱怨，基尔伯特只好把手拿开，可又转而把鼻子挨得很近很近，他必须在黑夜里听着罗德里赫呼吸的声音。半夜忽然醒来，基尔伯特感觉到对方的鼻息，他看到罗德里赫淡青的眼睑紧闭着，有点透明的感觉，优雅但脆弱。

他突然担心只要一眨眼的疏忽，就有一条小蛇钻进罗德里赫的身体，吸食他的血液，在他身体里长大，最后罗德里赫会被完全替换。他犹豫地想伸手摸摸对方的小腹确认一下，但...万一让它苏醒过来了呢？

基尔伯特从没被这么令人担忧的事情困扰过，然而又不能告诉罗德里赫，他担心这个恐怖的念头会在罗德里赫的意识之中扎根。在一段时间的煎熬之后，基尔伯特终于忍不住去找了罗德里赫的母亲。

“这真的没有问题吗？”

“我听说你已经看过家谱了。”埃德尔斯坦夫人微微一笑，“我愿意再次向你保证，关于血统的事情没有任何欺骗。尽管不是所有拥有这一血统的男性都能孕育后代。”

“所以他依然做了些什么吗？”基尔伯特的心立刻悬了起来。

罗德里赫的侄子洛萨和小狼人正在夫人的房间里练字，洛萨放下羽毛笔，“叔叔做的事情就是很喜欢你，是不是呢，拉茨？”

拉茨与他对视了一眼。拉茨是小狼人的名字，关于这个诅咒的故事是他很小的时候听来的，他让罗德里赫去找当年讲故事的人。幸而半岛上连年的交战与灭族的倾轧都没有使这些说故事的人不复存在。

“这么说倒也是事实。有记载的案例都是相当极端偏执的情况。他肯定是非常在乎你。”埃德尔斯坦夫人点点头，“这件事的确不是毫无风险，但是我想我们一定能处理好的，是吗？”

“当然。”带着简单而平静的确信，基尔伯特回答，“您同意让他属于我，我非常感激...如果无法拥有他，我将总在别处寻找不可能找到的东西。”

埃德尔斯坦夫人站起身，走到基尔伯特面前，真诚地拥抱了他，“是我应当认真向你道谢。”

基尔伯特忽然想到了另一件无法解释的事情。“那为什么他以前不会怀孕呢？”

“以前？”

“我们——”基尔伯特险些说出口，又立刻止住了话头。幸运的是夫人没有追问。

一天睡前，基尔伯特一时兴起，随手用英国咒语取了一个雪花石宽口瓶插上花，摆在窗沿上。第二天凌晨，罗德里赫突然开始吐得很厉害，当肺腑中的痉挛消失时，他将脸埋在湿润的毛巾里，从基尔伯特手里接过清水，让清水顺着略带灼烧感的喉咙流下。

窗外是薄薄地透着黎明意思的夜色，基尔伯特手臂环着他，顺着脊椎抚摸他的后背，开始怀疑是用了英国魔法的缘故。

“它是不是对外国魔法过敏？”基尔伯特想起昨天睡前的经历，忧心忡忡地产生了怀疑。

“会吗？”罗德里赫靠在他肩膀上，唇色苍白，依然有点想睡觉的样子，“好像是正常现象。”

他们蓬乱的头发混杂在一起，柔和的耳朵贴着布料，房间里弥漫着呼吸和温柔的气氛。基尔伯特想了想，还是把魔杖拿出来扔到了房间的另一侧。

基尔伯特的魔杖是他初学魔法时随意拿来练手的魔杖，它本身资质不算顶尖，但是基尔伯特后来也没起过换了它的念头，巫师之强不在于魔杖之强，加之有一段时间基尔伯特因为魔杖数量扩容的事情而和德意志魔杖匠人的关系很不对付，于是更不介意以此刺激他们那套精英魔杖理论了。

作为顶尖巫师持有的第一根也是唯一一根魔杖，它大大小小什么场面没见过，哪里受过这种委屈，魔杖发出不满的咯吱声，又想蹦跳回来。基尔伯特对它做了个警告的手势，表明“这件事没弄清楚之前你无法得到我的信任”，它充满愤懑，举止勉强地去和门边的盔甲人作伴了。

“你是个巫师。” 罗德里赫提醒他，伸手拨了拨他额前过长的头发，把头发向上顺了顺，审度了片刻，“这样看起来也不错。”

“我决定现在暂时不是了。”

初秋时分他们重游施瓦本地区，罗德里赫的衣袍已经不太能遮掩身形的变化，但对于巫师而言，一个简单的混淆咒就能欺骗旁人的眼睛。当年误入的那间酒馆外观依然如故，只是酒馆里的人来来去去，早已换了不少。打听了许久，他们辗转找到那位幽灵，将挂毯交给他，无法死去的幽灵进入了挂毯之中。

当地新建了一家博物馆，第一架作为交通工具使用的龙骨将会被安置在这家博物馆里，他们隐匿身份参加了揭幕仪式。

当遮盖在龙骨上的红布被天鹅衔开的一刹那，罗德里赫突然攥住了基尔伯特的手，毫无预兆地，在心脏之下，小小的扑动充满肋骨之间。

一切突然变得太真实了。罗德里赫条件反射般绷紧了后背，不假思索地想向旁边退一步，基尔伯特原本将手搭在他腰间，察觉到他的意图，稍微用力把他搂得更近了一点。罗德里赫喉咙发紧，这的确是一个生命，过于真实，他猝不及防陷入困境，在开始感到恐慌之前，基尔伯特又惊又喜的表情奇妙地使他平静了下来。“所以这真的是个孩子？！”

“你——”

他先是强烈地亲吻罗德里赫的双手，明亮的眼睛里流露出令人发颤的喜悦，被基尔伯特抱住的感觉很好，随后被吻得喘不上气的感觉...其实也很好，只需将自己完全交付给对方，任何念头都是多余的。他们清楚地听到心脏在耳朵里剧烈跳动，陷入彼此的吸引之中。


	94. Chapter 94

按照惯例，圣诞节过后的集会是对新年做出规划的时间。新的一年或许将是特别的一年，他们更加需要确保，他们的孩子将会生活在比今日更加充溢福音的世界里。  
从一个月前起，基尔伯特就多次明确表示不赞成罗德里赫主持这次纯血集会，但长老们用尽了种种周折委婉的说辞，向他表明这根本就是痴心妄想。  
“你知道以后这次集会将被如何记载吗？”长老质问基尔伯特，“埃德尔斯坦不能容忍这样的事情发生。”  
对长老们而言，这个孩子的存在已经无法改变了，但如果因此影响了这次集会，并且还在魔法史中留下一笔，那简直是对家族尊严最后的冲击。  
“你会知道我比你们家的长老更加可怕。我可以比他们对你更凶。”在知道一切都将照常进行时，基尔伯特用手臂禁锢着罗德里赫，不高兴地对他说。  
“我知道。没人比你更可怕了。”  
“别想骗我。”基尔伯特气呼呼地反驳他，“你显然一点也不知道。不如我就把你关在这里，让你睡过那两天。”  
“那可不行。”罗德里赫伸出手指温柔地磨蹭他不高兴的嘴唇，凑上去用自己的气息使他的愤愤不平熄灭一点，那气息是新鲜而干净的，像一颗被凉爽的溪水浸泡着的甜美果实。这个寒冷的季节也仍有一些溪流裹着白雪在汨汨流动。  
“你想用这种方式下不了床也是可以的。”基尔伯特发泄般在罗德里赫舌尖咬了一下。他就是随口一说，他不觉得罗德里赫现在能受得了，几天后还有的是罗德里赫要忙的。  
罗德里赫笑了笑，贴得更近一些，凛冽漂亮的手腕搂住他的脖子，有意无意地撩拨他。  
“不要再弄了。”基尔伯特声音僵硬语气不善地让他停下来。  
“为什么这么凶...”罗德里赫靠在他胸口闷闷地问，“...我很想要。”  
“闭嘴，你真的会下不了床。”  
“你不做的话就别说了。”罗德里赫有点烦躁，他的腿间可能已经和他的声音一样变得黏黏乎乎，他现在敏感到听到这句话都会有反应。  
被推倒在软厚的被子上时，罗德里赫低喘了一声，他很了解对方，太过急切会给他自己带来麻烦。尽管基尔伯特想先做一些“别后悔”之类的免责声明，但他转念就放弃了，反正无论发生什么事他都是要负责的，别费这个功夫了。  
现在基尔伯特要用舌尖退去这薄薄的果皮，锋利的牙齿咬入单薄精细的纤维，当被饱满甘柔的果肉裹覆时，浓郁香甜的汁液缓缓溢出，宛转在舌上，顺着喉咙滴落，诱得喉结一动，他决心深尝他的气息，浸没在他的体内，陷入柔软的触感里，被藏掩得最深的能长出新芽的小巧果核隔着最后一层丰美的果肉若隐若现...  
尽管这件事完全是罗德里赫挑起来的，但他没过多久就受不住，身体深处发酸得厉害，腰软得几乎撑不住，眼里都是泪水，一颤动就簌簌落下，睫毛湿湿的看起来很可怜，“你...你做得太过分了...”  
基尔伯特的掌心顺着他大腿根部向腰侧摸去，“...你怎么样？”  
尽管罗德里赫只能小声哼哼，在被操弄的频率上断断续续吐出一两个字，但身体不会骗人，湿漉漉的交合处一张一吸地紧咬着基尔伯特，埋在罗德里赫身体里的部分硬得发颤，没有比在这时候放缓节奏更考验意志的事情了。  
当基尔伯特伸手擦去他脸上的汗水和泪水时，罗德里赫忍不住一口咬住了对方的手指，全身上下都被塞得满满的鼓胀感使他不住颤栗，喘息声越来越重，突然他松开口，手指和枕巾扭曲成一团，挣扎着将头扭到另一边，“呃嗯...等等...很...舒服...”  
在高潮的痉挛来临之前，基尔伯特封住了他的嘴唇，无处宣溢的快感爆炸的一瞬间他失控地哭了出来，打断了这个居心不良的亲吻，基尔伯特把他扶起来搂在怀里，不停地抚摸他的后背，低声安慰他。

巫师集会之夜，天体在夜空中燃烧。  
他们在白天开了一整天的会，罗德里赫看起来始终神色如常，每当基尔伯特投去询问的目光或是当众握住他放在桌子上的手时，罗德里赫都只是平静地与他交换一个眼神。而到了晚上巫师决斗的环节时，罗德里赫似乎不太站得住了，靠在椅子里，显得不太有精神。  
“回去休息吧。”基尔伯特对他说，罗德里赫没有再推辞。  
一回到房间关上门，罗德里赫就几乎靠在他身上。基尔伯特抱着罗德里赫在沙发上坐下，罗德里赫艰难地换了个姿势，跨坐在他大腿上，脸埋在他颈窝里。  
“从决斗一开始它就很兴奋。”罗德里赫压抑着喉咙间的呻吟。  
“要叫医生来看看吗？”基尔伯特担心地问。  
罗德里赫摇摇头，“现在这样就行了。”此时罗德里赫解开了变形咒，贴在他身上时他都能感觉到胎儿的躁动。  
“你可再别看什么决斗了。”基尔伯特按抚着他的腰，“这显然是个好斗的小鬼，像我一样专门来折腾你。”  
这时基尔伯特的魔杖兴奋地从袖子里蹦了出来，想着自己应当重新得到主人的重视，小主人肯定会喜欢自己的。基尔伯特觉得它有点失去理智，把它变成了一个钟表让它自我反省。  
“那你亲我一下。”

阿尔卑斯山的冬天气温很低，随着孩子出生的日子逐渐临近，罗德里赫越来越容易感到疲倦，裹着皮毛在壁炉前翻书时经常沉沉睡去。  
基尔伯特回来时放轻动静走进房间，罗德里赫睡得正熟，他想摸摸罗德里赫的睡脸，但记起自己身上裹挟着屋外一身冰雪的严厉气息，于是又收回手，只是在天鹅绒长椅前蹲下安静地注视着罗德里赫。  
睡梦中的人睫毛动了动，摸索着握住他的手。罗德里赫的体温偏高，捂着他的手时像一个小太阳，未几又缓缓凑上来搂住了他的脖子。  
基尔伯特暗自用了一个简单的恒温咒。  
“下次别这样，我身上很凉。”  
“不凉，有松针和冰雪的气息，很好闻。”  
北海的冬天和这里的气候是同样恶劣。基尔伯特原本希望罗德里赫能去温暖的地中海沿岸，但埃德尔斯坦家的重要事务必须由罗德里赫决断，基尔伯特跟顽固的长老们吵了好多次，长老们依然不肯让步。而各种空间魔法和魔法网路又会对身体造成负担，但往乐观的方面想，现在他们可以天天见面。  
“你想不想出门？”他抚摸着罗德里赫手指上的戒指，听出了对方声音中的怀念。  
罗德里赫点点头，可惜近来每当他想离开城堡时，奇奇摩和多多摩即使本来蜷缩在壁炉前睡觉，也会突然惊醒晃晃悠悠地冲出来，抱着他的大腿嚎哭不止，好像屋外在下刀子雨，他出去了就会回不来一样。  
虽然高山上的严冬的确比较危险，但他可是个巫师，即使真的在下刀子雨也没什么可怕的。  
“我们现在出去吧。”  
“真的吗？”罗德里赫眼中一亮，很快却又面露犹豫，“城堡里的其他人肯定――”  
“就说你是被我逼迫的，反正我在他们眼里就是这样的形象，再这样下去你要闷坏了。”  
基尔伯特拿出罗德里赫的斗篷，在上面施了一个防隔风雪的咒语。罗德里赫站起身，基尔伯特一边给他披斗篷，一边说：“我理解他们为什么不让你出门，但是既然有我在，那些担忧都不是问题。”系上身前的牛角扣时，基尔伯特轻轻摸了摸他的腹部。“我当然会把你们俩完好地带回来。”  
城堡外依然静静地飘着雪花，天地之间一片苍茫，天色从早到晚都是同样的昏沉。基尔伯特推开窗户，呼啸的风雪顿时扑入城堡内，壁炉里正在燃烧的木柴噼啪声大作。他把罗德里赫的斗篷帽子压得更低，然后一手牵着罗德里赫，一手准备挥动魔杖。  
“让我来。”罗德里赫拉住他的手。“我好久没有用过大范围的魔法了。”  
枫木的魔杖划破狂风时发出如同单簧管的声音，伴随这一声响，城堡面前的广阔空间中，雪花突然静止在空中，然后开始缓慢地飘动。雪花没有被施加魔法，而是裹挟雪花的气流被改变了。  
他们往松林深处走去，面前呼出的一阵阵白雾模糊了视线，不知过了多久，他们停在一条小溪旁，虽然是寒冬腊月，这条小溪依然潺潺流动，溪水清澈富有活力，很适合用来酿酒。  
罗德里赫漫不经心地用魔杖将溪里的石头变成了一只螃蟹，基尔伯特点了点魔杖将另一块石头变成了鹬鸟。他们展开了一场梅林时代的变形术对决，溪水四溅，战况激烈。最后，对决的两位勇士重新变回两块光滑的石头，双双沉入水底。  
冰碴从松针掉落在雪地上的声音清晰可闻。  
罗德里赫看起来心事重重，静谧的四野传来白雪咯吱咯吱的声音，随之而来的是一个毛茸茸的拥抱，怀抱中有微妙的接触，他的胸口为小小的呼吸而掀动，基尔伯特的亲吻隔着兜帽落在他的额头上，来打消他眼中流露的不安。  
“如果它是个很愚钝的孩子，甚至根本不会魔法，如果——”罗德里赫的声音从帽子下传来。  
基尔伯特打断了他的话，“你在担心这件事吗？”  
“你向我保证，你无论何时都不会诅咒它吗？”  
基尔伯特觉得自己被抛弃在一种可悲的境况里，他目光沉郁，一声不响，直到罗德里赫抬起眼睛来看他的时候，他才点点头，作为回答。  
可怕的静寂加剧了罗德里赫心中的不确定，他迟疑着要求更多的保证，“你是它的父亲，无论发生任何事情，你都不能诅咒它，不被父亲喜爱是非常痛苦的事情...”  
在强烈的北风中，基尔伯特将他裹在自己的斗篷中，“我们至今为止所做的一切，不就是为了让它无论如何诞生，都能拥有最大的自由吗？如果这个世界不能公正善意地对待它，那是我作为父亲的无能，与它无关。”


	95. Chapter 95

奇奇摩和多多摩最喜欢照顾小孩，它们在晚上也不会睡觉，而是守在床边负责把孩子的噩梦全都赶跑。

基尔伯特的魔杖之前一直对自己遭受到的不公揣测感到愤愤不平，对虽然还没见过面但肯定是它的不幸遭遇的源头的人类幼崽更是怀抱着复杂的心情。但在小婴儿出生之后，它一改前态，变得非常喜爱冒充逗猫棒，挂在婴儿的床前晃来晃去，还常常把罗德里赫的魔杖一起拐走。

如果两人早晨醒来时发现魔杖双双不知所踪，那它们的去处是不容置疑的。

基尔伯特和罗德里赫推门而入，走到摇篮前，基尔伯特皱着眉抓起他的魔杖，怀疑这根魔杖出了问题，现在好像会发出奇怪的声响。

他弹了弹魔杖，魔杖发出的声音突然跑偏了，罗德里赫走近一步，笑得弯起眼睛，“它是在唱歌吧。”

基尔伯特半信半疑地听了听，斩钉截铁地摇头，“这怎么可能是歌。”

“这个频率变化是小星星变奏。”罗德里赫从他手里接过魔杖，手指从杖身上轻柔地抚过。这时一个奶泡泡慢悠悠地飘过来，“砰”地把魔杖包了进去，在一边喝奶的婴儿发出一阵咯咯咯的笑声。

基尔伯特把他抱起来，询问在喂奶的仆人，“你们在喂我儿子什么？”

“这是独角兽奶。”

“人类婴儿真的能喝这种东西吗？”基尔伯特一脸疑惑地发问，然后就被热情地吐了一手奶，“你们看，他好像一点也不喜欢吃，你们不能给他喂点他喜欢吃的东西吗？”

“是你抱的方式不对！”矮小的仆人看到奶没有被喝进去，急得要跳起来了，“而且他也不是人类的婴儿！”

这似乎也有道理，罗德里赫把孩子抱了过去，“没有关系，我小时候也是喝独角兽奶长大的。”

一个多月大的婴儿已经逐渐舒展开了面容，他的额头和眉毛是像罗德里赫一样的典雅，而现在还小小胖胖的下巴已经隐约显现出蕴藏其中的和基尔伯特一样锋利的线条，头上还没有长出太多头发。

与罗德里赫小时候长期被怀疑是哑炮不同，他现在就能吐出一连串独角兽形状的奶泡泡了。

“不能让他继续这样随意泄露魔法了。”罗德里赫有点担心地抓住肉团一样的手，婴儿是不懂得如何控制魔法的，稍不注意就可能误伤每天在这里守着他睡觉的奇奇摩和多多摩，也有可能误伤到自己。

婴儿用那双滴溜溜的眼睛盯着罗德里赫，攥住罗德里赫的拇指，塞到自己还没长牙的嘴里，显然不知道爸爸正准备给他施加什么限制。

“...算了，你来吧。”

罗德里赫把这活丢给了基尔伯特，孩子的眼睛长得太像基尔伯特了。基尔伯特喜欢看着小孩瞎玩，感觉如果不让他瞎玩反而不合适，“我让雅斯科来照顾他吧。”

雅斯科是贝什米特家养的一条狗，平时看到哪里的日用魔法出了问题，就会哼哧哼哧跑过去改正，有它在旁陪伴不用担心会出意外。

婴儿出生在阿尔卑斯山巅被冰雪覆盖的时节，当他能发出第一个像样的单词时，厚厚的冬雪已经融化，漫山遍野盛开着绚烂的野花。

这个孩子的姓名成为萦绕在所有人心头的问题，如何确定他的姓氏引起了两个家族的激烈争执。

在纯血联姻中，子嗣的命名问题是重中之重，在订立联姻时，关于姓氏的协商结果必定会被记录在交换文书里。但是这次联姻原本就没有充分商量过家谱的问题。

在贝什米特一方看来，这两人根本就不会有孩子，不需要将时间花在这件事上。

埃德尔斯坦家三缄其口则是出于其他考虑，长老们对罗德里赫的体质并非全然不知，但当时他们将联姻视作权宜之计，担心基尔伯特一旦知道这件事，会试图用子嗣来捆绑罗德里赫乃至整个家族，于是对此闭口不提，在文书中尽力避免写入会引起贝什米特怀疑的条款，做好了随时抽身而退的准备。

然而事态的发展超出了所有人的预料。如今继续悲叹失策也是无益，当务之急是要在姓氏问题上争得上风。

两家现行的继承法都规定外姓没有继承权，而这个孩子肉眼可见的拥有充沛的魔力和与生俱来的优越地位，长得又非常让人爱不释手，自然成为两家的争夺对象。

埃德尔斯坦拿出了过往一千年的所有特殊案例，证明在德意志的联姻中，倘若没有明确规定，孩子就会默认姓埃德尔斯坦。

贝什米特把卷宗放到一旁，干脆了断地说旧时代的案例已经不适用于作为新时代的参考，不如由双方选择代表进行决斗，得到天意支持的一方一定会取得决斗的胜利。

“说实话，比起我儿子叫什么名字，我更关心他今晚吃什么。”看着两家又开始了新一轮的争执，罗德里赫转头对基尔伯特说。

基尔伯特赞同地点头，“他就算叫卡托菲勒也没有关系。”

“这个不可以。”罗德里赫果断地回答。

他们对于孩子的姓氏早有自己的想法，但是需要等到双方吵得口干舌燥精疲力尽时再出来公布他们的决定。

“作为父亲的私心，我们希望他能摆脱纯血姓氏的束缚，我们会赠予他新的姓氏，期愿他属于一个新时代。在这个时代，他享有的待遇将和其他任何孩子相同。”

他将被冠上艾尔瓦琛的姓氏，意味着他作为个人的苏醒。

尽管他既不姓贝什米特也不姓埃德尔斯坦，但他无疑是两家结合的最好证明。他不属于纯血三十六家，他将和每一个诞生于世的孩子一样开始他的人生。

在他们之中，麻瓜出身可以身居魔法部要职，纯血出身可以成为诗人，他们需要习惯这种不确定，需要学会面对不被提前安排的幸福与苦痛，独立思考将成为长久的祝福与永不停息的搅扰。

新魔法学校开始招收学生的第一年，罗德里赫过目并签署了所有的入学邀请信，信上有许多他从没有见过的姓氏，他给他们写信，笔尖充盈着全部的情感与理性，将未来交托给这些未曾谋面的孩子。

基尔伯特与他统筹了魔法教育司的教材编写和课程设置工作，曾经只属于他们两人的咒语，从此成为所有德意志巫师触手可及的选择。

路德维希出任第一位德意志魔法部部长，他们与世界各地的魔法部建立联系，他们获得探索广阔大地、海洋与天空的余裕。

艾尔瓦琛从德姆斯特朗毕业，之后又去麻瓜大学里学习了几年化学，他一直非常喜欢炼金。他在荷兰拥有了一间自己的实验室，每次给父亲写信时都会花上很长的篇幅介绍自己的最新仪器和实验。

贝什米特、埃德尔斯坦、卢耶涅等姓氏在历史中逐渐失去了曾具有的特殊意义。这种泯然众人正是无数巫师为之奋斗的结果。尽管形名消散，他们的精神将得以一代又一代留存下去，一如千年前德意志巫师们就在魔咒里推演数学、赞美音乐、讨论哲学。

皆是一个伟大民族深沉而丰富的万千气象。

END


End file.
